Broken
by Rickmaniac69
Summary: [AU - SLASH]. New light is shed on Harry when Dumbledore sends someone to check on him during the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts. New living arrangements are made, new relationships are formed, existing friendships change, and Harry discovers something about himself that is about to change the way he sees others. [WARNINGS: Mentions of alcohol, drugs, abuse and sex].
1. Chapter 1

**Usual rules apply. This is an AU, there is SLASH, there are mature themes between two males.**

**Therefore, if you don't like the pairing, I don't wanna hear about it and you can leave this page now without scarring yourself, not that there are Lemons in this chapter anyway.**

**Otherwise, as always – ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Harry knelt outside, his body covered in sweat as the hot sun pounded down on him as he tended to the front garden, pulling weeds and making it look nice. The most recent chore that was handed down to him. He sighed as he wiped his forehead with his equally sweaty arm, it was rather pointless.<p>

"Boy! Get in here quickly!" Came the venomous voice of one Vernon Dursley.

Harry looked over his shoulder and slowly stood, his knees aching from kneeling for a long period of time and he dusted himself off before walking inside. His Aunt, Petunia, was in the kitchen and nodded towards the living area where his Uncle was sitting, feet resting on the coffee table. Swallowing hard, Harry made his way over to the man.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." He asked sweetly, the fake smile plastering his face as he eyed the man carefully.

"Thought I told you to mow those lawns. What are you doing you useless freak? Pruning the roses?"

_Was he serious? He'd just asked him to weed the garden._ Harry looked out onto the front lawn from where he was standing and noted that the grass didn't really need cutting but he wasn't about to argue with the man and he walked off to get the manual lawn mower. In this heat, it was the last thing he wanted to be doing.

"Oi! I'm not done with you yet!" The thunderous toned made Harry stop and he turned back to the man a little cautious.

"Sorry, sir. There was something else you needed?"

"Watch your tone, freak. You can wash the car whilst you're at it."

"Yes, sir." Harry sighed in defeat and walked off again.

It had been like this all his life, doing all the chores for the Dursleys. None of them helped and Harry was used to the injustice. Apart from the blood wards keeping him safe at the house, he didn't really see why anyone would let him stay there, surely someone knew what was going on? He snorted at his own thoughts, who was he kidding? He rolled the lawn mower towards the front lawn and started mowing and looked up when a boy slightly older than he walked past and gave him a small smile. Harry smiled back at him before he walked off down the street. Harry didn't think he'd seen that boy before, he thought maybe they had just moved to the area, but it wasn't like he was going to find out anyway. He had too many chores to do.

Finally, as the sun began to set, Harry walked inside and up the stairs where he found his room and quietly closed the door. He was exhausted and now he had the grueling task of trying not to let his growling stomach get the better of him. He was grateful for any food that he was given, but a few slices of toast in the morning and a half assed sandwich, sometimes made from moldy bread wasn't really enough to sustain a fifteen year old, pubescent adolescent. Still, it was better than nothing but his stomach currently wanted more.

"Potter!" He heard a shout from downstairs and he huffed before moving down into the living room again.

"Where is dinner?" He barked when Harry entered the living area.

"Huh?" Harry was baffled, he knew for sure that he wasn't asked to make dinner.

He gulped. That only meant one thing.

"Right. You," he said pointing at Harry, "upstairs."

Harry edged away slowly as the fat lard coughed and wheezed as he stood up. Frightened he bolted up the stairs and slammed his door shut, trying to pin it shut with his boney body but it was fruitless and the man barged through the door, knocking Harry to the ground. He started to cower, he didn't want this and he had been good all day, this simply wasn't fair. But it was his life.

His uncle grabbed his upper arm with so much force Harry thought it was going to pop right out of its socket and was pushed onto the bed. He was ranting about what a freak Harry was and how he was lazy for not preparing their meal so they would now have to wait for Petunia to make some. He was struck across the face with a palm and it made a smacking sound that echoed off the walls as the man's hand made contact with his cheek. He was then kicked in the shins so hard he fell to the ground and from there he was kicked repeatedly in the ribs and stomach.

When the man was done, Harry was wheezing uncomfortably and clutching his chest. He was thankful however, that it hadn't been the belt this time round. That always hurt the most and he had the scars on his back to prove it. A sob erupted from his lips and he crawled into his bed and curled into a tight ball as tears flowed onto his pillow. He knew he was going to be sore in the morning.

The week that followed was just the same, there was another few rounds of kicking and slapping before the belt came out and Harry's back was covered in welts. By the end of that week, Harry was again outside, his shirt soaked with sweat and he tentatively pulled it off before kneeling by some roses and he fiddled round with the surrounding weeds and pruning the bushes back. He happened to look up and the boy that he'd seen walking past almost every day was coming past again. This time however he didn't keep walking, he stopped and turned to face Harry.

"Hi." The boy said.

Harry looked up at him and took in his appearance. He definitely looked like a Muggle with his olive coloured shorts, white singlet and converse trainers. He had really tanned skin and black hair. The stand out feature was however, the piercing blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, yet there seemed to be a dark element to them. Harry couldn't work it out but they unnerved him. Pulling himself together though he stood and brushed himself down before walking over to where the boy was standing.

"Hi." Harry replied tentatively and with a smile.

"You seem to work a lot out here in the garden." He started and Harry unconsciously turned his head back to the house to check if anyone was watching them. "My name's Peter." He said smiling still.

"I'm Harry. I haven't seen you before are you new to the area?" Harry asked curiously and the boy nodded.

"A couple of weeks ago. It's strange, you're the only other person I've seen around here who's my age."

"Oh really? I haven't really noticed." Harry said still cautious of being yelled at.

"Are you okay? Are you waiting for someone?" Peter asked him looking over Harry's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Oh, no. Sorry." He gave a soft laugh. "But I should really get back to this. It's been nice talking though." Harry said turning around and walking back over to the roses.

He heard the boy gasp and he turned around quickly to see what the matter was. The boy pointed to Harry with a worried look on his face.

"Your back." He said horrified and Harry thought the blood had drained from his face. There were huge red welts and a couple of cuts on his back from the other day when he was beaten by the belt.

"Oh that?" Harry shrugged casually. "I fell into these the other day." Harry lied pointed at the rose bush and smiled.

He wasn't sure if the boy believed him and narrowed his eyes before smiling again and waving goodbye. Letting out a sigh of relief, Harry got back to his gardening before he heard the threatening voice shouting from inside the house, _he knows_.

The next day, Harry was walking towards the letterbox at the end of the drive as he had been ordered to get the mail for his Uncle, well more importantly the newspaper, when he saw Peter approaching and he quickened his pace, not wanting the boy to see him. It was too late however and he said hello.

"Hey Harry, how are – Oh my god what happened to your eye?" He said looking a little worried and Harry shrugged again.

"Oh, I walked into a door last night. Rather clumsy hey?" He tried to joke and the boy smiled a little, but Harry could see cautiousness. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Was just about to head to the park today, the weather is so nice I thought I might jump in the pool there. Did you want to come with me?" He asked hopefully and looked at Harry with bright eyes.

"I'd love to, let me just check though." He said, he knew he wasn't going to be allowed out but he thought he'd try anyway. "Why don't you go on ahead? If I'm allowed to go I'll meet you there."

"Uh, okay. Sure." And with that Peter walked off leaving Harry with a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Harry walked back inside and handed his Uncle the paper, there were no letters on this day. He cleared his throat as he stood in front of the ugly man and he looked up at Harry with a sneer that rivaled even Snape's.

"Sir, I was wondering if I may go to the park for a little while?" He asked politely and the looked on his Uncles face said it all.

"When there are chores to be done here? I don't think so freak." He spat and turned back to his paper.

"I've done double the chores I usually do in the holidays all week, please?" Harry begged. He really needed to get out of the house.

"Just let him go." Sighed his Aunt and Harry looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. _Did she just say he could go?_

The fat man sighed before nodding and sending out strict instructions for when he should be back and what he would have waiting in terms of chores when he got back. Harry nodded and left the room quickly and heard Dudley snickering as he left.

"He only wants to go so he can see his boyfriend." But Harry didn't stop and argue, he wanted out and quickly.

He shut the front door behind him and quickly walked towards the park to see his friend. He felt a little embarrassed if he was honest though, he still wore Dudley's hand me downs and they were extremely big on a scrawny boy like Harry but it was all he had. He guessed that if Peter had an issue with it he wouldn't have talked to Harry in the first place.

It was another extremely hot day and Harry wanted to rip off his t-shirt to try and cool off. He saw Peter sitting on the edge of the pool and he went over to sit next to him. They exchanged small talk for a while, then Harry started asking questions and Peter started to do the same. The heat was getting unbearable and Harry was watching Peter with longing eyes as he swam the length of the pool a couple of times. The water looked so inviting and he wanted to jump in.

"You coming in or what?" Peter asked as he came up from duck diving under the water.

Harry considered it but he didn't feel comfortable going in with his shirt off. But now that he thought about it, Peter had already seen the welts on his back so he guessed it wasn't too big of a deal. He smiled and nodded before carefully extracting his shirt of his sweaty upper half and was about to jump into the pool when he heard a snapping sound. One that sounded like a whip as it snapped in the air but Harry knew better than he spun round to where the sound had come from and looked around wildly. For all he knew it could have been a Deatheater coming to attack him but he couldn't sense any dark magic and his dreams hadn't suggested anything lately so he took a deep breath and tried to put it aside.

In his haste to find the cause of the noise, he hadn't notice Peter get out of the pool and stand next to him looking in the same place where Harry was. They didn't know each other overly well, but Peter had a kind heart and he was worried about his new friend. The one that seemed to have a new bruise everyday, but he wasn't going to question Harry about it. Not directly anyway.

"Boy you scare easily." He commented before turning to look at Harry and he put a hand on Harry's shoulder but immediately tensed and he withdrew his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said in a friendly manner hoping that Harry could trust him.

"Talk about what?" Harry asked feigning confusion but he knew what Peter was getting on at.

"The truth behind that," he point to Harry's face, "and those." He continued and pointed to Harry's bruised chest.

"It's like I said, I'm such a clumsy person." He tried and walked towards the pool with the intention of jumping in, he did and Peter jumped in after him.

What they failed to notice, or rather what Harry failed to notice was the concealed man dressed all in black standing not too far away from the two teens, frowning at the sight in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape was a snarky man, one who glared and sneered at those who irritated him, which lets be honest was everyone but he was a patient man. However on this day, his patience was wearing thin as he sat in Dumbledore's office being given orders to check on a particular student he really wished he didn't have to see. He saw the brat far too much during the school year and that was painful enough but now the cheery Headmaster was looking a little grim as he sat behind his desk looking at Snape.

"Severus, please. I feel that something may have happened to the boy. You know very well that we cannot track Harry when he is not within the blood wards of his family home. I need you to go and check on him."

Snape huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you do it yourself? I have better things to be doing than going gallivanting after your favourite student."

"I have far too much to do, Severus. I am only asking that you go and see that he is okay, then return and report back to me. A simple task one might argue?"

"Argument is that you could very well do this yourself."

"You have no choice. Now, hurry my boy. Time is a wasting." He said cheerily and Snape huffed again before storming out the door.

He had apparated straight to the backyard of Mrs. Figg, an old lady's house that was used a lot by the Order when they needed to see if Harry was okay or they needed a hideout. He knew it was risky doing this in broad daylight but there was no one about so he was fine. He did however place a concealing charm on himself as soon as he knew he was in the right place so that he wouldn't be seen by any nosy on lookers and stalked down the driveway and out onto the street.

He knew that Harry obviously wasn't in the house as he wouldn't be here if that had been the case, so he decided to walk around for a bit to see if he could find him. Around a couple of corners he found a park, he could hear some splashing and when he got closer saw two boys standing on the edge of the pool, one of course being Harry and the other boy he had no idea who he was. He saw them turn and Harry jumped into the pool before the other boy did as well. He didn't know if Harry would be able to sense his magic so he kept a little bit of a distance but he went close enough so that he could hear their conversation. It seemed that they didn't really know each other as he could tell they were asking basic questions about each other and it had Snape wondering why Harry was out here with the boy if this really was the case.

What had piqued his interest the most however was the black eye that Harry was sporting. He immediately thought that Harry had done it himself, he'd seen enough times how clumsy he was so he didn't think much of it… until Harry got out of the pool and sat on the side. He saw the bruised chest and then the red scratched back. He'd seen enough. It was time to go back and report to the Headmaster. He spun on the spot and disappeared, reappearing at Hogwarts.

Harry stood quickly and spun around. There had definitely been a witch or wizard that had been close to them. Peter got out of the pool as well now and he sat close to Harry. He thought that his new friend needed to loosen up a little, he was too easily frightened.

"So, there's a party tonight, one of my friends not too far from here. I think you should come with me." He said matter of factly and turned to face Harry.

"I really shouldn't, I mean my Aunt and Uncle are pretty strict." Harry tried but it seemed that he wasn't going to have any of it.

"Then sneak out. They won't have to know." He shrugged and smiled at Harry.

For some reason, the eyes and the smile on Peter were having some weird effects on his body and he felt his stomach knotting as he looked into his friends' eyes.

"I guess, I can see what I can do?" He said unsurely and this seemed to please his friend.

"Great."

They sat talking for a while and Harry had really started to enjoy his friends company that he'd totally lost track of time. The sun was starting to get lower in the sky and Harry swore.

"I'm sorry, I really have to get back." He said as he scrambled up and went to start jogging out of the park but he was stopped when a hand gripped his wrist.

"I'll come round at eleven tonight."

Harry nodded, not really listening to what had been said and ran all the way home and bursting through the door. He ran straight up the stairs and shut himself in his room. He was sure he'd be sent there anyway with a few punches and then sent to bed and he didn't have to wait long for the thundering of feet on the stairs and the door banging open.

The man didn't even bother saying anything and sent straight in to punch Harry in the face again, the same eye, same place and it hurt like hell. Harry let out a whimper and went to grab his face but his hands were pulled away and the fat fist connected with his jaw this time. He started to taste metallic on his tongue and once the man was gone he reached a hand up to find his lip was split and he groaned. _Peter isn't going to let me off the hook this time, that's for sure._ He heard his door locks being put in place and he sighed. He guessed if he was going to get out tonight it was going to include a long drop to the ground from his window.

Ten fifty, Harry saw a car pull up outside the house and saw Peter get out. Harry opened his window and waved before putting a finger to his lips to make sure nothing was yelled across the garden. Harry had heard his relatives go to bed about an hour ago so he doubted they'd be awake to hear the soft thud of his body connecting with the hard ground. The fall hadn't been kind on his ankles and he rubbed them as he limped over to Peter. Looking in the car he noted a couple of other people and he tensed when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Hey." Peter said and Harry smiled but winced when the crack in his lip opened up.

He felt a hand on his chin and was forced to look at Peter who had a concerned look on his face. He asked if he had been in trouble for being late and all Harry had done was nod and the worry on Peter's face grew.

Being seen in scruffy clothing at the park was one thing, he now felt completely mortified now that other people would be seeing his awful clothes and he looked down at himself after he'd taken in Peter's appearance. The boy was wearing tight dark jeans and a dress shirt that had the top couple of buttons undone, he looked rather handsome. He was pulled into the car and he found himself in the back seat squashed between Peter and a girl. She was about the same age as Peter, a couple of years older than Harry and he smiled at her but it faltered when he saw her give him a once over.

"Harry, this is Maggie, Mags for short."

"Hello, Harry." She said politely but exchanged a look with Peter and Harry immediately wished he was still tucked up in bed.

"You're going to enjoy tonight. I guarantee." Peter whispered in his ear but Harry doubted it. Especially if they were going to judge him like Mags had just done, he sighed and looked straight ahead, not really sure what to expect.

* * *

><p>Snape was, once again, called into Dumbledore's office that night once the man had had time to digest what had been said once Snape had come back. He had no idea what had been going on but to be sure this wasn't a one time thing, he was going to be sending Snape back daily to check on Harry. This, again, did not please the Potions Master but he resigned to the fact that he had no choice.<p>

"This is the first time I've heard anything of this nature to do with Harry. It concerns me, but I would like to be sure that it is in fact his relatives who are responsible and not a fight Harry had gotten into." Dumbledore finished and was surprised when all Snape did was nod before standing and leaving his office.

Harry, meanwhile was being pushed through the door of a house that had music blasting so loudly it could be heard from the street. He couldn't really focus on anything though and was dragged through the crowds of people and into a room that looked to be a bedroom. Peter and Mags went to stand in front of him and he felt very self-conscious.

"I mean, I know you said he needed help, but this? Wow." Mags said and Peter looked to Harry with a sad smile.

He watched as Mags went over to one of the draws and pulled some clothes out and Harry frowned at her. It soon became apparent when she handed him a pair of black jeans and grey tee that he was going be wearing them.

"I'll give you some privacy." She said, smiling softly at both of them before walking out.

"I'm sorry, Harry but I thought you might like some cheering up. I figured that you might like something a little more… uh fitting. I hope you don't mind me prying."

Fact was, Harry wasn't upset, he was more astounded that he had gone to the trouble. He looked at Peter's smile and saw that it was genuine so he relaxed a little and went over to the bed where he put the clothes and turned to look at Peter awkwardly. He gave Harry a look that said 'get dressed, I'm not leaving' before he chuckled and turned around, facing away from Harry. He quickly got dressed and held his rags as Peter turned around and took the clothes from him.

"You won't need these, the clothes you are wearing you can keep." He shrugged and smiled and Harry smiled as well before giving his thanks.

They walked out of the room and found Mags waiting impatiently outside the door. She nodded her approval of Harry's outfit, even though it was basic and a huge grin began to spread across her face. The first real emotion the girl had shown since he'd met her and he instantly warmed to her.

"Let your hair down tonight, I'll keep a close eye on you." Peter whispered and Harry nodded.

The music was blasting through the room, the thumping he'd heard when he was in the bedroom now fully assaulting his ears. He'd never been to a party like this before so he really didn't know what to do until a drink was pushed into his hand and Mags winked at him before darting off into the crowd of people. He sniffed it and concluded that it was indeed alcohol, a lot of it too by the pungent smell but he skulled it back anyway and screwed his face at the taste. It wasn't pleasant but after a couple of minutes he felt a light buzz in his head and he smiled. Finding Peter talking to the other person who had been in the car he turned to look at Harry as he stood awkwardly beside him and was introduced to the other male.

"This is Tony, we go to school together."

"Hi, I'm Harry." He shouted over the music and the guy smiled at him and shook his hand.

"I haven't seen you about before, are you from around here?" Tony asked and Harry shook his head. "Well, welcome. Say what's with the face, you look like you've been in a pretty nasty fight".

"You should see the other guy." Peter chipped in and Harry looked at him with wide eyes. _Is he helping cover for me?_

"Okay, noted. Don't mess with the new guy. Here." Tony said as he turned and picked up a couple of bottle pouring the contents into Harry's red plastic cup.

"What is it?" Harry asked and got the most bizarre look from Tony.

"You don't get out much do you?" Came the response and Harry felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Hey, no worries. We'll get you up to speed." He laughed easily but it wasn't at Harry expense and he poured some juice into Harry's cup as well.

"We'll start weak and go from there." He smiled and put an arm around Harry leading him towards the group of people dancing and grinding on each other in the center of the living area.

Harry turned round to look at Peter but he smiled encouragingly and nodded, notifying Harry to go on and he watched from where he was standing.

As the night progressed, so did Harry's level of intoxication and he started to wobble where he was standing but was soon drawn towards Mags who reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close and dancing even closer. She was smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back, the pit of his stomach humming nicely with the buzz from the alcohol and he felt his body move freely with the others around him.

He was soon grinding on Mags and he felt a body pressing against him from behind and found Tony smiling at him wickedly. Harry felt his stomach do a backflip as the bright hazel eyes shone even in the dim light and the smile looked so calming. He felt Tony put his hands on Harry's waist and he felt that it was the most natural thing ever. Mags was now doing the same and Harry was now sandwiched between the two of them.

Dancing for what seemed like forever, he was dragged down a corridor feeling like at any moment he could collapse onto the floor and his vision was blurred. He briefly registered that they were in the bedroom that Harry changed in and all three of them flopped onto the bed with Harry in the middle. Mags had her hands all over Harry and was stroking his jaw whilst Tony lay on his side just looking at the two of them.

"You're very handsome, Harry." She started. "Bruises and all." She smirked at him before rolling towards him and brought her face closer to his.

He felt a leg slip between his own and a light weight shift onto his chest, because of the alcohol he'd shut his eyes and wasn't prepared when he felt a pair of soft, delicate lips pressing against his own. He tried his best to return the kiss, but his first attempt when he was at school had been a failure to he didn't really know what to do so Mags pulled away and looked at him.

"You _really_ don't get out much do you, Harry?" Tony purred beside him and Harry's head whipped round to look at him.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Here, let _me_ show you how it's done." He said, his voice low and seductive.

Harry froze, he was about to be kissed by a male, someone he didn't even know and thoughts were screaming through his head unable to let him focus on what was really happening until it was too late. However, what surprised him the most was how much he was currently turned on by the masculine lips that were claiming his own and he wound a hand around Tony's neck. It felt the most natural thing to do at that point and he didn't hear any complaints from Tony so he kept his hand there.

The kiss was getting heated and Harry lost himself to the feelings that were overtaking his body. He hadn't realized it, but his hand had gone down to his groin and he'd started palming his erection through his jeans. He tensed when he felt someone else's hand on his and he broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily but noted that so was Tony.

"Relax, Harry. We'll take care of you." Tony whispered in his ear and proceeded to nibble on his earlobe and kiss his way down Harry's neck making him moan.

Harry felt the jeans being unzipped and pulled down a little before Tony leaned over him again and they kissed, slowly at first but Harry was growing hot and highly aroused. He felt a warm hand wrap around his erection and then something even warmer at the tip making him thrust his hips upwards to create more of the sensations and he heard a feminine giggle from below when he did this. Harry was now aware that there was something hard poking into his thigh and he realized that it must have been Tony's own erection straining to be free so with his free hand he reached between him and Tony to rub a hand over the hardness. It made Tony moan and Harry was surprised to think that it was _him_ that made him make that sound.

Tony pulled away from kissing Harry and undid his own jeans, pulling out a red and throbbing cock that now had a hand wrapped around the base and was stroking it slowly. This only further increased Harry's own arousal, he hadn't forgotten about having Mags wrap her lips around his cock and watching Tony now, he could feel himself building and he shut his eyes. Tony leaned down and continued to kiss Harry, it wasn't too long before Harry tensed, but of the good kind as he reached his climax and draw out a primal groan as he rode out the waves of pleasure he was currently feeling.

He felt spent. Completely exhausted. His eyes were still closed and this made it easy for him to slip into a deep sleep as he was finally sated. Tony smiled down at Harry as Mags moved her head up, letting Harry's now softening cock go and she climbed over him only to find herself with Tony's member rubbing against her and she smirked as she went down on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning with a pounding in his head and he groaned. Cracking an eye open he saw that through the gap in the curtains it was light outside and he groaned again before sitting bolt upright and realizing he wasn't in his own bed. _Shit, shit, shit_, he thought. His relatives would have guessed that he wasn't there by now. Oh he wasn't looking forward to going back. He looked down at himself and noted that he was still fully dressed, even though his jeans were halfway down his legs and he briefly wondered what had happened that night. It was a little hazy.

He looked to his right and saw Tony and Mags wrapped up in each other and he smiled. _Oh, that's right_, he remembered as he was kissed and sucked off at the same time. He couldn't actually believe that he'd done that with complete strangers and idly wondered what was wrong with him, they could be anyone from the wizarding world trying to con him into the Dark Lords hands. Although as he looked at them he highly doubted it. He ran a hand through his hair and made to move off the bed, his stomach was churning and he clapped a hand over his bruised mouth as he walked towards the door. There was a bathroom two doors down and he was grateful as he shoved his head in the toilet bowl and emptied the contents of his stomach.

He felt a little better after that, but his head was protesting at the bright light. He washed his mouth out and then his hands before he walked into the hall and down to the living area where he found Peter who was laying on the couch, a guy stretched out on top of him and he frowned. He hadn't realized that Peter way gay, well now that he thought about it, from what happened last night was he gay himself? He heard movement and Peter stirred, turning his head to look at Harry and he smiled.

"Have a good night?" He smirked and Harry nodded.

"I think so, I can't really remember that much." He said honestly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good, that was the intention." He replied moving so he could stand and looked around for his tee that would be on the floor somewhere.

Harry took that time to look at his bare torso, he couldn't help it, it was just something out it that fascinated him and his stomach knotted a little so he looked away. A blush however crept across his face and when Peter looked at him after finding his tee, it amused him.

"I do hope I'm not getting you into trouble right now though Harry. What's your family going to say when you arrive?"

Harry knew exactly what was going to be coming but he couldn't bring himself to verbalize it in front of his friend. He lied and said 'just a talking to' but considering his recent abuse, he doubted Peter would believe it. And he was right, he didn't.

"Come on." He whispered and dragged Harry outside. "You don't have to tell me, I get it. I also get the feeling you don't really have someone to talk to, am I right?" He asked, knitting his brows together and Harry shook his head.

"Well, just remember that you have us now." He said with a bright smile and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"I appreciate it. Thank you, but please don't be offended I don't really trust… that easily. Especially with my feelings."

"That's okay. Like I said, I get it. You tell me what ever you want. But anything you _do_ tell me will stay with me okay?"

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

"Great, now just let me find someone's keys and I'll drive you back." Harry nodded and waited for Peter to come back outside and they jumped into the car that had brought him to this place.

This time he took note of where he was going, it was about a fifteen minute drive, so quite a way to walk but it was doable and he now knew how to get there. They arrived outside Privet Drive and Harry sighed. _It's been nice knowing you_, he thought as he looked at Peter and the boy put a hand on Harry's chin, looking at him seriously.

"If you need to get out of there, I live at 59 Privet Drive." He said seriously and Harry nodded before getting out of the car and making his way to the front door.

"Vernon." The strict voice of his Aunt meant that they were indeed waiting for him to get back.

"Potter!" He roared from the kitchen and Harry swallowed before he slowly pushed open the door.

They looked at him oddly when he did and then he realized why, his clothes. Well they weren't his per say but he guessed he was now in possession of them. His Uncle sneered at him and pointed a finger demanding to know were he'd gone.

"He probably snuck out to bum his boyfriend." Dudley snickered but earned a gentle slap to the back of the head by his Aunt as soon as he made the comment.

"Well? Where were you?" Vernon hissed and Harry's anger for once started to bubble.

"Why do you suddenly care? I was out of your hair, out of your _house_ no less and now I'm getting in trouble?" Harry's voice was strong but the look on Vernon's face told him he wasn't amused.

"There were chores that needed doing this morning, like _breakfast_." He emphasized and Harry shrugged.

He turned to leave but heard his Uncle bellowing after him, he knew either was he was going to be hit but he didn't care and went to his room. A belting later, Harry found himself out in the front yard again. Oddly enough it was of his own accord as he lay on the soft grass looking up at the sky. He shifted though and looked out onto the street as he thought he felt a presence there but he couldn't see anything.

Snape on the other hand could see everything from where he was standing, only a couple of meters away from where Harry was stretched out on the lawn. He looked the boy over and saw the still bruised eye and noted the split lip he now sported. He saw Harry sit up but this time it was to roll over onto his front and Snape could see red stains on the back of his baggy shirt.

"Potter!" They both heard from inside and Harry sighed, moving over and seeing the man come outside.

"You little freak where is my bloody lunch?"

"But you – "

"I don't want to hear excuses, my lunch is not on the table, make it. NOW!" He roared and turned to go back inside.

Snape ventured closer and looked through the window as Harry begrudgingly followed his Uncle. There was a slapping sound and Snape saw Harry being slapped across the face before he was pushed in the direction of the kitchen. Snape had a flashback from his own childhood before he pushed it firmly to the back of his mind. He had seen enough.

That night, Harry was sitting by his window looking out into the dark sky. There were so many stars on this clear night and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he thought about being free to do what he wanted. It was a fruitless task though as there was no chance he'd be allowed to do what he wanted and it made him sad. He looked away and tucked himself into bed, stomach growling and he tossed and turned. He was woken however a few hours later with a clinking sound on his window and he frowned before standing and looking out the window. He saw someone standing just outside his window and he carefully opened it and looked closer to see Peter.

Harry wondered why he was there until he saw Tony jump out of the car and make his way over. Being a Saturday night he assumed there was another party on so holding up a finger, Harry tried his door but it was locked. He sighed, it was going to be another hard fall to the ground. Shuffling around his room he found the clothes he'd worn the night before and hastily chucked them on before climbing out the window and dropping with a thud.

"Hey." Peter and Tony whispered and Harry smiled before jumping in the back seat of the car.

"We off to another party tonight?" Harry asked, there was excitement in his voice.

"Woo, look at you, party animal." Tony joked and it made Harry laugh but then he got a little self-conscious and he looked into his lap.

"You can laugh you know, we won't hurt you." Tony whispered, putting a finger on Harry's chin and Harry looked deep into his eyes, nodding.

They arrived at different house tonight but the same sort of thing was happening, loud music, lots of drinking, and Harry spotted some people smoking on the front porch. They made their way inside and Harry followed Tony over to a table that looked to have copious amounts of alcohol lined up and soon Harry found himself with a cup full of something he wasn't too sure he should even ask and took a tentative sip. It tasted a lot better than what he'd had the night before and he was grateful so he chugged it back and held his cup out for another.

"Shouldn't you take it easy?" Tony said with a little frown.

"Next one, I promise." Harry said sweetly and Tony just shook his head in amusement.

Harry put aside the fact that he had a beaten up face and tried his best to not look like a scrawny little kid who was scared and he felt that the alcohol helped with that. Harry felt a hand on his lower back and Tony led him over to a group of people who were standing by the door. He introduced Harry to them and they all greeted Harry in a friendly way and one even shook his hand. He found out that they all went to school together and spent most of their time together, it made Harry a little sad that he couldn't have this himself. I mean sure he had Ron and Hermione but that was during the school year, when it came to the holidays Hermione spent it with her family and the Weasley's only took him when something was wrong.

Harry stood with Tony as they all talked about school days and the latest gossip and Harry idly wondered where Peter had got off to but he didn't worry about it too much. Tony put his arm around Harry's waist as a casual gesture as he continued to talk with his friends and Harry's insides started to do weird things and he knew that it wasn't because of the alcohol. There was something oddly comforting with the way he was being held and when he thought back to what he could remember from the night before, it was the same feeling.

He felt himself being led outside and they came out into a large backyard where people were drinking and talking, some were even smoking and Harry ended up coughing as he walked past someone who puffed right in his face. It wasn't the best feeling in the world, thinking that you're going to choke on the smoke but he didn't let it get to him. He was a little surprised though when something rolled in a whiteish paper was produced and then lit with a cigarette lighter; it was passed round and soon the group was surrounded in light smoke. Harry watched as Tony took a long puff of the cigarette and the boy closed his eyes before exhaling and smiling as he passed it to Harry. He didn't really know what to do with it so he went on to pass it to the next person when Tony grabbed his wrist.

"You've never smoked a joint before have you?" He whispered and Harry shook his head.

"It's okay, it will feel amazing when the buzz kicks in as well." He smirked and took the joint. "Here, let me help you."

Tony took a long drag from the joint with his right hand and with his left pulled Harry's face towards him, caressing his right cheek and leaned in to kiss him. He exhaled he smoke and Harry inhaled the smoke that was given to him. He couldn't hold it for long and pulled away coughing violently, vaguely aware that people were laughing at him.

"Don't worry, it happens to everyone the first time." He giggled and passed the joint on to the next person.

They passed it round the group a few times until it was all gone and Harry felt like his head was swimming but he also felt happy. He sat there looking up at the clear sky as if in a world of his own and continued to sip his drink. He heard someone from near the door yell 'shots' but he didn't take much notice until he was dragged up and Tony took him inside. Peter sidled up next to Harry and he briefly asked if everything was alright before he handed Harry a shot. He turned to see that Tony was doing one, then he picked up another and chucked that one back too. He guessed he should do the same so he downed the shot that was in his hand and went to fill it up again and took another.

"Boy, Harry. You're really going for it tonight." Peter said laughing and all Harry could do was smile.

"Right, time to dance!" Tony shouted at the two of them, and he took Harry's hand leading him towards where a group were dancing.

It was a couple of hours, although it seemed like minutes to Harry, of dancing and rubbing up against everyone. It seemed though that Tony always seemed to be the one who was there and Harry danced with him quite a bit. That was the weird thing and Harry couldn't work it out; he knew he was supposed to be eyeing up the girls and talking with them, it_ was_ after all what guys did, so it confused him that he couldn't stop thinking about Tony or looking at Peter. They just seemed so handsome to Harry and it was confusing for him.

Harry turned around and found hands that wrapped around his waist before a pair of lips landed on his own and he briefly opened his eyes to see Tony kissing him. He let the feelings and the music take over him and he raised his hands to place them on the boy's chest. Feeling a tongue running over his bottom lip, he opened his mouth just a little and the tongue darted in there to map out Harry's mouth. The feeling was unreal and Harry moved his hands down to Tony's hips to pull themselves together, he was getting highly aroused.

* * *

><p>"I most certainly have my concerns, Albus. He has new bruises and his Uncle <em>actually<em> slapped him across the face as I stood there." Snape said irritably as he stood in the Headmasters office that night.

"Very well then, he must be moved. I'm sure Harry would be happy to spend the remainder of his summer at the Burrow, wouldn't you think?" It was a rhetorical question but Snape was going to answer it anyway.

"I don't think that would be the best." He replied stiffly.

"Oh, and why is that, Severus?" Dumbledore was curious.

"Tell me, have you even seen Potter at the start of the school year with a single bruise or injury?"

Dumbledore thought about this, he could honestly say that he hadn't. He did however get where Snape was coming from and he frowned as he thought about this.

"Then what are you suggesting we do? Bring him back to the castle till school starts?"

Snape inwardly groaned, he most certainly didn't want _that_, but there really wasn't really anywhere else that he could go. Black was still in Azkaban and Lupin was missing, so someone would have to stay at Grimmauld place with Harry if he were to go there. There really wasn't anywhere else apart from the Burrow where the Weasley clan was, but from his own experience, he doubted Harry would want them to see him in such a state.

"He needs his injuries tended to. Then perhaps after that, he could go to his friends." Snape suggested and Dumbledore nodded his consent.

"Very well, you may go and collect Harry and bring him back here where Poppy can give him the once over."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, Severus. Don't argue with me."

"I'm the last person he'd want to see, and quite frankly I'm sick of the sight of him already." Snape huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"There will be no negotiations." The Headmaster said and Snape scowled before turning and leaving to take shelter in his private quarters. He would go and get Harry tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Harry was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling battered and bruised but he couldn't really focus on anything and he felt like he was slipping in and out of consciousness. After he'd arrived home the next morning he was sent to his room but his Uncle was up the stairs as quickly as his fat body could take him and gave Harry a beating like he'd never had before. Now his whole face was bruised, a slightly healing black eye and a fresh black eye, another split in his lip, heaving and painful chest, a twisted and probably fractured wrist and throbbing shins. What hurt him the most however was the fact that he'd had a taste of a better life with Peter, Tony but now he was back to reality and he hated it. He wanted to forget about it, numb the pain and the alcohol that he'd consumed the night before had done that.<p>

"POTTER!" The thunderous tone echoed upstairs.

Vernon was in the living room and Petunia was white as a ghost standing in the kitchen with her large son taking refuge behind her as they eyed their guest. Vernon narrowed his eyes and bellowed for Harry again but they received no response.

"Blasted brat." Vernon hissed and then looked to their guest in disgust.

"Don't make me come up there, Potter!" He yelled again and started walking towards the corridor and up the stairs.

Snape followed him up the stairs quietly and stopped just to the side as the fat man blast through the door before freezing and turning to look at Snape who pushed him aside as he sensed that something was wrong. He was horrified to see Harry laying on the bed, a little blood covering his face and not moving. It was quite clear what had happened and he went over to the boy on the bed and shook him gently.

"Mr. Potter. Can you hear me?" Snape asked, but there was no response and he growled.

"What have you done to him?" Snape roared and Vernon backed away.

"The freak deserved it! He probably got into a fight last night when he snuck out. _Again_." He spat and his eyes went wide when a wand was shoved in his face.

"You're a disgrace to the Muggle world." Snape hissed back at him and turned his attention back on Harry.

Yes he loathed the boy, but no one deserved this kind of treatment. He put a hand on Harry's pulse point in his neck and he found a pulse but it was weak so he gathered the boy up in his arms and went to leave the room, his Uncle moving out of the way as he went to go down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're taking him?" Vernon yelled but Snape didn't answer and was about to walk outside when he realized people would see him carrying Harry.

Putting protocol aside, he spun on the spot and apparated back to Hogwarts and walked as fast as he could to the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey was in her office when she heard the bark from Snape and quickly ran to him and gasping as she saw the battered form of Harry Potter. She shooed him out of the way and waved her wand over the unconscious Harry, pursing her lips as she diagnosed him and briefly shaking her head at the results.

"Severus if you wouldn't mind helping me, I need to take his shirt off." She said hurriedly and Snape hesitated before reaching forward and helping the sleeping Harry up.

Snape wasn't impressed, Harry's back had, by the looks of things, fresh scratches and red welts on his back and his chest was littered with old and new bruises. He stepped back once he laid him back down and turned to see the Headmaster striding through the door, his smile faltering as he came to stand next to Snape and seeing the bruised boy.

"Oh my." Was all he could say and he shook his head. "This is worse than I thought."

"Something has happened since yesterday. He didn't look nearly this bad when I saw him." Snape said stiffly, aware that his sentiment to the boy could be suspicious but fact was he knew exactly how Harry would be feeling right now. He honestly felt terrible as well, if he had of gone to get Harry like the Headmaster had asked yesterday he wouldn't be lying here like this.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, it's not too good but he will be physically fine in a day or so." She replied, still looking a little upset when she looked down at Harry.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" The Headmaster inquired.

"I'll give him some pain relief potions now and I think a dreamless sleep wouldn't go a miss, so he should be awake in a few hours." She nodded and left the room to get the appropriate medication.

"Right, well I'll be back before then. In the meantime I need to work out what we are going to do with Harry until school starts." And with that Dumbledore walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Snape stayed where he was until Madame Pomfrey walked back into the room and she saw the look her colleague was giving Harry. She cleared her throat and Snape looked over to her to see a 'tell me what's wrong' look, which made him frown and he turned around to stalk out of the Infirmary. Pomfrey wasn't stupid, she had on many occasions fixed bruises and broken bones on Snape when he was a student there and she guessed that even though he was seen to hate the boy, really felt sorry for him and sympathized.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving the feedback my lovelies :)**

**navieblue:**

**Yes some hot things will happen between Harry and Snape. Patience my friend.**

* * *

><p>Harry woke a couple of hours later feeling a little groggy. He took a deep breath and frowned at the familiar smell and moved his head to the side before cracking an eye open and seeing the bright white of the Hogwarts Infirmary. Dazed and confused he wondered how the hell he got there and tried to sit up before noticing that he was shirtless. He managed into a sitting position and was about to try and get out when he heard footsteps and the familiar face of Madame Pomfrey who smiled at him warmly and had a jar in her hand.<p>

"Welcome back Mr. Potter, even if it _is_ under unusual circumstances." She said coming to stand beside the bed.

"Uh, thanks… I guess. How did I get here?" He said looking confused before the booming voice of the Headmaster answered for the matron.

"All will be answered in time. My dear boy, how are you feeling?" He said coming to also stand next to Harry's bed.

"Good." He lied and then added. "Been better." He mumbled and the two standing either side of him exchanged a look.

"Mr. Potter, I'll need you to lean forward so I can put this ointment on your back for your… cuts." She said hesitantly and Harry complied straight away.

"So how did I get here?" He asked again and there was a little twinkle in the Headmasters eye, a lot less that usual.

"Professor Snape." He replied.

"Snape?" He said disbelievingly and then blushed as he realized that the man would have been in his bedroom. _Could this day get any worse?_

"Yes, he – "

"Believe me Mr. Potter I could have easily left you there." The baritone voice floated through the corridor as said man walked into the Infirmary and came to stand next to the Headmaster.

"You wished to see me?" He asked the Headmaster.

"Yes, Severus. But first, I need some things from _you_, Harry." Dumbledore looked to Harry who had his head down but briefly looked up and flicked between the Headmaster and Snape before resting his eyes back on his lap.

Harry nodded.

"Now, we need to arrange where you will spend the rest of your summer." He started and Harry looked up and frowned.

"You mean I won't be going back to Privet Drive?" he asked and the Headmaster nodded.

Harry grumbled and was feeling a little self conscious about the fact he was currently sitting half naked in front of the three of them, especially Snape. He was upset as well, he knew that he shouldn't be going back to his relatives but he had friends now, friends that he could probably stay with and then in turn go out partying with. He knew the Headmaster would want to send him to Ron's but in all honesty he didn't want to go.

"That's correct. Now, I'm sure as always the Weasley's will be more than – "

"No." Harry cut him off looking at him with determination.

"Had a spat with your friends, Potter?" Snape sneered but received a hard look from Dumbledore.

"Why do you not want to go there, Harry?" Dumbledore asked curious. He was sure Harry would say yes, but then again Severus had advised against it the other day.

Harry shrugged, and then he muttered, "they wouldn't understand."

Snape was a hard man, some might even say unforgiving and unfair, but he agreed with Harry totally with his admission. They most certainly would not understand how he was feeling and despite his previous comment, he felt for the boy.

"There are a couple more options then, Harry if that's what you wish. There is Grimmauld Place, however someone would have to stay with you; and you are always welcome here in the castle, but you would need to stay close to one of the Professors until term starts."

Harry mulled this over, he like the idea of Grimmauld but there really wasn't much to do there and he doubted he'd be allowed to roam the streets. Then there was also the possibility to stay at Hogwarts but who would he stay with? That seemed a little bizarre, what was wrong with the Gryffindor common room?

"Who would be with me at Grimmauld?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Professor Snape."

"What?!" Snape huffed indignantly but had a finger held up by the Headmaster to silence him.

"And at Hogwarts?" Harry said cautiously looking at Snape then the Headmaster.

"Professor Snape." Dumbledore repeated.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, either way he was doomed. The dungeon bat, the old rival and snarky bastard now not only knew of his 'dirty secret' at his relatives, but he'd seen his half assed room, seen his battered body, and now would be looking after him. He was not happy, and by the look on Snape's face, he knew the man wasn't happy either but he wasn't going to the Weasley's. That much he was sure of. He shook his head to rid his thoughts and realized that Snape was arguing with Dumbledore and he looked between them.

"No, silence." Dumbledore said forcefully and Harry saw Snape visibly shrink in the presence of the man.

"Harry, I will give you time to think this over and in the morning we will arrange for you to go back to your relatives so you can get your things."

"Why can't I just stay there, sir?" The question baffled both Snape and Dumbledore, some time during the conversation, the Matron had disappeared so it was just the three of them.

"I have my friends there, and they understand me, understand what's going on."

"No, Harry. I'm sorry but I can't leave you with your relatives. You won't ever be going back there either."

"So now I have no home?" It was more of a statement but there was the intention of it being a question. He thought he was going to burst into tears. _No home, no family, no friends. What a life._

"Well, when you – "

"Just leave me alone." Harry muttered before rolling onto his side, away from the two men, a single tear working its way down his cheek onto the pillow.

Dumbledore was a little annoyed that he'd been interrupted a few times during this conversation but he could understand Harry's frustration. He watched as Snape stalked from the room and he went round to kneel at the side of the bed that Harry was facing and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe it or not, Severus really is the best option. The two of you have a lot more in common than you realize." And with that he stood and left the Infirmary.

It was late when he woke again and his stomach was protesting loudly, so much so that it echoed off the stone walls. The Matron came in at that point and asked if he would like some dinner, which he agreed to and she went away to fetch him some. He felt less sore now and picking up the mirror that was on the bedside table he noted that his bruises were almost gone and the swelling completely gone. He looked more like Harry now.

When the Matron returned, his mouth watered at the roast chicken and vegetables that were on his plate and he downed the whole lot in a matter of minutes. With another dose of potions for the swelling and fractured bones he rolled over feeling rather drowsy and fell into a restless sleep. He didn't have nightmares per say but they were interesting dreams that involved the future and he felt his uncertainty coming through in the dreams. He woke at some point in the early hours of the morning and when he opened his eyes he saw someone sitting in the chair that was beside the bed.

After a lot of squinting and adjusting his eyes to the darkness he was surprised to see that it was Snape that was sitting there watching him. He wondered what he was doing there and then humored himself by thinking that the man was probably there to plan his torture on Harry when he chose to stay with him. He had decided Hogwarts would be the best option, for both of them, but he hoped that he could have his own space away from the man and not have to actually live with him. That would be weird.

Getting a little freaked out that the man was sitting there and not saying anything he rolled over so he was facing away from the man and set about trying to fall asleep again. His movement must have roused Snape because seconds later he heard the scraping of feet on the stone floor and disappear down the corridor. Looking over his shoulder, Harry frowned again wondering why the man was there in the first place.

* * *

><p>Morning approached and Harry woke and sat up rubbing his face. It no longer hurt and when he looked down at his bare torso it was completely clear of any bruises. He looked up when he heard footsteps and his heart sank as Dumbledore and Snape walked through the door coming to stand next to the bed.<p>

"Good morning my dear boy." Dumbledore greeted him but he just couldn't bring himself to smile. Cutting right to the chase the Headmaster continued.

"What was the decision?"

"Hogwarts, sir." Harry said dejected.

The headmaster clapped his hands together and patted Snape on the back before leaving the room.

"I am here to take you back to your relatives so you can get your things." Snape said stiffly and Harry nodded.

He set his feet on the floor, facing away from Snape and went to stand up and look for his shirt. He found it on the end of the bed so he flung it on before looking at Snape expectantly. The man looked at him for a split second then turned and stalked from the room with Harry following and they didn't say a word the whole way to the apparition point.

Arriving in Mrs. Figgs backyard, Harry lost his footing and lurched forward when a strong arm wrapped around his waist stopping him. Harry blushed terribly and briefly looked to Snape before muttering thanks and walking down the driveway.

Snape understood Harry's actions, but the blush he didn't. It truly was odd, but he didn't dwell on it and followed Harry across the road. Harry barged into the house and went straight up the stairs, the bellowing voice of Vernon cut through the house but Harry ignored it and briefly heard Snape saying something to him.

He hadn't realized that Snape had intended to follow him up the stairs, he hoped the man wasn't going to venture into his bedroom again. Not only was that highly embarrassing but it really did show his poverty. He looked behind him and saw Snape coming to the top of the stairs regarding him carefully before Harry pushed his door open and walked inside. He pulled his trunk out from under his bed with difficulty and had to hide a whimper as he twisted his wrist the wrong way.

Snape stood leaning in the doorway, yes he'd been in here before but he hadn't taken any notice to the room. He was horrified. He couldn't believe this was where Harry resided, even though Snape's father had beaten him he still had his home comforts such as a proper room, clean fitting clothes, food and above all else his mother. Harry had none of this as he looked around the room and saw a bed that had one of the legs broken in half that was held up with a stack of books, a ratty mattress and there were clothes scattered over his desk. They all looked worn and he could tell from what Harry was currently wearing that they wouldn't fit him either. Snape noticed that Harry's face was contorting with what he could only think of as pain as he lifted and placed things in his trunk and he went over to the boy. He took a couple of books out of Harry's hand before he placed them in the trunk himself and he turned to look at Harry. A hand coming to rest on his chin as he turned the boy's head so he would look at him. He had definitely misread Harry for all these years, he definitely wasn't a spoilt brat.

Harry's heart skipped a beat and had initially tensed when he felt a hand on his chin. It intrigued him though when he saw the look that Snape was giving him, it looked like concern but the man hid his emotions so well he was only going by what he saw in the man's eyes. He looked pained and as Harry took a close note of Snape's eyes, they looked to be a deep brown colour and not black like he'd thought all these years. This action had Harry a little worried, the man was so close to him and uncharacteristically not sneering. It was unnerving.

"Is there anything else you needed, Mr. Potter?" He said softly and removed his hand from the boy's chin.

Harry looked around and pointed to a stack of clothes and Hedwigs cage, from this Snape picked up Harry's school robes from his desk and placed them neatly in his trunk before closing it and he reached over to place the bird's cage on top. With a snap of his fingers a house elf popped into Harry's bedroom and took the items with a pop.

"Come." Snape said and led the way out of his bedroom.

Taking one last look at the bedroom, there really wasn't much left in there apart from some other baggy clothes, he shut the door with his wand in his pocket and followed Snape down the stairs. They didn't even bother going back into the living area and Snape wrenched the door open before letting it slam behind Harry and they walked out onto the street.

Harry couldn't believe it, Peter and Tony were walking down the street when he and Snape were walking down the driveway and Harry thought his friend's had the strangest timing ever. He also wondered why they were walking past the house but he pushed these thoughts aside when he realized he probably wasn't going to see his friend's anymore.

"Hey Harry, are you going somewhere?" Peter asked cheerily and Harry looked nervously up at Snape before he turned to Peter.

"Uh, yeah. I'm uh, I'm leaving to see other relatives. They live overseas." He lied and Peter looked at him strangely and Snape even more so at the blatant and well executed lie.

"Your face is looking better, you must be a quick healer." Tony commented and Harry smiled a little. They had no idea.

"Something like that." Harry replied and Peter spoke again.

"Am I going to see you before you go off to school?"

"I hope so, but I can't be sure." He lied, he felt bad but what else was he supposed to say?

"Okay… Well I hope you have fun and make sure you call me." He smiled and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Yeah, have fun. I hope I see you before you leave for school." Tony leaned in to give Harry a tight hug and before pulling away he whispered into Harry's ear. "I'm going to miss you."

He pulled a little more away but hadn't taken his arms off Harry and they stood there looking into each others eyes for a second longer than they should have and Tony leaned in to give Harry a quick peck on the lips. Snape was shocked, he had no idea Harry was gay, but what he didn't know what that Harry was even more shocked. Shocked that he'd done it when they weren't drunk, that he enjoyed it _and_ that it had happened right in front of Snape. He was mortified and confused.

"Mr. Potter. I don't have all day." Snape said stiffly from beside him.

Harry stiffened when he realized the man was still standing there. _Great, he probably thinks I'm a total poof._

"Well see ya then." Harry said sadly and the two waved goodbye as they kept walking.

Harry sighed and followed the man over to Mrs. Figg's house. They walked straight into the backyard and Snape stopped, Harry coming to stand next to him. He felt fingers brush his hand and looked up at Snape as the man quickly grabbed his hand and they apparated away with a crack.

Harry still wasn't used to this feeling and when they reappeared he went to fall forward only to be caught by Snape's quick arms who righted him quickly before letting go. He nodded and then began to stalk off towards the castle, Harry following closely behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still loving the feedback guys :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Harry followed Snape down to the dark depths of the castle and into the dungeons. Harry didn't exactly like this area when he was having classes so having to stay down here for the remaining five weeks was going to be a nightmare. They came to stop outside a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Snape looked to Harry.<p>

"The password is _Enlightment_, it will stay like this until school starts." Then looking to the portrait he continued. "Mr. Potter will be staying in these quarters for the remainder of the school break. Please grant him entry with the password."

"Very well. Welcome, Mr. Potter." Salazar said to Harry and he looked up and nodded slightly to the portrait.

It swung open and Harry hesitated before following the man inside. It really wasn't what he expected and to his surprise it felt warm and inviting. The walls were painted in an olive colour with white skirting boards and a beige coloured carpet. Standing just in from the doorway to his left were three doors and to his right was a large writing desk that was littered with parchment and books with another door next to it. Straight ahead there was a large fireplace with a generous mantel and either side of the fireplace were two large bookcases that were stacked completely full with books. In front of the fire was a large couch and an armchair off to the side that were a natural brown colour and looked plush and inviting.

Snape was regarding Harry carefully as he took in his surroundings and it looked as though Harry was quite surprised. Amongst Harry's surprise was also caution, he could sense from the boy's auror that he was anxious and nervous. He didn't blame him, he now basically had nothing, no home, no family and had to spend the rest of his holidays with the one he hated most. He couldn't possibly imagine what not having at least one member of loving family would be like and it further broke down his preconception of the boy. He cleared his throat so he could get Harry's attention and saw the boy look over to him.

"Your room, Mr. Potter." He said pointing to the furthest door and opened it indicating that he could go inside.

Harry slowly walked towards the door but looked down as he entered so he wouldn't have to look at Snape. Looking up when he went inside he was again surprised that the colouring was the same as the living area except the double bed had a maroon duvet cover and gold pillows. _Obviously trying to make me feel at home_, he thought. He saw his trunk on the bed and Hedwig's cage was on the floor by the writing desk that was along the right hand wall. He idly wondered where his bird was; he hadn't seen her for a few days.

"I can't possibly understand why the Headmaster can't have you staying in the Gryffindor tower, but here we are." Snape commented, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry went to sit on his bed and he looked up at Snape who was leaning in the doorframe. An odd sight and one that made Harry's insides go all funny so he looked down as his face started to blush.

"I have some rules, Mr. Potter and I expect them to be followed even though it _is _still the holidays." He didn't get an answer, only a nod so he decided to get on with it and leave him in peace.

"I enjoy my solitude, but I am not confining you to your room. You are more that welcome to sit in the living area, provided you don't make too much noise. I expect you to follow normal curfew rules whilst you are here so I know where you are; and lastly, under no circumstances are you allowed to enter my room _or_ my private lab. The door next to this one is the bathroom, of course you may use it but please keep it tidy. Any questions?"

Apparently it was a day full of surprises and Harry listened to the man's speech. There was no animosity, no venom, no sarcasm, nothing. It was like he was talking to Harry in a civil manner, if was baffling. He risked a look up at the man once he'd finished speaking and he shook his head.

"No, sir." He said quietly and looked back down again, his hands in his lap.

"Very well, I'll leave you to it. Oh, and meal times are held just the same." He added before he turned to leave, shutting the door in the process but not without one last look at the broken boy sitting on his bed.

Harry sighed before falling back onto his bed. He felt numb, like he didn't really know what to do with himself. There was a clock on his bedside table and he turned his head to look at the time. _Twelve o'clock, nearly lunchtime_, he thought and went to stand. He decided he'd use that time to unpack the necessary items before he went to the hall, he was starving.

Meanwhile, Snape went straight to his lab, but he left the door open a little so he could hear if Harry left his room. It was a strange feeling he was currently experiencing and he felt uncharacteristically guilty about how he'd treated him for the past few years. Although, in his defense everyone thought he was pampered and treated like royalty and the girls at school _did_ fawn over him. That was another thing and he stopped before adding the next ingredient to his potion. Harry was gay, wasn't he? He had no idea, it was a little peck that he'd witnessed and Harry really hadn't acknowledged it when it happened, but now that he thought about it, and not that he took much notice of the teen at school, he'd never seen Harry with a girlfriend. _Why do I even care about that?_ He asked himself before continuing with the potion, pushing thoughts about Harry to the side.

Harry looked over at the time and saw that he had a few minutes before lunch, so he decided to head up, he knew it was going to be a long walk anyway so that would make up the time. He looked down at his clothes and cringed, he really didn't want to go up there looking like this, _perhaps they'll let me go to Diagon Ally so I can get some money._ He thought he'd ask the Headmaster, or was it Snape he was supposed to ask? Either way he was going to get some new clothes. He found the clothes he was given by Mags and slipped them on quickly and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like crap if he was honest, the big black circles under his eyes made him look tired and older than he was.

Opening the door carefully, he walked out into the living area and saw the door opposite where he was standing ajar, there was a blue/green hue to the room and he figured that must have been the private lab. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to just leave or tell Snape where he was going but he didn't need to because the man came out and their eyes met. They didn't say anything, and it was a little awkward but he followed the man as he walked towards the portrait and out into the corridor.

Harry was nervous, he didn't know if the other professors had been told about him staying in the castle, and he hoped they didn't know why but he supposed they probably would be told. _Great someone else who knows, _the idea made him feel uncomfortable; they were his teachers, he shouldn't be ashamed but he was. Their 'Golden Boy' their favourite student, and he happens to have a dark secret. Slumping his shoulders he slowed his pace.

Because his head was down, he didn't see Snape look over his shoulder frowning but he didn't stop. Harry was in his own little world as he walked to the Great Hall and he went straight to the front of the Gryffindor table where there was a place setting already waiting for him. He suddenly wasn't very hungry although his stomach had been growling a few minutes ago so he just looked down at his empty plate as lunch progressed. It was odd for Harry that no one approached him even though all the teachers were present, this only confirmed the fact that they did in fact know about why he was there. He sighed.

It had only been ten minutes but seeing as he wasn't going to eat anything he got up and went to leave the hall. The teachers that were present plus Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all watched Harry as he left and some looked at each other but not commenting before turning back to their normal conversations. Harry himself felt like crap so instead of going back down to the dungeons he went outside to walk around the grounds. He found this oddly refreshing, but with too much time on his hands now for thinking all he could do was think back to the previous nights that he was out with Peter and Tony. _Tony_. He should probably acknowledge the fact that he did in fact like Tony in the romantic sense, Peter even got his heart skipping a beat but he didn't know if this meant that he was gay. Sure there were pretty girls that attended Hogwarts but he never got the burning desire to kiss any of them. They were just that, pretty.

Finding a spot by the Black Lake and sat down looking out over the shimmering water. It was quite a warm day, he was happy about this, it meant he didn't freeze to death because he had forgotten to grab his only jacket before leaving the dungeons.

"'Arry? 'Arry is that you?"

Harry turned to see Hagrid coming toward him and he got up, cracking the first real smile, a grin even, for a couple of days and went over to hug the Grounds Keeper.

"Hagrid!"

"Whatcha doin' 'ere? School don' start for a few weeks."

Apparently not _everyone_ had been told and Harry's mood soured immediately as he let go of his long time friend. He looked at the ground, and sensing Harry's mood Hagrid put an arm around his shoulders and puled him close, directing him towards his cabin. Once inside Harry found a giant seat next to the fire and sat down and was handed a large glass with a small amount of amber liquid inside it. Sniffing it his eyes went wide and he looked at his friend.

"This is alcohol, Hagrid." He said disbelievingly and Hagrid chuckled.

"An' if ya tell anyone bout it I'll feed ya to Buckbeak." He laughed and Harry smiled.

His mood lifted incredibly when he thought he now had somewhere he could get a drink of two. He took a sip, never having tried this drink before and after tasting it he still didn't know what it was but he chucked half of it back anyway before looking up at his friend who was looking at him expectantly. Harry sighed, he guessed he'd have to tell him if no one else was going to.

"The Dursley's…" He trailed off, he really didn't know how to say it so he decided blunt was best.

"They beat me. I arrived here yesterday unconscious and Madame Pomfrey fixed me up." He shrugged and took another sip of his drink. There was nothing little about the glass nor the contents so he knew he was going to be extremely tipsy if he went straight back down to the dungeons.

"Oh, 'Arry." Hagrid said with a sad look on his face.

He reached forward and took Harry's free hand n his own and gave it a little squeeze. He had no idea that this was happening and he felt extremely upset that it was he that took him to that house in the first place. He knew Harry wouldn't blame him, but he couldn't help but feel like he had some part in this.

"It's okay, really. I'm fine now." He gave his friend a weak smile and took another gulp feeling the effects already. _Snape's going to kill me._

"Well, if there's anyfin I can do for you 'Arry you let me know 'kay?"

"Sure, Hagrid. I will." He smiled and soaked in the warmth from the fire and from inside as the alcohol warmed his stomach.

They spent the next hour talking about different things and when Harry was finished with his drink and he went to stand he had to blink a few times to focus on the ground. He was drunk. No doubt about it. He had half a mind to ask if he could stay with Hagrid, then he realized he should have asked Dumbledore in the first place if he could have stayed with his friend. _Too late now_, he slurred in his head and he cringed at himself.

"Well. Hagrid, my friend. I shall leave you to it." He said matter of factly and he had to giggle at how ridiculous he sounded.

They hugged and he helped Harry outside. Harry walked very slowly up towards the castle and had to take extra care in how he got there, he knew for a fact he was at risk of falling down the stairs if he wasn't paying attention. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and without incident he made it to the portrait of Salazar. Narrowing his eyes in concentration again he tried to remember what the password was. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. What is it? I know it's something to do with light. Uh, lighter… no that's not it._

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" Salazar asked and Harry looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Uh… Just trying to remember the password?" He said unsurely and the man looked at him impatiently.

"Oh, _Enlightment_." Harry said at last and the portrait opened and he wobbled in.

He cursed himself when he saw that Snape was sitting in the armchair with a book in his hand, so he made his way straight to his room without saying anything and wasn't stopped as he did so. He missed the curious look on Snape's face though as he was carefully walking to his room. The man thought it odd the way he was walking but didn't question him, instead turned back to his book.

With his door shut, he flopped down onto his bed smiling. He remembered the last time he was on a bed drunk and there was a boy on top of him kissing him deeply. Rolling onto his side he jutted his hips as a wave of arousal hit him and he immediately groaned at the unfortunate situation he was now in. He refused to touch himself in the man's quarters, that was completely weird and the idea that at any moment the man could walk in and catch him didn't help. He couldn't help it though and palmed himself through his jeans, making little noises here and there before he gave up and ripped his jeans down to his knees and stroked himself roughly. He thought about Tony as he grinded against him, how he kissed him and the longing look the boy gave him when they made eye contact. He didn't last long and with a muffled moan as he threw his head into his pillow he came his last thought being the touch of elegant hands on his chin, holding his breath as the pleasure rose through him.

He was completely embarrassed and immediately reached out to grab his wand and clean the mess before righting his jeans and rolling onto his side again. He was drunk, sated and now sleepy, so he decided to have a sleep for a little while and hopefully some of the alcohol would work it's way out of his system.

A few minutes before dinner was ready, Snape got up and went over to Harry's bedroom door. He hadn't heard any noise in there for a few hours and it didn't sound like he was going to come out for dinner so he gently knocked on the door but there was no answer. Knocking a little louder, there was still no answer so he quietly opened the door to find Harry sound asleep on top of the covers. He was in two minds about whether to wake him or not. He knew that Harry would probably be pissed that he was in his room and woke him, but on the other hand he hadn't had anything to eat all day and wondered how he wasn't hungry. The sleeping form rolled over so he was facing Snape and then his stomach rumbled loudly. That was all Snape needed to confirm his next course of action.

"Potter?" He whispered but there was no movement. He repeated it a little louder and reached out to shake his shoulder.

Harry woke with a start and when he saw Snape's face he got a fright and jumped back just far enough to not fall off the other side of the bed. He watched as Snape stood up straight and Harry looked at him in confusion and he blushed as he remembered why he'd fallen asleep in the first place. He was brought back to the present moment when Snape spoke.

"I apologize for scaring you, but I thought you might like to know that dinner is about to be served." Snape said politely and Harry carefully got off the bed.

"Oh, thanks." He muttered and walked past Snape and out the door, swaying a little in the process.

Dinner was a slow process but he _did _eventually eat something much to the joy of his stomach. He looked up to Hagrid who was up at the Head table and he smiled down at Harry and Harry gave him a tight smile in response. He still couldn't really believe he'd given him alcohol; he was underage and a student no less. He hoped no one found out about that because Hagrid would probably be fired. By the time dessert appeared Harry was over it and he stood to leave, again before anyone else.

When he got back to Snape's quarters, he looked around the room and realized there really wasn't anything exciting to do so he wandered over to the bookshelf and started reading the titles. As he reached the top shelf he realized there were some interesting sounding books and he took one of them down to start reading it. Much to his surprise it was actually a Potions textbook that he knew for a fact wasn't on the book list so he scanned the table of contents and stretched out on the couch to start reading.

It was about twenty minutes before Snape came back into the room and he went over to the lab where Harry heard some clinking and bristling noises before the man came back out and went over to a cabinet that was by the desk and produced a bottle. Coming to sit down in his chair, Harry could see out the corner of his eye the man also had a book but he had a glass of amber liquid and he briefly wondered if it was what Hagrid had given him. He knew for sure though that Snape wouldn't dare give him any, he wouldn't accept it anyway, he had a wicked headache right now.

"Well wonders never cease. A Potions book, no less." Snape commented with slight amusement and Harry sat up as he looked up at him and wondered if he'd done the wrong thing.

"Uh, yes, sir. Sorry, it's one of yours, I hope you don't mind." Harry said quietly and the man merely gave him a small smile.

"You are more than welcome to read any of the books, Potter. Just make sure they get put back." He replied as he read his own book.

Harry was satisfied that the man wasn't angry or even the least bit annoyed, but it unnerved him. He was sure that the man had gone crazy when he smiled and at first he thought that it looked good on the man. _What the hell? _He was confused at where that thought had come from. For the millionth time that day he was confused at his thoughts and actions so decided to immerse himself in the book again. He really did find it fascinating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Confession:**** I'm a Ginny Hater. I'm sorry, but I can't stand her. She is mentioned in this chapter but no way in hell will I ever put her and Harry together. (You've been warned)**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews people. I appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>A few days later and nothing much had changed. Harry still felt like crap, he hadn't seen Hedwig and Snape hadn't talked to him. Harry had stopped going to meals as well, only going to one a day and that was usually breakfast to make an appearance. He just felt there was no point because he didn't want to be seen and he was never hungry. He had also still yet to ask Snape or Dumbledore, he wasn't sure which one, if he could go into Diagon Ally. He had received his book list a few weeks ago and guessed that seeing as there wasn't much else to do he could get a head start on the course content for the coming year. It was a bizarre concept for Harry, he'd never done that before, well never really been allowed to before.<p>

On this morning, Harry had woken at just after six o'clock to the sound of running water from the shower. He would usually wake up to this and roll over to go back to sleep, he couldn't understand why Snape would get up this early. What was he doing in the day that he had to get up so early? He guessed he could always ask the man, but fear of being ridiculed stopped him. Even though Snape didn't really sneer at him like he used to, didn't mean the man had changed and he still felt cautious around him. Harry also had to control his emotions around the man too, he had been for the last couple of nights reading on the couch whilst Snape was reading in his arm chair and he'd caught himself looking up to watch Snape over the top of his book before blushing and looking away. It was a weird feeling he kept getting when he was in the man's presence and him not being berated or yelled at by the man only made this feeling worse.

Harry waited another half an hour before he thought about getting up and taking a shower himself, he always waited till he was sure the man was either back in his room or in his lab before he ventured out. Again, it was still a weird concept that he shared living quarters with Snape and from experience he knew that the man could snap at any moment so he didn't want to break the tranquility. Carefully he opened his door to make sure the coast was clear before darting into the bathroom and locking the door. He almost melted under the hot water, it felt amazing as it ran down his body. He didn't stay in there too long however and after wrapping the towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom with his pajama's in hand only to spot Snape on the other side of the room turn and look at him. He blushed scarlet and darted straight into his room. He was mortified.

Snape on the other hand was a little amused, if not slightly concerned about Harry. He hadn't been turning up to meals that often and it seemed he was embarrassed around him. Snape wasn't about to bring his mental blocks down so that he could be friendly with the boy and so his way of being civil was to just not say anything at all in fear that he would upset Harry. It seemed however that this wasn't going to help him at all because Harry's cautious behaviour hadn't changed, although he had noticed the boy looking at him from time to time when they were reading in the living area after dinner but he had no idea why. Sighing, Snape put down the book he had been holding and decided to head up for breakfast, Merlin knows he needed some coffee, and quickly. He didn't bother waiting for Harry on this day.

Getting changed into his only fitting clothes, Harry looked at himself in the mirror and again saw the scared and emotional wreck that he had seen when he first arrived back at Hogwarts. He wondered if this was how he was going to look from now on and it somewhat depressed him. Shaking his head to get those thoughts out he headed towards the door with the intention of going to breakfast. He thought that if he went up for breakfast each morning then there was more of a chance of him seeing Hedwig. When he came out of his room, he noted that the man didn't appear to be there so begrudgingly he made his way out into the corridor and up the stairs.

Dumbledore looked up when Harry walked into the hall that morning, his head down and scuffing his shoes. He didn't really know what would make Harry happy at this time and he looked over to Snape who looked equally as depressed as Harry, with concern etched all over his face. Not many people could read Snape as he kept his emotions pretty tightly under wraps but Dumbledore was always good at reading his face and he could tell the man was worried for Harry as well.

Coming to sit at his spot on the Gryffindor table he began to pick at the food in front of him. The longer he sat there not hearing Hedwig swooping in, the lonelier he felt. His head shot up when he heard her squawk as she flew through the window and Harry's face immediately lit up and he gave her a tight hug when she landed next to him, a stack, no a _huge_ stack of letters now deposited on the table.

"Hey girl, I was so worried, where have you been?" He whispered lovingly, so the teachers couldn't hear him and he chirped happily at him and nudged her head into his open palm.

He placed some bacon and toast onto his plate and cut them into little bite sized pieces before pushing the plate towards her so she could nibble on what he cut up for her. Smiling lovingly at her he picked up the letters and his mood soured somewhat when he saw the writing on them. There were letters from Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, although there were several more letters from Hermione as he shuffled through them and another from Ron.

He opened the letter from Mrs. Weasley and it said the normal dribble, _have you been eating well? Are they treating you well? We do miss you, hope you are well. Please let us know if we can do anything. We are worried sick about you, blah, blah, blah._ He put it aside and opened the first one of Ron's and it also said the usual, _Fred and George have created… How are your holidays? They haven't put the bars back on your windows have they? Are you okay? Can't wait to see you… blah, blah_. He put that one aside as well and picked Hermione's first letter up and read the first few lines before putting that aside as well. It wasn't until he opened Ginny's letter that his emotions came crashing forward.

_**Hey Harry,**_

_**Hope your holiday's are going great. No one has **_

_**heard from you so we all hope that you are okay**_

_**and well.**_

_**I miss you too Harry, but more than the others, **_

_**and I think you know what I mean when I say **_

_**that, you have always been there for me and I **_

_**am hoping that this year something might happen **_

_**between us. You are more than a brother to me, **_

_**Harry.**_

_**Love**_

_**Ginny.**_

First Harry cringed, then he frowned, and then when it sunk in he wanted to cry. Conflict was raging in his head and he didn't know what was happening. He knew he should be flattered with this letter, Merlin if Cho had sent that to him he would have gone to her every beck and call but now, he wasn't sure. He was supposed to like girls, he was a male and that's what they did, but he couldn't help but feel a little sick at Ginny's words and the image of him kissing Tony the first time came to the front of his head.

Before he realized it, he felt something wet hit the back of his hand and with his arm he wiped the tears away before jumping up with letters in hand and running out of the hall, only _just_ managing to clear the hall before a sob slipped out of his mouth. He ran out of the main entrance hall and outside, it was another lovely day out so again, he was glad that he didn't need a jacket. He didn't stop running until he got to a clearing over looking the Black Lake and he collapsed onto the ground, crying. _I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay…_ He kept muttering in his head and he sat up trying to calm himself as he looked over the lake.

Once his crying had stopped and his breathing evened out, he picked up the rest of the letters and it hit him that he really didn't care what his friends had to say. Hermione had gone away and was now back with lots of stories to tell and Ron mentioned that there were some spells and tricks he wanted to play on the Slytherin's that the twins had told him. He just didn't care though. He tossed the letters in front of him and pulling out his wand, he pointed it and jets of fire erupted from the tip and the letters caught fire.

Snape was standing at the top of the hill watching Harry and was concerned when he burned the letters he'd received. He desperately wanted to know what had caused Harry to react the way he had, so after Harry had left the hall he had waited a few minutes before following him out. He knew now that it was the right thing to do and now he found himself walking down towards Harry. He didn't really know what he wanted to say, but he wanted Harry to cheer up, he doubted that he could do it though, Hagrid or Dumbledore would probably be better suited to this, but here he was and he wasn't going to back down just because he thought the boy hated him.

He came to sit down next to Harry but didn't look at him and kept his gaze out over the lake, bringing his legs up and resting his outstretched arms on his knees. Harry looked over to him thinking he was crazy but he didn't say anything and looked out over the lake again as well. They sat in silence for a while, until Snape couldn't bear it and he broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered, but didn't look at Harry.

Harry stayed silent for another moment before answering.

"Not really." He muttered.

"I might be able to help you." He offered again.

Harry thought the man had lost his mind, last he knew the man hated his very existence so it baffled him as to why he was offering his help. Although if he thought about it, the man hadn't really been like usually was during school. The holidays might have softened him up. Feeling his usual resentment towards the man he replied.

"Why do you care? Last I knew you hated me so why should I tell you anything?" Before he knew it he was slowly getting to his feet and was about to walk off when Snape's reply stopped him.

"Because we are more alike than you realize." There was no malice or scorn, nor was there any bitterness. It was as it was, a comment.

Harry didn't move and he got the feeling that Snape, Merlin forbid, was going to open up to him. So pushing the past aside he went and sat back down next to the man and looked at him expectantly. Snape looked down at him for a second before looking back over the view in front of them and elaborated on his comment.

"My… father, did the same, he would beat me. No one ever knew apart from Madame Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore... And your mother."

_So that's what Dumbledore meant by his comment the other day. _Harry was mildly surprised, so he and Snape were both abused in their family home… well Snape's family home, Harry still had no family.

"Trust me, when I say this Harry, you have it a lot worse than I ever did." There sounded like there was sorrow and regret in his voice and it intrigued Harry.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked, and Snape this time looked back at him.

"Because I had my mother who looked after me and of course _your _mother, when I was at school."

All Harry did was look away and nod. He didn't know if Snape being there was supposed to make him feel better or not, but it wasn't and he felt more crap about himself now that Snape had said that. Although he did feel a little bad for him. Harry knew that his father had treated Snape like shit at school, playing tricks on him and making fun of him in front of everyone but the thing that stood out for Harry now was that Snape really _did_ understand him. He understood him more than anyone else would.

Suddenly what Ron had said in his letters had some context and he instantly regretted the way that they had played tricks on the Slytherins and other students who they thought were weird, he really was his father. This realization made tears prick in the corners of his eyes and a sob slipped out, an unguarded one and he could have slapped himself for doing it in front of Snape. The man didn't really seem to care though and he found a warm and comforting arm wrapping around his shoulders, sub consciously he leaned into the embrace and his head rested on Snape's shoulder as he let the tears roll down his cheeks.

It was a while before Harry stopped crying, and now it was just sniffling and he wiped his face with his tee before Snape spoke again. The softness in his voice unnerving Harry and his stomach doing a back flip.

"I sense there is something else on you mind. Yes?"

Harry really couldn't verbalize anything at the moment so was going to shake his head but found himself nodding instead and he tensed, realizing his mistake. The arm from around his shoulders disappeared and Snape looked at him, waiting for Harry to elaborate.

"I… don't really know what it is that's bugging me." He lied. "But, you have been right all these years. I really _did _turn into my father, didn't I? I didn't even stop and think my actions… could effect others." He turned to Snape. "I'm sorry."

"Considering the circumstances, you are forgiven, Harry." Snape said.

Harry's eyes went wide for a second; he realized his name sounded good when Snape said it and he shuddered. _Oh my god_, he thought as he realized what that could mean and he felt like crying again. He wasn't ready to address this quite yet so he stayed silent after the man spoke. Snape, sensing that Harry wasn't going to say any more to him went to stand, but before he did he spoke.

"Please, Harry. If there is something on your mind. Talk to someone, me, if you want. I will listen." He half smiled and Harry thought that it looked good on him, better than the sneer anyway.

Harry watched as the man stood up, he stood as well, there was something he'd been meaning to ask.

"Sir, was there any chance I could go into Diagon Ally, there are some things that I need to get."

Snape seemed to think this through for a second before nodding and saying he'd speak to Dumbledore. Harry thanked him and he watched as Snape walked back up to the castle.

"I am, truly sorry, sir." He yelled after the man and turned back to look at Harry for a second.

"I know." And he turned to continue walking back to the castle.

Taking a deep breath Harry turned back to look out over the lake. He figured that maybe talking to someone wouldn't be so bad, but it was difficult when you didn't trust anyone with your feelings. _Then why did Snape divulge his past, surely he would think I'd tell the world_. Harry maybe thought that he himself had changed if Snape was now being forthcoming with that nugget of information.

_Perhaps I could trust him._


	7. Chapter 7

**#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:**

**Them feels indeed. **

**#navieblue + #emthereble:**

**I'm glad you're loving the story. Thanks for the support.**

* * *

><p>It was another bright clear day and Harry was standing just inside the entrance to Diagon Ally with Hagrid by his side. Dumbledore had mentioned that it would be best to go with Hagrid as it looked less suspicious and he was going there anyway to get fertilizers and food for the gardens and his creatures. Hagrid had started planning out what they were going to do but Harry interrupted him in his excitement.<p>

"Hagrid, come on, I'll be fine. Look, we'll get our jobs done a lot faster if we split up. It's Diagon Ally, what do you think is going to happen?" Harry tried to convince his giant friend into letting him go around by himself.

"Oh I don' know 'Arry. I could get inta a lot o' trouble ya know."

"Know one will know, it'll be fine. Please?" He begged and finally the giant agreed and they planned to meet in two hours back in the Leaky Cauldron.

When Hagrid walked off Harry sprinted towards Gringotts, he had to get some cash and fast, he had places to be and if he were caught he would be in some serious trouble. He calmed himself as he walked into the bank and within minutes he had his pockets bulging with money. He went over to the Foreign Exchange goblin and had half of his money transferred into Muggle Pounds so he could purchase some clothes he was intending on buying in London. Thanking the goblin he went outside and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron and once there he had a quick look round seeing that the coast was clear and bolted out the door and onto the street.

It was so much different in the day time, last time he was here in London he had arrived on the knight bus and it was pitch black. Looking both ways, he found his way and ran off in that direction. He was able to find a shopping center not too far from the Leaky Cauldron and he scoured the shops for some trendy and fitting clothing. He walked into one shop, it looked like an emo/goth shop with the tight jeans and tees which appealed to him greatly. He knew from the people at the parties he'd been to with Peter and Tony that this was the type of Muggle clothing they wore so he walked in and started grabbing everything he could get his hands on.

In the end, he paid for tight green, red, black, white and grey tees; black, navy and grey tight jeans; A couple of hoodies; two pairs of converse sneakers one red and one black and a couple of black belts. There was a reason for these clothes, he wanted a change, something different that he could experiment with. He walked out of the shop and a couple of stores down there was another store that had more professional looking outfits. He decided, just on a whim that he would grab a couple of dress shirts. A white, a black and a green shirt later with black dress shoes he walked out of the store and decided to head back to Diagon Ally. There were his school books to buy and he knew he'd used a lot of time trying to pick out some new clothes.

Without incident he found himself standing in the book store and gave the store clerk his book list so he could put it together. As the man was doing this he had a look around and happened to look out the window as he saw a mob of red heads coming towards the store. _Shit, shit, shit_, he thought as he saw Ginny and Ron at the front. Turning back to look at the store clerk, the man had almost finished his order so he went to the counter to pay. Not being able to use magic frustrated him immensely because he had so many bags from his clothes shopping before and now he had all of his books to carry.

The store owner came over and Harry paid for his books, smiling as he said thanks and was just about to turn around when the door opened and the crowd of Weasley's bustled in all at once. Ginny was the first to see him and she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Harry!" She said as she flung her arms around him.

"Mate, didn't know you were going to be here." Ron said marching over to Harry and giving him a brotherly hug.

"Why didn't you tell us, you could have come with us?" Mrs. Weasley chipped in and also gave Harry a hug.

Once they had finished and Harry was put back on his feet he gave them a fake smile and muttered an apology.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I would have owled, but I can't seem to find Hedwig." He lied, shrugging.

"Oh, Harry. You should have seen her, she left the Burrow a few days ago." Mrs. Weasley said and he feigned being upset and frowned at her words.

"I'm sure she'll turn up mate." Ron said giving him a slap on the back. "So how's things? Dursley's causing you shit? Ow."

"That's enough Ronald." Mrs. Weasley clucked at her son's words but the motherly smile came back when she looked to Harry.

"Yeah, no everything is fine. Great actually." He smiled and noted Ginny standing rather close to him.

"That's good, Harry." She cooed in his ear and he physically shivered. "So, what are you doing until school starts? You going to be staying with us this year?"

"Oh yes, Harry. You must stay with us before school. Hermione's coming a few days before hand isn't she Ron?" Mrs. Weasley piped up.

Harry was cringing, he hated the fact that he was lying to his best friend but he really didn't have time for this. Luckily, he spotted Hagrid walking past on his way to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry used that as a quick excuse to get out of there.

"Hey look, I'm really sorry but I have to go. I'm here with Hagrid see and he just walked past." He said brushing past them all. "See you at school." He yelled over his shoulder and bolted out of the shop.

"Odd." Ginny sighed as she turned to her mother and they went about sorting out their books for the year.

Harry darted around the corner and caught his breath. There was one more thing he had to do before seeing Hagrid and it was just across from where he was standing.

Hagrid waved to him as he came through the door into the pub and Harry went over to him.

"Blimey 'Arry. A little bit of shoppin' huh?"

"Oh, yeah." He blushed a little. "Yeah, I didn't think I'd be back here for a while." He shrugged and Hagrid chuckled.

"Did ya wanna grab some lunch 'ere, 'Arry?"

"Sure." Harry beamed and they ordered a light meal before heading back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Harry trudged down the endless stairs to the dungeon and found himself outside Snape's quarters.<p>

"_Enlightment_." He said to the portrait and it swung open.

Snape walked out of his lab when he heard Harry coming in to make sure he was okay and he looked at the many bags he had. Some, if he wasn't mistaken didn't look like they came from Diagon Ally and he was suspicious.

"Afternoon, Potter. Successful trip was it?" He said coolly eyeing the bags Harry had in his hands.

"Oh uh, yeah." Harry said lowering his head and blushing.

He made a quick exit to his room and dumped the bags on his bed before turning round to see Snape leaning in the doorway. He frowned at the man and he received a raised eyebrow that made him a little breathless and he had to look away and he turned around so he wasn't looking at Snape as he unpacked his school books.

"If I'm not mistaken, they are Muggle bags, are they not?" Snape enquired, not leaving his spot by the door.

"No, sir." Harry said not looking at him.

"Hmm." Was all Harry got in response and Harry turned to look at him as he stood in front of his desk, placing the books on it.

"Ok, so they _might_ be Muggle bags." Harry confessed and heard Snape chuckle.

"I know. I'm interested to know _how_ you came across these when you were _supposed _to be in Diagon Ally." There was a lightness in Snape's voice and it caused Harry to look up at him but didn't answer.

"Why did you go into London? You _know_ that it's dangerous. Especially for _you_. Did Hagrid go with you?" Snape finally asked, his voice slightly more serious.

"No, he didn't." Harry sighed.

"And why not?"

Harry hesitated and had to look away.

"Because I told him to do his own thing. He thinks I stayed in the Ally the whole time." Harry let his shoulders sag at this. He was going to be in trouble for sure, and what was worse was that Hagrid was going to get into trouble as well.

Harry risked a glance at Snape and he had his arms folded across his chest, not scowling or sneering though. He just looked like he was enjoying Harry with this torturous admission.

"Please, it's not Hagrid's fault."

"I know." Snape said simply before he walked off and Harry shot after him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry's voice sounded desperate. He didn't want the man to go and tell Dumbledore, he wouldn't be let out ever again if _he_ found out.

Snape stopped and turned around, looking at Harry curiously then angled his body sideways, throwing his hand towards his private potions lab.

"My lab." He said simply.

"Oh." Harry said quietly and turned to go back to his room when Snape's words stopped him and he turned round.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Harry. But I must urge you to be cautious the next time you want to venture somewhere without protection." His voice authoritative and commanding, but not spiteful and Harry nodded.

"Yes, sir." He turned around again, blushing as he stomach did a back flip at Snape calling him Harry.

He shut the door to his bedroom and slid down till he was sitting on the floor. He wanted to cry as he was beginning to realize what his reactions to the man's presence was starting to mean. Snape was starting to make Harry feel more comfortable around him by the way that he was talking to him but then Harry's reactions meant that the one thing he wanted to talk about with him, he couldn't. He didn't want anything to slip and he didn't know how the man would react to Harry's new thoughts of him. He was fairly certain the man would shun him, ridicule him and push him away. _Wait, am I even close with him?_ A confusing thought, and it made Harry sigh.

Harry stayed in his room for the rest of the day and unpacked his purchases, stowing them away in his trunk. He was going to reveal his new clothing sometime when he went up for breakfast and hopefully no one asked him any questions about it. They were clearly Muggle clothes that he hadn't worn the whole time he'd been there, only the fitting ones that Mags had given him or his rags. His new clothes were definitely a step up and he feared he would be caught. He didn't really care though, he wanted to recreate himself this year because he knew that his life was changing. _No, I don't want to think about the future just yet_, he scolded himself. He wanted to enjoy each day as it came, even though he knew it was a stretch and would probably never happen, but in terms of where he was going to live now, he didn't want to think about it, it was too depressing.

He picked up the magical comb he'd brought just before meeting back up with Hagrid and debated whether or not he experiment with it tonight or in the morning. He didn't really know how they worked and if he had something embarrassing he wanted to have time to fix it before anyone saw it. The knock at the door decided for him and he put it down before going over to the door and opening it.

"Yes, sir?"

"It's dinner time and you are coming." Snape said stiffly.

"Excuse me?"

"I will not have you living here and not eating properly. Do not make me force feed you, Potter."

_Back to 'Potter' now I see_, Harry thought bitterly and looked away frowning at his thought.

"Uh." Harry didn't really know what to say, _and why does he care?_

"I have been lenient on you because I thought you were still struggling with your emotions and settling in. However, seeing you today, you seem fine and I refuse to see you wasting away. You need energy, Potter. I dare say you look rather skinny as of late."

Harry thought he heard concern woven into those words the Potions master just spoke and he looked at Snape curiously before nodding mutely and walking forwards and out of his room. Snape seemed pleased with this and once he was satisfied that Harry was going to follow him he stalked out of the portrait. _A caring Snape, feels weird and… oddly comforting_. He groaned, he was falling for the man hook, line and sinker. This just made living with him ten times harder.

Walking into the hall behind Snape, he looked up and spotted Hagrid sitting at the head table and he felt rather guilty. He hoped like hell that he didn't get his friend into trouble. He was starting to care too much about people lately and he thought it rather exhausting. He broke away from Snape and sat down at the Gryffindor table looking down at the food that presented it self. He didn't really feel like eating and he'd just had a huge meal at the Leaky Cauldron, even though it said 'light meal' on the menu, it was huge for Harry's small body and Hagrid had to finish it off for him.

He sat there for a few minutes not touching anything and happened to look up at Snape. Snape must have sensed Harry looking at him because he looked up and raised an eyebrow after looking down at Harry's empty plate. He saw Snape mouth 'eat' and his stomach knotted at the gesture and he could feel himself blushing. _There is no way I can eat whilst he's watching me_, he thought but he picked up a carrot and ate it before looking at Snape again and the man shook his head to signal he wasn't happy and he took another carrot before piling a heap of mash potato onto his plate and roughly shoving it in his mouth. Harry was _not_ happy.

Snape on the other hand was trying hard not to smirk at Harry's actions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notice:**

**So I've had a couple of people comment on the age of Harry in this story. I would like to clear up that he is currently 15 (As stated in Chapter 1), but obviously when he starts back at school he will be 16.**

**Also:**

**I hope that after yu read this chapter that it's not getting too soppy. Heads up - There is going to be some drama in a couple of chapters time so hang in there.**

* * *

><p>The next week passed by rather quickly and Harry had managed to read through all his required textbooks for his classes. He and Snape still really hadn't broken the awkward barrier and still didn't really talk to each other, but Harry was starting to ask some Potions questions as he read through his books. While at first Snape was surprised by Harry's new interest in Potions he was more than happy to help him if it meant that he would be more competent and produce some better potions than he had in the past.<p>

Harry had waited a couple of days before revealing his knew look, and he wished that he'd had a camera to get evidence of Snape's face when he first saw him that morning before breakfast, his jaw was nearly on the floor. He was wearing a white tee with black skinny jeans and his black converse sneakers. His hair, well that had take a little longer and he'd ended up staying up into the early hours of the morning that night trying to fix it and style it. He had shorted the sides so it almost looked shaved and the top he'd kept the same, and was now spiked up at the front with the wax he'd also purchased. He looked like he'd just walked off a catwalk runway with this hair, and he dared to dream that it looked good on him. It was a relief as well that none of the other teachers questioned Harry on this, he would have thought Snape would say something but he had been oddly quiet after this morning.

Currently, however Harry was bored. He basically read book after book for the last couple of weeks and he wanted a change so after he'd been up for lunch with Snape, instead of going back down to the dungeons he headed outside and towards the Quidditch pitch. Closing the broom cupboard he hopped onto his Firebolt and flew off into the sky. He loved this free feeling and because it was warm outside it only made him feel like he was floating. It allowed him to think freely as well, he was feeling that a lot lately even when he was roaming the grounds and was beginning to think that he might be at the stage where he was comfortable talking to Snape about his sexuality because he was still unsure about what everything meant. It still irked him though and there was still doubt in his mind about talking to the man about it.

After flying about for a few hours, Harry came to the conclusion that if he waited until the students were back at school then he could just work it out for himself and if he was still unsure and Snape was still being civil to him, he might venture out and ask him. _Yeah, that's what I'll do_, he thought. He looked out over the now orange sky and thought he better head back in, it was coming up to dinner time and Snape still hadn't let up about attending meals. Even though it was a little weird, it comforted him that someone was taking the time to make sure he was eating properly. Not having food at the Dursley's and not being forced to eat anything at school made for some pretty bad eating habits. He was sure that was what Snape was referring to when he mentioned how skinny he was, although he didn't know it had been that obvious, had Snape been checking him over?

"Hey." Harry said casually as he walked into the living area and walked into his room leaving the door open.

Snape, who was sitting at his desk turned in his seat raising an eyebrow at Harry's relaxed tone and mimicked it as he responded. It was still refreshing to see Harry wearing his new clothing, he dared to think that it suit him, and his hair…

"Hey."

Harry turned around and looked at the man who was still looking at him oddly and he smiled at the man who was on the other side of the room.

"It's nearly dinner time." Harry said as if he was clarifying why he was in the room to begin with and Snape managed a small smile in return as he stood.

"That it is, Harry. Am I correct in assuming you are waiting for me to accompany you?" He said coming to stand in front of Harry who was now standing behind the couch and in front of the portrait.

Harry blushed at the words and he looked away only to have his face pulled back round with two fingers that rested on his chin. He noticed Snape incline his head as if expecting an answer but all Harry could do was breath out a quiet 'yes'. A smirked played on Snape's lips before he spoke.

"Well, lead the way, Mr. Potter."

And just like that, the moment was gone as soon as he reverted back to last names. Harry frowned ever so slightly but it didn't go unnoticed by Snape and he wondered why there was a sudden change in his attitude as Harry pulled his head away from his fingers and walked out of the portrait. Snape resolved that there was definitely something going on with Harry but he didn't really know how to approach him about it.

Harry walked ahead of Snape up the stairs to the Great Hall and he was annoyed at the man, _he had to ruin the moment_, he thought but then he stopped dead in his tracks frowning. _That wasn't a moment… that was purely in your head._ He was so confused.

"You okay?" Snape said coming to stand next to him as he looked at Harry's expression.

"Yeah." He said vaguely, looking ahead before continuing on towards the hall.

Snape reached out and grabbed his upper arm to pull him back. They were still a few corners away from the Great Hall so no one was going to see their little interaction and Harry looked up at Snape as if he'd gone crazy and waited for the man to say something.

"Harry, what's going on? You seem distracted as of late." Snape said still holding onto his arm, although it was a gentle grip.

"I'm fine, I don't know what your – "

"Harry!" He said cutting Harry off and looking at him sharply before putting both hands on his shoulders and bringing their body's ever so slightly closer to each other.

Without thinking about it, Harry leaned forward, closing what little distance there was between them and kissed Snape. He felt what seemed like electricity bolt through him the moment their lips touched but that feeling was suddenly replaced with utter horror and fear when he realized what he was doing and pulled away clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god, I-I'm so…" He trailed off and bolted. His heart beating a thousand beats a minute as he ran out towards the main part of the castle and disappearing.

Snape tried to reach out grip onto Harry before he bolted but he wasn't quick enough and Harry slipped out of his grip before disappearing. He was shocked, that was for sure. However, anger or revulsion weren't the first reactions, rather curiosity and realization that Harry was indeed trying to work out his sexuality. The kiss wasn't exactly glamorous or something to rave about, fact was their lips met and nothing more. However, now he had the arduous task of trying to find Harry but his stomach told him that it wanted food, he doubted Harry was hungry anyway so he decided to leave Harry to think about it before he sought him out. He knew he was going to need the portraits help if he were to find Harry. He sighed, _what a mess_.

After running down many corridors, Harry found himself at the top of the dungeon staircase, so knowing that Snape would mostly likely be at dinner he went back to his quarters and went into his room to grab his invisibility cloak. He didn't need to be running into anyone with tears rolling down his cheeks. _Oh what have I done?_ He thought sadly before walking back out of the living area and into the corridor. As he walked he thought about the one place he always went when he needed to clear his head. The Astronomy Tower. It was dark outside now so he knew that looking at the stars he might be able to calm down a little.

It was cold up there now, and he was a little annoyed because he hadn't thought of this and now he was shivering a little even though he was draped in the cloak. Sitting down by the edge, he looked out into the stars as if they held the answers. He didn't know what had come over him. The last few days had been exceptionally bad when he thought about Snape, the way he moved his hands, the looks he gave Harry, and his unnerving and uncharacteristic attitude adjustment. It felt like he had just been teasing Harry over this time, even though gradually over the last few weeks Harry had grown fond of the man's handsomeness, his authoritative manner and his care and compassion for his well being. He growled in frustration and lay on his back, making sure he was still completely covered in the cloak and he closed his eyes. He felt like he'd ruined everything that they had developed between them. A tear slipped down his face.

On the off chance that Harry had gone back to their quarters, Snape went down to check it out but when he couldn't see Harry he left again and questioned Salazar if he'd seen him. He was told that Harry had left holding a cloak before running off down the corridor. Snape verbally swore, which was unusual, he knew that the cloak the man was talking about was no doubt the Invisibility cloak so unless Harry _wanted_ to be found there really was no point in looking.

Casting his Patronus Charm, the doe leaped forth and he commanded it to search for Harry Potter. The doe looked at him with an inclined head before looking around and walking down the hall. He wasn't too sure if this would work with Harry being hidden under the cloak but it was worth a shot. He checked the normal places, the Gryffindor common room and dorm, the library, popular classrooms and even the Herbology rooms before looking up at the Astronomy tower and sighing before ascending the stairs.

As expected, when he reached the top there was no one that he could see, but Harry could see everything and was intrigued when the blue light of a Doe Patronus entered the room and came towards him, it was mesmerizing. He held his breath and scooted as far away as he could and saw the door open as a dark figure walked into the room. The Patronus came up to Harry and sniffed the ground before stopping and turning around to the caster. The figure came closer and from the light of the moon, Snape came into view and Harry's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. He looked far from angry but he didn't want to risk showing himself so he just sat there.

Harry heard another set of footsteps climbing the last two steps and the door opened which caused Snape to spin around with his wand out only to find the Headmaster standing in the doorway.

"Oh, good evening, Severus. What brings you up here tonight?"

"Albus." Snape nodded and his Patronus disappeared slowly. "I was simply enjoying the pleasant night." He lied easily and the Headmaster nodded before his eyes flicked past Snape's before locking eyes with Snape again.

When Harry saw it was Dumbledore that walked through the door he nearly died, he knew from past experience that the man could see straight through the cloak so he would have known that Snape was up here to see him, or maybe not. Who knows? He carefully listened to their conversation but there was nothing interesting and he tuned out and looked out into the sky. What he hadn't expected was Snape to walk out of the room and descend the stairs soon after, leaving Dumbledore and Harry alone in the tower.

"So, Harry. What brings _you_ up here tonight?"

Harry's head snapped round and he slipped the cloak off as it piled onto the floor, but he stayed where he was sitting on the floor. He wasn't going to tell the man what really happened, he was sure that Snape would get into trouble and himself, well, he didn't want to know the consequences.

"We… had a bit of a fight and I came up here to think things through." He lied easily and the Headmaster looked convinced and gave a small smile.

"Hmm, I thought something had happened, your absence at dinner was noticed." He smiled again and went to leave but stopped at the door.

"Was there something on your mind, Harry?" His eyes twinkling in the light from the moon.

"No, sir. Nothing." Harry replied looking into his lap and heard as the Headmaster shuffled towards the door.

"Please don't tell him I was up here." Harry pleaded and Dumbledore turn round and tapped the side of his nose before disappearing into the shadows.

Harry covered himself with the cloak again and shifted so he could look out at the stars again. He didn't want to go back to Snape's quarters but he was cold and he knew that Snape would be worried._ Why do I care if he's worried?_ There had been no anger from the man when he came up to find him but of course, knowing the man his mood could change just like that.

He stayed up there for a couple of hours before the cold got the better of him and he decided to face the music and head back. Descending the stairs to the dungeon was the most painful experience ever and Harry's heart was loudly thumping in his chest, so much so he was convinced the sound was echoing off the stone walls. He gulped as he looked at the portrait and said the password but when he walked in, the room was empty. _Must have given up and gone to bed,_ Harry thought as he moved further into the room and went to sit in front of the fire that was roaring nicely. The heat radiating from the fire was comforting and he felt himself relaxing a little so he flopped onto his back and let the black fur rug encase him. He turned his head to the side and happened to spy Snape's cabinet where he got the alcohol from each night and he smiled, _the man won't notice if I take a couple of sips_, he thought and crept over to the cabinet and poured from of the amber liquid into his glass. He went and sat back down in front of the fire and soaked up the heat as he sipped on his drink, soon enough he felt the warmth from his stomach growing and chucking the rest of it back he flopped back onto the rug again and closed his eyes.

He had enjoyed the buzz that he'd had from the amount Hagrid had given him when he first arrived, so without hesitation he stood and topped himself up again before sculling half of it and topping it back to the top. Looking at the bottle he snorted and thought that the man would have to be stupid not to realize that someone had been drinking it as there was hardly anything left. Harry didn't care though, he was going to be angry enough with him at the moment anyway, and so he thought that Snape could add it to the pile as he yelled at him.

It wasn't too long before Harry could barely keep his eyes open and once he finished the last drop of his drink he was laying with his back on the rug and let go of the glass so it lay next to his sleeping form. A lot of things went through his head as he lay on the floor flitting between consciousness and dreamland, thoughts that contained Tony and Snape, but as he got more aroused and tired, the thoughts of Snape grew stronger and he moaned as he rolled onto his front, jutting his hips into the rug as he remembered the looks and the touches the man gave him every now and then. He had a throbbing erection, but even his subconscious new that he shouldn't wank in the living room so he made a move to head back to his room. He stood up a little too fast thought and he grunted as he missed a step and fell onto the couch.

"Shh." He whispered to himself and gave out a little giggle.

He heard the tell tale sound of a door handle being touched and he froze as Snape's bedroom door opened and the man came out into the living room to assess the situation. Snape immediately smelt Whiskey, then he looked to the floor and saw one of the glasses he used and lastly looked at Harry who was struggling to gain his equilibrium sprawled on the couch. He realized then and there the boy had been drinking, and for his size he'd say quite a little would get him tipsy so he'd obviously had more than a glass if he was this drunk.

"Shit, Snape… look – " He slurred before face planting into the couch cushion from where he'd been sitting.

Snape moved closer to the couch and saw Harry's mouth half hanging open and the boy being completely immobile. _Must have passed out_, he thought annoyed and came round to the front of the couch to try and rouse the boy. It was fruitless though as he shook his shoulders a few times only to get a couple of grunts and moans. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair before picking Harry up. As he moved Harry to his room, he felt an unusual hardness that was by his hip, he thought it odd as he didn't see Harry had anything in his pockets, but he then suddenly blushed when he realized where the hardness was coming from and as he put Harry onto his bed he saw the bulge in the tight jeans that he was wearing. He didn't know if he should strip Harry so he was more comfortable, but he guessed that it would definitely be more comfortable so he took a deep breath before slipping Harry's jeans and tee off and pulling the covers over him.

He moved away and went to the door before taking one last look and closing it behind him. They were most certainly going to have a chat tomorrow about this behaviour, not only about the kiss but the drinking as well. He was actually surprised at himself that he wasn't angry at Harry for kissing him, he was more concerned about the fact that Harry had run off and been back way after curfew, plus had got drunk.

Snape picked the glass up from the floor and placed it on his desk that was by the cabinet, he was going to deal with this tomorrow when he was a little more alive. So with this thought in mind he went back to his own room and sunk down into his soft and warm bed as he thought about everything that had happened the past few days. He was starting to warm to Harry's presence in his quarters, even though at first he thought it would have been a nightmare, he had been surprised when Harry had been quite obedient and not the nuisance that he was when at school. He wasn't saying though that he'd miss the boy when he was gone, the thought was actually quite appealing as he _did_ enjoy his solitude after a long and stressful day. Something else that had been a surprise was how he was worried for the boy, all these years and he'd thought him such a pain, a royal embarrassment and a god to be fawned over by the student population and the world. But now, he saw the boy for who he was, a scared and broken boy who had his life, once again ripped to shreds.

He rolled onto his side and curled up with the intention of going back to sleep. The last thought on his mind however, was the thought that he wanted to help Harry and make his life just that little bit better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next morning with a pounding headache and he groaned as he rolled over and cracked an eye open as he looked at the time his clock was showing. He groaned again when he saw it was well past breakfast and was nearly lunchtime. The sudden realization of why he had the massive headache came crashing towards the forefront of his mind and he groaned once again at his stupidity, not one isolated incident, the whole damn lot. He froze when he heard something from the other side of his door which told him Snape was in the next room and he took a deep breath as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, suddenly a churning in his stomach occurred and he slapped a hand across his mouth.<p>

Snape was indeed in the living room and was getting frustrated with Harry the longer he decided to stay in his room and ignore him. He had cleaned up the living room from Harry's drinking session that night and was about to head over to knock on Harry's door when it was wrenched open from the other side and a pale faced, half naked Harry dashed from the room and straight into the bathroom. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Snape took a deep breath as the sound of vomiting reached his ears. _Stupid boy._

He walked over to the bathroom door and leaned on the doorframe as Harry had his head resting on the toilet bowl, looking into it and groaning ever so slightly. Snape picked up a towel and put it in front of Harry's face and withdrew his hand when he felt the boy take it. He went into the living room to get another glass so he could give Harry some water. When he got back, he heard the toilet flush and Harry closed the lid to sit on it as he accepted the offered glass of water with a beet red face that was now concentrating on something rather interesting on the black floor tiles.

"Dare I ask how you are feeling this morning, Potter?" Snape said stiffly from the safety of the doorway.

Harry shifted slightly on the toilet but kept looking down as he rasped out an answer. He was mortified as he was currently only clad in his silk boxers, and they left nothing for the imagination.

"Not the best, sir."

"Hmm, well that will happen when you drink a third of my bottle of Whiskey. Get yourself cleaned up and by then it will be lunchtime. You need to eat something."

Without waiting for an answer, Snape shut the door to the bathroom and went to sit in his arm chair in front of the fireplace, staring into the unlit blackened wood as he listened out for the shower and waited for Harry to emerge. He wasn't feeling particularly forgiving today having a hungover student that was on his watch and one who seemed to be evading him. Shaking his head of all thoughts, he heard the water shut off and moments later a still half naked Harry with a towel wrapped around his waist walked through the living area and disappeared into his room. He eyed the boy carefully as he emerged from the bathroom and narrowed his eyes, he knew he shouldn't be eyeing the boy like that, and unwelcomed images of Harry's torso flashed in his mind.

As Harry got dressed, his hands started to shake, he was extremely nervous about what was to follow and he could hardly do the button on his grey jeans as he tried the zip. He stopped and took a deep breath before successfully doing them up and finding his green tee, he shoved it on over his head and raked a hand through his hair so it stuck straight up. He slowly opened the door into the living room and found Snape standing behind the couch with his arms across his chest as he watched Harry walk towards him. Slowly.

Harry came to stand just a couple of feet away from the man and looked up when he saw a vial being presented in front of him, and for the first time all morning he locked eyes with Snape with a questioning look.

"I don't wish to draw attention to you." Was the awkward reply as Snape stood in front of him.

"Wha – "

"For the headache and nausea. Now hurry would you, I am rather famished." Snape interrupted.

Harry pulled the cork from the top and downed to contents in one swift go before handing the vial back to Snape and feeling his head clearing of the fog. He gave a weak smile and followed the man out of the living area and into the corridor. It was halfway between the Dungeons and the Great Hall when Snape spoke again.

"I hope you do not think that because I haven't brought it up yet, we won't be talking about your actions last night."

Even though Snape was annoyed, Harry didn't hear any malice in his voice and he got the impression that Snape wanted to have a civilized conversation with him, he wasn't going to hold his breath though. He had no doubt what it would be about, and just the thought of it made his stomach churn and he still didn't feel like eating any food. They had finally reached the Great Hall and Harry went to sit at his spot on the Gryffindor table and looked up to see only a couple of teachers at the table, but no one of real significance. He was surprised when Snape rounded the table and stood beside him, bending forward, placing both hands on the table and whispering into his ear, which sent tingles down Harry's spine.

"I suggest you consume copious amounts of bread if you wish the hangover to disappear."

"Yes, sir." Harry whispered back, blushing and waited until the man was seated at the head table before reaching for any food.

Snape had the seat to the right of Dumbledore with McGonagall taking the left, which was odd because this was the first year the man wasn't on the end of the table in front of the Slytherin's. This meant that, like the other day when Snape had pulled Harry up with his eating habits, Harry was literally sitting right in front of him.

"Ah, good morning, Harry my boy. How are you this morning?" Dumbledore boomed loudly and Harry had to close his eyes to absorb the noise rattling round his still somewhat sore head.

"Morning, Headmaster." Harry managed to mumble out and he felt a hand pat his shoulder as the man walked past.

"Severus." Dumbledore acknowledged as he sat down and Harry heard the man reply coolly.

"Everything sorted between the two of you then I take it?" The Headmaster continued and Harry froze, his head rising to look straight ahead. He briefly heard Snape clearing his throat.

"Harry mentioned last night in the Astronomy Tower that the two of you had a… a disagreement."

Harry inwardly cringed, he thought he told the man not to say anything and then here he was incriminating Harry in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Yes, everything is sorted." Snape replied slowly and continued with his lunch.

Harry turned to look at the Headmaster and narrowed his eyes at the man before looking over to Snape who was in turn giving _Harry_ a narrowed look. Dumbledore expressed his delight at the news and then started rambling on about class scheduling and new potion developments that he thought Snape should know about. Harry tuned out of that one, nothing interesting there and risking a glance at Snape he humored himself by thinking the man was thinking the same thing. However the time came when he saw Snape stand and his stomach dropped as he stood as well to follow the man out of the hall.

It was a silent walk down to the Dungeons and all too quickly Harry found himself led over to the couch and told to sit as Snape went to sit in his armchair, angling himself so he had a better look at Harry. There was an awkward sort of silence and Harry found himself wondering if the man was wanting him to start, but he wasn't too sure where he should really start. Luckily, like always, Snape took that choice away and spoke first.

"Now…" He paused, Snape was just as nervous as Harry and he wanted to tread lightly, but perhaps blunt would be best in this situation.

"Sir, I'm really sorry about last night." Harry bet Snape to it with speaking even if it was rushed, so the man decided to keep quiet and let Harry talk it out.

"I've actually… I guess…" Harry sighed, he really didn't know how to put this and Snape picked up on this.

"Can I ask you a question, Harry?" Snape said quietly from his seat and Harry looked up to him and nodded.

"Are you gay?" His voice firm but soft as he regarded Harry and saw the boy blush. _The answer is yes apparently._

"I… I think so?" Harry replied, the room growing in temperature rapidly and he could tell his face was hot.

"What are you unsure about?" Snape probed further, it was clear that there was a hint of confusion in Harry's answer but Harry didn't really seem that forthcoming with information so he stood and went to sit beside Harry.

"Harry please let me help you, you can trust me." He said quietly as he settled onto the couch.

"I just… It's not normal, sir. Is it? I mean I'm a guy, so naturally I should want to be with a girl right?"

"Not necessarily." Snape said softly and the two of them locked eyes for a moment before Harry looked away.

"The Wizarding World is more accepting of gay relationships than Muggles, it is more normal. Once more, I have no shame with it." Snape slipped that little bit in at the end hoping that Harry would pick up on it. He did.

"Are… Are you saying that…?" Harry trailed off, he didn't know if he should really be asking that question.

"I was your age when I realized that it wasn't the girls that turned my head." Snape replied to the trailed off question and Harry's eyes went wide with the realization.

Harry idly wondered if Dumbledore knew this about him as well which would contribute to he and Snape being so similar.

"It was… an interesting period of my life and by no means easy. I can remember vividly when I first realized and it honestly scared me that I had no one to talk to about it." Snape said looking into the unlit fire.

Harry couldn't really find his voice so he only nodded.

"I take it that boy from your street isn't your boyfriend then?" Snape continued and saw Harry shake his head.

"I uh… He and Peter, the other boy you met, took me to a couple of parties and we… _did_, some stuff which made me question myself. It confused me that I enjoyed it but they seemed open about it. Now that I think about it I have a feeling they were both gay themselves."

Harry was feeling like there was a little weight shifting off his shoulders and his heart as he talked about this with Snape. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was spilling his secrets to the man. I still seemed weird. There was a pause in conversation after this admission before Snape spoke again.

"Has this been what's been on your mind, Harry?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said after a second.

"And there was nothing else?" Snape asked, he was sure there was something else the boy wasn't telling him.

Harry thought for a second but chickened out from telling the man he was developing a full on crush for. He supposed that it was just because he was seeing so much of the man lately and this was the reason behind his daydreams. He looked over at Snape before shaking his head, he felt a little bad for not telling the man but he just couldn't tell him. The kiss was bad enough without putting reasons behind it so he left it and looked down again after answering the man.

"Very well then. Now, the drinking last night – "

"Will never happen again, sir." Harry interrupted and Snape simply nodded at this.

"And curfew?"

"I will be here before eight every night, sir." Harry was sitting up straight by this stage just to prove his point.

"Good." Snape said, but he left an air of hesitance in his voice, there was still the kiss that needed to be addressed.

"Now, Harry please listen carefully when I say that… the kiss didn't upset me like I'm guessing you thought when you ran away." He stopped as he regarded Harry and the boy had started blushing again and hid his face in the palms of his hands.

"No, please look at me." Snape said and when Harry made no effort to move, he pried the boy's hands away and pulled his face up so he was looking at him, he still kept one hand holding Harry's hands.

"I am not angry, nor am I upset. You are confused and I understand. Nothing will be mentioned about it. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry was immensely happy that he wasn't disgusted by it, well he didn't say that he wasn't, _he was probably being nice about it_. He sighed and went to pull his head away but found that he couldn't and he looked into Snape's eyes to see them full of emotion.

"I mean it, Harry. It's a hard time in your life, not only have you got to deal with where you will live but your questioning yourself, exploring a different side to you." Harry could see the earnestness in his voice and eyes so he nodded and gave a weak smile before he felt the fingers leave his face. Feeling the loss immediately.

"Right, now in more entertaining matters, how are you feeling?" Snape said with slight amusement in his voice and Harry gave a small snort of amusement himself.

"Like crap, honestly." Harry replied and gave a half smile at the man.

"I'm not surprised, someone your size shouldn't be drinking that much. Well, someone who _isn't of age_." He emphasized and Harry blushed again.

"I think I might go for a walk. Is that okay?" Harry asked, unsure if Snape was going to ground him or something for last night.

"You are not a prisoner in here, Harry. Yes you may go."

"Thanks." Harry said standing and went to his room to grab a hoodie and chucked it on as he walked towards the door but he stopped just shy of the portrait and turned to face Snape who had stood up and was facing him from the other side of the couch.

"Di-did you want to join me, sir?" Harry asked hesitantly but was rewarded with a small smile and he felt his insides melt again at the sight.

"Under normal circumstances I would accept you offer, however the Headmaster has me brewing various potions for his disposal." Snape replied with an ounce of disgust in his voice as he spoke about the Headmaster.

"Oh, okay. See you later then." Harry said and after a nod from the man Harry walked out into the corridor.

Snape watched as the portrait closed and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He was happier now that Harry had opened up about his sexuality but now what troubled him was the reactions from his friends. He felt a little bad about not forewarning Harry that whilst the Wizarding World was open to homosexuality, teenagers and rampant hormonal males generally weren't as accepting. He sincerely hoped that if Harry felt uncomfortable he'd come and talk to him about it. _What? Why?_ Snape suddenly asked himself before sighing. He had really come to care for the boy. He was screwed. Anyway, he hadn't lied to Harry when he said he had potions to brew, so he tucked himself away in his lab until dinner.

Harry also let out a breath he'd been holding, but he now felt a little better about himself. As he walked through the castle and the grounds he reflected on their conversation and he felt like Snape had revealed a part of his soul to Harry. It made him a little more conscious that his actions would impact the man and he vowed that what was said to him would not be uttered to anyone, not even Hermione. He refused to be his father. Once he was outside he flopped down onto the grass and let the sun soak into him, drawing warmth into him and he smiled as he finally found some peace within him, although that niggling feeling about his feelings for Snape _did_ try and ruin his mood but he refused to think about it.

As he lay there, he briefly thought of Peter and Tony back in London and wondered if there was any chance that he'd be able to go back and spend the day with them before school started for the year. He felt the Headmaster would say no though, _but maybe, just maybe I could get Snape to take me_, he sat up as that thought occurred to him. He wondered if because Snape knew what was bugging him he'd let him go and visit the people that opened his eyes in the first place. It was a stretch but he thought that it would be worth a shot. He just had to make sure that he behaved the next week or so to ensure his behaviour wasn't used as an excuse not to let him go. He smiled and lay back on the grass again, watching the clouds drifting past and giggling at the animal forms he saw.

Harry returned to Snape's quarters a couple of hours later and found the living room empty, but the lab door was ajar so he walked over to it and spied the man bent over a cauldron in determined concentration. Harry waited until he stood up and finished stirring before knocking on the door and taking a step inside, he remembered that he wasn't allowed to be in here, but he thought a foot inside the door wouldn't hurt. The man looked over in curiosity and gave Harry a small smile before indicating with his head that Harry could come in and he went to sit at the stool on the other side of where Snape was standing.

"What brings you in here, hmm?" Snape asked as he picked up a jar and took some legs of some description out and gently placed them in the cauldron.

"I'm bored." Harry shrugged and leaned over the bench to see what the potion looked like.

He looked up at Snape who raised an eyebrow at him and Snape cocked his head to the side.

"Is that so? And you couldn't think of anything more exciting than annoying your dear Potions Professor?" Snape replied in amusement and stirred his potion.

Harry blushed again and hid his face by looking down and inspecting the light scratches on the wooden table. He nodded however before shrugging again and missed the amused look Snape gave him.

"Would you like to help me then?" Snape asked and Harry's head shot up.

"Oh yeah, that would be awesome." Harry said, excitement in his voice and Snape cocked his head to get Harry to come over to stand next to him.

"Okay, I need you to take these and dice them for me."

"I can do that." Harry said enthusiastically and placed the roots on the chopping board and accepted the knife Snape offered him.

The two of them worked in silence for the rest of the afternoon and Snape found that his potions took almost half the time they would have if he'd done them by himself so he was glad that Harry had helped him. The company hadn't been bad at all and he'd even been able to give Harry some pointers on how to cut things properly and lectured him on the importance of stirring. Harry was amazed at the care and detail the man was going into when he lectured him about various things. He wondered why the man wasn't like this in class, but he had to snort because he realized that Snape's reputation as a hard bastard would be ruined if he showed any ounce of caring emotion.

By dinnertime, Harry was surprisingly hungry and when they made their way to the hall for dinner Harry piled his plate high with food and shoveled it in, almost ungracefully. However, Snape was happy that he was actually eating something, even though it was bordering on bad manners.

"So, Severus. How are those potions coming along?" Dumbledore asked halfway through dinner.

"They are done, Albus. You may collect them after dinner if you like?" Snape replied and Dumbledore was surprised.

"Done, you say? Must be a record even for you my dear boy."

"I enlisted the help or, Mr. Potter this afternoon."

"Ah, good to see he is settling in then." Dumbledore said, and Harry looked up to him having heard his name and saw the blinding twinkle in his eye.

"Would you mind delivering them, Severus? It is certainly a long walk down for an old man such as myself." Dumbledore continued and Harry heard Snape snort at the comment. He had to hide his own small smile.

"Fine. Harry can run them up for you." Snape replied exasperated and continued with his dinner.

After dinner, Harry was making his way up the many flights of stairs from the Dungeons with the Headmasters office his destination. He knocked politely on the door with his foot as both hands were occupied with the box and the door opened for him and he walked in.

"Ah, Harry. Thank you indeed." Dumbledore said happily as he walked in and set the box on his desk.

"No worries, sir. It was actually a good thing I came up, there was something I wanted to ask you." Harry said hesitantly and the man showed him to the two seats in front of his desk and they both sat down.

"Of course, Harry. What was it?"

"Well… You're probably going to say no, but I was wondering if there was any chance I could say goodbye to my friends back in Privet Drive? I didn't really get to say goodbye last time I saw them."

"Hmm." The Headmaster played with his beard and seemed to think about Harry's request.

"Well, I can't have you going on your own. When were you wanting to go back and see them?"

"A couple of days before school starts? Please, sir. I'd really like to see them. There's… some things I want to talk to them about as well." Harry put on his best puppy dog face as he said this and the Headmaster looked on in amusement.

"Very well, I will consider your request and ask the other Professors if someone can go with you."

"Can Professor Snape come with me?" Harry was surprised he'd said this, but the man knew his secret and he thought he'd be best suited for this.

"I will speak to him. Now, I believe you should get back before that dreadful curfew creeps up on you." Dumbledore said with a knowing look, winking and Harry jumped up saying good bye before darting through the hall.

_Hang on, does he know what happened?_ That was an interesting question indeed but Harry put it down to coincidence and pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He walked into Snape's quarters and immediately flopped down in front of the fire. Even though the weather outside was warm during the day, the Dungeons at night were freezing and he wanted to warm up.

"Cutting it fine there, Harry." He heard Snape comment from his chair with a book in his hand.

"Sorry, I wanted to speak with the Headmaster." Harry said, rolling his head on the floor to look at the man who was slightly behind him.

"About?" Snape countered, still looking at his book.

"About going to see my friends in London before term starts." Snape put his book down at this and looked at Harry in interest.

"And who will be going with you?" He asked.

"Dumbledore said he'd ask around."

"Hmm." Snape replied picking his book up again and finding his page.

"I asked for you to accompany me though." Harry finished and Snape regarded him over his book.

The look made Harry blush, and it was then that Snape knew why the boy wanted him to accompany him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how's the story going? Let me know.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**UPDATE:**

**Chapter 10 has been replaced with this updated/newer version. There are many changes that you will need to read, therefore I suggest you read this chapter again.**

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided I <strong>_**will**_** do Harry's birthday, don't really know why I decided not to in the first place.**

**So, as always, ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days before the rest of Hogwarts would be returning and Harry was standing in front of Peter's house in London, hand poised to knock on his door. He didn't know if Peter was going to be there but it was a start. He looked behind him and Snape cocked his head to the side, regarding Harry. He sighed before turning and knocking on the door and didn't have to wait long for a tall, thin lady to open the door.<p>

"Hello there, how can I help?" She said smiling and Harry smiled back.

"Hi, my name's Harry. Um, I was wondering if Peter was home?"

"Sure, he's just upstairs." She said and then yelled over her shoulder. "Peter, your friend is here." She turned back to Harry and smiled before turning away when she heard Peter coming down the stairs.

"Oh my god, Harry!" He said excitedly, walking over to him and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here? Are you back for good?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not. But I was able to escape my relatives a day early so I could come and see you." Harry said with a grin and Peter gave him another hug before starting to pull him inside.

Snape coughed to get Harry's attention and he turned to look at the man standing by the street. Harry nodded and the man went over to the fence and leaned against it. They had discussed before coming here that Snape would give him some privacy by waiting outside for him, but he wasn't to take all day with his friends. Harry understood this and was actually rather surprised he was allowed to come here and see his friends in the first place. He suspected however, that Snape had had a say in this to the Headmaster but he couldn't be sure.

"You're looking good, Harry. Love what you've done with your hair." Peter commented as he looked Harry up and down in the lounge.

"Thanks, they took me into town. Apparently my clothes weren't good enough for them." He lied, and slightly blushed at it too. It wasn't too far from the truth.

They sat there chatting for a bit and then Harry asked how Tony was. Peter said that he had actually been gearing up to go round to Maggie's flat as they were going to be having a few drinks and Harry said he'd love to go. Grinning, Peter led Harry up to his room and he sat on the bed whilst Peter got changed. It was weird, Harry thought as he sat on the bed trying not to watch Peter getting changed, he himself was never this forthcoming when it came to the boys dorms at Hogwarts and neither were his room mates. Peter laughed at him and put a hand on his shoulder as he looked at him and told him not to be awkward, that it was completely normal, so Harry had to laugh a little and he relaxed as well.

Harry and Peter walked out of the house and Harry panicked a little when he couldn't see Snape anywhere. He thought the man was supposed to be supervising him and now he couldn't see him. His attention was pulled away from this when a car pulled up and Peter was getting in.

"You coming?" He shouted and Harry nodded before looking about again.

"I'm right here, I will follow." Snape said quietly, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, but when he looked around he couldn't see the man. _Disillusionment Charm_, he thought and he nodded his understanding before getting into the car.

Harry tuned out of everything as the car sped through the streets, he didn't know who the person driving was but apparently his name was Harvey and he was the same age as Peter and his friends. Harry was a little nervous, the last time he'd gone to a party he didn't have someone looking over him, even though it was Snape, now that he couldn't see him the man could be lurking anywhere. It was odd though; Snape was allowing him to go out with his friends, _what happened to not taking long? And how did he know we were going out?_ It was too confusing so he refused to think about it.

They arrived outside the dump of a house that had people sitting on the front lawn soaking up what little sun there was outside and some scattered along the front porch. It was like a traditional American house rather than one found in England. Harry looked around again as he tried to spy Snape but couldn't see anything and was taken inside by Peter who had his arm around him. It felt oddly comforting, but at the same time he almost felt like he was cheating Snape by doing so. _How ridiculous_, he thought and shook his head.

"Here we go." Peter said handing Harry a drink.

Harry grinned, this was what he wanted, to feel the buzz, the feeling of forgetting and it was right in his hand. Still grinning like an idiot he went to chuck it back but after a gulp he realized what it was and he went to spit it out. Peter looked mildly offended and Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"What did you say was in it?" Harry said narrowing his eyes as he looked at the clear liquid.

"Uh, Malibu, Sprite and Lime Juice." He said confused and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, it's delicious just wasn't expecting it." Harry tried to cover up, _yeah delicious water,_ he thought bitterly and Peter smiled and they walked over to a group of people.

The music was just in the background, nothing too loud and Harry muttered about Snape interfering but no one heard it, he doubted Snape would either but he still said it for his own benefit. Harry was taken over to a group of people in the lounge sitting on couches, some Harry recognized from the nights he'd spent with Peter and Tony. Speaking of which, he couldn't see Tony anywhere and if he was honest, he wanted to see him the most because of what they had experienced between themselves. Pushing that thought aside, Harry was pulled onto Peter's lap as they sat on the couch and they engaged in conversation with the others, Harry only feeling slightly out of place because his drink had been turned into water and he didn't have alcohol to make him bolder.

Snape wasn't impressed when they arrived at the house and he was slightly disappointed in Harry for the type of people he had chosen as friends. They made him wary because they were a couple of years older than Harry, even though this isn't the biggest issue, they were a lot more mature than he was and Snape felt like they were pushing him in the wrong direction. He had to smirk when he saw Harry's face drop when he changed his alcoholic drink into water and despite what Harry may have thought, he heard him muttering. Now though, Harry was sitting on that boy's lap and for some reason this didn't sit well with him and it made him a little anxious. He couldn't understand why.

He was trying to work out his emotions whilst keeping an eye on Harry when he saw the two boy's stand up and a girl came over to them and hugged Harry. It was interesting to see because Harry genuinely smiled and didn't even flinch when she went to give him a peck on the lips. _Perhaps he isn't gay_, he thought and this made him feel a little upset. Putting these thoughts aside, he heard her say to Harry that his other friend was upstairs and guided Harry over to the staircase. His other friend, Peter staying where he was. Harry ascended the stairs and Snape stood close to the girl that had spoken to Harry and she looked rather pleased with herself. It didn't feel right, but he stayed where he was and watched Harry disappear into one of the upstairs rooms.

A minute later, Harry walked out of the room backwards very slowly as if he couldn't understand what was happening and he looked shocked. Snape frowned, this definitely didn't look right and when he regarded the girl he was standing next to, she looked just as confused as he was. A second later, Harry was sprinting down the stairs, tears threatening to burst and Snape ran after him along with Peter when he realized Harry had run out.

"Harry, come back!" Peter yelled from the front yard as Harry ran down the street.

"HARRY!" He tried again, but Harry didn't stop and all of a sudden disappeared.

Hugging Harry tightly, Snape apparated them back to Hogwarts. As soon as Harry felt his feet touch the ground he broke away from Snape and ran towards the castle. Snape knew that wherever he ended up he would be safe, so he wasn't going to run after him. Although it was more like he _couldn't_ run after him as he was puffed from running after him in London. His mind was working over time as well to work out what had Harry so worked up. He sighed, this obviously wasn't the best idea.

Snape was walking briskly towards the castle, and in the entrance way bumped into McGonagall and he asked if she had seen Harry running past. She nodded and pointed in the direction of the dungeons but not without pursing her lips and folding her arms over her chest, asking what had happened to her lion but he refused to answer her and stalked down the stairs towards his quarters. When he arrived, Harry's door was shut and he could hear the boy crying loudly though the door, so he went over and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Harry shouted and Snape raised an eyebrow at the door.

He ignored Harry's request and walked in anyway to find the boy laying face first on top of his bed, sobbing his heart out. He came to sit on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at him and the crying stopping a little.

"What happened?" Snape asked, and Harry hiccupped before answering.

"I walked in on Tony doing another guy is what happened." Harry replied angrily and Snape frowned.

"But I thought – "

"I didn't expect to be used like that! I mean, he said he was going to miss me and wanted me to come back and visit. So I do, and I see what?" It wasn't a question but Snape got what he was trying to say.

"Oh, Harry." He said quietly and Harry sat up and swung his legs over the side of he bed so he was sitting next to Snape.

"I feel betrayed."

"I know." Snape said calmly, although he knew the boy was being quite naïve and found Harry's head resting on his shoulder.

Snape brought a hand round and gave him a tight side hug and put his other hand on the side of Harry's head pulling closer in order to comfort him. They stayed like this for a while and Harry's breathing started to even out and soon he'd stopped crying. Harry lifted his head but stayed close to Snape and they locked eyes for a second. It broke Snape's heart to see Harry so upset and he caught himself thinking that he would never let that happen to Harry. There was a moment when Snape felt himself leaning forward and the intention of kissing Harry but then they heard the booming voice of the Headmaster and Harry shoved himself away from the man before standing and looking at the door like a deer caught in head lights.

Harry's heart was beating fast. He'd nearly caught himself kissing Snape again and he felt disgusted that after their chat he still gave in to his feelings. He was sure he had imagined it when he saw Snape leaning forward, _yeah just your hormonal imagination, he wouldn't kiss someone like you_, he thought and then saw the Headmaster coming to stand in his bedroom doorway.

"Harry, my boy, are you okay? Professor McGonagall came and found me."

"He is fine, Headmaster. Just a misunderstanding with his friends. Nothing major." Snape replied for him coolly and Harry had to stop himself gaping at the man as he lied.

"You sure you're okay, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. I am now." He said looking up at the man and giving him a tight smile before looking down at the floor.

"Was there a valid reason why you are currently standing in my quarters, Albus?" Snape huffed and the Headmaster nodded.

"There was, it isn't major but I was requiring more of your brewing skills, Severus." Dumbledore said and walked out into the living area.

Snape looked at Harry before walking out into the living area and shutting Harry's door behind him. Harry fell to the floor when he heard the door click shut and he started shaking, he couldn't believe what was happening. Apparently what had happened earlier in the holidays meant nothing and was just an alcohol fueled evening that resulted in Harry questioning his sexuality. He felt incredibly stupid, and it had happened all in front of Snape. Sure the man had changed but that didn't still mean the man didn't think he was pathetic for what happened. He sighed and moved across the floor to his bed, leaning on it as he sat on the floor.

Snape carefully opened the door a few minutes later after having placated the Headmaster and Harry looked up at him, his eyes still a little red from the crying but he'd stopped that and now sat on the floor feeling numb. He now felt like he really had nothing. No home, no family and now, no friends. Hermione and Ron didn't count.

Harry was surprised when Snape came and sat next to him on the floor, he didn't say anything, just sat with him and they both looked at the wall in front of them. It was nice, just sitting and not talking. Snape had definitely made an impact on his life and he smiled a little at the care and compassion the man was displaying, even at this current point in time. Little did he know, but the reason why Snape wasn't saying anything was because he didn't really _know_ what to say. Snape felt he had to say something though, anything to try and make Harry feel better, so he said the first thing that he could think of.

"It's not the end of the world, Harry."

"No, it just adds to the pile." Harry said wistfully and looked down at his lap.

Snape reached round and put an arm around Harry's shoulders, giving it a tight squeeze before moving to stand up.

"If you need anything, I will be in the living room." Snape said carefully and went to shut the door.

"No, leave it open. Please." Harry said quickly and Snape nodded, leaving it half way.

By the time dinner approached, Harry had still yet to venture from his room even though he'd left the door open. Harry just felt a little safer knowing that Snape was only a few meters away and it calmed him a little. After dinner, Snape had retired to his favourite armchair with a drink and book in hand, and Harry had chosen to pick out a book from Snape's collection and place himself on the floor in front of the man. He just wanted to be close to him physically.

He was leaning on the front side of the armchair just by Snape's left leg and was leaning against the chair with his knees brought up and balancing the book. A couple of times when he was turning the page his arm would gently brush against Snape's leg but the man didn't mind at all. As Harry sat there, he felt a little drowsy from reading so rested his head against the arm of the chair, it was at this moment that Snape subconsciously reached out and started to rake his fingers softly over Harry's hair and they both found it oddly comforting. Soon enough though, Harry gave in to the sleepiness and his head rolled to the side, coming to rest on Snape's thigh.

Snape out his book down and looked at the situation, he actually smiled at this and he felt the pull of something deep within his stomach as he thought of Harry in this moment. He looked over at the time and saw it was quite late, but now he had the issue of trying to rouse Harry so he could get into bed. He didn't really fancy carrying the boy again, especially if he woke up and saw what was going on so he gave Harry a bit of a shove to try and wake him. He didn't wake and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Harry, come on you should go to bed." Snape said, but Harry only moaned a little and his head shifted slightly.

Snape took both of their books and placed it on the side table before he shifted his legs and Harry went to fall straight onto his side, but woke up with enough time to stop himself and he turned back to Snape and peered up at him.

"Sorry." He muttered and went to stand up, as did Snape.

"What for?" Snape countered playfully.

"Uh, I guess falling asleep on you?" Harry said embarrassed and he blushed a little.

"I wasn't complaining." Was all Snape said and walked past him and towards his room.

Harry's mind was reeling, and after bidding the man goodnight, slowly made his way to his own room where he stripped and jumped into bed. For the life of him, he couldn't work out why he was so aroused, he'd just woken up like that and Snape's words hadn't helped. He groaned and jutted his hips into the mattress. _Just this one time won't hurt_, he thought as a hand snaked down the bed and found his erection.


	11. Chapter 11

**#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:**

**Appreciate the feedback. Agreed, less drama hence the rewrite. I want 'Snapeykins' too :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies in advance, this chapter has some serious cuteness associated with it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next morning feeling just as bitter as ever, he didn't care that it was his birthday, he just couldn't get in the mood to be happy. He had dreams about yesterday and he didn't enjoy reliving the horror and embarrassment of finding someone you cared about, emotionally and physically was just basically using you. He huffed and rolled over, he could hear the water running which meant Snape was having a shower and the thought made him feel a little better. He wasn't really sure why, perhaps it was the familiarity of waking up this way like he always did, or if it was the thought of Snape in the shower. <em>Oh god, <em>he thought he his lower half twitched at the image. He knew he was going to have to work on squashing these thoughts if he was going to survive at all around the man.

He waited his usual half hour from when Snape got out of the shower and ducked in there himself. He let the hot water run down his body and he let a moan escape at the feeling. He didn't care if the man heard him, this felt incredible right now. A few minutes later he stepped out and toweled himself dry before wrapping it around his waist. For the life of him, he could never remember to bring his clothes with him whenever he had a shower and it was just his luck that on days like these, Snape was in the living room and looked over when Harry came out of the shower, clad only in a towel.

He thanked his lucky stars though that the man didn't say anything and he slammed his bedroom door shut before taking a deep breath and set about getting dressed for the day. He settled for all black and shoved on his black tee over his head before jumping into his black jeans. He found humor in his outfit however, Snape had his own black robes he wore all the time and when he looked at himself in the mirror after putting on his black converse sneakers and running a hand through his hair so it stuck up he could have probably passed as a younger Snape. Of course the eyes would always be a dead giveaway. Sighing again and with his stomach growling as he hadn't had much for dinner that night he walked out into the living room with Snape who was reading in his chair.

"Morning, sir." Harry said quietly standing by the couch.

"Good Morning, Harry." He replied not looking from his book and Harry felt a little disheartened.

"Uh, I'm going up to breakfast, sir." Harry said awkwardly, not really sure if he sounded pathetic by announcing this.

"As was I." Snape said, marking his book and putting it beside him before standing.

"Sleep well?" He asked walking towards Harry and giving him the once over.

"Guess so." Harry said looking down and Snape walked around him.

"I would have preferred 'it was great, sir', but I can live with that I guess." Snape mused, smiling a little as he regarded Harry's outfit and Harry looked over to him before following him out into the corridor.

Breakfast was a slow affair and Harry managed to stomach a piece of toast before everything became unappealing and he pushed his plate away and letting his head fall onto folding arms on the table.

McGonagall looked on with sadness, over the holiday period, she hadn't seen Harry this deflated and she wondered if she should make the effort to try and cheer him up. She, of course knew it was his birthday today and had planned to give him a present he was sure to appreciate, but that was going to be tonight when they were going to give him a little party to celebrate. She looked over at Dumbledore knowingly and whispered something to him, who in turn whispered something to Snape who spat out his coffee with a cough and looked at the Headmaster with wide eyes, composure be damned.

"It's what?" He whispered so only the other man could hear.

"It's his birthday and Minerva wishes to – "

"Oh Merlin." Snape interrupted and the Headmaster looked at him suspiciously before smiling and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"There is still time." Dumbledore whispered and Snape nodded, the reason for the Headmaster to bring it up forgotten.

After this ordeal, which Harry was completely oblivious to why Snape had had that outburst, Harry sadly stood and walked out of the hall. He was a little upset because even though he hadn't written to his friends they would always write to say Happy Birthday although he guessed this year was different. He was just at entrance way when he heard McGonagall calling after him and she asked if he could help her. He shrugged and agreed to help her and they walked to her classroom. With the door firmly shut behind them and standing by her desk, McGonagall spoke and it definitely wasn't what Harry had been expecting.

"Potter… Harry." She corrected before she started. "I wish to bid you a Happy Birthday." She said and Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Professor." He said quietly and started to wonder why he was there.

"Seeing as it is your birthday, I had a present for you, not the traditional sense, but a present none the less and I was wondering if you would like it right now." She was looked very sure of herself and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, sure. Thank you, Professor." A true smile coming to his face as she walked behind her desk and held up a potion.

It was odd, out of everyone he would have thought that Snape would give him a potion of some kind, not that the man would have known it was his birthday anyway, he would have said something when they were in the living room.

"I know what you must be thinking, but I promise you it is not. Before you ask as well, I have talked with the Headmaster about this so there is no need to worry." She said as she handed Harry the vial with a red ribbon around the top.

"What does this do?" He said curiously looking at the potion, it wasn't anything he'd seen before and he was intrigued.

"Well, I thought that will everything going on, you might feel the need to get away." She looked at him sadly, and he knew what she was meaning. "Therefore, I wished to offer my help, this is a potion that will last a few hours, so it's not permanent but will allow us to find your Animagus form." Harry's head snapped up and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Animagus? Like Sirius?" Harry said, not really believing what she was saying and she simply nodded in return.

"The permanent ability will take a little longer than simply taking a potion but I thought you might like to try it out for the afternoon." Her voice was kind and caring, not at all the strict witch he was used to and he couldn't help but smile.

"This is amazing, thank you. Can I take it now?"

"Of course." She smiled and he uncorked the stopper and sniffed it, it didn't smell overly pleasant but he lifted it to his lips and felt the potion flowing down his throat.

There was nothing for a second and he was about to say something, until he felt a strange tingling sensation in his stomach and the world started to grow in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes as he felt his body shrinking and stretching at the same time and new part emerging. It was a purely odd sensation but one that made him excited. He heard a delighted shriek from above him once he felt the pulling stop and he opened his eyes to find himself at shin height to his Head of House. He looked up at her tall frame and she bent down and felt a hand rest on his head. He looked down and saw that he had small little paws and light grey fur.

"I'm going to pick you up, Harry." She said in warning and found a hand under his chest as he was picked up.

He immediately felt he must be small if her hand was able to pick him up, he felt a hand resting under his rear legs, yes he had four legs, and was brought round to the other side of McGonagall's desk and placed on top of some papers. He looked round and found her reaching into her desk drawer and bringing out a mirror. She placed the hand mirror in front of him and he opened his mouth in shock and a little mewl escaped out. He was surprised by this but it didn't deter him and he checked himself over. He had four working legs with paws, grey fur, a thin tail, black nose, two pointy ears on the top of his head, little sharp teeth and the brightest of green eyes he had ever seen. He was a kitten. Well, a teenage kitten, he wasn't _that_ small but because he was undernourished in the past, it had obviously stunted his growth a little. He wasn't going to lie, he looked cute.

"I look adorable." He meowed and looked over to McGonagall who looked at him quizzically and he realized she couldn't understand him. _But she's an Animagus as well, _he remembered and he jumped up and down looking at her expectantly.

As if sensing that was what he was trying to say, she smiled and disappeared on her seat, only to jump up onto the table in her tabby form and sit in front of Harry, even though she was twice his size. She meowed and Harry could understand and it blew his mind away.

"_How are you feeling, Harry?"_ She meowed.

"_Fine. Furry."_ He meowed in reply.

"_This is a universal form, Harry. You will be able to blend in anywhere. How do you like the idea?"_

"_I love it." _He purred and rolled onto his back and looking up at the ceiling.

McGonagall changed back and was sitting in her chair, shooing Harry off the papers that were in front of her. She told him the potion would wear off in about eight hours so he had enough time to play around in his form. He was elated and set about jumping all over her desk and knocking things over.

"But how about you run about the floor for a while." She said and picked him up, placing him gently on the floor.

"Don't go outside of the classroom, I don't want to lose you." She continued, slightly humored before working through the papers on her desk.

She had already sorted out the Animagus books and papers that Harry was going to need when he finally completed the transformation, now all she had to do was wait and within a few days he would be following in his Godfathers footsteps. She smiled; he looked absolutely adorable in his form. She had kept it from the other Professors, only the Headmaster knew and she wanted it to stay that way. Although she suspected there would be a few curious looks when she took him into the hall at lunch.

A few hours had passed and Harry was exhausted. He had run the parameter of the room several times and explored the little cracks in the stone work before collapsing on his side. He had slowly made his way over to his Head of House and patted her foot wanting to be up on her desk as he had a nap. She simply chuckled at him and picked him up carefully, watching as he walked over to a corner of the desk that was clear and curling into a ball. It was another hour until Harry was woken by someone coming into the classroom and Harry's heart skipped when he recognized the voice.

"Good morning, Minerva. The potions you required." Snape said stiffly as he walked up to the desk and placed them on the edge.

Harry looked up at him and then looked to McGonagall who was smiling knowingly at her papers before steeling her features and looking up at Snape.

"Much appreciated, Severus. Thank you." She said.

"A new pet, Minerva? Thought you were more of a mouse person." Snape said coolly looking down at Harry.

"Yes, well, cats are my familiar." She said going back to her work.

"Hmm." Was all Snape said and Harry locked eyes with him for a second before looking away. He didn't want to blow his cover.

"Was there something else you needed, Severus?" McGonagall asked, looking up from her work.

"No." He snapped and turned to leave the room.

Harry looked up at him as he left feeling a little amused, he knew his eyes could give him away, but at least he didn't have a scar or anything on his forehead with this form, it really did mean he could be anonymous. He turned back to his paw and had the sudden urge to lick it, so he did, then he rubbed his eyes but stopped when he wanted to lick somewhere else. That would not be okay in the presence of his Head of House. He mewled quietly as if to laugh and then lay on his side with his paws stretched out straight and proceeded to fall asleep.

He was shaken a while later and McGonagall told him it was lunchtime. He meowed happily, he was starving although he didn't really know what he'd be allowed to eat. Now that he thought about it, _where_ was he going to eat. He meowed again as he was picked up and like before, she answered his unspoken question.

"You will be with me at the Head table, there will be some milk for you there." She smiled and they made their way through the castle.

Harry was quite comfortable up at the Head table and he was happily drinking the bowl of warm milk that was in front of him. He was situated directly in front of McGonagall, but because the table was so wide he was a good distance away without _being_ in her lunch. He meowed again in content and lay down on his front, crossing his two front paws in the process and looked over at the door when Snape walked in.

"Honestly, Minerva. Couldn't you have left that flee ridden thing in your classroom?" Snape said disgusted as he came up to the table.

Harry mewled sadly at the words, letting his head droop onto his paws and Snape looked over at him as he sat in his seat, his eyes narrowing and he carefully poured himself some water and drinking it slowly as he eyed Harry in his kitten-like form.

"Don't listen to him." She whispered and Harry turned to her before standing and motioning towards Snape with his head.

"If he kicks you off the table, it won't be my fault." She whispered again, but it was loud enough for Dumbledore and probably Snape to hear as well this time.

Harry smirked to himself. He didn't really mind if Snape knew about his form or not. If he wanted to hide, he wasn't going to hide from Snape. Not now. So carefully, with a lowered body as if he was going after his prey he walked over to Snape, passing the Headmaster and sitting in front of the man's place setting.

Snape looked up, a little disgusted and frowned at Harry. He wasn't intimidated however, something about being in another form in front of Snape made him feel a little safer and he doubted Snape would be so cruel as to throw a sweet little innocent kitten off the side of the table.

"Shoo." He said quietly and threw a hand at him.

Harry didn't move though, and he sat there looking straight at Snape. A simple 'meow' escaping his little mouth. Snape sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he didn't want to have to deal with this as well as a missing Harry. He hadn't seen the boy since breakfast and he'd left early so he had no idea where he'd gone. He hoped now that he would turn up at dinner, he usually did even if he didn't eat much.

"Say, Severus. How is our young Harry doing after yesterday?" The Headmaster asked and Harry's eyes went straight over to look at the Headmaster.

He didn't want to hear this conversation, but he knew it would be suspicious if he walked away or made a fuss. He sighed in his kitten form and sunk down onto his front, putting his head on his paws and looking about the table for anything exciting.

"Jade." McGonagall's voice called and he looked over to her, it sounded like something someone would call him.

He stood and made his way back over, forgetting about the conversation Snape and Dumbledore were having about him and was handed a little piece of chicken meat that he ate quickly and licked his lips, _gods that was good_, he thought and wagged his rear end in excitement, wanting some more.

"Where has that blasted boy got to?" Snape said to himself as he went to stand. Harry usually came to meals now, much to the insistence of Snape so it was odd he didn't turn up for lunch.

"I wouldn't worry yourself, Severus." Dumbledore said in full confidence knowing Harry was currently sitting on the table devouring some chicken.

"He is closer than you think." He continued cryptically and Snape looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

That was until he looked just to the side of the Headmaster and saw the kitten on the table. _It couldn't be_, he thought confused. However, considering the actions before and those almost fluorescent green eyes it had to be him. He finally understood now why Minerva had asked him to brew that potion for her; he had no doubt that she was going to help him transform. An idea popped into his head and he smirked before heading off out of the Great Hall and outside.

It was three in the afternoon when Harry transformed back, he felt a jolt in his stomach and ran over to McGonagall who placed him on the floor just in time for him to change and he lay on the floor panting slightly at the pain of having his bones moving back into place.

"That was wicked." Harry said before McGonagall said anything and then he laughed.

This was by far the best present he'd ever had and he couldn't wait until he had finally mastered the Animagus transformation so he could change whenever he wanted.

"We can start on your transfiguration tomorrow, but for now, I sense that Professor Snape is eager to see you before dinner.

"He is?" Harry said looking a little confused as he stood.

"I don't believe he knows about this." She said, looking at his pointedly and he smiled in understanding.

"Okay, well thank you, Professor. This is honestly the best present ever." He beamed and all but ran out of the room. He was so excited.

Harry had got back to Snape's quarters but the man wasn't there. Harry had thought this odd because he was always usually in the living area or his lab, but after checking both he realized he was alone. Seeing as the man wasn't there, and suddenly feeling a little sleepy he pointed his wand at the fire and it roared into life. He went and lay in front of it before laying down on his side like he would have done as a cat and let the warmth sink through his skin. Soon enough he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry woke a few hours later and groggily looked up at the time to see it was just about dinner. He stretched and clicked his body with a smile on his face, it felt so good there in front of the fire. He looked about the room but the man was still nowhere to be found and he sighed, it wasn't like Snape to not be around and he certainly felt the loss of the man not being there. Standing, he decided to head up for dinner not that he was hungry, Snape's lack of presence had dealt to that.<p>

He stepped into the hall and then stopped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and he had to stop himself from gaping. All the staff were sitting at the Gryffindor table and there was a small pile of presents in the middle. Harry smiled and felt a warmth spread through his chest, this didn't last long however when he realized that Snape wasn't there but he tried not to let it get to him.

He started walking towards the staff and they turned and smiled at him, some wishing him a Happy Birthday as he approached them. Something brushed the side of him and Snape stalked past him, not even acknowledging his existence and he watched the man with longing as he walked to the edge of the table and sat down. _Apparently the man hasn't changed if he's ignoring me_, he thought sadly and came to stand at the empty spot on the Gryffindor table. Hagrid gave him a sideways hug and the Headmaster who was sitting in front of him smiled and wished him a Happy Birthday.

"You didn't think we had forgotten did you?" The Dumbledore spoke and Harry hid a shy smile.

"Couldn't forget a thing lik' tha' now could we?" Hagrid said from his right and Harry smiled.

"Thank you, I really wasn't expecting this." Harry said and took a seat.

"Presents then dinner, Harry." McGonagall said and Harry nodded before opening the gifts in front of him.

The first present was from Hagrid and he was given a Dragonhide wand holster that fitted to his forearm, Dumbledore gave him a tin of god awful sweets that he was currently addicted to, Flitwick gave him an advanced Charms book that covered Charms not taught in the classroom, Sprout gave him a an Aloe Vera plant so he could tend to his own smaller wounds, and Pomfrey a potion with a note attached that said 'for furballs'. He had to cover up a smirk and gave her a knowing look of thanks and she inclined her head. There were a few other presents from the likes of Hooch, Vector and Sinistra but nothing from Snape. He should have known the man wouldn't get him anything seeing as he had already opened his living quarters to Harry for the entirety of the summer, but the thought still upset him.

Suddenly his presents were gathered up by a House Elf and dinner appeared in front of them. Harry's mouth was drooling, it was his favourite and he immediately knew that Dobby had been in on this, there was no one else that knew what his favourite was. He noted everyone was tucking in and he took a sneak glance at Snape sitting at the end but the man was paying no attention to him. He couldn't work out why he was feeling so upset about it, he was Harry's Professor, a snarky bastard who had unwillingly given up his home… someone who had been there for him, called him _Harry_ multiple times and comforted him, only to now be ignoring him. He was conflicted between hating the man right now, and having romantic feelings towards him. It was all too much and he felt his appetite dwindling but he knew that he couldn't just stop because everyone had put in so much effort to comfort him.

Soon enough, there was a large chocolate cake that appeared and Harry blew out the candles before it was divided up amongst everyone and the tucked in. Harry almost moaned after one bite, it was delicious and he felt he could eat it for the rest of his life. Finally, a real smile broke out on his face and he savored every mouthful of the delicious cake.

After dessert Harry was stuffed and he had to slouch on the table to hold himself up. The Headmaster chuckled and stood as did the others and they all dispersed from the hall, retiring for the night. Harry did as well not before a hug from Hagrid and was soon left standing in the hall with Snape. He looked over to the man who was regarding Harry carefully before Harry sighed and started back towards the Dungeons not waiting for Snape. He just couldn't shake the disappointment.

Snape followed closely behind Harry the whole way to his quarters and when they got in, Harry went to go straight to his room. He could see his presents laid out on his bed so he was going to have another proper look through them, however he stopped when Snape spoke.

"I haven't forgotten." And Harry turned around.

Snape was standing by his chair and sunk down onto it with a book in hand and Harry looked at him confused. The man pointed to the black fur rug in front of the fire and Harry saw a little black box with green ribbon around it sitting in the middle of it so he went over and sat in front of the fire.

"Happy Birthday." Snape said from behind his book and Harry looked up to him before focusing on the box.

_Odd, it looks like jewelry_, he thought idly before he opened it. He gasped as the silver inside caught the light from the fire and he gently picked it up. By the weight of it, it was a pure silver necklace with a round tag pendant that had _Jade_ written on it and Harry frowned. _That's what McGonagall called me earlier_, he remembered and he looked up to Snape again.

"Professor McGonagall informed me of what she has offered you." Snape started and put his book down so he could look at Harry.

"It's…" Harry was lost for words, he immediately felt bad for how the animosity he felt towards the man at dinner.

"We can't have you running through the castle un-named now can we?" He continued with a smirk and Harry looked confused for a second so he elaborated.

"When you change into your form, the necklace will transform into a collar." He finished and picked up his book to continue reading.

Harry was blown away, he didn't know what to say and currently his mouth was not cooperating. He inspected it in his hands, the chain was long enough so that the pendant sat on his breast bone almost like a dog tag so it wouldn't be seen under his uniform which was good because then he could wear it all the time. He slipped it on over his head and smiled as he looked at it upside down. It was simple but beautiful, and the fact that Snape had given it to him, literally blew his mind.

"I don't know what to say, sir. It's – "

"Please, think nothing of it. It is a simple gesture." Snape interrupted whilst concentrating on his book and Harry looked at him disbelievingly.

_How can he say that? _Harry was astounded but knowing the man he wasn't going to push it. He smiled down at the pendant and held it in his hand before shifting the box it came in and laying next to the fire, something comforting about the heat made him want to lie in front of it. He was facing away from the man, so missed the small smile that was upon his lips behind the pages of the book he was reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:**

**Sorry no Snapey kitty cat. Although it did cross my mind.**

**#DhampirParadox:**

**Thanks for the feedback. Again, agreed there's less drama. Lupin may crop up in the future, not too sure though :)**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Potter. Before we start we need to get a few things straight." McGonagall started.<p>

She proceeded to tell him the in's and out's of Animagi transformations and the limitations as well as the dangers. Once he had understood them and signed some official Ministry papers for registration they got down to work. The first day was learning the theory behind the transformations and by the end of the day, missing lunch and dinner in the process and had a five foot essay outlining everything he had learnt.

He was so excited about the whole thing that he hadn't even felt hungry until he got back to Snape's quarters and found a plate full of lasagna that his stomach growled with the lack of food that had been consumed. Snape was sitting in his chair nursing a tumbler of Firewhiskey and regarded Harry as he came into the living area and sat on the couch.

"How is the transformation coming along?" Snape inquired, watching Harry as he spooned some lasagna into his mouth.

Harry looked at him mid chew and swallowed quickly before grinning.

"Fantastic, got through the theory today so hopefully tomorrow I'll be a full Animagi." Harry replied full of enthusiasm and tucked into his dinner.

Snape watched with interest and was secretly delighted that Harry was being so studious, _now if only he was like this in other classes_, he thought before putting his attention back onto the glass he was holding. He sighed quietly as he contemplated bringing up the fact that Harry would be moving into the Gryffindor Tower tomorrow as the students were arriving. He decided against it for now as the boy looked so happy if not slightly exhausted from his work today so he left Harry to his dinner, staring into the fire.

Soon, his vision of the fire was disrupted as Harry lay down in front of it on the black fur rug. Seemed the boy had suddenly found this a comfortable spot, or perhaps the feline in him was awakening. Whatever the reason, he seemed at home there and he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed at the boy.

An hour or two later and Harry rolled onto his back and stretched before getting to his knees and inspecting the pendant again. He was truly blown away by the man's offering and he couldn't help but smile. It was weird. He sighed and looked at the time, deciding that he'd go to bed as he had another long day tomorrow and he was going to be seeing his school friends as well at dinner. So he stood, and looked to Snape before turning and walking towards his room but he stopped before walking through and turned back to Snape.

"Really, sir. Thank you and for everything else." He smiled and the man looked up at him with a slight tugging at the corners of his mouth for a smile.

"Like I said, think nothing of it. However, you are welcome." He said impassively and nodded before Harry bid him good night and shut the door to his room.

The next morning, Harry woke normal time hearing Snape in the shower, however today he got up and went about packing away his things as no doubt he'd have to be doing it later on anyway. It was a little disheartening having to leave as he'd grown quite fond of the dungeons, more specifically he'd become fond of Snape and his company. It didn't actually take him that long to pack and once he was done and he knew the man was out of the shower he left his room for the shower and took a last long shower. It was infinitely better than the showers that he had in the Gryffindor Tower so he wanted to savor the moment. He still had his necklace on, for some reason he never wanted to take it off, his last and final memory of his time down in the dark dungeons with Snape.

He shut the water off and toweled himself down before his customary cursing at not having brought his clothes into the bathroom with him so wrapped the towel around his waist an exited the bathroom. Snape just _had_ to be walking towards his own bedroom as Harry got stepped out of the bathroom and he faltered mid step before glancing at Harry's upper torso and continuing through into his bedroom. Briefly frowning, Harry quickly stepped into his bedroom and shut the door. _Weird_, he thought but set about getting dressed for the day. He decided to tap into his inner Slytherin and chucked on his green tee and black jeans for the day.

With his trunk all packed and Hedwigs cage sitting on the floor beside it, he took one last look at the room before stepping out and into the living area. Snape was nowhere to be seen so he called for him.

"Professor?" He called and Snape stuck his head out of his room.

"Uh, I'm heading up for breakfast, you coming?" He continued and the man stepped out of his room before shutting the door and nodding curtly.

It wasn't until they were walking the corridor towards the Great Hall that Snape spoke up.

"So, may I ask what your plans for today were?"

"After breakfast, I'll be working with Professor McGonagall on my Animagus form, sir. Apart from that, nothing else." He was able to keep his voice steady but it was hard because he assumed the man would want to talk about their situation before the students arrived.

Snape cleared his throat, something about the man's auror was giving off a nervous vibe and it not only worried but intrigued Harry.

"Very well. I was wondering if I may have a moment of your time at some stage."

"Straight after breakfast?" Harry offered.

"If that does not interrupt your schedule then yes, that may be acceptable." Snape replied stiffly and Harry nodded.

Like always, Harry's appetite disappeared after this and he sat at the table staring down at his plate. The sooner they got this over with the sooner Harry could try and get a handle on his emotions and feelings towards the man who obviously cared but didn't want to show it. He was almost in tears when McGonagall broke his concentration and asked him when he wanted to start.

"I need to talk with Professor Snape and then I'll be up." He said trying to achieve a smile, although he felt he failed on that.

"Right, I will see you soon then. I will be waiting in the classroom." She announced and then walked out of the hall.

Harry glanced up at Snape with a sad look on his face and the man glanced back at him but he had to look back down at his empty plate, his stomach knotting and twisting uncomfortably and misery settling in again. Snape was the one to break his stupor this time and Harry followed him down into his quarters and took a seat on the couch. Looking up to Snape the man seemed awkward and was sitting straight looking into the fire. Either Snape didn't want to have this conversation either or he didn't want Harry to leave. _Doesn't want me to leave? Pssh dream on_.

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight onwards." He started and Harry looked down. He didn't think he could look at the man right now, he felt like he was being kicked out.

"Whilst I have come to grow fond of your company, it was only temporary and tonight the other students will be arriving, therefore – "

"I will be going back to Gryffindor Tower and acting like nothing ever happened." Harry finished for him and Snape looked over at him sadly not that Harry saw it; he was too busy inspecting his knees.

"Yes." Was all Snape replied with but didn't say anything more.

"I understand." Harry said standing and played with the pendant around his neck.

"My trunk is all packed and ready to be moved. I…" He didn't know how to finish. He had begun to feel at home with Snape but he knew this moment was going to come, he just wished it wasn't so soon.

"Harry." Snape said coming to stand in front of him, standing a foot away and Harry looked up to him. They stood, looking at each other for a few seconds and Harry could tell the man was struggling with what to say.

"It… hasn't been the… _biggest_ pain having you live here." He managed to say and Harry had to try hard not to smile. It seemed the man _was_ going to miss him.

"I'll miss you too." He replied and Snape gave him a little smirk before getting serious again.

"I must warn you though and possibly ask that you do not breathe a word of this arrangement to anyone. I realize this places some pressure on you in regards to your friends, however if word were to get out…" Snape trailed off having seen the nod of understanding Harry gave him.

"I understand. But… if there were any… time…" He looked down, not really sure how to broach the subject.

He really wanted to be able to come and see the man every now and then. He knew it wouldn't be appropriate but if he used his Invisibility cloak or even his Animagus form no one would know that he was going down there. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Snape shook his head.

"It would be best if you didn't." As much as it killed him to say it, it had to be said. Harry couldn't come back here, not whilst school was in progress.

"Okay." Harry whispered and fought back the tears.

Consequences be damned, he looked up and Snape before rushing forward and wrapping his arms around the man's waist in a tight hug. They'd only be in this position twice before and that was when Harry was in hysterics, but this time Harry was doing it to say goodbye, as soppy as it was. He felt the man tense at first, but then he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and he breathed in the man's scent. Snape made the move to break away and Harry thought it best to comply with the man's movements. They stood there again for another few seconds before Harry turned to leave and walked towards the portrait.

"See you later then." Harry said turning as he got to the portrait but Snape didn't say anything.

As soon as the portrait closed behind Harry, Snape spoke even though there was no one to hear him. He sighed, raked a hand through his hair and then went to his lab. He needed a distraction if he was going to survive the day without thinking about the possible loss of being alone again.

Harry was feeling just as miserable, but right now he had to push that to the side and maintain a clear head for learning his transformation. He remembered when McGonagall had mentioned if he was really studious and maintained optimal concentration he would have it mastered by the time they had to meet in the hall for the arrival of the students. That was what he was going to focus on, and the whole way up the stairs he detailed every last piece of fur on his body and the feeling of being in his cat form so he could easily identify what to change into. By the time he was standing in front of McGonagall's desk, he was ready.

* * *

><p>"Nearly there, Potter. Just focus on the rest of the body… that's it. Now, repeat after me. <em>Convertendi ad Animalem<em>."

"_Convertendi ad Meeeoooow."_ Harry transformed fully by the last word that came through as a meow and McGonagall went white for a second before composing herself and kneeling in front of Harry, transforming herself so she could talk with him.

"_How do you feel, Potter?"_

"_Fine, it feels like the last time."_ He replied in cat and the cat feline McGonagall nodded and told him how to change back.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful transformation he changed and ended up a mess on the floor all sprawled out. _Going to have to work on that_, Harry thought before looking up at the now human Head of House and she was smiling.

"Very good, everything seems in order. Now, I will get you to go through the transformation process a few more times so you get the hang of it, then you're free to explore." She said proudly.

It had only taken Harry all morning and half of the afternoon to complete the transformation and his Head of House had commended him on his level of concentration and dedication. He transformed in front of her and she bent down and fingered the pale green collar that was around his neck and he held his head up so she could read the round tag.

"So he _did_ go with Jade. Interesting." She mused and smiled before standing and walking to her desk, moving piles of paper around and getting her quill.

_Hmm, so he knew about it. She must have told him,_ he thought and then went back to changing back and forth. He was stopped and hour later by McGonagall who told him to get changed into his school robes ready for the other students arriving and he nodded. He was momentarily confused when he found himself half way to the dungeons and slapped himself on the head before turning around and racing up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower. He knew he'd be making that mistake a lot.

* * *

><p>Harry sat at the Gryffindor table staring mindlessly down at his plate as he waited for the students to arrive. He was nervous, worried and above all felt like curling up in a small grey ball in his form. He chanced a look at the head table and caught Snape's eye before quickly looking away. He was going to try and forget about the time spent with the man, too much reminiscing would be unhealthy and he'd get himself all worked up again. He closed his eyes briefly as he heard the familiar chatter of the students coming into the entrance hall and finally into the Great Hall.<p>

He looked up in time to see Hermione and Ron running over to him and he stood, plastering a smile on his face as he found himself with an armful of Hermione and a face full of her hair.

"Oh, Harry. We were so worried. You weren't on the train, what happened?"

"Blimey, Hermione let the man breathe." Ron piped up and he exchanged places with Hermione giving Harry a brotherly hug.

"She's right though." He said as they all sat down.

"Yeah, I… Look I'll tell you later okay?" He reasoned and they both nodded.

"Anyway, tell me about your summers. I'm sorry I haven't replied to your letters, Hedwig only found me the other day and I couldn't write back."

"That's alright, Harry. The Dursley's been treating you rough still?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Harry said before turning back to his plate.

After Dumbledore made his welcome back speech, the student population got stuck into the marvelous bounty in front of them and Harry was among them. He wasn't hungry per say but he knew he should get stuck in like everyone else, he didn't want to be questioned.

Dinner and dessert seemed to drag on but finally it was over and the trio made their way up to the Tower. Harry settled himself in front of the fire, something he was now doing regularly and the other two sat closely beside him and looking at him eagerly to get the details. Harry raked a hand through his hair, and Hermione caught sight of it and smiled, nodding in her appreciation.

"I got here a couple of days ago. Apparently the Headmaster wanted me here a couple of days before, which was odd but I was grateful."

"Starving you still mate?" Ron asked quietly and Harry nodded knowing he was referring to his relatives.

"Oh, Harry. You should have come to the Burrow. I spent the last week there and Molly never stopped asking about you." Hermione chipped in and rubbed his shoulder to comfort him.

"I like you hair too, by the way." She added and Harry subconsciously ran another hand through it so it stuck up even more.

"Thanks, it was a magical comb I got for my birthday." He lied quietly and not meeting their eye.

"Of course, duh." Hermione said jumping up with Ron and they ran up the stairs making Harry frown.

They came back down with presents, Hermione holding one and Ron holding two, no doubt a horrendous knitted item of clothing from Mrs. Weasely. He was correct, he had received a bright red knitted jersey with a gold 'H' on the front from her, some sweets and chocolate from Ron and a set of self inking quills from Hermione. He thanked and hugged his friends before they settled back down and he was filled in on their holidays. He tried to sit still and listen attentively but he got a little bored halfway through and took to staring into the flames of the fire, much like he had done down in the dungeons. _No, don't think about that_, he berated himself. He sighed, still keeping up the appearance of listening and then looked around the common room. Everyone looked the same, the new first years looked like they were in a candy shop and hung off every word the prefect was saying as he was showing them around. Without thinking about it, he yawned. It was too late to try and cover it up and Hermione looked at him with worry.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep, Harry. You look exhausted." Hermione soothed, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys."

"Mate, it's alright, hey you know what? I think I might join you." He said with a smile and they trudged upstairs.

Once they were tucked away, Ron looked to him and regarded him carefully.

"You sure you all good mate, I mean, we would have loved to have seen you at the Burrow. Don't know why Dumbledore didn't mention anything."

"Yeah, mate I'm fine. You know how bad it can get at the Dursleys. It was just the same, although this time the Headmaster acted upon it rather than leaving it." Harry shrugged and his friend nodded.

_Crisis averted,_ he thought and he turned to grab his pajamas out of his trunk, only now realizing that if he'd been staying here everything would have been in his drawers, but Ron didn't pick it up and went to the bathroom leaving Harry alone in the dorm. He sighed, and then changed, and by the time Ron made it back into the room he was in bed laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Merlin, I hope we don't get stuck with Potions first thing on Monday's, _again_." Ron complained as he jumped into his own bed.

"Hmm." Harry said not really paying attention and then said goodnight.

Ron bid him goodnight as well and then Harry rolled over so he was facing away from Ron, his silver pendant in hand as he took a deep breath and thought of what Snape would be doing right about now.

To answer that thought, Snape was sitting in his rooms, nursing a tumbler of Firewhiskey staring at the spot on the floor where Harry had taken to laying each night. His thoughts making him realize he hadn't wanted Harry to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**#Merlenyn:**

**School terms are unusual for me, I'm from the other side of the world so my bad, our school terms are different. Hehe thought I did my research oops.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone else, thanks for all the awesome reviews. Love you all. Pleas keep commenting.<strong>

* * *

><p>Waking the next morning, Harry was momentarily disorientated. It was too light and it didn't smell right, then a huge snort and snore from his left made him fling his eyes open and look in that direction, heart beating fast. He calmed down when he realized he was in Gryffindor Tower, he'd thought for a moment that he was having a bad dream, he huffed at that, <em>as good as a nightmare<em>, he thought and rubbed his eyes of sleep. He looked around the room properly and saw all his friends sound asleep. He thought it must have been around six thirty, which was the time he had started waking up so he knew he had another half an hour before he needed to get up and shower to get ready for the day.

He finally clicked as to why Snape woke this early each day, it was so when school came round he didn't feel groggy for getting up earlier. He hummed in thought before rolling onto his side and looking out the window and took in the mountains in the distance. He felt the necklace moving with his body and he held it for a second before deciding he'd just get up. That way he had the time to wander round as _Jade_, before he was required for breakfast. He briefly thought he should wait for Ron and Hermione but he felt like his feline form was calling to him so he decided to get up.

Wandering around the castle this early was exciting, there were so many different smells and places to explore, so he reigned himself in and only wandered round for ten minutes and then hid in an alcove until people started coming in for breakfast. He didn't have to wait long and his little head popped out to see Snape stalking into the hall. He smiled sadly to himself, and despite what Ron had said last night about Potions, he hoped that they _did_ have it first thing this morning, that way he'd be able to see the man.

"Hello, Harry Potter." A dreamy female voice said and Harry jumped in fright before looking up at the culprit.

Luna was staring down at him so he reared back into the alcove and changed before coming back out and looking rather worried.

"Morning, Luna. Uh…"

"Your secret is safe with me." She said and went to walk off.

It always struck him as odd that she was able to see things others couldn't, even more so that she knew that it was Harry and not a random cat. He was sure she hadn't seen him change, he saw her walking into the Great Hall and Harry followed her closely, coming to sit next to her. She smiled at him before helping herself to breakfast and he leaned over.

"Hey, look it's kind of a new thing for me and, uh, you couldn't keep it to yourself could you?" He whispered, aware of the others that were now drifting into the hall and began to worry his lower lip.

""Of course, Harry. I know it is something secret. I won't tell a soul, although I do like your collar." She smiled at him again and he relaxed and smiled back.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Anyway, how was your summer?" He asked and she went into a detailed explanation of how she had troubles with some whacky creature Harry had never heard of before.

As she was speaking, he looked past her and spied Snape sitting next to the Headmaster looking sour and sipping on what was presumably coffee. He caught Harry's eye for a second and Harry felt his heart speed up for a second before he looked away as did Harry. He _really_ hoped they had Potion's this morning.

"Mate, you're up early. Where the hell did you get to?" Ron said as he charged up the isle and sat in front of him and Hermione came to sit next to Harry.

"Morning guys. I thought I'd just get an early start you know?"

"No." Ron said miffed before stuffing his plate full of food.

"I do." Hermione sniffed and smiled reassuringly to Harry before grabbing some toast for herself.

They sat chatting quietly amongst each other before the Heads of House went about distributing their student's timetables. Harry quickly grabbed his and scoured the Monday classes only to have his heart sink. No, they didn't have Potions on Monday morning, and no he didn't have it until Tuesday. Ron on the other hand was over the moon and started thanking the stars and Quidditch players for the consideration. Harry rolled his eyes at his friends' reaction although he had to laugh at the dramatics. Hermione, as usual had this look in her eye as she read her own timetable and Harry frowned as he read it.

"How many classes are you taking, Hermione?" He asked as he couldn't see any study breaks at all.

"As many as possible, you know how…" And Harry tuned out as she talked non-stop about getting as much knowledge as possible so she was equipped for life outside of school.

Harry sighed as he looked over the rest of his week. He may not have had Potions on Monday's but he had it every other day for two hours which was odd but he guessed that with the extra knowledge and brewing they were expected to do it made sense that they had two hour blocks. He looked at his friends empty plates and then stood, they had to go back up to the Tower and get their bags and books before class and this reminded Harry of the short distance from the hall and the dungeons. He longed to be back there but it hadn't even been twenty four hours yet, he told himself off for being so soppy and decided that he would put these thoughts aside and focus on his studies. It was the only way he was going to survive.

* * *

><p>As predicted, the day went slowly and the homework was immense so Harry decided to hit the library. Harry almost wished that he'd had a camera for Ron's expression when he said this, but Hermione was over the moon and offered to go with him. Seeing his best friends walking towards the library, Ron was conflicted but he decided that he'd go with them even though there was a chess tournament starting up back in the common room.<p>

A few hours after classes had finished, and Harry was putting the finishing touches to his Charms essay that was due in a couple of days as well as his Herbology report. Ron had buggered off an hour after they started so it was just Hermione and Harry left but he didn't really mind. It was a good thing that he had Hermione's self inking quills in him because it took him half the time to write than it normally would. He thanked Hermione again for his present and offered her the spare one he had in his bag for her to finish off her own homework and was surprised when she refused.

He shrugged and sat there after packing his things away and let his head fall on the table, letting the cool wood soak into his forehead felt good but he really wanted to curl up in a grey ball in front of the fire. He decided that he'd head out of the tower just on curfew so he could wander the halls uninterrupted but until then he was getting antsy.

Finally, just as it approached dinner, Hermione threw her hands up in the air, stretching and announcing she was done. He smiled at his friend and dramatically applauded her efforts, earning a giggle from her as she massaged her cramped hand. They stood after this and grabbed their bags before heading straight to the hall for dinner. They were right on time and Ron had saved them seats towards the front of the hall by the head table. He was grumbling.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione hissed as they both sat down and Ron looked murderous.

"That bloody dungeon bat has only gone and taken twenty points from Gryffindor because we were having fun." He sulked and Harry frowned.

"Why what did you do?" Harry asked.

"Was about to play a prank on some Slytherin's and he caught us loitering the dungeons before dinner started." He continued to sulk and shoved mashed potato into his mouth.

_At least you got to see him, _Harry sulked himself and looked sadly down at his place setting. He decided to risk looking up at the man but he was intent of focusing whatever was on his own plate so he didn't look up but Harry noticed that he was frowning slightly. Harry went to pull his necklace out to hold it but thought better of it because he knew there would be questions that he didn't want to answer. Harry tuned back into Hermione and Ron, Hermione scolding him for being so irresponsible and losing the points she gained for Gryffindor. Harry winced when Ron said that he technically evened out the points and was then assaulted with a range of different tones from Hermione. Harry put his face in his hands; his friends could be really embarrassing sometimes.

Tuning out of the argument, Harry went off into his own space and before long, he found himself standing with his friends as they made their way back to the common room. Once there, Harry ditched his bag and went to sit on the couch in front of the fire. He decided tonight that he would get stuck into the Charms book that Flitwick had given him for his birthday and an hour into it he felt like he couldn't put it down. There was no way he was letting Ron get his hands on this book, the Slytherin's would be in serious discomfort with some of these spells, but he had to laugh at some that he read. Hermione had joined him at some stage, although he wasn't too sure and had her own book as she curled up next to him on the couch.

Harry yawned and looked around the common room, there were only a handful of people left now as the rest had gone to sleep and Hermione was heading that way as well. He decided now was as good as anytime to _disappear_, so he stood and stretched with Hermione and they both made their way to their respective dorms. Harry decided to wait a few more minutes and got changed into his jeans and hoodie before heading down the stairs again. The others who were in the common room were all preoccupied so he easily slipped out into the corridor and walked the length of it, finding himself at the staircases and quickly made his way down to the entrance way. There, he changed and went about sniffing the ground and heading outside.

He was too chicken to actually head outside though, from this height the world looked so much scarier and with his improved hearing he was too scared to advance in fear of being eaten alive. So, instead, he sat on the cold stone floor looking out into the courtyard. He felt the cool evening breeze rustling through his fur and decided to turn back inside the castle, he decided, just because he could, that he would head towards the dungeons. He only did this so he could feel the familiarity but he stopped when he got to the steps. He wasn't super small, more the size of a miniature fully grown cat but the size of the steps was a little daunting.

Hearing a scuttling noise to his right, he subconsciously licked his lips and went on a hunt, stalking towards the noise in a predatory kind of way. He was so focused on finding the noise, he'd neglected to hear some footsteps coming up behind him until it was too late and he turned to run after a tiny mouse but bumped into a pair of hard legs and fell back on his rear end. Looking at the black legs, he gulped and kept looking up until he saw Snape's unamused face. Harry backed up, even though he wanted to be curled up in front of the fire whilst the man read behind him, and went to run away as he knew there was a small crack in the wall no too far from where he was but he apparently wasn't quick enough and felt a hand come under his chest and his feet leave the floor.

He tried wriggling around in the firm but not too tight grasp but one look down at the floor told him he wouldn't be happy if he fell from this height. Therefore he stayed still and let his limbs go limp as he was carried up the staircases and along the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower. It wasn't until they reached the tower that Harry realized the man hadn't even said a word to him and he looked over his shoulder the best he could to read the man's face. Harry frowned but was then pulled from his thoughts as he was placed on the floor outside the portrait and the man went to walk away. Harry, in his desperate state to be near the man let a meow slip out but the man didn't stop and disappeared around the corner.

He was devastated. He'd completely ignored him _and_ hadn't taken any points or given detention. There was nothing. He knew that things were supposed to go back to normal but was he really so harsh as to not even say anything. He mewled which echoed in the deserted corridor and changed back into his human form before speaking the password and slinking into the common room.

* * *

><p>The next morning as Harry sat in the hall for breakfast, Harry stared down at his timetable. Double Potions, last class of the day. <em>Oh joy<em>, he thought. He was feeling a range of emotions this morning. Lost because he wasn't in the dungeons, sad because the man had caught him last night and not said a word, and confused because everything else was going on inside his head. He hadn't had the best night sleep last night either and had resorted to laying out in front of the fire in the common room so he was very stiff from the awkward position, he wished for the black fur rug to sprawl out on.

He was so dazed with his own thoughts he hadn't realized he'd been staring straight at Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table until Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle started laughing at him and Ron nudged him. He blushed and looked away which only made the hackling louder from the Slytherin table and Malfoy accused Harry of having gay tendencies.

"Hey, you alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." Harry said flustered and not caring what was said after he left he stood and walked out of the hall feeling rather foolish.

Of all the people he could have fixed a point on, it had to be a Slytherin. _Jade_ was looking rather appealing at the moment but he resisted and headed towards McGonagall's classroom for his first class of the day.

By lunch he was already fed up with everything and was debating whether or not to go to Potions. He had decided not to go to lunch and was currently sitting outside in the Muggle courtyard in his cat form laying in the grass, soaking up the sun. He heard a few people passing but because the courtyard was rather unfrequented he knew he'd be safe from most people, especially Slytherin's. His heart dropped and his mood soured even further when he heard the bell because it meant that it was time for Potions. He padded over to the bathrooms where he'd left his bag, and checking no one was about changed back into his human form and grabbed his bag before trudging down to the once adored dungeons.

"Look out, here he comes." Malfoy taunted as Harry came to stand next to Ron and Hermione.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron tried but it only fueled Malfoy.

Laughing harder and making rude gestures towards Harry, he looked down blushing at the attention. Not how he wanted the day to go. He sighed and turned around so he didn't have to look at the Slytherin's but jumped when he heard the door bang open and Snape barking at everyone to get inside. Harry wasn't looking forward to this and was currently experiencing mixed emotions about it all. He kept his head down as he walked inside and found a spot at the back with Ron and Neville, refusing to look up.

"Oi, look at him." Malfoy said not too quietly and Harry knew they were talking about him.

"Yeah," Goyle chuckled. "What a poof." He jeered and Harry slumped in his seat.

"Silence." Snape snarled slowly and the class went deathly quiet.

"I realize that it is the second day of the school year, and I know that all of you will still be dreaming of the pathetic time you called a holiday. But for once in your damn near miserable lives, I need your full attention for the content we will be covering today." Snape drawled in a bored fashion and turned towards the board and waved his wand.

"That means you, Potter. Leave Blaise alone." Malfoy whispered across the room and Harry hid his face.

He was mortified.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Snape growled at him and Harry heard Ron snicker at the Slytherin Prince being told off.

"Now, as I was saying…" Harry tuned out, he already knew all this, as he'd read the textbook before school had started and from the other books on potions he'd read from Snape's shelves so he didn't really need to listen.

He was nudged in the side and he looked over to Ron who eyeballed him and motioned towards the front. He looked over to Snape and the man was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm waiting." He said with arms across his chest and Harry swallowed.

"Sorry, sir. I wasn't paying attention." Harry replied weakly and the man raised an eyebrow.

"I realize that, hence the question, Potter. Mr. Malfoy, care to help out Mr. Potter here." Snape drawled, not looking away from Harry and he was beginning to feel very small.

Snape's eyes never left Harry as Malfoy started on the explanation to the question and there was something stirring in the bottom of Harry's stomach as they looked at each other. Snape wasn't sneering as such, he had more of an uninterested look on his face that was mixed with intrigue. Harry swallowed but he couldn't break the eye contact.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin for listening. Mr. Potter, you have earned yourself ten points being deducted from Gryffindor and a detention, stay after class." And he turned to his desk and the front, walking up to it and told them to start on their potions.

Harry sighed and raked a hand though his hair. _Really wasn't how the day was supposed to go_, he thought, but then again, how _was_ the day supposed to go? He pulled his potions book out and found the correct page before prepping his ingredients and following the instructions. It seemed to be a relatively easy potion and he was pleased it was turning out so well. Before time was up, Snape got up and started doing his rounds starting with the Slytherin's. Harry's heart started beating a little faster as the man neared his table and he found it increasingly harder to concentrate, he didn't want to be told off and he knew that the man would point out all the flaws like he usually did but he passed. He didn't say a word. Just to make sure Harry hadn't been imagining things, he looked up as the man stood behind Neville and stuck his nose up at the contents without even acknowledging Harry. It seemed bizarre.

"Right, times up. Bottle your potions, write your name on them and hand them in." Snape growled and went to sit at his desk.

"Homework, by tomorrow you will have a two foot essay outlining the properties and uses of the ingredients used today. Be prepared, we will be brewing tomorrow as soon as you arrive."

Harry bottled his potion and then set about cleaning down his station and packing his bag. He had to see the man anyway so there was no point in going up prematurely.

"Try not to cry, won't you, Potter." Malfoy laughed as he walked past with his cauldron towards the sink. Harry did his best to ignore him, but the comments were starting to get to him.

"Oh, and try not to jump Blaise, yeah?" Then he went off laughing with his bodyguards and they left the room.

Harry looked over to Hermione and Ron who just gave him a sad look before leaving and he caught Blaise's eye as he walked out of the classroom. For someone who was at the butt of Malfoy's joke, he didn't look at Harry with disgust, rather it was one of intrigue and Harry frowned as he looked around the classroom to find he was the only one left.

Slowly he walked up to Snape's desk and placed the potion with the others and stood awkwardly in front of the desk, looking down at his feet. He swallowed hard when he heard the door click shut and he turned around to find the door had indeed be closed. He looked back round when he heard Snape clear his throat, so he looked up.

"We aren't getting off to the best start are we?" He said and relief filled Harry's body. He thought the man was going to yell at him.

"Could have been better." Harry mumbled and looked back down at his feet.

"I realize you were given the gift of tapping into your Animagus ability, however I have to warn you of the consequences of being out after curfew." Snape said curtly.

"Yes, sir."

"Why were you out?" He asked curiously coming to stand in front of his desk and leaning on the edge a few feet away from where Harry was standing.

"I just… I just wanted to get out." He replied shrugging and refusing to look up.

"Harry, look at me."

He did.

"What's going on with Mr. Malfoy?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Being his usual annoying pain in the ass." Harry quipped and Snape raised an eyebrow at his response.

"So I haven't done_ anything_." Harry clarified, and Snape nodded.

Harry looked down again, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he thought about how bad the last couple of days had gone. He just wanted to be a week in the past where he was doing whatever he wanted and hanging out with Snape. His control slipped and a tear rolled down his cheek. He harshly wiped it away and Snape came to stand closer in front of him, pulling his chin up with a finger and their eyes locking. The warmth from the man's fingers seemed to radiate through him and he nearly sighed in content.

"Please, Harry. Keep your head high. Ignore, Mr. Malfoy if you can." Snape's voice was calm and caring.

Harry nodded slightly and Snape removed his fingers and putting his hands by his sides. He seemed to look around the classroom for a second as if contemplating something and then he got a smirk on his face. Harry was baffled.

"I would dismiss you, but you have a detention to complete." He said looking too pleased with himself and he motioned for Harry to sit at the front desk.

"Seeing as I can't think of anything to assign you, I am going to let you start your assignment. I will give you the rest of the hour then you are free to go."

"Okay, thank you, sir." Harry said, giving the man a tight smile and he happily got started on his homework. _At least it's not writing lines_, he thought and smiled as he scanned through his potions book.

Snape announced when the hour was up and Harry set about packing his things away. There was an hour before dinner so Harry decided he'd just go straight to the library and find the last bit of information he needed to finish off his essay. Snape came to stand in front of the desk and regarded Harry carefully until Harry finished what he was doing and looked at him.

"Please do try and stay out of trouble, won't you." Snape said, amusement in his voice.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Harry quipped back and Snape raised an eyebrow at him unconvinced.

"Right." He said unconvinced and went to walk Harry out of the classroom.

They parted ways in the doorway, Snape walking towards his quarters and Harry walking up towards the library and he felt a little better about the situation. He understood that Snape was just trying to be careful but it still irked him that the man was his usual snarky self in the classroom. He sighed, and he guessed this was what he was just going to have to get used to. He raised a finger and brushed the area that Snape had touched, he hadn't realized when he was standing there that his chin was tingling from the touch. Just this thought made him grin like an idiot and he had to hide it before someone questioned him.

* * *

><p>"Oi, where did <em>you<em> get to tonight? We thought you'd been used as potion ingredients." Ron said to him as he walked into dinner than night.

"Sorry, he had me writing lines. Then I had to do the potions homework." Harry sighed, lying easily to his friends and sat down with exhaustion for dinner that night.

"Well, sorry Harry but you've only got yourself to blame." Hermione chipped in as he started to fill his plate.

"Yeah, yeah." He said vaguely not paying attention to her.

His attention was adverted when he looked just behind her to see Malfoy and his gang so he looked away as quickly as possible and found Blaise eyeing him from a few spots down. He had a peculiar look on his face, and from experience he knew nothing good came from that kind of look so he looked away, willing himself not to blush but he did. _Merlin, stop staring_, Harry told himself but there was something about the boy that was interesting. He had a quick glance at the head table to spy Snape and he was in deep discussion with Dumbledore but _did_ glance over at Harry for a split second, his face softening only a little before the mask was back up and his attention back on the Headmaster. That was enough though, enough to allow him to believe he wasn't about to abandon what had transpired between them over the holidays.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week passed and nothing notable had happened. Harry had managed to escape Hermione's clutches a few times and dodged Ron's attempts to join him in pranking others so he could hide away as _Jade_ and he hadn't received anymore detentions. Malfoy and his gang hadn't stopped tormenting him though, and now it was rumored that Harry had a thing for Blaise, which after much thought Harry didn't really think was far from the truth but he wasn't going to admit to this. Not yet anyway.

Currently, Harry was curled up in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room as he was feeling a little restless and couldn't get to sleep. Continuing to toss and turn in front of the fire he sighed and before changing back after looking around the room to make sure no one was watching. He didn't know what to do, on one hand he wanted to go roaming around the castle, but on the other he just wanted to be laying in front of Snape's fire. _Snape_, he thought. He looked at the time and saw it was just on ten in the evening. He knew the man would be up; he usually didn't go to bed until midnight. It was a tempting though, heading down to the dungeons to see the man, but he knew he'd be in trouble. He sighed again and decided he'd try having another shower to calm him.

The hot water felt amazing and he was a little calmer as he came to crawl into bed. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Sleep wasn't coming easily so he let his mind wander. This ended up being a dangerous endeavor as he drifted off to sleep with the image of Snape in his mind.

He ended waking up in the early hours of the morning quivering from the dream he'd just had. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the dorm to find everyone still fast asleep but as he shifted he felt something wet on his stomach and he groaned into his pillow. _A wet dream, what am I? Thirteen?_ He raged in his head and reached over to grab his wand to clean the evidence off his skin and clothes.

It had been an erotic dream he'd had but the person who he was with was confusing and he couldn't tell who it was, only that it was a male. Harry had been in a room; a room that had a party to be more specific and he'd felt a comforting weight on top of him. They were kissing, and he reached up to his lips as they tingled and he closed his eyes trying to remember the rest of the dream. There had been some sexual acts, both given and received with Harry obviously receiving last as he woke up covered in the aftermath. In his action to remember the dream, he'd inadvertently made himself hard and he lay there for a while not doing anything trying to figure out what he should do. He didn't wait too long and gave up within a matter of minutes, wrapping a hand around the base and stroking it gently, and because it was still sensitive from his dream he came undone quickly, shaking as he tried to quietly absorb the waves of pleasure shooting through him.

Cleaning himself again, he rolled over and closed his eyes finally feeling at peace and smiled a little as he took his necklace in hand. He really no longer cared that it was to the image of Snape, or the way he started to look into his eyes during class; no, in his head there was no shame anymore because the man made him feel safer and stronger.

* * *

><p>When he woke the next morning, it was Saturday so again, nothing notable was going to happen unless something weird happened. He rolled over and looked out the window still not used to seeing the light shining in through the windows each morning. He smiled sadly, every morning he woke he had the somber feeling as he remembered waking up in the dungeons. He still wanted to see the man but he didn't know how well received it would be if he just happened to turn up on his door step. He sighed and rolled back over again. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep but it couldn't hurt to lounge about for another hour or so before he entered hell in the Great Hall.<p>

As predicted, it was just as hellish as he'd thought with the Slytherin's wolf whistling at him, still under the impression that he had a thing for Blaise. He tried to ignore it however and looked straight ahead at the Head table but didn't see Snape, he realized it was stupid to think he was there, he got up at the same time each day. He shook his head, and taking into account of where the troublesome Slytherin's were he went right up to the front of the Hall and sat as close to the teachers table as possible. Ron refused to go with him, claiming that it was a death wish but Hermione could sense something was wrong so she followed him and sat beside him as they ate breakfast.

"I wish they'd knock it off." Harry said quietly and Hermione had almost missed it.

"Just ignore it, Harry. They'll only get worse if you act on it." She said and he nodded.

_That's what Snape said_, he thought sadly pushed his plate away, no longer hungry. He wanted to be with the man, when he felt this down, just being in the man's presence leveled his mind and he felt calmer. Harry felt something hit the back of his head and when he ran a hand through it he noted that it was once an egg yolk and he snapped. Jumping up from the table he sprinted out of the hall as it erupted into loud spouts of laughter and he let the tears fall. He needed to hide, disappear and become invisible; so after turning a corner, still running he transformed in _Jade_ and bolted for the dungeons. He had become one with the dark and damp underground of the castle and knew of a couple of spots where he could hide until he could sort himself out.

He came to a jog as he entered the level that Snape's quarters, office and classroom where on and wandered down the corridor. He passed the classroom first and walked in there to see if the man was there, he decided that now he was down here he was going to see him. Egg in his hair or not, he wanted to be comforted. Satisfied the man wasn't in the classroom and waiting until some Slytherin's passed the door he cautiously moved out into the corridor again and came across the man's office. The door was locked so looking both ways he started scratching at the bottom of the door to try and get his attention.

After a few minutes, nothing came of it so he backed away and huffed in his small body. There was one more door to try, but he was a little apprehensive about it, not really knowing if the man would cut his head off or welcome him with open arms. _Open arms, ha_. But he was hopeful as he walked up to the portrait. He sat in front of it expectantly and the man in the frame turned to look down at the floor at Harry. The man obviously wasn't going to let Harry in so he meowed and with no response still he walked up to the frame and started scratching at it as well.

"I say, un_hand_ me." The man shrieked but Harry didn't stop.

He didn't have to wait long for the door to be wrenched open with so much force that it hit Harry so hard he flew across the hall landing just shy of the adjacent wall and yelping in shock rather than pain at the action. He shook his head and then looked up to see Snape glaring down the corridor before turning his attention to Harry who stood and walked carefully over to him and sat in front of him, his tail wrapping around the front of his legs. Snape was regarding him carefully with his face emotionless, and after another quick glance down the corridor he motioned with his head for Harry to come through so Harry sprinted between his legs and straight towards the black fur rug in front of the fire.

"Potter, you can't be here." Snape said carefully as Harry raised his head to look at the man coming round and standing in front of his usual armchair.

Sighing, Harry changed back. He didn't say anything though and just looked down at the floor as he stood.

"Please, Harry you need to go." Snape said again and Harry felt something twinge in his heart.

"But, sir – "

"No, _please_, Harry. It isn't the summer anymore." He was almost pleading and Harry was confused. Did the man really despise him that much?

"I… I wanted somewhere safe to go." Harry tried but when he looked at the man standing in front of him, his expression was unreadable.

"Why? What has happened?" Snape asked as he regarded Harry carefully. He knew the boy was easy to read and a terrible liar when he was standing in front of him so he could see some credibility to his worry.

Harry stood there and sighed, looking sadly up at the man before looking away.

"I'll go, sir." Harry said making his way towards the door even though it killed him to walk towards it. The rug had looked so inviting.

Harry suddenly felt a hand grip around his upper arm as Snape lunged forward to stop him and gave him a pointed look, so Harry turned back round to stand in front of the man. They were closer this time however and Harry had caught his telltale scent of incense and sandalwood as he rushed forward, the fragrance calming him almost immediately. He looked up to the man and he seemed to be frowning and looking at Harry's hair and Harry blushed, knowing full well what he was looking at and he tried to cover it with his hand only to have it pulled away.

"Is that…" Snape trailed off as he inspected it and then looked down at Harry.

"Malfoy. Egg. Yes." Was all Harry said and he immediately saw the man giving him a look of empathy.

"Come here." Snape said and Harry followed him into the bathroom.

It was odd, Harry thought as they stood in the once shared bathroom as Snape got him to wet his hair in the sink and then proceeded to try and comb out the egg that was now caked into his short mop. It was _odd_, because he was wondering why Snape didn't just wave his wand and have it disappear. He wasn't complaining though, the man was _once again_, taking care of him and he allowed himself a small smile before catching his reflection in the mirror and the man was eyeing him and sighed as he finished. Harry turned round and faced him as Snape put the comb in the sink and the man cocked his head to the side as if in contemplation.

"There is just over two hours until lunch time." He started and Harry nodded with anticipation.

"I guess… you could assist me with some potions I am brewing until then." He finished and Harry smiled at him.

"I'll behave, I promise."

"I am not going to hold my breath." Snape replied light heartedly and he walked out of the bathroom and across the living area before opening the door to his lab, Harry following closely behind him. He went over to the stool he'd sat on the last couple of times he was in there and watched Snape moving around the room graciously. He blushed at his thoughts when he remembered back to the previous night when he'd fantasized about the man, but he had to try and hide it because the man would probably kick him out.

Harry was soon fixated on what Snape was doing and suspected that when Snape had said _help_, he was trying to justify having Harry in his quarters. He knew it was risky to be there but he honestly didn't care right now because he'd gotten what he came for. Time with Snape.

"Something amusing?" Snape said as he poured some liquid into the cauldron.

"Uh, no?" Harry said shaking his head of his wayward thoughts.

"Obviously, if you're grinning like a lunatic." Snape retorted and Harry ducked his head.

He wasn't going to go there, in fact, he knew of a way to hide his blush and Snape looked up when he saw Harry shrink and a little grey head pop up from the seat and jump up onto the counter. He looked up at Snape innocently and the man raised an eyebrow at him before consulting his notes and adding another ingredient.

Harry wasn't known for his complacency and carefully padded over on his stomach to see what the man was making. He couldn't read the heading upside down and tried to cock his head to he could read it but stopped when he heard a soft snort from the man above him.

"As much as I loathe to admit that your company is not truly horrid, please be cautious of where you are standing."

Harry looked around him and nodded before edging away a little and laying on his side as he continued to watch the man. He was watching him, intently in fact, and Harry noted that the man had a range of different facial expressions when he worked on potions, but they were so subtle that he was sure he missed half of them. However it was comforting to know that the man _did_ display emotion, not the sneers and looks of disgust like he displayed outside of his quarters.

Harry eyes began to get heavy and he laid his head on the cool wood as he tried to continue to watch the man, but his tiredness overtook him and he drifted into a peaceful sleep. Much quieter and peaceful than the sleep he'd had that night. He was woken after what he thought to be a short time after his eyes closed with a hand petting his head and stroking down his spin and he rolled onto his back to look up at an amused Snape. He rolled onto his front and then stood, walking close to the edge and looking up at the man who had his hands on the edge of the table.

Pushing his luck, he nudged one of the man's hand with his head but it didn't move so he tried the man's middle and rubbed his head against the rough black robes to get some response from the man, and he finally found it as the man stroke his back again. Satisfied, Harry sat on his hind legs and looked up at him expectantly.

"As I recall mentioning, you were welcome to stay until lunchtime. It is now time for lunch." He stated, almost stiffly and Harry meowed before lowering himself onto his front and putting his head on top of his paws.

"Harry, these were the conditions. I need you to honor them." He tried and Harry tossed up the possibility of trying to stay here with the man.

He decided that he would just listen to him, as he realized how easy it had been getting in there and decided that if he was good he'd be able to come back just as easily. He meowed, and then stood at the side of the table and was surprised when a hand came underneath him and placed him on the floor. He decided that he'd change when he got out of the man's quarters as it seemed stupid changing before then. He looked up and Snape and put a paw on his shoe before turning and walking towards the door that was ajar and slipped through into the living area, waiting for the man by the door.

They walked out into the corridor to find it empty but Harry remained in his form and padded along the corridor next to Snape and then ascended the stairs with him. There were only a couple of people drifting through the castle at this time, but every time Harry sensed someone coming he would break away from Snape so it didn't look like he was following the man. They were a couple of corners away from the Great Hall and looking both ways checking it was clear, Harry transformed back walking slightly behind Snape as they rounded the last corridor.

He shadowed him as they walked into the Hall and then the assaults started flying again towards Harry and he stopped in his tracks as Malfoy spied him. They started hackling about _Poofter Potter_, and he couldn't take it so decided just to turn around and leave again. Again, his appetite gone and wanting to be alone.

Snape looked behind him casually as he heard the laughter from the Slytherin table and found Harry retreating from the hall. He couldn't understand what Malfoy had against Harry this year, usually it didn't extend further than some casual insults in the classroom but this was much more and he had a bad feeling about it. However he couldn't dwell on it and without faltering in his step made his way to the Head table.

"Our young, Harry seems to be having some issues, Severus." The Headmaster mused from beside him and he had to fight the urge of rolling his eyes, what was he supposed to do?

"I have noted that my house seem to have taken a _certain_ dislike towards him." Snape said in response, careful of how to word his response.

"Hmm, it is, as you say, Severus _your_ house." The Headmaster said and went to stand with his lunch finished.

"Albus?" He looked over at the man who was standing.

"Don't think you've fooled me, Severus. I know how much you care for him." Dumbledore said, giving Snape a pointed look and he had stop himself gulping with nerves.

Snape looked down at his lunch before watching the Headmaster leaving the hall and it gave him something to think about. He just had to watch how he handled the situation because there was a very high chance that if Malfoy were to be punished, the retaliation would only be inflicted upon Harry. He didn't know if he could live with himself if something happened to the boy because it was as Dumbledore had mentioned, he _did_ care for Harry; and he _longed_ for his company again.

But he had to be careful.


	15. Chapter 15

The following week, Harry's class after lunch was Care of Magical Creatures and as he walked down the slope towards the forest he heard the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy and the laughter from his two goons just behind him. He had been waiting for something to happen for the last few hours, seeing the looks that he had been given during breakfast _and_ lunch, he had the awful feeling that something bad was coming his way. He was now wondering why, _why_ had he gone to class alone? It was too late now, so he decided just to keep to himself and make his way down towards the forest.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Malfoy cried out and the laughter from his side kicks grew louder.

He ignored it though and kept walking, only to have Malfoy catch up with him and his goons block his way.

"What's wrong poofter poo?" Malfoy continued. "Eaten your tongue?"

"Don't just ignore me, Potter." Malfoy spat.

There was another bout of laughter and Harry sighed as he looked away from them and up the hill to see if anyone was coming who could rescue him. He felt a push from his left and his right foot caught on something, which made him lose his footing and he crashed down, feeling something cracking in his right shoulder. _Shit_. He closed his eyes at the pain and bit his lower lip to silence any cries, not that the other three would have been able to hear that over their loud cries of laughter.

"_Stupify!_" Harry heard a male voice shout from a distance and there was a loud boom as the spell hit the ground near where all four of them were.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Malfoy yelled but Harry couldn't open his eyes, therefore couldn't see the astonished faces and the scene unfolding around him.

"Harry, are you okay? I can't believe they did that. Can you sit up?" The male voice said and Harry was struggling to identify who it was.

Harry groaned as he tried to sit up but the pain in his shoulder was even more painful when he did this and he winced as he cried out. He briefly heard the male voice yelling at someone however Harry blacked out from the pain.

A couple of hours later, Harry woke up in the Infirmary with his right shoulder throbbing and he couldn't move it and groaned at the discomfort. _Just my luck_, he thought and went to open his eyes to look over at the door. What he hadn't expected to see was Blaise Zabini sitting next to him and someone on his other side holding his hand.

"Harry?" It was Hermione's voice but he couldn't bring himself to turn his head the other way as he stared at Zabini._ What's he doing here?_ He thought and frowned a little.

"Wha - ?" He started to say but just then Madame Pomfrey came through the door with a goblet of something, _no doubt a potion_, and stood next to his bed, blocking his sight of the Slytherin

"Afternoon, Mr. Potter." She tutted and then helped him into a sitting position so he could drink the liquid.

"Now, this will help with the pain and your bones are all healed. You'll just need to keep your arm in the sling for a few more days for the muscles to heal and you'll be back in business." She said stiffly and he nodded.

"Okay." He croaked out and he settled back under the covers.

As she moved, Harry moved his head over to Hermione and gave her a drowsy look that meant, 'tell me every thing' and she sighed before looking over at Zabini and then back at him.

"Well… I don't, really… I mean…" She was lost for words, Hermione was never lost for words.

"Malfoy attacked you, I saw it and intervened." Zabini's voice came from his right and he turned his head back to the boy.

"Ho – Why?" Harry tried to string together words but it just wasn't happening.

"His actions lately have been appalling. He's gone too far and I couldn't let him hurt you further." Zabini continued and gave Harry a small smile.

He would be lying if the smile didn't look good on the boy and he was momentarily confused by his thoughts, but he was able to manage a small smile himself and thanked him before turning his head back to Hermione.

"We were so worried about you, Harry. Ron and I were coming out of the Great Hall and we saw Professor Dumbledore looking rather stricken as he levitated you through the castle." Hermione said, still holding his hand and Harry frowned.

"Where _is_ Ron?" He said, suddenly aware that his best friend wasn't there.

The silence from the two of them spoke volumes and he twisted and turned his head both ways watching their facial expressions, but their faces were blurring a little because he was feeling so tired.

"Ron uh… He found out what happened and…" Hermione trailed off.

"He got into a fight with Crabbe and Goyle." Zabini continued.

"It didn't end well." Hermione added.

Harry remained silent. He didn't really know what to say, and quite frankly he couldn't make out all of it as it was all foggy in his mind but he was able to nod a little and then he closed his eyes. Madame Pomfrey came back into the room and announced that visiting hours were over and that they were required in the Great Hall for dinner. Harry hadn't realized that he'd been out for all of the afternoon but all he wanted to do now was to get some sleep and hopefully wake up in a better state of mind.

He felt Hermione squeeze his hand gently and then her footsteps, but he felt a warmth on his other before the other set of footsteps walking away from him, he could only guess that Zabini had touched his hand before leaving, and it felt odd. He didn't think much else however, because as soon as their footsteps died out Harry fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Snape was seething. He was currently standing in front of his office desk looking at a very indignant Malfoy yelling at him for his incompetence. Never, in all his life apart from his years with Potter Senior had he seen such vile behaviour from his Slytherin's. Usually it was a stubborn Gryffindor with a grudge or a rampant Ravenclaw who was having a meltdown, but never a Slytherin. He was more than disappointed in the Malfoy, he <em>did<em> admit that if it had been anyone else but Harry as the victim, he may not have acted so rashly as to pull Malfoy aside in front of everyone with such a murderous look on his face, but fact was it had happened and he wasn't feeling guilty about his actions.

He let the boy go after his severe warning about punishments and the like, before he slumped down in his chair, resting his head on his palm that was supported by his elbow on the arm of the chair. He sighed, he knew the message had got through to the boy judging by how pale he was when he had been informed that his father knew. He sighed again, he now had to go and give his house a speech to remind them about what was expected from his house. It was a tiring job some days, but he couldn't really complain about it. He remembered back to the day previous where he had cautiously pulled Malfoy aside to warn him of such behaviours, he'd obviously thought that Harry had run to the Headmaster and therefore his retaliation, just as he had predicted, had sent Harry to the Hospital Wing.

He stood suddenly, and headed out of his office and down the corridor to the Slytherin common room with the intention of getting his speech out of the way and going up to see Harry. He was sure no one would be up there now as it was only half an hour before curfew and the students supposedly all in their common rooms. He stepped into the Slytherin common room and the place went silent. Snape had a look of true disgust as he marched over to the fireplace and ordered for their attention. He was pleased to see that Malfoy still looked pale and he glanced at Crabbe and Goyle to find scratches and bruises on their faces. In that moment he was secretly proud of Harry's friend, dear he say it _a Weasley_, for putting up such a fight. At least no one else had been sent to the Hospital Wing, but if he knew the Gryffindor Head of House as well as he thought he did, the boy probably wished he _was_ in the Infirmary.

After making his snakes sweat and think about their actions he stalked out of the room and up the flights of stairs to find Harry. He hoped now that the threat of expulsion for such a display of behaviour would set them straight, but he knew Malfoy and after a period of time he knew he'd have to deal with him again.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he was at the Hospital Wing faster than he thought and he peered through the doors to see one bed occupied. He saw the bound arm and knew it was Harry, so carefully and quietly he walked over to the bed in the dark and stood over him, watching his sleeping form. It seemed that Harry was having some kind of dream because his face was flashing with all sorts of emotions and he found it almost endearing to see him so peaceful. He heard Harry whimper softly and he was about to reach out and take Harry's hand when the boy tensed before he had even touched him and his eyes flew open with a sharp in take of breath. He slowly moved back into his seat and prayed that Harry didn't see him.

Harry found himself panting, it wasn't an unpleasant dream but it was one that had his blood pumping fast through his body and his mind dazed. He had been having flashbacks from his childhood and the incident that day, but towards the end of it, Snape had been there and was comforting him. What made him wake up was when he had nearly kissed Snape in his dream, the feelings so real at the time and he could still feel, now that he was awake, desire pooling in the bottom of his stomach and he had to smile to himself.

Suddenly aware of where he was and able to take in his surroundings, he felt someone's presence and he looked towards the door to see a black figure sitting a couple of feet away. It was Snape; _that_ he was sure of and he raked his eyes over the figure trying to work out his face but he couldn't quite see it because of the dark.

"Professor Snape?" He said hoarsely but he received no reply and then the man stood and went to walk away.

"Sir?" Harry cried quietly again but the man didn't stop.

In Harry's dazed state, either from the potions of the fact he was still on some kind of high from the dream, he sobbed, and loudly too as he saw the form retreating and he called out again with a tear rolling down his cheek. He couldn't believe the man would just walk away and not say anything. He was now confused and upset, this hadn't been how the man treated him in his dream. As soon as it started, however, it ended and this time Harry fell into a restless sleep that was filled with doubts and sadness.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry woke confused. He had had several dreams that night and he wasn't sure if Snape had come to see him that night or not. He decided that he had in fact dreamt it although he couldn't bring himself to believe the man would be so cruel as to leave him without saying anything because that wasn't how he'd reacted when Harry had been staying with him.<p>

Harry was drawn from his thoughts as the Medi-Witch walked into the room and gave him the once over and worked his shoulder to see if it was in place and nothing else was wrong with it. He was glad to hear that he would be discharged so he could attend classes and was given a couple of potions and his arm back tightly wrapped to his chest before he was set on his way.

He bumped into Hermione and Ron as he was leaving the Infirmary and they escorted him to the Great Hall for breakfast. His stomach rumbled loudly at the prospect of this and he had to laugh with his friends as it did. His appetite somewhat dwindled however, when he walked into the hall and he spotted Malfoy looked pale as anything and the hall deathly quiet. He felt like he'd missed something but he was sure someone would fill him in. He was still somewhat cautious though as he looked at Malfoy and when the boy looked at him as he walked past he was given the best sneer that could possible flash across his face. Harry gulped, and disregarding what his friends thought he was going to be sitting up the front of the room right in front of the Head table.

When he looked up to the Head table as he went to sit down he saw that Snape wasn't there and he felt a little let down, he couldn't explain it though. He looked down at his plate and found Hermione piling on some soft food that he wouldn't have to cut and he was grateful for this and gave her a smile. They had been sitting there for a few minutes when Harry sensed Snape walk into the hall and out of the corner of his eye, saw the man go past him. Less than a minute later, a green and black robe sat down next to Harry and he turned his head to find Zabini sitting there looking at Harry. All three of them gaped at him.

"You lost?" Ron spat as he eyed him carefully, but found Hermione's elbow firmly planted into his ribcage.

"I just came to see how you were, Harry." He replied, still looking at him.

Harry had to blink a couple of times, before narrowing his eyes and looking over his shoulder at Malfoy who looked equally surprised, but still pale. He looked back at Zabini still confused but couldn't look away from him.

"Thanks. I'm okay now, Zabini." He said politely, and smiled back.

"Please, it's Blaise. Did you need some help there?" He motioned to Harry's plate but he just shook his head.

"You just missed it, by the way. Malfoy received a howler from his father. It wasn't pretty. Anyway I will see you in class, Harry. Granger. Weasley." And with that he stood and walked out of the hall.

Harry just stared after him, still wondering why he was putting his neck out but thought it had to be something to do with Malfoy. _He's a fellow Slytherin they'll be playing a trick on me_, Harry concluded. But there was something about his actions and the caring look in his eyes that Harry wonder if there was something else.

"I can't believe him, what's he playing at?" Ron scoffed with a mouth full of food and Harry had to grimace at the sight.

"He's just being friendly, Ron. Honestly, he saved Harry yesterday and didn't you hear what he said about Malfoy?" Hermione scolded and Harry decided to tune out, he had more important things to be worrying about right now.

Speaking of which, he turned his head slightly towards the Head table and spied Snape sitting there and was surprise to see he was looking at Harry with a strange expression on his face. Once they locked eyes however, the man frowned before looking away and Harry felt something unpleasant bubbling in his chest. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

><p>Harry was nervous as he stood outside the Potion's classroom with everyone else. It was the last class of the day and Harry was hoping that they weren't going to be brewing, that would be an interesting experience seeing as his arm was still bound and he was intrigued to see how Snape would react. His heart leaped into his throat as he heard the door bang open and he caught sight of black robes flickering out in front of the group.<p>

"Stop gawking and get in." Snape barked and the students started filing in.

Harry waited for the rush to be over so he could wander in without further injury. Bad move.

"Mr. Potter, you have an injured shoulder not legs. Move it." Snape bellowed from beside him.

Harry looked to his side and gave Snape a confused looked, he knew the man had a reputation to uphold but he didn't think he'd be _exactly_ the same. He felt his heart, for the second time in a matter of days shatter and he looked down as he made his way to a chair up the front of the room and his stomach did a weird flip when he saw Blaise come and sit next to him.

"Now, today you will be brewing Draught of Living Death. Ingredients and methods are shown on page thirty eight. You have until the lesson is over. Go." Snape said stiffly and went to his desk as he watched everyone in the room scramble to get ready.

Harry looked around and found Hermione at the back with the other Gryffindor's, she shrugged and he looked at her worried. There was no way he would be able to brew today with his arm so tightly strapped to his chest and he felt all hope leave his body. He noticed Hermione's eyes flick past him and he turned around to see Snape looking at him sharply. He swallowed. He would have to say something, but was afraid of Snape shaming him.

"Problem, Mr. Potter?" Snape said as they locked eyes.

"No, sir." Harry mumbled and went to the cupboard to get his ingredients that he nearly dropped on the way back.

With his dominant hand out of action he was pretty much helpless but he managed the first couple of steps relatively easy with the subtle help from Blaise and he was concentrating extremely hard. He was halfway through when he decided just to give up and he turned the heat off on his potion and sat there looking at the ingredients. He saw Snape coming around the classroom and closed his eyes as he felt the man come to stand behind him.

"And you have stopped… because?" Snape purred in his ear and he had to resist a shiver that wanted to travel down his spine.

"I can't prepare the ingredients, sir." He said quietly and then mumbled, "thought that was obvious."

"Well, Mr. Potter. If you cannot complete this in the allotted time, you will be completing this in detention after class." Snape said standing upright.

"Fine." He said and went to stand up, only to find himself face to face with Snape and he was looking down at Harry in interest.

"Detention it is then, Potter." He went to walk away before adding, "And ten points from Gryffindor for incomplete work."

Harry gaped at him, _is he serious?_ This was totally unfair. Harry wanted to run away and cry. That man had been there for him, seen and heard his secrets and was now acting like a total asshole towards him. He was so confused and he briefly wondered if he _had_ been to see him last night in the Infirmary. He sighed and turned to sit back at his desk, and stared out at the rest of the class who were working hard on their potions and Blaise gave him an understanding smile. He risked another glance at Snape but the man simply ignored him in favour of watching over the rest of the students. Harry was starting to regret bothering to show up at all today.

Class seemed to drag after this and he huffed as Snape finally let the class go after a quick lecture on how appalled he was at the efforts he witnessed in class. Odd thing was though he didn't direct any of it at Harry, but the Slytherin's smirked and snickered at him as Snape made the announcement. Harry had to smirk to himself though, Snape was referring to them as well.

"Class dismissed." Snape spat and sat at his desk.

Harry sat at his desk not moving as he waited for the students to leave and Blaise quietly said he would meet him later and Hermione and Ron gave him a sympathetic look as they walked out. When the door swung closed after the last person he heard footsteps coming towards him. He visibly shrunk as the man closed in on him, his face like thunder and Harry swallowed hard wondering what on earth the man was going to do and say. What happened next completely surprised him as he felt a hand on his chin and his eyes locking with the concerned ones of Snape.

"You handled yourself well, Harry. I'm impr – "

"Are you serious?" Harry growled and both Snape's eyebrows rose in surprise at the out burst.

"Harry – "

"No! Don't act all 'I care about you, I'm worried about you' and then revert to being an asshole." Harry said angrily making a fist with his hand.

"You knew that I wouldn't be able to brew, yet you embarrassed me in front of _every_one." He continued and then turned to leave.

He didn't care that he didn't have his bag with him, he would be able to get that later. He was too wound up to think properly and he needed to get out of there and was suddenly frustrated that he couldn't transform into _Jade_ with his shoulder still sore. He wrenched the door open and stormed out into the corridor and immediately wanted to seek the company of Blaise. He didn't know why, but the boy made him feel something, much like warmth that spread through him and he wanted that again.

Snape on the other hand was still rooted to the spot, his once placid and cautious Harry that he'd spent the summer with was now just as fiery as he had been. He knew he should have taken points or at least stopped him from leaving but he couldn't move. He blinked a couple of times and then took a step towards his desk but Harry's bag caught his attention and he sighed as he bent down to pick it up. He wasn't sure if Harry knew he'd left it behind or even if he was going to come back and get it so he just took it up to his desk and placed it on the top as he went round to sit behind his desk. He had marking to do, so he got started on it, but Harry's bag was becoming distracting after a while and he rubbed his temples in frustration.

_What's happening to me?_


	16. Chapter 16

**UPDATE:**

**I know it hasn't been two weeks yet, but it's pretty clear from the feedback that majority don't want an actual Blarry pairing. **

**Your wish is my command lovelies, there will be mild flirting and this is all. Appreciate all overwhelming feedback you all posted, so thank you.**

**[*cough*, Snarry for life *cough*]**

* * *

><p><span><strong>#Merlenyn:<strong>

**I tend to stay away from mentioning Voldemort in my stories. I realize I mentioned about Blood Wards and Deatheaters in the first couple of chapters but that's just little details.**

* * *

><p>Harry didn't really know what to do now that he couldn't change into his form and he ended up wandering around the castle and hiding in a forgotten part of the castle. He didn't go to dinner this night and curled up in a corner as he looked out into the dark space he had found. It was an eerie feeling being here alone, but at the end of the day there was no reason to be afraid and there wasn't anything that was going to hurt him. Still, he shivered as a chill went down his spine and he sighed as he tried to gather his thoughts.<p>

He was so upset with Snape, and was confused because now Blaise was trying to comfort him and similar to when Harry had discovered Tony's betrayal, Harry was looking for someone to turn to now that he felt the he didn't have Snape anymore. He was annoyed with himself as well because the man had gotten under his skin and made him feel that there was actually someone out there who cared for him, but now, feeling like a fool he felt that that had been taken away from him.

He didn't know how long he stayed out here for, but soon the cold got the better of him and he decided to turn back towards the Gryffindor Tower. He didn't get far however and realized that Snape still had his bag and this further frustrated him because he needed to go back and get it. He changed direction and headed towards the dungeons, the familiar smell making him close his eyes and trying to remember the good down here but it was hard. He walked a little further and came across the classroom but found it was empty, his bag however was sitting up on the man's desk and he hurried in to get it. He was secretly glad that he hadn't bumped into Snape, but at the same time he wanted to because he wanted his comforting presence although he knew he couldn't have both. With a sigh he walked out of the room and headed for the Tower again.

"Harry?" He turned round and saw Blaise and a couple of other Slytherin's heading his way and he looked on with caution because the other two Slytherin's were walking with him.

Blaise came to stand in front of Harry and the other two passed without so much as a glance and Harry found himself letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Blaise gave him a curious look and then spoke.

"Your detention just finished now?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, I uh… I finished a while ago but I left my bag in the classroom." He said quietly and looked around him, he didn't want to stay down here for too long without the protection of _Jade_ or his cloak.

"Oh, okay. You didn't come to dinner though?" It wasn't really a question but Harry shook his head anyway.

"Wasn't feeling hungry." He gave the boy a small smile and went to walk away but felt a soft grip on his wrist.

"Do you want to tell me what's up?" He said sounding concerned, and Harry frowned.

"Uh, there's really nothing wrong." He tried but Blaise didn't seem convinced and he walked towards Harry slowly.

Harry didn't really know what his intentions were but he backed up anyway and found himself between Blaise and the stone wall. He swallowed, suddenly feeling a mixture of fear and excitement bubbling in his stomach and he looked Blaise in the eye. His heart started to beat a little faster when he felt a fingers brushing his own and he had to swallow again and tried to look away.

"You don't need to fear me, Harry. I'm not going to hurt you, but I can tell that _you_ are hurting and I want to make it better."

Harry listened intently to what he was saying but it confused him because he didn't know why he suddenly cared. It felt almost like déjà vu the way that this was turning out and he felt a little worried, something wasn't sitting right with him but he had the desire to find out what Blaise was doing and what he wanted.

"I-I don't fear you… I-I'm f-fine." He stuttered and Blaise smiled in return.

"Am I intimidating you, Harry?" He almost purred and Harry closed his eyes, letting his head rest on the cool stones.

Yes, he was starting to intimidate Harry. Yes, it was doing things to his insides, his heart fluttering and his stomach pooling with something pleasant. But as soon as he closed his eyes he saw Snape's face and he gasped before realizing what was happening and went to move away from Blaise, who let him go with an amused expression on his face.

"I-I have to go." He mumbled and then scuttled up the stairs.

Unbeknownst to him, there had been a third party overhearing this interaction and his eyes were blazing from the shadows.

Hurrying through the castle, Harry finally made it to the Tower and went straight to the dorms, chucking his bag on the floor and flopping down onto his bed, his mind swimming with what had just happened.

"Hey mate, you all good? You weren't at dinner." Ron said as he came and sat on his own bed.

"Yeah… I just wasn't hungry." He said vaguely as he tried to process his thoughts and converse at the same time.

"He wasn't horrible to you was he, cause if he was – "

"Snape was fine, Ron." He said sitting up with great difficulty. "I just – " He cut himself off, he didn't want to mention Blaise in front of him, he didn't like the guy at the best of times.

"Just?" Ron prompted and Harry sighed.

"It's nothing, really, Ron it's fine." He said and looked away from his friend.

"Okay…" He trailed off, not completely believing Harry's words and he got up to leave the room.

"Oh, Hermione wanted me to remind you of the homework that needs to be done. I mean I said to her that with your shoulder and all that – "

"Thanks, Ron." He interrupted again and lay back down, turning so he was facing away from the door.

Ron frowned a little as his friends evasive nature but internally shrugged before descending the stairs.

Harry though, curled in around himself and took his pendant from under his shirt and clenched it tightly, wishing he was with Snape, but this time wishing he was in his arms. He knew for sure he would be safe there.

* * *

><p>Harry avoided breakfast the next morning, he didn't really have much of an appetite and didn't want to have to face anyone. He did however, get up at his normal time and head down to the Infirmary where the Matron would be checking his shoulder to make sure everything was in working order. Hopefully the sling would be coming off and he could have the use of his arm back because he was itching to transform and walk anonymously around the castle.<p>

Everything ended up in Harry's favour and ten minutes after he arrived he was sling free and moving his arm about as he wished. He had, however, asked Madame Pomfrey if he was allowed to transform into his Animagus and felt no shame in asking as she had obviously been made aware otherwise the Birthday present he received would have seemed odd. She smiled and allowed him to do so but ensuring he didn't over work his shoulder in the process.

He simply beamed as he left and as soon as he was out of sight from her and the rest of the school he changed and immediately felt the strain of the last couple of days melting away. He stretched his legs and leaned down low on the ground as he did so before padding off down the corridor at a leisurely pace meeting only a couple of students as he worked his way up to the Tower. He had to go and get his bag before class and he wasn't going to be stupid and bring it down to the Infirmary as it would have wasted valuable _Jade_ time. He smiled to himself as he walked the corridors and was able to slip into the common room as a student left and made a beeline for the fireplace that had a small fire starting to build.

He lay there for a few minutes and the main rush of students heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast walked past and he caught Hermione's voice amongst them, she seemed worried that Harry wasn't there but then heard Ron say that he was probably already down in the hall. She gave a tight smile as they walked past and Harry watched as they walked past him, unaware that he was right there. He felt guilty about this, but McGonagall had given him this power and he was going to use it to keep him sane.

He waited a reasonable amount of time before checking the room and changing back and walking up the stairs to grab his bag. It was going to be a long day today and he had Potions last, therefore this was running through his mind and it was making him anxious. He had no idea how Snape would react and he would surely notice his absence at meal times especially since he had taken such care in ensuring he went to all meals during the summer.

He was just about to walk into class when Hermione and Ron caught up to him and they found their seats in silence. Hermione was the one to break the silence and Ron seemed to be unusually quiet but Harry didn't ask about it, nor did he worry.

"Are you feeling okay, Harry?" She said and took note that he didn't have his shoulder in a sling.

"Fine." He smiled. "Went to see, Madame Pomfrey this morning to get my shoulder checked, sorry I wasn't at breakfast." He continued and Hermione smiled tightly.

"Blaise came looking for you, he seemed quite worried." She said in a concerned manner and Harry noted that Ron made a face at this but he didn't bring it up.

"Oh, really?" He replied vaguely and turned his attention to Flitwick who had just walked in.

He couldn't really concentrate on much, his mind taken up by thinking about what Blaise was after but he guessed he wasn't going to find out anytime soon because as lunch crept up on him he still had no appetite and instead of following his friends to the hall he opted to go outside and sit in the murky weather. He took a large breath as he made it outside and closed his eyes as he took in all the smells. It was weird now that he had tapped into his inner feline because _everything_ felt different now, including his hearing, taste and his sixth sense. He flopped down on the grass as lunch progressed and he felt the fog in his head clearing somewhat but as time ticked on he grew anxious and by the time the bell rang for his last class he debated whether or not to show up.

He decided that he did in fact value his life, so instead of moping around he stood up and headed towards the dungeons, coming to stand with Hermione as they waited for Snape to let them in. As he stood there, he looked around for Ron and found him hiding away with Dean and Seamus, an odd expression on his face and Harry wondered what was wrong. He could only guess though as he saw the icy gaze that landed on him when Blaise came to stand with him and Hermione.

"Now you're starting to worry me, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Blaise said concerned and let his hand brush Harry's before pulling it away when Harry blushed.

"No, uh… No, appetite." He stuttered and looked away as he blushed again.

"Okay." He said and smiled knowingly, just as Hermione did and her mind worked overtime trying to work out Harry's reactions.

"Right, everyone in." The baritone voice bellowed down the corridor and the students made their way into the Potions lab.

Harry sat up the back with Hermione and Blaise joined him, leaving Ron sitting with the other Gryffindor's but right this moment, Harry couldn't have cared less. He was more interested in when he and Snape's eyes locked for that brief second before Snape flicked to Blaise, narrowed his eyes only marginally and turned to sweep behind his desk and looking threateningly around the classroom.

"Today you will be working on Nutrition potions, the theory behind them and if we have time you will be brewing a simple potion that is universally used for low level situations."

Harry listened to this and every time the man emphasized something he would look straight at him. He frowned and looked down, was this his way of trying to tell him he needed to go to meals? If so, it was quite clever the way the man was disguising it, but he had to shake his head as if he was seeing things and thinking about them to the point where he thought everything the man did was about him. He looked up and again, the man was looking right at him, but looked away as he started walking up and down the front of the room as he lectured about the theory behind Nutrition potions. Harry sighed quietly and looked down at the table as he absorbed himself in the man's words, he was actually listening though and had taken some notes down and was vaguely curious to know if he could brew some so he wouldn't have to go down for meals.

"… However, this does not mean it can be a substitute for meals. Why?" He asked the class and Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"Nutrition potions are designed to be a temporary supplement needed to sustain a persons body if proper food is unable to do so. Repeat use of these potions would mean that your immune system and vital organs would start showing signs of distress and would led to more issues in long term use of these potions. Furthermore, these potions are ideal when dealing with the sick and recently used for Werewolves around the full moon."

"Excellent, Miss. Granger. It is also used in…" Harry's eyebrows went right up and he had to look at Hermione subtly and found her looking equally astonished.

Snape, for once in his life hadn't interrupted when she got to the _furthermore_ and had actually complimented her on an answer. He looked up and around the room to see others who looked the same but he schooled his features when Snape glanced at him again and he wanted to shrink under the table. The man was really starting to get on his nerves and the constant reminder of how important eating proper meals were seemed rather repetitive. Harry was pleased when he stopped talking though and when assigned with the task of brewing a basic level Nutrition potion he jumped up and gathered his ingredients, eager to start so he could immerse himself other than trying to steal glances at the man standing at the front of the room.

Snape moved from his desk halfway through and started to do his rounds. Harry could feel himself tensing as he noted the man was coming over to him and stopped breathing all together when the man stood in front of the three of them as he inspected their cauldrons.

"You need more roots, Mr. Potter and stir twice clockwise once you have added them." Snape said quietly and nodded at the other two before continuing on.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who in turn glanced at him and she shrugged but he knew from the look she gave Snape after she turned away from him and before she turned back to her cauldron that she was thinking of something. Harry turned to Blaise when he heard him mutter _odd_ but he didn't question anything and followed Snape's instructions. It worked in his favour though and he found that he had the same coloured potion as Hermione and Blaise by the time it came to bottling it.

"Clean your stations, and by tomorrow I want two feet outlining different potions and their strengths as well as limitations around Nutrition potions in general." Snape said across the classroom and Harry took his vial up to the man's desk, they made eye contact but nothing more was said so he turned away, getting his bag and walking out into the corridor.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione questioned and Ron came up to them clearly wanting to tell them something.

"I'm heading to the library, I've got so much to catch up on." He said and Ron looked like he was going to explode, from what he had no idea so he frowned.

"I'll come with you, I have work to do as well." Blaise said coming to stand next to Harry and he smiled at the boy before he turned back to his friends.

Ron huffed, something about untrusting bastards and Hermione looked concerned for a second before heading off with Ron. Harry shrugged, if his friends didn't want to hang out with him as they did their homework he didn't feel any loss, and besides he had Blaise who was only more than willing to join him so he saw no issues and headed towards the library. He and Blaise walked off towards the Library in silence, but something about the boy's presence made his feel okay. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the library and dinner was fast approaching. Harry's stomach grumbled loudly and Blaise looked up at him and smirked. They locked eyes for a second and Harry blushed, looking back down but he found a hand on his own and his eyes shot up to the Slytherin. However, as soon as they made eye contact, Harry blushed further and pulled his hand away and looked at the time.

"Uh, sorry I have to go." He muttered as he packed his things away but found that when he tried to leave that Blaise was blocking his way.

"Please, I need to leave." Harry tried again and Blaise regarded him for a second before stepping aside with a sigh and letting his pass.

By the time Harry got out into the corridor his heart was beating furiously and he berated himself for being so stupid. There was still time to go up to the common room before dinner and he wanted the comfort from his friends but it was clear that when Ron saw him he wasn't going to get it. He sighed and went straight past them and up into the dorm where he stayed until it was dinner, he couldn't help himself this time and he knew he had to go down because his stomach was growling rather insistently and someone was going to notice. He rolled onto his side and curled into a ball as he wrapped a hand around his necklace and closed his eyes. He wished for a better life than this, one that wasn't complicated and where he knew where he stood with everyone.

Dinner approached and Harry walked into the common room to find that his friends had left already and he frowned. It wasn't like Hermione to act like this and usually just sat on the fence when he and Ron had an argument so he was surprised to find both of them gone. Once he approached the Great Hall his mood soured again as he walked over to where his friends were and Ron scowled at him as he sat down.

"Thought you'd want to be with your _Slytherin_ friend." Ron spat making a disgusted face and Harry just looked at him.

"Ron, please." Hermione begged but Ron was having none of it.

"Go on then." Harry said as he looked fiercely at his friend

"We've been here for you all the time, then some Slytherin turns up and suddenly you want to spend all you time with him? It's disgusting and not right." He said still with a pained look and Harry stood up causing people around him to look up, this included Blaise and Snape.

"You know what's disgusting, Ron? Your attitude!" He yelled and stalked from the room, he was furious.

However as soon as he left the hall and started going up the stairs he started to shake and had the uncontrollable desire to cry. Changing in _Jade_ he sprinted off towards the Gryffindor Tower and found a cozy spot in front of the roaring fire. It was a good thing that he couldn't really cry when he was in this form, but a tear _did_ get caught in his grey fur so he moved a paw to wipe it away.

Snape frowned as he watched Harry run out of the hall and briefly wondered what it had been about, but as he thought about it he looked over to his Slytherin's and saw Blaise looking at the door worriedly. He was curious as to why he had taken such an abrupt interest in Harry, and this notion didn't sit well with him but he was confused as to why he kept feeling this every time he saw the two together. He'd had to control himself greatly for not losing it when he had seen Blaise advance on Harry the other day in the corridor. He didn't care about Blaise in this instance, it was Harry he had been angry with because he seemed to be letting people get the better of him, use him, almost like his 'friends' in London had. He doubted that Blaise would understand what Harry was going through and he felt the need to protect Harry from doing something stupid.

He huffed to himself, there was nothing that he could do that wouldn't seem suspicious and he doubted in this current point in time that Harry would seek him out after their spat. He'd tried to make it up to him in Potions but it seemed that it wasn't going to change Harry's attitude about him. As he stared down at his now empty plate, he longed for the summer as ridiculous as it sounded because truth was he missed Harry greatly even though he was the biggest pain in the behind. He sighed, looking over at the Gryffindor table he spied Harry's friends and they seemed to be having an intense conversation, _over Harry no doubt_, he thought and watched the scene with interest.

Harry was having a peaceful time in front of the fire with no one to disturb him and he let himself nod off and have a snooze. He woke with a start however when he heard the chatter from the other students but he merely looked up at them before returning his head to the floor as he stretched out.

"Ron, for goodness sake, get over it!" Hermione hissed as she and Ron went over to the couches in front of the fire.

"How can I? He's a slimy git." Ron hissed back and Harry rolled over so he could watch them.

They both had pained expressions on their faces but Ron's was more from disgust and Hermione's was worried.

"I could understand your concerns if they were valid ones, Ron but they aren't so I'm going to be civil about it. Besides, he seems good for Harry." Hermione tried but Ron looked livid.

"Good for him? What do you mean _good for him_?" He spat back frowning and Hermione looked down and took a deep breath.

"Well… You know that he's…" She stopped and Harry could feel his heart starting to race.

"What? Harry's what?"

"No, not Harry. Ohh…" She said drawing her eyes to the ceiling, not wanting to continue.

"'Mione, just tell me."

"Okay… Blaise is gay, Ron. Have you ever considered the fact that Harry might be too?" She said very quietly.

If Harry didn't have improved hearing from his form he would have missed it, it was that quiet. What happened next though made his heart sink as he took in Ron's face. He threw the most disgusted and shocked look at Hermione as if accusing her of something terrible and Harry watched as she tried to soothe him, but it wasn't working.

"He's _what?_ I share a dorm with him… Oh Merlin there's five of us in there and he's… He's been _watching_ us?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Harry isn't like that, I'm sure if he had any kind of attraction to you, you would have found out by now." She whispered harshly and slapped him across the arm.

"You know what, I'm not surprised Harry has made a new friend, especially when his best friend is so unsupportive." She sniffed and looked over at the fire.

Her gaze landed on Harry and he swallowed as they made eye contact. She frowned ever so slightly and then put her hand down by the floor, gently clicking her fingers and Harry cocked his head to the side. He realized that she probably wanted him to go over to her; he remembered that's what he usually did if he wanted a cats attention. He carefully stood and sniffed the air cautiously as he went over to her and when he looked up she was smiling softly so he butted his head into her hand which lead to her picking him up and placing him on her knee. _Surely she has no idea_, he thought idly, but from this height he was face to face with Ron and he felt a growl rumble in his chest.

"Hey, it's okay." He heard Hermione soothe and he felt her scratch behind his ears.

He couldn't help himself but to purr as she did this and he melted into her embrace as she stroked and scratched all the right places. He could certainly feel himself calming down and he continued to purr. He looked up at Ron and his friend was sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest muttering.

"Please, Ron Just let it go." She almost begged and he sighed.

"Only for you." He muttered so quietly that even Harry had trouble hearing it, but he heard it anyway and felt another growl trying to escape through the purring.

Harry watched as Ron looked down at him with a questioning look and then back up at Hermione.

"Who's cat is that?" He said.

"Don't know, I've never seen him before." She replied and Harry felt a hand nestling between his neck and the collar.

"Jade. Suitable name." She muttered to herself, but then her eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with hers.

As Harry looked at her, he could see her mind working to try and figure out if something was a miss here but she didn't say anything apart from a sly smile that was hardly noticeable. He felt another pair of hands run through his fur, but they seemed clammy as his fur stuck to it and he whipped his head around before his claws shot out and he scratched Ron's hand.

"Ow, bloody pest." He muttered and recoiled his hand, rubbing it soothingly.

"Good, Jade." Hermione said cooing at Harry and Ron sent her a look.

"You know cats can tell what mood you're in." She said matter of factly not caring that she was being rude to her friend but he simply stood and went away to sulk with the other boys.

Harry turned back round to Hermione and stretched up on his hind legs to put his front paws on one of her shoulders and leaned in to nudge his head against her neck. He pulled away and then got off her, on the couch and curled up next to her. She stroked his head and then muttered about getting a book and was back moments later, so he snuggled into her side as she read and he dozed.


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**#MellyPie:**

**Never fear, Snarry is coming...**

**#HPReader:**

**Appreciate the comment, chapter 20 is what you'll be looking forward to then.**

**#shadowfurie:**

**This Hermione is smart, but also a little blinded. You will see once reading this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Harry woke early the next morning and trudged down the stairs with his bag in hand, ready for breakfast. He decided to go down for a meal today as he had a little bit of his appetite come back over the course of the night with the knowledge that if he confessed, or more thought aloud, he was gay to Hermione she would be supportive. He still wondered about Blaise being gay though like Hermione had said, but if he thought about it, his recent behaviour would suggest that he'd taken a liking to Harry and the thought warmed him. He walked out of the common room and turned to walk down the corridor when he stopped.<p>

"Good morning, Harry." Blaise said smugly.

He wasn't too far away from the Gryffindor entrance and was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets and his feet crossed at his ankles. Harry swallowed, if he said he didn't look good, he'd be lying.

"Morning." Harry said, blushing slightly at his thoughts and coming towards him.

"Thought you might like some company this morning." He said as he turned towards Harry and they started walking down towards the Great Hall.

"Thanks." Harry could only manage as he tried to reign in his emotions and looked down.

"Where did you go during dinner last night?" He asked softly as they rounded the corner towards the hall.

"Just back to the common room." He sighed, "Had to get away." He finished.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaise offered as they stood outside the hall.

Harry regarded him and stopped as well so he was facing the Slytherin. He wanted to get something straight, he wanted to know what Blaise wanted and why he was sticking his neck out like he was.

"I don't want to sound rude, Blaise, so forgive me if I do but what do you want from me?" Harry thought it best to outright say it.

Blaise blinked in surprise but other than that no other emotion flashed across his face.

"I want to be your friend, Harry." He said simply and shrugged as if it was so obvious.

"And that's it? No ulterior motive to do with Malfoy?" Harry just wanted to make sure and he saw Blaise frown.

"If I did, I wouldn't have helped you out when Malfoy pushed you." He said and Harry was grateful that he wasn't getting angry at Harry's doubt.

"Look, if I'm honest, I was hoping that perhaps we could be more than just friends. You're a handsome guy, Harry and I find myself unable to stop thinking about you." He said with a small smile and Harry returned it.

"Okay." He said slowly but continued to smile.

"Anything else?" Blaise asked amused and Harry shook his head and they walked into the hall together both smiling.

Out of habit, Harry went to the front of the room and a few seats away from the end by the head table, but Blaise didn't seem to mind and came to sit next to him. They were sitting facing the Slytherin table, and had the perfect view seeing everyone who came into the hall and Harry swallowed when he saw Snape entering the hall literally a second after they had sat down. The man's face looked impassive but he did glance at Harry and again his gaze flicked to Blaise before he frowned slightly and continued towards the head table. It was moments like these that Harry couldn't understand the man and he desperately wanted to know why the he seemed so disapproving of Blaise as he was a Slytherin. Did he not want Harry to hang out with his Slytherin's?

Harry looked away from the man, frowning in thought himself before he and Blaise busied themselves with breakfast and the hall soon started to fill with Hermione and Ron coming through with a large group of Gryffindor's and he looked up as he heard Ron calling out for Hermione.

"Oi, 'Mione?" He said holding his hands out as if confused but she didn't stop walking and came to sit in front of Harry and Blaise.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully to both of them and Harry smiled back at her.

"Morning." He said and Blaise nodded before turning to his paper that had arrived.

Harry looked up at her and she was smiling at him knowingly, she seemed to be rather pleased with herself and Harry rolled his eyes. He thought he'd humor her and quickly checking that no one was looking he pulled the chain out and played with it a little bit, making sure she could see the tag and the name. He looked back at her and her smile hadn't faltered, he was right, she _had_ figured it out last night. He put the necklace back down his top and they both busied themselves, not uttering another word but both looking rather smug.

After breakfast, Harry and Blaise parted ways until they reunited at lunch and Harry and Hermione headed outside for their class. However once they were out of earshot from everyone, Hermione clung to his arm like a kid in a candy shop and said, "Tell me _everything_."

"How about at lunch? We can have it to go?" He offered and she smiled at him and agreed.

He rolled his eyes at her behaviour, he was going to have to think about this for the morning and decide what details to tell her and what not to tell her. He was perfectly capable of telling her the story now, but he wanted to buy himself some time to figure out what he was going to say.

Class went slowly for Harry and he was getting a little sick of the looks he was getting from Ron. Harry thought that he ought to be more concerned, he, afterall 'wasn't there' when Hermione and Ron had spoken about him that night so the looks should have seemed odd. Then again, he could always go back to the fact that Ron didn't like Blaise, so he was covered. He and Hermione bolted out of class at lunch and quickly grabbed some sandwiches before heading outside again. It was a relatively nice day, if not slightly cooler than before but they found a secluded spot under a tree and then Hermione looked at him with delight and a wide grin on her face.

"Okay, keep your hair on." He sighed, amused at her expression and had a sandwich before he continued.

"Alright, so this," he started pulling the chain up from under his shirt, "was a gift for my Birthday – "

"And that allows you to change into a cat? This is amazing!" She cooed.

"Yeah…" Harry said vaguely, that was a better explanation than his watered down one.

"Well? Can I see it?" She said and he looked at her suspiciously.

"I really shouldn't, not in broad daylight. Look, Hermione this is really important but you _can't_ tell anyone about this. Please. There… It's just really important that this stays a secret." He said seriously and some of the sparkle in her eyes vanished.

"Why? What's happened, Harry?" She replied equally serious and he looked away.

"Well, nothing… But can you imagine what would happen if people knew I had Ani – " _Oops,_ "Uh, Animagus type abilities?"

Hermione frowned a little but smiled and nodded.

"I understand. Your secret is safe… Now, about your other one?" She smirked and Harry blushed, luckily he hadn't needed to bring it up.

"I _think_ I am." He said carefully as he picked up another sandwich.

"You think?"

"Yeah… Look, it's kinda all new so I'm not really sure." He said shrugging and she cocked her head to the side in contemplation.

"How do you feel about girls?" She countered and Harry had to think about this.

"Okay, let me rephrase it. How do you feel about Ginny?"

"Ginny?" Harry said confused, but then her letter that she'd sent made him realize why she'd mentioned it.

"Yeah, would you go out with her? Kiss her? You have mentioned things in the past that you would and she didn't stop talking about you _all_ summer." She continued.

"No. I'd rather kiss _him_." He said without thinking and sighed exasperated, closing his eyes and flopping onto his back as he'd realized what he'd said.

"Him? You mean Blaise?" His comment had piqued her interest and she wasn't surprised if Harry was meaning someone else.

"Uh, yeah. Blaise." He said blushing and trying to cover up his mistake.

"And you have no desire to kiss a girl?" She probed further.

"No." He said almost instantly and he smiled to himself.

It had been a good talk with Hermione, she had cleared some things up and even helped him formulate an excuse as to why he could transform. He was a little surprised that Hermione had suggested it and even bought the fact that it was the necklace that gave him this power although he felt a little bad for leading her to believe this as well. However, if he'd said that McGonagall had taught him the Animagus then he would have to tell her that he had been at the castle a lot longer than he actually had.

He was relieved, a weight had lifted from his chest and he knew that Snape had been right, it _did _feel good to talk to someone and right now there weren't a lot of people that he could do that with. He still had reservations about Blaise, Hermione he trusted explicitly and Snape… Well Snape was being odd and he was confused as to why. It seemed like there was no middle ground with him, he could be caring one minute, then brutal the next. He snorted as he thought about his summer, which caught the attention of Hermione, that had been the reason for not wanting to open up to the man in the first place, it was like he was constantly treading water with him, not knowing whether he was going to been thrown a life raft or be held under.

He was roused from his thoughts when Hermione said the bell had rung and they made their way to the castle, before turning and heading down the stairs to the dungeons. They caught up with Blaise halfway and Harry apologized for ditching him at lunch. He shrugged it off and they continued towards the classroom. Snape was already letting students in when they got there and Harry wondered why the man was so early because he knew that they weren't late.

"Hurry up, Potter. We don't have all day to wait for you." He growled as the three of them rounded the corner.

Harry took a deep breath and sped up as did the other two and they hurried into the classroom, Harry jumping when the door was slammed, literally, behind them and Snape pushed past Harry to the front. Harry ended up at the front with Hermione as Blaise joined the Slytherin's and as he looked up at the man he saw a flash of something in his eyes as he eyed Blaise and then looked at Harry. The emotion, Harry wondered if his eyes were deceiving him, thought it was relief, but lately he was convinced his eyes were misleading him so he let the thought slide.

"Today you will be making a difficult potion, it will require your full concentration and attention. Mr. Weasley that means you." He added and Harry smirked as the Slytherin's sniggered but Harry focused on the front.

"Instructions and ingredients are on the board. Go." Snape continued stiffly and went to sit behind his desk.

Snape watched as the students got ready and retrieved their ingredients. He eyed Harry as he stood and thought about the smirk the boy had sported when he insulted his friend. _Apparently last nights spat still stands_, he thought and he looked on with interest. He thought however, back to a few minutes ago and he wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to snap at Harry like he had, it really in all honesty hadn't been the smartest move because he was with Hermione and Blaise. Yet, when he'd seen Blaise and Harry walking together something ignited inside him and now that he sat back and watched Harry he realized that he didn't want the two of them together.

Harry looked up, sensing a gaze upon him and locked eyes with Snape for more than was required and he cock his head in interest. The man seemed to be in his own little world, and Harry looked around the classroom to see if anyone else was seeing what he was, hoping that they hadn't. However, looking over at Blaise, he was looking from Harry to Snape and Harry had to duck his head and try not to blush as he continued with his work. He wondered, how Snape, being so cold and unreadable could be making mistakes like this because he wasn't being very careful, but he supposed that at the end of the day, it was Snape's own fault.

"Harry!" Hermione cried but it was too late and his cauldron bubbled over.

This seemed to get Snape out of his daze and he stood suddenly, his chair scraping harshly across the wood and he stalked up to Harry and cleaned the mess up. He looked down at Harry as if he was looking at something unpleasant and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And this is what happens when you day dream, Mr. Potter. Detention after dinner." He snarled and Harry closed his eyes in defeat. _Shit_.

* * *

><p>"I still can't understand how you made a mistake like that." Blaise commented as he, Harry and Hermione sat in the library doing their homework.<p>

"I told you, I forgot." He said tiredly, but he knew that it was his thoughts about Snape that had made him lose his focus.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. He didn't take points so no real loss." Hermione said absent mindedly as she signed off her essay with a flourish of her quill.

_Yeah, he didn't take points_, Harry mused and looked off into space. _Odd_, he thought again and stared right past Blaise who was sitting in front of him. He remembered the last time he'd done something wrong and the man had taken points from him for some absurd reason. _That man is too confusing_, he thought and rubbed his face before trying to concentrate on his potions essay.

Walking down to the dungeons that night was painful, but he was now too far down to think about turning back even though his stomach was a mass of butterflies. The last time he'd received detention, Snape had been kind but given his mood the past week he doubted he would be so lenient this time round. This thought depressed him, still wondering what had gone so wrong.

He knocked on Snape's office door quietly and didn't wait long before it was wrenched open and Snape walked out making a come hither motion with his finger as he walked back towards the classroom. Once there, Snape pointed to the massive stack of cauldrons that looked to be covered in the most disgusting grime and then went to sit behind his desk. He hadn't said a word to Harry and it irritated him that the man wasn't acknowledging him. However, being respectful he didn't talk back and he dropped his bag by the door, took his outer robe off with his jersey and rolled his shirt sleeves up as he surmised he was going to be here all night doing this.

After an hour, the man started to unnerve him and he turned to see Snape staring right at him and he turned away blushing. He was quite sweaty by this stage, and because he hadn't been eating properly he was starting to feel a little faint from the lack of energy. He did his best and was three quarters of the way through, but after another five minutes he had to stop and leaned on the edge of the sink with his forearm and rested his head on it feeling rather faint. As he was like this, he heard Snape's chair scrape back and then footsteps that seemed to be getting closer so he raised his head and saw the man looking at him sternly.

Harry stood back up and turned away to keep going but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to the man he still looked stern and his hand didn't last long on Harry's shoulder.

"You are done for the night." He said simply.

"But, sir there's – "

"I said; you are _done_ for the night. Now, get. Out." He repeated slowly and stalked over to the door holding it open for him.

Harry looked at him concerned for a second before he moved towards the man and stopped in front of his as he picked up his bag and robes. He looked up at Snape for a split second and then left, his heart thumping hard in his chest and adrenaline coursing through him. His shoulder was still warm from where the man had touched it and it reminded him, yet again, that he really _did_ miss his company even though the man was being a complete pillock lately.

"That bad huh?" A voice came from the distance and Harry smiled as he saw Blaise coming towards him.

"Do you just happen to know where I am or are you stalking me now?" Harry quipped back and the Slytherin laughed.

"I was just coming down the stairs and happened to see you. Cauldron's was it?" He replied with a smug smile and it Harry felt his insides warming nicely.

"Yeah, but it wasn't – "

"Mr. Zabini, you have five minutes before curfew so I suggest you move it. Mr. Potter, come with me." Snape bellowed down the corridor and Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Yes, sir. Good night, Harry." He smiled and grabbed Harry's hand to give it a gentle squeeze before turning around and heading towards the Slytherin common room.

Harry watched as Snape approached, the bad mood clearly not having improved between their encounters and he followed diligently as the man ascended the stairs. It was about half way to the Gryffindor Tower when Snape spoke.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew." Harry sagged his shoulders at this; the man was making him want to cry.

They reached the tower minutes later and he escorted Harry right to the portrait before taking a step back as if to watch Harry actually go in. Harry looked to him for a split second and muttered the password to the Fat Lady and she swung open.

"For your sake I suggest you stay in there." Snape said and Harry stopped before he stepped in and turned around only to see the tail of Snape's robes disappearing.

"Goodnight, sir." He said quietly as he watched the retreating form and sighed as he stepped inside.

When he walked in, Hermione was sitting with the girls and Ron was playing chess with the boys. Harry sighed again, he really didn't fit in here anymore now that Ron wasn't talking to him and just because he was gay, he wasn't about to go and help the girls do their thing, whatever that may be. So instead he walked up the stairs to the dorm and shut himself away on his bed sulking.

He wanted to know why Snape was being so cruel to him and his thoughts were making him see Blaise was a more attractive option, not in his physical appearance but in his kindness to Harry. However it was starting to feel weird and he was getting the feeling that as long as he hung around with Blaise, the man wasn't going to get any better.

It was a sad thought that he had as he rolled over in bed. He palmed the necklace that was dutifully around his neck and gave it a squeeze before he shut his eyes and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**Snarry fans, please do no panic with the next few paragraphs, you'll see why! Stay with me here :)**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Harry was walking down the stairs; at this time of night they seemed endless and he could hardly see the steps in front of him but he kept going. He wasn't sure why he was here, but he knew that there must be a reason why he was in the dungeons and so late at night. Soon enough, his feet came to a stop and he knocked on the wooden door, he stood there for a while but there was no answer so shrugging he walked back down the corridor.<p>

"Harry?" Blaise called out.

Harry looked in front of him and there was a distant light that was coming towards him, a smile spreading across his face as the Slytherin approached him. Nothing else was said in the next few minutes as they just stood there looking at each other but soon Blaise walked towards him, Harry backing up until he felt the cold stone behind him and was pinned between it and Blaise with warm hands finding his chest. He felt the warm breath of the Slytherin on his neck as Blaise looked at him with pure lust as he leaned towards him. Harry's heart was almost thumping out of his chest, he knew what was coming but couldn't pull away and after a second it was too late as he felt the warm lips on his own and the heat from his body pressing him into the cold stone.

Suddenly there was a blinding light and Harry pushed Blaise away from him suddenly terrified as he stared into the dark eyes of Snape who stared at Harry in disbelief. Harry let himself fall down the wall as if he'd been hit in the stomach and he couldn't breath. His lungs were tight and his throat felt like it was closing up. There was the sudden urge to vomit and Blaise was trying to get to Harry so he could comfort him but he couldn't get past some invisible barrier. Harry screamed at him, told him to leave, to leave him alone and to never talk to him again. Harry was scared and he crawled over to Snape, hugging his legs as he tried to find comfort but he was kicked away and Snape sneered at him before turning around.

"Professor?" He cried but the man kept walking.

"Sir?" He said again, tears welling in his eyes.

"_Severus!_" He cried one last time before he screamed and woke up sitting bolt upright in his bed.

He was panting and could feel sweat dripping down his forehead and back. These dreams over the past two months were becoming a regular occurrence and it was messing with his head. Blaise and he were getting on great and they spent most of their time studying together in the library, sometimes with Hermione and other times just by themselves. Harry had really come to like Blaise, but he still couldn't find it in him to open up and explain his past with his relatives. He doubted that he ever would, and that's where the problem lay, the reason why he was having these dreams, he needed Snape. He needed to have his trust, comfort and loyalty. Something that Harry knew was not going to happen and it was starting to depress him, especially on days when he woke up from dreams like these.

He wiped his forehead with his duvet and rolled onto his side with the intention of getting some more sleep but he soon found this was going to be a fruitless task and he sighed before sitting up and padding through the room towards the bathroom. He knew it was early, but the sun was starting to rise over the mountains so he wasn't too concerned as he stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good on his tense muscles and he felt himself relaxing.

It was a Friday and he was looking forward to the weekend, as it was a Hogsmead weekend. He still hadn't obtained permission to go on these weekends, but with his Invisibility cloak it made it an easy endeavor to head out with his friends. He wondered though how he was going to get this past Blaise as no one apart from Hermione and Ron knew that he had the cloak. He guessed he could always tell Blaise he'd meet him there, but with the way the boy was clinging to him lately, he doubted that would happen.

It was clear that Blaise was wanting to go further with than just friendship, of course he _had_ mentioned it previously that he liked Harry in that way, and Harry liked him as well. But there was always one thing stopping him, well, one _person_ stopping him and he couldn't work out why he was feeling this way now and the man certainly hadn't improved with his behaviour towards him. If he was honest, the man had gotten worse and was starting to dish out more detentions, he'd actually had one that night where he had to write lines. He couldn't understand why McGonagall couldn't supervise these.

Stepping out of the shower, he quickly dressed and with his bag in hand he made his way down for breakfast. He was way too early though but he decided was going to sit there and think about things and have some time to himself before everyone came in.

He was right, there was no one about when he arrived and he breathed a sigh of relief as he sat a couple of spots away from the end of the Gryffindor table by where the teachers sat. He put both elbows on the table and supported his head as he let himself get carried away with his thoughts on the actions of certain people and hadn't even realized the Headmaster had walked in until he came to sit in front of him and tried talking to him.

"Oh, good morning, Headmaster." Harry said apologetically but the man simply smiled.

"You must have something important on your mind this morning, Harry. Is everything all right?" He asked curiously and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I just had another nightmare last night and I'm trying to sort it out." He said honestly and Dumbledore nodded.

"You know what I find useful?" He tapped the side of his head with his wand.

"Sorting information into piles and discarding the non-important ones so I can think more clearly. Less clutter." He said knowingly and Harry nodded.

"Thank you, sir. I'll bear that in mind." He smiled and Dumbledore stood.

He had a point, but the trouble was, what was important and what wasn't? That was the question, but just then breakfast appeared in front of him and minutes later some students started to wander in so he pushed all thoughts aside. He felt tired this morning, his eyes felt heavy and he couldn't stop yawning, it was not getting off to a good start.

"Morning, Harry." Hermione said as she sidled up next to him.

"Hey." He said through a yawn and then muttered an apology.

"Dreams again?"

"Yeah, although they're more like nightmares." He replied.

He had told Hermione a month after the dreams had started because he was finding it difficult to concentrate on some days and she had been getting concerned because he wasn't eating properly. He didn't tell her what exactly he'd been dreaming about but said it had something to do with Blaise and stress over homework and she had empathized with him about still being a little confused.

A few minutes later and Blaise came to sit in front of them and he said a cheery good morning.

"Yeah, morning." Harry said tiredly, not even looking up and missed the look that Blaise had given him.

Another few minutes and Snape walked into the room and Harry couldn't help but look up and gaze at him through dream filled eyes as he walked past. He hadn't even realized he'd done it until the man looked back at him and he blushed before looking down at his plate. _Busted, _he thought and blushed further.

"You alright, Harry?" Blaise interrupted his thoughts and went to reach for his hand but Harry pulled his hand away suddenly and went to stand.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Blaise said concerned and Harry turned back.

"Anywhere." He replied vaguely and turned to keep walking out of the hall.

"What's his deal?" Blaise asked Hermione, but she shrugged and said he probably had a bad sleep, well, it wasn't too far from the truth.

Snape was suddenly very interested in this and aside from the fact he was still worried about the health of Harry, the fact that he had ignored Blaise made him extremely happy. He had been getting rather frustrated lately and he felt terrible for taking it out on Harry but he wanted to see him. That's where all the detentions had come from, because Harry no longer came to see him, neither in the evenings or the weekends like he had when school first came back. He realized that he'd told Harry multiple times that he couldn't be there, but he noticed the loss of not seeing him and it was starting to irritate him. So much so that he was starting to constantly think about Harry and he'd finally convinced himself that there was more to it than just wanting to have Harry's company. He wanted Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry moped round for the whole day and before long Potions came round and Harry was sitting at the front staring out into space. He almost felt numb and emotionless, as if the dream he'd had had sucked all the joy out of him. He'd come to realize through Transfiguration that Blaise really wasn't the one he wanted, it was Snape but he knew that because he was his teacher that he would never be able to have him. This was what was currently depressing him at the moment and he couldn't see his mood improving any time soon, even though he was letting himself get wrapped up in the man's voice as he stood at the front speaking to them all. He frowned slightly though, the voice had suddenly stopped and there was a face coming close towards him, just like in some of his dreams and he sighed closing his eyes before he realized what was really happening and he jolted, falling backwards off his seat and onto the hard, cold floor.<p>

"I see, Mr. Potter has finally decided to join us. Congratulations, you have lost ten points. Now, as I was saying…" Harry didn't listen to the rest as he got back onto his seat and he stared down at his open Potions book trying to control his blush.

Harry felt as if he was on autopilot and he found himself going through the motions with his potion that he was brewing. As it neared the end of the class, he looked at his potion and was surprised to see that it looked good, he dared to dream that it was perfect even but he didn't think anything of it and when he finished he bottled his potion and set it aside to begin cleaning down his station.

Throughout the entire process, Snape was watching Harry and it concerned him to see Harry so lost in himself. He hadn't even acknowledged the man as he walked past and when he inspected Harry's potion he was surprised to see that he'd even surpassed Hermione. He didn't think Harry even noticed though as he cleaned down his station. He hadn't even realized how far ahead of the other students he was either. He continued to watch him as he came to sit back down at his desk with the vial in front of him and staring just past his head, to the wall behind him.

"Potter!" He barked and the boy's eyes regained focus and looked at him as if he was uninterested.

"If you have finished you may begin on the homework." He continued as he pointed to the board and he frowned when Harry leaned down, picked up his book and started writing down the instructions instantly.

Something wasn't right.

Another ten minutes later and the rest of the students were finishing up and packing away their things. Harry wasn't really paying attention though but recognized when the man said that the class was dismissed and he packed away his book and slung it over his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word?" Snape said and Harry turned around and walked over to Snape's desk, standing in front of it and looking at the ground.

"I'll see you outside, Harry." Blaise said but Harry only nodded, not even turning around.

Snape looked past Harry and saw Hermione grab Blaise's arm and pull him out of the room, he looked concerned, but Hermione less so. She probably knew what was going on, which was odd because Snape thought that he and Harry were getting along just fine. _Perhaps he has not divulged all his details_, he thought briefly before noting that the last student had left and he shut the door with the flick of his wand.

"Is there something on your mind, Mr. Potter?" He said as he leaned back into his chair.

Harry sighed, looked up at the man and nodded before looking down at the vials lined up in front of Snape's desk.

"Do you want to share?" He tried but Harry didn't say anything.

He stood and made his way around to the front of his desk, there was a foot distance between their feet as Snape leaned back on the edge of his desk, his arms coming to cross his chest as he regarded Harry. Harry shook his head and moved his gaze to Snape's chest just out of convenience for that was where his eyes decided to lay.

"Harry?" He tried again but he still didn't look up.

Snape pushed himself off the desk and came to stand directly in front of Harry, moving his hand and pulling Harry's head up so he was looking at him.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He said finally and Harry actually met his gaze before speaking softly.

"Dreams, sir."

"Dreams? As in nightmares or…" He trailed off to prompt Harry into speaking.

"Recurring dreams of… people." Harry stumbled and then moved his chin out of Snape's grip and looked down.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Snape tried, he was getting frustrated because it was like trying to extract blood from a stone, and he didn't like this despondent Harry. It was weird.

"They're about you." Harry didn't hesitate with his answer and then turned to walk away but Snape reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Snap out of this, Harry. Tell me what's going on!" He ground out and tried to look into Harry's eyes.

"I just want to be alone, sir." Harry said sadly as he met Snape's eye and he felt him let go and Snape took a step back and gave a curt nod.

"See you at dinner, sir." He said quietly and walked out of the room, the door slowly slipped shut behind him.

Snape stood there and watched the door for at least five minutes before he blinked, trying to assess what just happened and decided that he was most certainly concerned about him now. He was interested beyond belief now as well after Harry said he was having dreams about him and his mind started coming up with multiple scenarios. _No, it's an innocent dream, nothing, nothing happened._ He _had_ to know what was in those dreams though, but he had to doubt them and say that it was most likely well planned out ways to slowly kill him. He shook his head briefly to stop his rampant thoughts and schooled his features before gathering his things and heading to his office for marking. However, Harry never strayed far from his mind.

Harry on the other hand had gone back to the Tower, transformed and was now walking through the common room when he was picked up and he hissed, just about to claw at whoever it was when he saw Hermione and she looked at him pointedly. She walked out of the Tower with him firmly in her hands and she walked them to a secluded part of the fourth floor and placed him on the bench that she was sitting on.

"Blaise is upset, but I can see you are as well and it's more so than usual. What's going on?" She asked politely but Harry shook his head and hopped off the bench only to be picked up again and placed beside her.

"I mean it, Harry. Tell me what's wrong. You've had these dreams before but never reacted this way, so tell me. What's wrong?"

He looked around to check no one was coming and then transformed as tears fell from his face and he turned away from her. He would never divulge what truly happened in his dreams he just couldn't do it, not for himself, but for Snape. He wiped the tears away harshly with the back of his hand and leant over the windowsill and looked down at the ground far below them.

"I don't like, Blaise. Not like he feels for me." He blurted out and hoped that Hermione didn't judge him.

"Is that it?" She said somewhat amused and he nodded, not turning to face her.

"Yeah… that's all."

"Then why are you crying? Is there someone else?" She questioned coming to stand next to him and regarding his expressions.

"I just feel confused. Just ignore me." He said solemnly and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay… Is there anything I can do?" She said hopefully and he looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Hold me close?" He said and when she leaned forward he shrunk into _Jade_ and put a paw on her foot.

He giggled a little and then picked him up, holding him close and stroking his head. She asked if he wanted to go back to the common room whilst she read for a little and he nodded, so off she went and soon enough they were tucked up on the couch with Hermione deep into a book she'd started reading and Harry curled up on her lap with his eyes closed as he disappeared for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Harry was still as spaced out and Blaise didn't even bother sitting with him this time. He <em>did<em> feel a little guilty and was going to make it up to him, just not today as he didn't really feel like he deserved to be around anyone. This feeling was worse than what had happened at the beginning of the school term and the end of the summer holidays, and he almost preferred the heartbreak over Tony to what he was feeling now. He was just so unsure about everything, not confused, just unsure.

Again, as if he was on autopilot, he found himself looking up at the head table and locked eyes with Snape. He hadn't realized he done it until he regained focus and the man was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Harry looked away quickly and ducked his head as he blushed. If the man didn't already know he was almost infatuated with him, he sure would now if he wasn't careful where his gaze landed. He hadn't eaten anything, but now he just wasn't hungry and he pushed his plate away before standing and leaving without a word. As he did so, he missed the concerned looks from Snape, Hermione and Blaise, and Ron looked up in interest as he walked past looking pained.

Being so wrapped up in his thoughts, his feet, like in his dreams took him down towards the dungeons and it wasn't until he was looking at Salazar, the portrait guarding Snape's quarters that he'd realized his mistake. He didn't really acknowledge this fact however and he turned into _Jade_ and waited patiently for Snape to arrive back at his quarters.

He hadn't realized he'd dozed off until he felt himself being lifted and he tensed, looking behind him to see who the perpetrator was only to find Snape carrying him inside. The man placed him on the black fur rug as if nothing was wrong and without a word he produced a bowl of freshly cooked chicken pieces and some water in another placing them just off the rug and walked away. Harry meowed as a thank you and walked up to the food, wolfing it down and licking the bowl clean before having a quick drink and settling himself onto the rug, stretching out and soaking up the warmth from the fire.

As this was happening, Snape got himself a book and perched himself on his armchair as Harry lay on the carpet. He let a little smile pull at the corners of his mouth. This is what he'd been missing, and he wasn't about to kick Harry out.

Not tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**Happy Friday the 13****th**** Snarry Readers.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>#AroVolturi:<strong>

**Yeah, I'm on holidays at the moment so rapidly writing each chapter.**

**#Merlenyn:**

**Will he stay all night or will he leave? Hmm, good question. Enjoy ;)**

**Everyone else:**

**Again, as always your comments are amazing and make me feel a fluffy inside, so thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please enjoy this squishy fluffy chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry smiled when he woke the next morning and stretched. He'd had one of the best nights sleep in a while and he felt like he was currently floating on a cloud. He frowned slightly as he wriggled on his bed thinking that something didn't feel right, as he took a deep breath, the room seemed to smell familiar but not the Gryffindor dorm and he could hear the sound of running water. <em>Oh my god<em>, he thought as his eyes flew open and he sat up.

The memories of the day before came crashing to the front of his mind and he realized that he was currently sitting on a black fur rug, still dressed in his school uniform and sitting in Snape's living room. He looked around and noted that nothing had changed between now and the last time he'd been in here and he smiled at the familiarity of the situation. He realized that Snape mustn't have woken him up that night and allowed him to sleep out here, well, he was _Jade_ when he'd fallen asleep.

He rubbed his face as he sat in front of the fire and yawned as he clicked his back, he was surprised that he wasn't sore from laying on the ground all night, but he guessed that the rug was soft enough not like the one in the Gryffindor common room. This thought made him smile again and then he heard the water shut off. He swallowed and butterflies started fluttering about in his stomach as he wasn't sure if the man was expecting to find him still laying there or not. He had made his mind up and was about to stand up to bolt but just then he heard the door handle and he froze before his jaw went slack at the sight.

Snape walked out with only a black towel wrapped around his waist, and when he saw Harry he faltered in his step but they didn't locked eyes as Harry's weren't focused on his face. He humored himself when he realized that Harry's eyes were raking over his torso looking in awe, but that was soon replaced with a fierce blush and he looked away just as Snape turned to walk into his bedroom. Shutting the door his own heart was beating slightly faster than it should have been, he was surprised to see _Harry_ there and especially awake as he thought he'd still be sound asleep. He didn't expect to find Harry still in his quarters, but he hadn't kicked him out and obviously Harry hadn't woken until just now. He placed a quick drying spell on his hair and quickly got into his customary robes before slipping out into the living area but it appeared to be empty. On the off chance that Harry had gone into the room he'd been staying in, yes it was still there, he went in but that was empty also.

He frowned as he realized Harry must have freaked out and run away as soon as his bedroom door shut. Seeing your professor in such a state of undress must have been quite scary and he sighed sadly as he muddled round in his private lab for a little while before he thought about heading up for breakfast.

Harry was sprinting as fast as his little cat legs could take him, he was scared, confused and aroused all at the same time. Checking over his shoulder as he neared the tower he changed into his human form and bolted through the common room and into the dorms, slipping past his room mates as quietly as his panting and puffing would allow and he darted straight towards the showers. Slipping under the hot water he couldn't believe what he'd just seen and he'd always imagined the man got changed _in_ the bathroom. But no, he came out with only a towel wrapped around him with wet hair that looked tousled from washing it and little droplets of water were running down his chest. Harry couldn't help but check him out, he'd been dreaming about him for months and now he knew what the man looked like under all those robes.

He was sure the man would be pissed though, not only had he stayed the whole night but he'd now seen him basically naked, and this thought alone quashed his raging hard on that had occurred between the dungeons and the tower. He wasn't sure if he should show himself at breakfast, but he doubted that even if the man _was_ angry with him, he'd want him skipping meals. _Perhaps I can get Hermione to get me some… Oh no._ He had forgotten that Hermione would have noticed his absence and the rest of the boys from his dorm would have realized as well. He sighed and shut off the water and went to get dressed. It was most certainly going to be an interesting day, especially if he was planning on sneaking out to Hogsmead.

"Where did _you_ get to last night?" Ron said accusingly as he walked back into the dorm.

"What do you care?" Harry replied icily and glared at Ron as he spiked up his hair and wandered towards the door.

"Well, because you're my…"

"I'm your what, Ron?" Harry yelled and now had the attention of the others as well.

"You don't talk to me, you judge my choice in friends, and you bag me every chance you get. Don't you dare call me your friend, Ron that privilege has to be earned!" He continued and slammed the door closed as he left the dorms. He was now in an even worse mood.

He swallowed and slowed his pace as he approached the Great Hall, he knew that by this time Snape would be there and he didn't know how he was going to react. Well, he couldn't exactly do anything publically could he? That conversation wouldn't go down well with the Headmaster. He snorted, that would be a sight.

He walked through the doors and kept his head down as he approached his usual spot at the Gryffindor table, he couldn't bring himself to look up but he could tell that there were a pair of dark brown eyes on him. Just then Harry stopped mid step and winced before slowly turning round to see a fuming Hermione stalking towards him.

"Harry James Potter!" She hissed as she came towards him. "Where in the name of Hogwarts: A History did you get to last night? I was up all night worried that you'd been eaten!" She harshly at him, loud enough so the head table and Harry could hear and he inwardly groaned.

"I was safe." Was all he replied with and turned to take a seat quickly glancing up at Snape as he did.

She came to sit next to him, but she did so to the right of him so he could see Snape watching them in the background. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as she glared at him, not satisfied and he groaned.

"Look, I was safe, I promise."

"Then why won't you tell me where you were then?" She said a little louder and Harry looked down at his plate, unable to withstand the glares he was getting from his friend and the curious look from Snape.

"I went for a wander, then got tired and slept in an alcove." He said defeated and she turned to help herself to breakfast.

"A wander." She huffed unconvinced and he groaned quietly down at his empty plate.

"Well the least you can do is _eat_ something, Harry." She sniffed and he looked at her with an amused expression.

"Okay." He said quietly and grabbed a piece of toast and ate it dry.

They ate in silence, and Harry couldn't help himself but glance up at the head table to see Snape engaging Dumbledore in conversation. He was starting to see Snape in a different light now, probably because he'd seen him almost naked, but now there was something starting to pool in the bottom of his stomach and he was welcoming the feeling although it _did_ concern him, but only slightly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He said quietly and she looked at him with empathy before pulling him in for a hug.

The movement must have caught Snape's attention because when Harry sat his head on her shoulder during the hug they locked eyes briefly and it was Harry who broke away first blushing and looking down at his plate again.

"You know, you're doing that a lot, Harry." She mused turning back to her breakfast.

"Doing what?" He mumbled and she giggled.

"Blushing. Is there something you're not telling me?" She eyed him playfully and he found himself smiling a little but still blushing.

"Good morning." Blaise said as he came to sit in front of them.

"Hey, Blaise." Harry said and they made eye contact with Blaise smiling.

"You feeling better today?" He asked grabbing himself a plate full of food.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, look I'm sorry about yesterday." Harry said.

"No problem. I just wish you'd tell me what's bothering so I could help you." He said shrugging and they smiled at each other, Harry's being only a weak smile as he could see Snape glaring at the Slytherin out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you two coming to Hogsmead today?" He asked curiously and Harry looked down at his plate again.

"Yes, we are but there's a couple of things we need to do first so we'll meet you there?" Hermione said straight away and Harry was extremely happy that she'd answered for him.

At this moment, Harry saw Snape coming towards them and he looked up at the man who turned his head to look at Harry as he walked past. Harry followed him with his eyes as he walked out of the hall and wondered what was going to happen now. He doubted he'd be able to control himself from now on, it had been hard enough not thinking about the man romantically when he was living with him but now he had seen more of the man and he knew this would change things once they were alone together. For him anyway.

Harry suddenly felt the urge to vomit and he clapped a hand over his mouth in preparation of running. Hermione ad Blaise both looked at him as he did so and saw the colour draining from his face. Hermione was about to put a hand on his shoulder but he bolted from the hall and keeled over the first toilet he came across, thankfully a male toilet, and emptied the contents of his stomach. Once he was finished he sat weakly on the toilet floor and let his head fall against the toilet wall, he felt terrible but the sudden realization of last night finally hit him and it was making him dizzy.

"Harry?" A quiet female voice carried through the bathroom and he replied.

Hermione came in and kneeled next to him with concern etched across her face but she helped him up and over to the sinks where he washed his mouth out and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look too bad, he guessed that was a bonus.

"Thanks for stalling, Blaise by the way." He said looking at her in the mirror.

"Well I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to tell him about the cloak. I might even have a better way for you getting there." She smiled knowingly at him and he frowned.

"Come on, lets go to the common room. We'll relax there until Hogsmead. You can still go right?"

"Yeah, I should be fine."

"Okay." She said and they went up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Walking into Hogsmead, Hermione saw Blaise and her eyes went wide as she slipped into an alleyway and <em>Jade<em> jumped out of her arms and into the snow. The last thing she wanted was for Blaise to find out about Harry's secret, although it was a little better trying to explain _that_ rather than why Harry was in possession of an invisibility cloak. Looking around she then skipped out of the alley and went off to find her friends when Blaise came running up to her.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hello." She said rather nervously and he looked at her in confusion.

"Where's Harry?"

"Uh, Harry? Oh he's uh…" She looked around anxiously and then spotted Harry jogging over with his arms tightly wrapped around his middle.

"There he is." She said and Harry joined them.

"Hey." Harry said and Blaise came up to hug Harry who tensed a little before hugging back.

They were in the village for about half an hour just wandering around and Harry had managed to hide from the teachers as best he could until he rounded a corner and bumped straight into Snape. Harry felt two hands grab his waist and he subconsciously reached out and put his hand on the man's forearms to try and support himself. He looked up at the man's face and expected to see him sneering and looking at him in disgust however his face was impassive and his eyes were shining with something intense, but he didn't know what it was. Harry could feel that he was losing himself in the man's eyes but then Snape raised his eyebrow at Harry and he shook his head, letting Snape's arms go and taking a giant step back with his eyes going straight to the snowy ground.

"Do watch where you are going next time, Potter." He said and then walked around him towards the bookstore but stopped before turning the corner.

Harry was still rooted to the spot and looking to the ground when he heard the man speak again and a hand on his shoulder from Blaise.

"Actually, Potter. I distinctly remember seeing your name on the list of students who _were not_ permitted to go. What are you doing here?" He questioned and came to stand in front of Harry.

Harry noted that as the man stepped forward, Blaise stepped back and he could only imagine the look the man was giving his friend right now. Harry was very embarrassed, he didn't want this to happen and now he was going to be sent back to the school with a detention, he knew it. Taking a deep breath to control his blush he looked up at the man as he answered.

"I-I must have forgotten to have it signed…" He tried pathetically and trailing off.

But as he stood there something in his mind clicked and he looked at the man incredulously, how was he supposed to get a slip signed if he hadn't even been with his relatives. Technically, seeing as he had stayed with Snape over the holidays Dumbledore, or even Snape himself should have signed a form for him. He was sure if he went to Dumbledore right now and asked if he could go the man would say yes because it was relatively safe, not like going back to London.

"You are coming with me then." Snape said stiffly and Harry looked down at the ground as he saw Snape's legs disappear in front of him and he followed.

"Will I see you this afternoon then, Harry?" Blaise called out.

"Maybe." Harry replied looking over his shoulder sounding deflated.

Snape went into the bookstore with Harry following behind and spent a few minutes talking to the store clerk before he was handed a couple of books. Harry took this time to look outside and he went over to the window to see his classmates all walking about as if they had no worries in the world. Off in the distance, he saw Blaise wandering around and walking up to a group of Slytherin's who were laughing and hackling at some Ravenclaws. Harry frowned when he saw Blaise fitting right in and his attitude completely changed, going from compassion he showed Harry to the bully that was in a Slytherin's blood. _Seems he's not as caring as I thought_, Harry was musing in his head but his thoughts were interrupted when he was handed two large books and he looked up at Snape as if he was crazy.

"Carry these." He said and without another word he stepped out of the store with Harry right behind him.

"Oi, look!" Cried a Slytherin and they started laughing at Harry as he walked past.

"He follows him like a little bitch." Another Slytherin mocked and when Harry looked over Blaise was laughing, but the minute he realized Harry was looking at him he stopped and looked at Harry with worry.

_He should be worried_, Harry thought and he turned back towards where he was heading.

"Potter! Hey, Potter! On your knees and clean my shoes." Malfoy cried through his laughter but Harry ignored it and let a tear roll down his cheek.

He was hating on Snape at this moment and was wondering why he couldn't carry these damn heavy books himself. He sniffed as he silently cried and as they walked round the edge of the forest, Snape turned back to look at him but he said nothing and continued onwards.

Harry so desperately wanted to tell Snape to stick it, but in the back of his mind he remembered that he was the only one that would understand him, the only one who _did_ understand him. This was the only thing stopping him from screaming at him and retaliating. _No, I'm not my father_, he reminded himself, and this was the reason why he hadn't whipped his wand out and stunned the whole lot of the Slytherin's. He wondered why Snape would let them say those things, it only solidified his beliefs that Snape didn't care as much about him as _he_ felt about the man and this depressed him further as he followed the man like a puppy dog.

They entered the dungeons, and Harry followed him down towards his private quarters and walked in after him, standing just in the doorway not really sure what to do other than stand there holding the books. Snape was taking his heavy winter jacket off and disappeared into his room with it, only to re emerge and tell Harry to put the books on his desk. He did so diligently and then stood there looking at the floor, not really sure what to do with himself seeing as he was expecting a detention or at least a verbal assault about school rules, but none came and when he looked up the man was leaning his shoulder against the doorframe of his private lab, legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed against his chest regarding Harry carefully. He started to fidget as he stood in front of him and looked away, he wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

"Why do you let them ridicule you like that?" He asked and Harry was surprised by the question.

Harry shrugged.

"Harry, look at me."

He did.

"_Why_ do you let them?" He repeated and Harry's eyes wandered on their own accord down the man's chest before he realized what he was doing and he looked away unable to really concentrate on anything.

"They… uh, they…" He stammered, his mouth and his brain not cooperating.

"Come." Snape said and Harry looked up as he disappeared into his lab.

Coming to stand in the doorway he saw the man setting up a cauldron and pulling some ingredients off the shelves. He waved his hand at Harry and he walked to the other side of the table like he usually stood but was made to come and stand next to the man.

"I would very much like it, if you could _dice_ these for me." Snape said softly and Harry nodded and took the knife with a shaking hand.

He wasn't too sure what the root cause of the shaking was because he was nervous about being so close _and_ alone with the man, but he was also freezing from being outside and he'd neglected to buy a heavy duty jacket when he'd gone shopping. His converse sneakers weren't much in the snow either so his feet were both wet and cold, although it wasn't freezing in the lab, it wasn't exactly tropical and he wondered how long he'd last like this.

Harry worked on dicing the roots he was given, then powered the Moonstone Snape had passed him and by this stage he'd warmed up a little but his feet were going numb and he kept changing feet to try and warm them. Snape moved away from Harry and the cauldron to get something off another shelf when he noticed that Harry was shaking and fidgeting. He could tell that he was having some trouble slicing the beetles in half so he went over and stood behind Harry and putting his hands on top of Harry's to guide him and was surprised to find them stone cold and he frowned.

"Are you cold, Harry?" He said quietly in his ear and Harry held his breath but was able to nod.

Harry soon found the warm hands and the knife move away and a hand grabbed his wrist and he was led into the living room. Snape pointed his wand to the fire and it roared into life as they approached it. Snape told him to sit down and to take his wet clothes off as he walked into the room Harry had been using over the summer and had the duvet gathered in his arms, Harry would have laughed at this image of Snape if he wasn't so cold and he happily accepted the duvet that was wrapped around his shoulders. Snape moved his wet shoes and socks out of the way and knelt behind Harry as he kept his hands on his shoulders.

"You are going to stay here until you have warmed up, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry managed through his chattering teeth and felt the hands leave his shoulders and footsteps that were walking away from him.

It didn't take long for Harry to warm up and he closed his eyes as the feeling in his toes came back and the heat spread through his body. After a while of doing literally nothing but staring into the fire, he reached out and put his now dry socks back on but his shoes were still far too wet, but now he had something on his feet they felt nice and toasty. He sighed as he rested his chin on his knees and hugged his shins, it was nice being back in the man's quarters and he was mildly surprised in the man's behaviour. However it confused him yet again because he was showing another side to his personality. It was very hard to keep up with these mood changes.

Harry moved himself so he was laying on his side with the huge duvet that could easily wrap around him twice and closed his eyes to savor the warm feeling and the comfort of being somewhere safe. He was starting to realize as he looked into the fire that whenever he was in his quarters, he was always caring and compassionate, it was out in the classroom and his office that he became unpredictable and Harry planned on using this realization to his advantage.

"How are you feeling now?" Snape's voice floated from behind him and he turned so he could face the man who was sitting in his chair.

"Warm." He replied quietly and saw Snape nod and point to a mug that was on the table beside the couch.

"Thought you might like this." Snape said as he looked carefully at Harry.

Harry stood made his way over to the couch, still wrapped in the duvet and it puffed around him as he sat down. Patting it down, he reached over and grabbed the mug and could smell that it was hot chocolate. He smiled a little and took a sip, still aware that the man was eyeing him warily. As Harry swallowed, it tasted almost off so he looked at it carefully frowning ever so slightly.

"Seeing as you disregard your body's warning that it needs food, there is a nutrition potion in there." Snape clarified and Harry only nodded before taking a few more sips, it wasn't too bad of a taste and he could definitely taste the chocolate.

"Thank you." Harry said softly after a minute and looked over to the man who was now looking into the fire.

"You… are welcome." Snape replied slowly and then turned to meet Harry's eye before Harry looked away. The sight of the man was making his stomach to flips.

"If you feel up to it, would you like to continue helping me?" Snape asked with what Harry thought to be hope in his voice and he nodded.

Snape nodded once then stood, as did Harry and he followed the man into the lab filled with energy and warmth and he felt that he was able to do a better job and preparing the ingredients that before. They worked in silence for another hour or so as they completed the potion when Snape announced that it was lunchtime and Harry went to go and get his shoes from the fire. They were still wet and Harry hesitated about putting them on. Snape had been watching Harry and he went over and felt them before pulling his wand out and drying them so he could put them on.

"Thanks." Harry said and they walked towards the door however they paused once they reached it and Snape turned to him.

"Your detention has been served. You are free to go after lunch." He said stiffly and Harry looked sadly up at him, he wanted to stay.

"C-Can I… Could…" Harry stammered, he didn't really know how to ask but Snape answered the unspoken question anyway.

"No, Harry. You cannot come back after lunch." He said and Harry looked down.

"But _Jade_ can." He said and pushed the door open, holding it for Harry.

With his head down, Harry allowed a small smile to appear.


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**#Vivianne95:**

**Nope, things are going to start kicking off from now on. Appreciate the patience :)**

**#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:**

**I love this Sev too, I hope he's not getting too soppy.**

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks continued in similar fashion, <em>Jade<em> would head down to the dungeons after dinner for a couple of hours and would spend a few more hours in the weekends curled up in front of the fire. Even though Snape had said on the Hogsmead weekend that he could come back, he had meant for that day but didn't complain or refuse Harry, well _Jade_, entry over the following weeks and for Harry this was an important development. He felt that the man's quarters were a place of refuge and he needed it coming up to Christmas because the students would all be leaving to be spending the break with their families. This was a new rule Dumbledore had introduced and Harry wondered what was going to happen to him as he had no home to go to. Deep down, he really hoped that he could spend the time with Snape but he doubted he'd be so lucky, not this time anyway.

Harry was currently sitting in his Charms class when there was a knock at the door and McGonagall popped her head through.

"Apologies for the interruption Filius but I require, Mr. Potter." She said crisply and Harry frowned at her tone but stood anyway and followed her out into the corridor.

"The Headmaster requires your presence, Potter." She said stiffly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I ask why, Professor?" Harry said, worry coming through in his voice.

"I think it better if it came from him." She said and then turned and walked down the corridor.

They stood in front of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and Harry's heart was pounding inside his ribcage and his nerves were making his hands clammy.

"Sourbursts." She articulated clearly and the statue started curling round and Harry stepped forward onto the staircase.

Knocking gently on the door he heard the man tell him to come in and he pushed the door carefully as his stomach knotted and the colour in his face draining. The Headmaster was leaning back in his chair looking rather grim and Harry announced himself before he was indicated to go and sit in one of the chairs.

"Morning, Harry. I apologize for pulling you out of class however I have some… unfortunate news for you." He said looking at Harry and Harry could feel his heart rising his in throat, the beating of it so loud it was almost deafening.

"Remus Lupin has been found," He started and Harry looked up to him worried, "I'm so sorry, Harry but he is dead."

Everything that the man said after that went on deaf ears as Harry sat in his chair staring at the Headmaster feeling nothing but emptiness in his chest, he didn't even have the urge to cry. Remus had been the last link to his parents, the only other one capable of looking after him with the exception of Snape taking him for the summer but now Harry wondered what was going to happen. His thoughts from this point on vanished, his mind blank and his ears not allowing him to hear anything that was being said.

What _was_ happening around Harry at this moment was Madame Pomfrey being called into Dumbledore's office with a set of potions in her hand and she looked at the pale boy sitting in the chair frozen in what she could only describe as pain. She eyed the Headmaster momentarily before kneeling in front of Harry and trying to rouse him from his distant mind. She sighed before sorting through her stash of potions, and finding the right one she stood and tipped Harry's head back to pour the contents down Harry's throat.

Harry started to choke on the liquid going down his throat and this brought him around and back to the present where he could only see white with some strips of red. Madame Pomfrey was looking at him in concern and he forgot where he was for a second before reality hit him and he started shaking.

"Take this." The Matron said handing him a vial and he slowly swallowed it.

He immediately felt calmer and more relaxed and realized it must have been a Calming Draught. She nodded at him then stepped aside where Harry saw the Headmaster and he stood, rounding his desk and pulled the other chair over to Harry's and sat down.

"How?" Harry said hollowly and looked at the Headmaster.

"We had recently found out that he had been working alongside other Werewolves to learn more about them to assist Professor Snape in altering the Wolfsbane Potion. However, there was an altercation with one of the leaders where Remus challenged his authority, he unfortunately came second best. Harry, I'm so sorry." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

"Is…" Harry started to shake again and a book was transfigured into a blanket that Madame Pomfrey pulled around his shoulders.

"Is there anyone left, sir?" Harry asked not meeting the man's eye.

"My apologies, Harry I'm not quite sure what you mean." Dumbledore asked puzzled.

"Family. Is there anyone who isn't either dead, The Dursley's or locked away in Azkaban?" He said a little more forcefully anger building.

There was silence.

"The answer is no then." Harry muttered bitterly and he found a hand on his shoulder.

He shook it off and stood, the blanket around his shoulders falling to the ground and he walked out of the man's office without another word. He felt that ever since Snape brought him to the castle in summer he had done nothing but cry and feel sorry for himself. It was as if there were no more room in his body and soul to feel sad at this time even though he was devastated over the death of the last person who was close with his parents. He felt like the last link between he and them had now been severed and it just made him feel nothing. He realized that in his haste to leave Dumbledore's office he hadn't asked about funeral arrangements but he knew the man would tell him soon, no doubt through an owled message.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he'd left class but he was sure the bell hadn't rung, so changing he slowly made his way towards the Charms class and sat outside obediently until class ended and he saw Hermione. He had to get his bag anyway but there was no way he was showing himself in class now, he needed some time to think about this and let it sink in.

He didn't have to wait long for the bell to ring and seconds later the students filed out of the classroom and he spotted Hermione towards the end holding two bags. He looked on as Ron sidled up next to her and started speaking but she wasn't listening and was looking directly at Harry who was meters away from where they were standing.

"Not now, Ron." She said bitterly and walked towards Harry.

"'Mione, I haven't hung out with you in _ages_." He whined and she spun around violently, advancing on Ron.

"And why do you think that is, Ron? You have been nothing but horrible towards Harry. You really have no idea do you? As soon as you apologize to Harry, _then_ I'll think about hanging out with you. That's the only reason why you're still standing there isn't it? Because Harry isn't here and neither is Blaise."

All Ron could do is splutter before he stormed away red faced and Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself before turning back to Harry and kneeling in front of him ad dropping their bags.

"Something happened didn't it?" She said quietly and Harry nodded.

She put both bags over her shoulders and then went to pick Harry up, holding him close and walking down the corridor. It was lunchtime now and she was starving but she had to get rid of their bags first before heading down to the Great Hall. She told Harry what she was going to do and when they approached the hall Harry started shaking in her embrace and she hugged him slightly tighter and kissed the top of his little head in an attempt to comfort him as she wrapped her robe around his body.

"Miss. Granger you should know by now that pets are not…" McGonagall trailed off as she saw Harry's head swing round to look at her and she eyed the collar.

"I know, Professor." Hermione said.

McGonagall turned around and looked up to Dumbledore before nodding and he stood making his way towards them both. When McGonagall turned back to Hermione she was about to say something when Hermione interrupted her.

"About _Jade_." She replied, emphasizing that she knew that it was Harry and not just a cat and McGonagall nodded.

"Miss. Granger, has he said anything?" Dumbledore asked having heard Hermione talking to McGonagall.

"No, sir." Hermione replied holding Harry close.

"Once he has I would appreciate it if you would keep an eye on him, he is exempt from this afternoon's classes," Dumbledore reached out and patted _Jade's_ head, "but we both know he will go anyway." He smiled sadly and nodded before walking out of the hall with McGonagall.

Grabbing some lunch in a napkin, Hermione took Harry outside and under the same tree as the last time she dragged him out there except this time it was something serious. She put him down and he walked around the back of the tree transforming back and coming to sit in front of her looking quite pale.

"Remus is dead, Hermione." He said and she gasped loudly and both hands went straight to her mouth to cover it up.

"No…" She said softly, not believing what he was saying and her eyes immediately welled with tears at the news.

"Apparently he was doing research for the Wolfsbane and challenged the Alpha. He lost." Harry continued shrugging and looking down at the ground.

"How – What – This happened?" Hermione was just too lost for words.

"Hermione." He said looking at her sternly and she locked eyes with him, nodding for him to continue.

"I have no family left." He said, knowing that she was going to ask about the Dursleys.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." She said and crawled over to him and they hugged.

When she let go, they both moved so they were leaning against the tree looking up at the castle. This was the last place Harry had as a reminder about his parents and his family. Even though Remus wasn't immediate family, he was as good as a father figure that he knew and had looked up to him when he was teaching there, he was better than Sirius anyway seeing as the man was in prison.

"At least you still have a roof over your head, Harry. The Dursley's may not be the best but they still accept you into their home." She said breaking the silence.

He was in two minds of either telling her the truth or not and he knew that she'd ask loads of questions that he wasn't ready to answer yet but he was starting to feel like he needed to tell her. He decided against it for now and just hoped that when the time came that she would understand his reasons for not telling her sooner. He sighed and looked up at the sky as the bell rang and Hermione sprung to her feet.

"You going to come to class?"

"Yeah." He replied absent mindedly and she looked down at him in concern.

"We have Professor Snape, so unless you want to be yelled at for being late I suggest you move it." She tried in humor but he just stood and walked towards the castle.

Hermione was starting to stress as they came closer to the Potions classroom. She had been conflicted about whether she should run ahead and be on time or be by her friend's side, she had chosen to stay with him to ensure that he was okay. The door to the classroom was open and she could hear the baritone voice floating down the corridor and she swallowed nervously, looking to Harry out of the corner of her eye. Taking a deep breath she walked ahead of him, entering the classroom first and the room went silent and everyone turned to face her.

"Miss. Granger, a surprise to see that you…" He trailed off as his eyes went past her and locked onto Harry as he entered and didn't leave him until he took a seat up the front of the classroom. Noting that Hermione hadn't really moved he barked at her.

"Hurry up and sit down, Granger and stop gawking." He growled and waved his wand making the door slam shut.

"Now, as I was saying…" Snape droned on and Hermione quickly sat next to Harry and pulled her books out.

"You sure about this?" She whispered to him and he nodded only slightly as he placed his book on the desk.

She wasn't convinced but she focused on the lesson and wrote double the notes so Harry could read them later on.

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed." Snape barked and the students quickly exited the classroom.<p>

"What are you going to do now?" Hermione asked quietly as they packed away their books and Snape looked up at the two making no comment.

"Library I guess." He said quietly and she nodded before turning and leaving the classroom with him.

Snape was curious to know why Harry had come to class, he'd just found out a good family friend had passed away and apart from being a little paler than usual he seemed like his usual self. He was concerned about Harry and felt that this could possibly be his way of trying to deal with it; get back to normal and try not to think about it. Snape himself could relate to this, it was one of the reasons why he brewed frequently whether people were requiring his services or not as it kept his mind occupied. He sat back in his chair and looked over at the empty doorway and knew that he wouldn't be surprised if Harry came to see him tonight.

Sitting in the library, Hermione gave her potions book to him and he noted down everything he'd missed before getting stuck into the assigned work. An owl hooted as it came into the room and landed on the table that they were working at, getting some odd looks from the other students but he wasn't worried about that as his attention was now on the letter that was addressed to him. It was from the Headmaster and he unrolled it carefully before reading it.

_**Harry,**_

_**I will be informing the students of Remus's death **_

_**tonight at dinner. I wished to inform you ahead of**_

_**time so that you can decide whether to attend or **_

_**not.**_

_**Arrangements can be made if you do not show.**_

_**A Dumbledore**_

Harry sighed and then passed the note to Hermione who, after reading it looked up at Harry and reached out to squeeze his hand. She knew that if he wasn't going to go she would be staying with him, he needed someone and she knew that at the moment Blaise wasn't going to be it, nor anyone else from Gryffindor.

"If you don't go, neither will I." She said and he smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks, Hermione but I'm not going to hide away from this." He replied and she nodded in understanding.

"Ron will probably try and talk you, you know that right?"

"Be about time." He huffed and rolled the parchment up before putting it into his bag.

They stayed in the library for the remainder of the day but left with enough time to dump their bags in the tower before heading down to the Great Hall. Harry didn't feel anything as he walked into the hall that evening apart from when he glanced up at Snape as he walked towards him. As soon as he set eyes upon the man, he felt the first bit of emotion since Dumbledore informed him of Remus's death and he sat at the very end spot on the Gryffindor table, putting him a meter away from the man.

"Good evening, students." Dumbledore announced, and everyone went silent in surprise as the man began to speak.

It was unusual when the Headmaster spoke during meal times and he definitely had everyone's attention seeing as the food hadn't been presented yet. Harry sat emotionless again as the man spoke and once the news had been said, whispers erupted between the students. Hermione leaned over and whispered to him that most of Gryffindor were looking at him but he refused to acknowledge this and opted for looking down at his plate, glancing up once to Dumbledore and seeing Snape watching him from the corner of his eye.

After the man finished speaking, the food appeared but Harry didn't have an appetite and much to the persuasion of Hermione he pushed his plate away and looked off into nowhere in particular. His gaze happened to find Blaise's and the boy smiled sadly at him and Harry nodded in acknowledgement. He remembered that he needed to talk with the boy about being just friends and he hoped he wouldn't take it too personally, but there was really no telling with Slytherins. Moving a few spots down from Blaise, Malfoy was looking at him and an evil smile spread across his face making Harry frown. The school had just learned that an ex-Professor had passed away and here was Malfoy acting like he'd planned it all from the beginning. He felt himself growing irritated and made himself look away in fear of jumping up and spelling the smile off his face.

"Harry, please eat something." Hermione said from beside him but he shook his head.

"I'm just not hungry, Hermione. I'm sorry." He whispered back and she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"And here he comes." Harry whispered again a few minutes later as he looked just past Hermione to see Ron walking up to them.

It was nearing the end of dinner so some students had left already and Harry had been thinking of leaving as well but didn't want to ditch Hermione, she had been so kind to him like she always was over the years. She turned and looked as Ron approached and Harry turned away so he wouldn't have to look at him.

"Uh hey, Harry." He said nervously coming to stand between the head table and Harry, but he ignored him.

"Look, I'm uh sorry about, Remus. He was uh…" He trailed off, not really knowing what to say and with Hermione glaring at him he was getting nervous.

"Well, just you know. I'm sorry." He muttered and looked between Harry and Hermione nervously.

Harry stood suddenly stood chest to chest with Ron and glared as he spoke.

"You're _sorry_? For what, not being there for me or sorry that the only link left to my parents is gone, hmm?" His voice was sharp and his magic bubbly within him.

"For both." He replied shocked and Harry narrowed his eyes.

Harry huffed but didn't reply and looked past his head at Snape who was slowly rising from his seat. Harry took a step back and then fled the hall just as Malfoy was accusing Harry of cheating on Blaise with Ron but he ignored it and continued until he was out and round the corner heading in the direction of the Tower. Looking back, he saw no one following and changed into _Jade_ before capturing a glimpse of Snape's cloak snapping around the corner.

"Now look what you've done." Hermione huffed at Ron and he looked at her disbelievingly.

"What? I tried and he doesn't want anything to do with me." Ron said with his hands held out to emphasize his point.

"Then perhaps you should try a different approach. Maybe even prove that you're as good of a friend as you claim you are and go from there." She offered, the second sentence being a lot less vicious than the first.

Ron nodded and then headed back towards the other Gryffindor boys.

Meanwhile, Snape was just about to walk into his quarters when he heard a small meow from down the corridor and he stopped to see Harry with ears flat against his head and tail dragging along behind him as he walked towards the man slowly. Snape walked towards him as it seemed Harry, well _Jade_ was hesitant to walk any further and making sure no one would see him he bent down to pick Harry up and took him inside his quarters. Once there, he put Harry on the black rug and then moved over to the couch reaching over and getting his book that he was going to read. He had only read the first line when he heard Harry speak, looking over the book he saw Harry had changed back and was sitting on the rug facing him with his legs crossed.

"I feel empty." Harry said but didn't meet Snape's eye.

"Come here." He said and Harry stood slowly and walked over to the couch, sitting carefully and ensuring the man had enough personal space between them.

It wasn't necessary however as Snape moved over and put his arm around Harry's shoulders hugging him gently to try and comfort him. He understood fully how Harry was feeling and he could feel a sharp pain in his heart when he thought about what Harry had lost this year. Even though he was trying so hard to keep the boy at arms length he found it was getting harder and harder to do especially when he looked and felt so broken in front of him.

"Why did you come to class today?" Snape asked interested and Harry moved his head to look at him and met Snape's eye only to realize how close they were and he subconsciously licked his lips.

"I didn't want to be alone." He whispered and his eyes darted down towards the man's lips before locking eyes with him again.

He went to pull away, suddenly feeling something flip in his abdomen and it made the closeness a little unnerving but Snape stopped him from puling away and looked deep into his eyes. He could clearly see what Harry had been thinking and he was daring the boy to experience that again just so Harry could feel something. Anything at this stage was better than nothing and if it had truly been desire that he saw flash through his bright green eyes then he wanted it to happen again.

Harry didn't stand to the challenge however and cast his eyes down before leaning his head on the man's shoulder and sighing. Snape could still feel Harry tensing so on a whim he placed his chin on top of Harry's head before carding a hand through his hair.

"I-I should really get back to the Tower." Harry stuttered and went to pull away again, this time Snape let him.

Harry stood and went to walk towards the door before Snape's words stopped him and he turned around to look at the man who had maneuvered himself on the couch so he was twisted round looking at Harry, his arm laying across the back of it.

"I realize that, Miss. Granger has done a marvelous job of supporting you since being informed about Lupin. However, should you need someone to talk to, you know where I am."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied quietly and watched as the man turned back around and Harry changed into _Jade_ before pushing the portrait open with his head and walking out into the dark corridor.


	21. Chapter 21

"He needs somewhere to go for Christmas, Severus."

"And you see fit that that role fall to me? Again."

"I sense, that the two of you have grown close have you not?"

"He despises me with every bone in his body, as do I yet you seem hell bent on continuing to make us suffer. Why?" Snape responded feigning indignance.

"Severus, you need not pretend with me, nor do you need to make this difficult on yourself. Short of having him isolated here for the whole break he needs a roof over his head with someone who relates to his situation." Dumbledore said tiredly.

"Which part of this can I relate to? We have absolutely nothing in common and the boy is an insufferable hormonal teenager. Make him live with the Weasley's for Merlin's sake." Snape sneered as he mentioned Ron's family but the Headmaster wasn't going to budge.

"Not only, did you force me to open my living quarters but you expect that I welcome him into my home, where my life is, where all my secrets belong and expect him not to have a field day exposing the very soul of my existence."

Dumbledore now gave Snape an amused look as the man over dramatized the whole situation, but it was characteristic of him to do so, which meant the Headmaster wouldn't be suspicious.

"Which, I might add is an extremely dark and dangerous road _not_ to mention a serious breach of privacy." He finished with a huff.

"I do not recall you having any issues over the summer with him, if you had voiced any over that time I would not have come to you first with these arrangements over Christmas." Dumbledore commented and looked pointedly at Snape as he stood there with arms crossed over his chest and a disgusted look on his face that could have passed as something juvenile.

"There is only a week left of the school term before break and I will inform Harry of the plans. In the mean time, _try_ and act like you are unhappy about this arrangement. Your eyes have always been your downfall." Dumbledore smiled sweetly and Snape glared at him.

Snape huffed again before he turned round and stalked from the room, letting the door slam shut behind him. However once he was down in the corridor and walking towards the dungeons he admitted that he would have been upset if the Headmaster had offered anything but what was going to be arranged.

As this was happening, Harry was curled up in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ginny gossiping on the couch. He didn't listen to their conversation though as he had other pressing matters on his mind, like for example where he was going to go for Christmas. He actually wouldn't have minded going to the Weasley's for the break before Ron had put his foot in it. He wondered if the Headmaster was going to send him there, and if so he wondered if he was going to have the opportunity to argue this arrangement because in the back of his mind he was hoping that he could spend time with Snape.

Seeing as it was a Sunday, Harry decided to have an early night and he stretched out clawing at the rug before padding across the wooden floor towards the boys dorm. Once there he changed back and he jumped into the shower as he could feel irritation and anticipation intensifying inside him, not that he could work out why however. As soon as Harry jumped into bed, he rolled onto his side and looked out the window at the clear sky and the thousands of tiny stars that shone brightly across it. He smiled sadly and gripped onto his pendant tightly as he gazed out into the dark sky, his thoughts taking him to unchartered territory as he fell asleep.

"Hello, Harry." The voice purred.

"Uh…" Harry stumbled, he wasn't really sure where he was but the room had a familiar scent and he closed his eyes as he tried to remember.

"Come here." The voice commanded softly and Harry looked over to where the voice was coming from to see a blood red couch with a dark figure sitting on it watching him.

Feeling compelled to follow the male voice he slowly walked over towards the couch and sat down, looking down at his lap suddenly feeling very self conscious but at the same time, the feeling of desire was bubbling away inside him and he moaned at the sensation. He felt a hand touch his knee and the touch sent sparks coursing through his leg and up his body, which made him close his eyes and his head flop onto the back to the couch. The man sitting next to him shifted and Harry felt himself being moved so his back was laying flat on the couch and a weight gently pressing him from above. He moaned again as the weight settled on top of him and he felt a hardness that was mirroring his own which he felt on the inside of his thigh.

"I want you, Harry." The voice said.

Harry's eyes snapped open at the recognition of the voice and just caught the chocolate brown orbs over Snape coming close to his face before soft warm lips met his own and his body felt like it had immediately caught fire.

With a yelp, Harry woke and feeling disorientated opened his eyes to find the bright morning light streaming into the boys dorm. He flopped back with his head resting on his pillow and he sighed, he didn't have to look down to know he had a morning hard on and he looked over to see the others were still asleep. He couldn't understand where this dream had come from, but as he lay there and thought about recent events he could only come to the conclusion that the episode on the couch with Snape was playing heavily on his mind. He'd wanted to kiss the man that night and he was rather impressed with himself that he was able to hold back and not make a fool of himself, even though he'd thought he saw the man challenging him to do it. He was happy to note that no one was awake in the dorm and wiping his face he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and made his was stealthily towards the showers to sort his problem out.

As soon as the hot water hit his body, he let a moan out and closed his eyes wrapping a hand around his erection. The hot water was doing wonders for the sensations he was feeling and he smiled as parts of the dream flashed in front of his mind and it wasn't long until he was panting the man's name as he found his release. He hung his head as he put a hand on the shower wall to steady himself as he came down from his high and immediately felt a mixture of pleasure and shame as he realized how far his thoughts about the man were going.

He washed himself down and then got himself ready for the day, it was going to be a busy week this week as the break approached because he had tests in all his classes before they started new content after they came back from their holiday. He had decided that he was going to be extra studious this week and not let anything get in his way of passing his exams, there really wasn't much else to think about unless Snape counted as 'much to think about'. He still didn't feel like himself either, the empty feeling had made a return knowing that even if Snape was the one making him feel these traces of pleasure it wouldn't be returned.

He walked helplessly into the Great Hall for breakfast and found his usual spot by the head table and grabbed a piece of bacon, chewing on it absent mindedly as he flipped through his Transfiguration book. Snape walked in a few minutes later and saw Harry sitting alone and reading, which piqued his interest as he rounded the head table and sat down. He was watching Harry briefly as Harry looked up at him, blushed fiercely and hid his face by looking away as he continued to read. This made Snape very smug although curious as to how Harry was going to react to knowing he was going to be living in Spinner's End for the break.

"Morning, Harry." Hermione said as she joined Harry.

"Hey." He said looking up, then focusing back on his textbook.

Harry slowly looked up and turned his head sideways as he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye and smiled as Hedwig landed next to him with a letter. He thanked her and gave her a little bacon before she flew off and he unrolled the parchment and groaned when he read it.

_**It truly is a lovely day for Jaffas this morning.**_

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked and Harry shoved his book back into his bag as he stood and roughly shoving it over his shoulder.

"Headmaster. I'll see you in class." He said deflated and she nodded.

Snape looked up when he heard Harry talking and he took a deep breath. He knew what the man was going to mention the arrangements and he was a little apprehensive about how Harry would take the news although knew he shouldn't really care, but he had grown fond of Harry's presence more than he should have.

"Jaffas." Harry said as he stood in front of the gargoyle and he was let in with no issues.

The Headmaster was waiting patiently when he arrived at his office door and was directed towards the chairs in front of his desk. After offering Harry some tea and sweets he grew serious and Harry swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I appreciate you coming promptly this morning, Harry. How are things any way? They are good?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said nodding slightly, the knots in his stomach not shrinking.

"Good, good to hear. Now, there was a reason I called you here, it concerns your living arrangements over the Christmas break."

Harry's stomach knotted further.

"Now, seeing as Professor Snape and yourself had no complications over Summer he has generously offered his home to you over the break." He said smiling and Harry sat there frozen.

"What?" He said dead panned and the light in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed a little.

"I… thought that with the current situation between yourself and Mr. Weasely you might like to go somewhere else." Dumbledore said as way of explanation but Harry just sat there looking at him.

He wasn't about to tell the man he was over the moon and that he couldn't wait for the holidays so he opted for the shocked look, judging by the reaction from the Headmaster he thought he was doing a convincing job.

"Okay." Harry said suddenly and looked down at his lap.

"Right, good then. All sorted. I am sure Professor Snape will inform you closer to Friday what will be happening."

"Happening, sir? Won't I just be moving my trunk to the dungeons?" Harry said confused.

"His home, Harry. You will be spending the Christmas break in Spinners End." Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline; he had not been expecting this.

* * *

><p>Harry walked towards his first class lost in thought at what the Headmaster had just told him, <em>his home, his house away from the castle…<em> Harry couldn't believe it and he suspected that Snape hadn't been the one to volunteer his house like the man had made out. He suspected that much like when he'd been rescued and taken to the hospital wing in the Summer that the Snape had been nominated for this task so he was hesitant to conclude that this was going to be a pleasant stay even though they had spent a lot of evenings together in recent weeks.

"Oomph." Harry walked into something hard only to find that when he opened his eyes he'd walked into the wall in front of him.

He groaned at the pain he was feeling on the front of his head and reached up to cover it with his hand and could tell there was a graze that had a little blood seeping out of it.

"Ha, look he's so infatuated that he walked into the wall." The familiar drawl of Malfoy reached his ears as he became aware of his surroundings and he went to pick his bag up and continue on to class.

He walked past the group of Slytherin's, not even looking up to notice that Blaise was with them and that he wasn't laughing at Harry's misfortune. Harry sighed and walked a little further making it to class just on time and he found a seat next to Hermione who gasped when she saw him.

"Oh my, what happened to your head?" She asked concerned and he just shook his head and took his books out. He didn't want to deal with this right now and turned to focus on the class.

By the end of the day he had a throbbing headache but Harry refused to go to the Hospital Wing for pain killers and he'd gone to the bathroom just on lunch to clean the blood with water, wincing as it touched the raw skin. Dinner approached and Harry found his seat and sat there picking at the food on his plate with Hermione looking at him worried. She asked him what the Headmaster had wanted but he refused to answer her and she was getting worried that there was something seriously wrong. He couldn't tell her what was happening, he was still in two minds about whether he was happy about it or not. However, if he thought back to the dream he'd had that night, his subconscious was apparently going to be satisfied.

Snape eyed Harry from the head table and narrowed his eyes when he noted the graze on his forehead, he could clearly see that it hadn't been seen to and the way that he kept touching his head he could tell the boy had a nagging headache.

"I have informed Harry about the living arrangements, Severus. You should know that he is agreeable to these." Dumbledore said quietly, leaning over so their conversation was somewhat private.

"I bet he is thrilled." Snape replied sarcastically and stabbed a potato with his fork.

"He will be expecting to hear from you." The Headmaster continued and the man rolled his eyes and huffed.

He looked up and saw Harry watching him and he narrowed his eyes back at the boy before moving to scanning the hall for trouble. He had almost seen a longing look in Harry's eyes when they met each others gaze and it had him intrigued. It was clear that Harry was either warming up to him or having some emotional conflict within him that could suggest that he was developing feelings. Especially when one considered what had transpired the night before on the couch. Snape frowned and looked back over to Harry who was staring at his plate and he sighed before standing and making his way over.

"Mr. Potter, that wound needs tending to. Go to the Hospital Wing now and get Madame Pomfrey to look at it." Snape said as he stood in front of Harry.

"Yes, sir." He replied standing and told Hermione not to wait up.

As Snape walked away, he knew that that meant Harry was going to come and see him as he was most nights now. He wasn't going to complain however and now he would be able to treat the graze himself. His thoughts had been right of course, and just as he was about to step into his chambers he heard a meow from down the corridor. He stood there, holding the portrait open and saw a grey blur rush past him and he had to smile before masking his face and turning to see Harry standing on the other side of the couch looking nervously at him.

Instead of saying anything he walked to his lab and found an ointment before coming back into the living room and sitting on the couch patting the cushion next to him for Harry to take a seat. Without passing any comment, Snape coated a couple of fingers with the ointment and took Harry's chin in his other hand to pull him round so he could get to the wound better.

Harry closed his eyes when he felt the fingers touch his head and he felt a tingling sensation but wasn't too sure whether it was from the ointment or the fact that Snape was touching him. He had to hide a smile as he thought back to his dream and idly wondered if he was going to have another erotic dream about the man seeing as they had physical contact.

"Look at me." Snape said softly and Harry opened his eyes.

He could see that Snape was searching his eyes and he felt it almost endearing however the feeling was extremely short lived when the man grabbed his wand and shone a _lumos_ straight into his eyes and he realized what he was doing. _Idiot_, Harry thought to himself and immediately felt stupid for suggesting to himself that the man cared that much about him.

"You will be fine, there is no concussion. The ointment will sooth your head and overnight the graze will heal."

"Okay." Harry said very quietly and looked away and into his lap.

"It is rather fortunate that you have come here, we need to discuss details for Saturday." He said stiffly and placed the ointment on the side table.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied as he found himself totally void of any emotion at this stage other than nerves.

"I have decided it best for you to travel to Kings Cross with the rest of the students and from there I will come and collect you." Snape said stiffly and Harry couldn't do anything apart from nod.

"Now, I think that with the upcoming tests this week you should be studying." Snape continued and gently patted Harry on the knee.

"C-Can't I-I just – "

"If it is wanting to spend time with me, might I remind you that you will be living with me for two weeks starting Saturday." He interrupted and as he looked down at Harry, the boy blushed.

"How are you coping over Lupin?" Snape asked out of curiousity, he'd noticed Harry was still being quite distant.

"He was the last person who was friends with my parents." Harry responded looking down at his lap and saw Snape stand up and walk over to his desk.

"Not the last." Snape replied and Harry looked up at him to see the man pouring himself a glass of amber liquid.

He turned round and walked back over to Harry but opted to stand in front of the fire as he looked at the boy sitting on the couch frowning.

"I knew you mother." He said as way of explanation and Harry stood as he understood what he was saying and came to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." He muttered and he found Snape's fingers on his chin that moved to a palm on his cheek and Harry subconsciously leaned into the touch.

Snape gave him a _very_ small smile and then moved the glass towards Harry's face and he looked up at him with wide eyes. He took the glass in both hands, looking nervously up at the man and took a sip before the glass was taken away from him and the hand was returned to his face.

"You will never be alone, you understand?" Snape said, giving Harry a pointed and meaningful look and he nodded in understanding.

"Good," he took a step closer, the glass going on the mantel place and his body coming flush against Harry's, "now I suggest you get moving before you get caught after curfew." He almost purred as he looked down at Harry.

Harry shivered involuntarily at the sensation and his eyes flicked to the man's lips, oh how he wanted to kiss the man right this second. He half closed his eyes before he felt himself twitch in his pants and he blushed beet red before stuttering about leaving and stepped away from the man, changing into _Jade_ and smashing the portrait with his head and darting out into the corridor.

Snape watched the portrait close behind the boy with a smirk on his face and finished the drink that was on the mantel satisfied he'd made the boy feel some kind of emotion.


	22. Chapter 22

.

Friday afternoon approached and Harry hesitated before leaving the Potions classroom with the other students. Snape hadn't treated him any different this week and had even issued out a detention on the Wednesday when he'd accidentally blown his potion up because he had been day dreaming about the man who was sitting at the front desk. Hermione had been thoroughly annoyed with this, but then realized the man hadn't taken any points so she forgave him for the incident.

"Harry, I was wondering if we could talk?" Blaise said quietly coming up to him as the last students left the room and he nodded although as they left the classroom, Harry looked over his shoulder and Snape was standing behind his desk crossing his arms across his chest.

The sight was slightly warming for Harry but he tried not to think anything of it as Blaise led him out of the dungeons and into the main part of the castle. He was interested in what the boy had to say and as they walked further he started getting a little nervous. They stopped in a quiet part of the castle and taking his hand, Blaise led Harry over to a bench and his stomach knotted again.

"Harry, relax." He said squeezing his hand and Harry smiled shyly at him.

"I-I am." He lied trying to cover it with a smile. "What's up?"

"I thought we could just do with some time to ourselves before the break. Have you got anything planned?"

"Oh, uh no… Not really." He said shrugging, "What about you?" he asked back.

"Nothing either." He smiled warmly at Harry but he frowned back at Blaise, there was something that he needed to say.

"Look, Blaise I'm actually glad we're alone cause I wanted to talk with you as well." Harry said and Blaise looked at him with a new spark in his eyes and fully turned towards Harry, moving so he was straddling the bench.

"Okay, what was it?"

"Well, uh…" _This is harder than I thought_, "You know how you s-said that you… you know…" Harry said blushing and felt a hand on his cheek pulling his face round before nodding.

"I just don't think I feel the same." Harry muttered quietly and looked up to Blaise's face to see it fall a little and he immediately felt terrible.

"Is there someone else?"

"N-no, there isn't." But even as he said it, Snape came to the front of his mind.

"How do you know then?" Blaise countered, not at all phased that Harry was trying to tell him ne wasn't romantically interested in him.

"Wha – " Harry was stopped when Blaise leaned forward and planted a kiss on Harry's lips.

He had to try and remembered who it was that was kissing him and told himself that he needed to pull away and not to let it go any further, but the lips felt amazing and he briefly wondered if that's how Snape's would feel. His eyes flew open at this thought and it was enough for him to realize what he was doing.

"Did you feel anything there as I kissed you?"

Harry looked at him sadly and shook his head, but Blaise only shrugged and smiled at him. Of course there had been a spark, but Harry felt that his heart was somewhere else, and belonged to _someone_ else. Even as he thought this he knew it sounded ridiculous.

"At least you were honest." He said and cupped Harry's cheek again.

"I'm really sorry, Blaise."

"Look, I know you're new to this and honestly I probably should have realized our chances when I knew this. It's fine, Harry please don't stress about it. I'd still like to be friends though." He countered and Harry felt relief flooding his body.

"Thanks for understanding." Harry said softly.

"Hey, I was in your position once. You want to know how I got past it?" He asked and nodded.

"I did something about it. You really think Malfoy is straight?" He laughed freely and Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Malfoy's gay?" He gaped and Blaise nodded amused.

"I hope that now you know, the next time he harasses you about it call him out. Only a few Slytherin's know, certainly Crabbe and Goyle do." He shuddered as he said it and Harry frowned before understanding fully what he'd meant by that and he threw Blaise a disgusted look that earned a laugh from the Slytherin.

"Come on, if I can't make out with you the least we could do is start our assigned holiday homework." Blaise offered and Harry smiled before standing

"And, Harry, if you ever need to talk to someone about this… you know, I will help you." He continued to smile and Harry nodded his head in appreciated as they started walking towards the library.

* * *

><p>"Where did you and Blaise get to?" Hermione asked as they sat through dinner.<p>

"We had a chat." He said loud enough for Snape to hear at the table, but not too loud so he sounded like he was shouting.

"Oh, about what?"

"About being friends." Harry said smiling and looked over to the Slytherin winking at him.

"You sure that's all that happened?" She countered narrowing her eyes as she saw the interaciton.

"Uh, yeah… Why?" He said frowning a little, what had he done or said to make her believe anything else?

She sighed and claimed that she didn't know and left it at that. Harry on the other hand could feel the intense feeling that someone was glaring at him and his suspicions had been correct when he looked over to Snape and saw his impassive face looking at him, before his eyes darted to his plate and Harry did the same. _This can't just be me imagining things can it?_ He asked himself and he played around with the food on his plate. His nerves starting to get the better of him as he thought about the next day when he'd be going to Snape's house, _his house_, he still couldn't believe it and the anticipation was killing him. He smiled to himself though as he thought about this, he was going to be spending time with him, what he'd been after since the term had started. _Wish granted_, he snorted and Hermione looked at him as if he was made.

"You guys did something." She commented and he looked up at her.

"Yes." He said not thinking about it and then sighed as he realized what he'd said.

"He's not the guy for me. Friends." He said stiffly, aware that Snape was sitting rather close to them and he wasn't convinced his hearing had decreased in the slightest.

She smiled warmly at him and as soon as dinner was finished they made their way back to the common room, Hermione asking him what his plans were for break. He shrugged and mentioned about his relatives which meant that if she didn't hear from him that she wouldn't need to panic and that Dumbledore was going to be watching over him.

It was late by the time he went to bed, he Hermione and Ginny had spent hours chatting and then getting into some chess to let off steam from the tests that they'd had. Harry was happy that Ginny wasn't all over him and he suspected that Hermione may have said something about him being gay or even that she wasn't his type because she'd certainly been trying to get his eye for a while until a few weeks ago. He sighed loudly as he crawled into bed and rolled onto his side to tightly hold his necklace.

That night, his mind was starting to work overtime and this led to a rather steamy dream which involved Snape and a very naked Harry laying stretched out on a black fur rug, Snape straddling him and pressing their hips together. Once he woke up the next morning he'd again been incredibly hard and the only way it was going to disappear was to run to the showers and relieve himself before heading down to breakfast before the train arrived to take them back to London.

Feeling rather embarrassed about what had transpired in the shower, he flushed red as he looked up and saw the man sitting at the head table, his mug stopping mid air as he regarded the blushing Harry and it had him intrigued.

"Harry, you're seriously going to have to tell me what has you in a bother." Hermione stated as she pushed him down onto the bench, not in his usual spot, more like the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"I have no – "

"I'm not blind, Harry." She said stiffly and he rolled his eyes. There was seriously nothing that got past her but he refused to indulge her with any information.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful although now Harry's butterflies were starting to wake in his stomach and anxiousness was starting to grow steadily as he stepped onto the train with Hermione and it started to speed off towards their destination. Harry was starting to get antsy halfway there and he ended up having to go for a walk to try and calm himself, the cool air helped a little but his mind wouldn't stop thinking about Snape. He thought he was going to be sick when he heard the whistle blow and the train starting to slow down as it meant that he was minutes away from seeing Snape, he was _that_ nervous about the whole thing.

"Bye, Harry. Have a great Christmas. I'll miss you." Hermione said as she hugged him and gave him a smile before finding her parents and going off with them.

"Write to me okay?" Blaise said as he smiled and gave Harry a hug as well.

"I'll try, hope you have a great Christmas." Harry smiled back and the boy nodded before turning and leaving.

Harry waited around the platform and looked around as he waited for Snape to appear, his trunk had already been sent to the house so all Harry had to do was find him and they'd be off. However he couldn't see the man at all and was starting to worry about the fact that maybe he was going to be left all alone in London with no place to go and no means of getting anywhere if he did.

He sighed as he watched parents and grandparents picking the rest of the students up and the hope he had, had vanished completely and he sat there on a bench looking at the side of the Hogwarts Express regretting the decision to ask to stay with Hermione. He looked around the platform again as he looked for the man but it was completely clear and one of the train drivers gave him a sympathetic look before boarding the train and it disappeared off into the distance leaving just Harry and literally no one else.

He stood, put his hands in the pockets of his black jeans and walked towards the barrier between the platform and Muggle Kings Cross. However before he managed to cross the threshold a voice stopped him.

"I thought I told you to wait here." Snape drawled coming closer and Harry turned around to look at him.

"Thought you'd forgotten." He shrugged and Snape frowned.

"Why would I do that?" He asked completely confused and this unguarded emotion was a surprise for Harry.

"No reason." He lied and the man raised an eyebrow.

Of course, Harry had been referring to the time that his relatives had left him at Kings Cross for hours on end because they'd forgotten to come and get him. If it hadn't been for an insistent Hermione who demanded she stay with him until they arrived he'd probably still be standing there.

"Right, well…" He cleared his throat and held out his arm. "Take my arm." He said stiffly and Harry walked up to him placing a tentative hand on the man's forearm and they apparated away with a loud crack.

Again when they appeared, the first thing Harry did was lurch forward and lose his footing only to have Snape grab his waist and pull him back flush against his front and Harry held his breath at the contact. The hands were removed from his waist and Snape came to walk forward and opened the door to inside and looked back at Harry expectantly. Harry hadn't moved because his mind was still reeling from the sudden close contact and was also looking at the exterior of the house.

If he was honest it looked like a dump from the outside, the dark wood paneling were worn and a couple of weatherboards were bowing, not to mention the glass was incredibly dirty and the garden an absolute mess. He wondered why Snape would let his house become this derelict, but his immediate thought after that was wondering how in Merlin's name Dumbledore allowed him to stay in such a place.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there and gawk all day?" Snape huffed and Harry plucked the courage to follow the man inside.

He gasped as he walked in and heard the door shut behind him. It was nothing like the outside and Harry immediately realized it was a glamour, or the reverse of a glamour on the outside of the house because inside was nothing like he'd ever seen before. Even though the dominant colour was dark browns and blacks all the furniture was polished, the windows spotless, and wooden floors glistening. Harry looked to his right and saw a kitchen that seemed to have all the basics plus a smallish dining table. To his left there was the living area with two high backed arm chairs and nestled between them a couch with a coffee table in front of it. Harry could see the walls were covered in books and he frowned wondering how a man could have so many books, had he read them all? Stepping forward he saw that there was a giant fire and he smiled as he noted there was a plush looking black fur rug in front of it.

Looking straight ahead there was a staircase and Snape told him to follow him as he was taken upstairs where they came to a landing that had four doors within the square area. He pointed to the first door on the left and told him it was his room, the bathroom was the next door on the left, then on the right, the first door was Harry's room and the other was a study.

"Same rules apply here as they did at Hogwarts, absolutely no entry into my room and I would appreciate it if you could leave the study alone for now. If you need somewhere to read or to laze about you may use the living room or your own bedroom. Again, you are not a prisoner in here, Harry and this is your space as well however please respect this space."

Harry nodded, not quite able to find his voice.

"Downstairs through the door by the stairs is the door to my personal lab, again I would appreciate it if you stayed out of there, however if you knock when I am in there I will not turn you away."

Harry nodded again as Snape walked towards Harry's room and opened the door for him, the room was much the same as the rest of the house, dark. It felt comfy however with the large queen bed in the middle of the room with a closet and a set of drawers on the opposite wall and a desk along one of the others. His trunk had already been delivered and he walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and looking around the room in wonder.

"Now, in terms of going outside. This house has many charms placed on it for good reasons. This is first and foremost a Muggle township so if you do end up venturing into the town then I suggest you keep your wand concealed and letting me know where you are going. I have a house elf, her name is Karsha, and so if you need her she will tend to your needs. Meals as well are flexible but I generally stick to the same times as at school."

Harry looked over to him and nodded.

"Any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Very well, I will leave you to it." Snape said and left the room, closing the door gently as he did so.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and glanced around the room. _So this is Snape's house_, he thought in wonder and stood to start unpacking. Opening the wardrobe he noted that it was reasonably sized much like the drawers so he began getting his clothes out and putting them away. He dumped his books on the desk before walking over to the large bay window and looking out over the grounds. The house had a pretty spacious garden and the neighbour's were several meters away giving them some privacy. There wasn't much to look at however and Harry sighed before glancing around the room again and settling himself at his desk. He wanted to keep his mind occupied so he decided that he would start on his homework that had been assigned.

Harry jumped when he heard a pop and flung his chair back, spinning round to find a little elf standing not too far away from him. With wide eyes he put his hand on his chest and tried to control his breathing.

"You're Karsha right?" He said quietly and she nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. My name is Karsha, serving the noble house of Snape." She replied bowing low.

"It's a pleasure." He said, not really knowing what to say and she stood back up to look at him.

"Karsha is here to inform you that dinner is ready, Mr. Potter." She said politely and when he nodded she popped away and Harry looked over at the time.

His eyes went wide again when he'd realized it had been four hours since he'd arrived and he wondered where the time had gone. He left his books where they were, and righting the chair he moved towards the door and headed downstairs. When he arrived down stairs and walked into the kitchen he saw Snape already sitting at the dining table looking rather relaxed and had a goblet of what appeared to be red liquid in his hand. His heart stopped for a brief second as he observed the man who had taken his heavy outer black robe off and was wearing a white button up shirt that had the top two buttons undone, exposing a little of his chest. Harry saw the other place setting that was directly in front of Snape and could feel the man's eyes on him as he went to sit at the table.

His mouth watered at the sight that was in front of him as he eyed the creamy pasta dish that appeared and a glass of juice that filled itself in front of him. Looking up at Snape he saw the man sit up and put the goblet down before reaching for his fork and digging in. He couldn't help but watch the elegant hands that moved the fork around the plate and looked away when he realized he was about to watch the man put the fork in his mouth. He blushed and closed his eyes as if to berate himself for such lack of control, but he'd never been this close to the man eating before so the whole experience was quite intriguing.

Snape wasn't stupid, nor was he blind and he saw Harry watching him with almost awe in his eyes, but that changed into what appeared to be a wave of shame or was it embarrassment? When he realized he'd been staring. He was beginning to think that Harry was looking at him for more than just support and just the thought made something stir within him that, at this moment, was completely inappropriate for the dinner table.

They both ate in silence until they were both finished and Karsha whipped their plates away before Snape stood, taking his goblet and walking through to the living area, leaving Harry sitting there, not really knowing what to do. Although as he sat there, he gave a big yawn and it wasn't until now that he realized his four hours of studying had taken it out of him, especially when coupled with a stressful day. So he stood and glancing over at Snape who was now settled on the couch, he walked over to the rug in front of the fire and lay down, letting the warmth soak through his skin.

It didn't take him long at all to fall asleep in front of the fire, likewise it wasn't long before he fell into another erotic dream about the man who was sitting a meter away from him on the couch. As he lay facing away from the man, his legs started twitching as he felt himself running in his dream; however where he was running to was unknown but he knew that he had to get wherever his legs were taking him fast.

Dream Harry stopped in a field and turned to see a wrecked house in the distance, his curiosity getting the best of him he started walking towards the house with its derelict weather boards and dirty windows. As he walked into the messy garden he cut himself on a thorny bush and he hissed, looking down at his bleeding leg. Presently, Harry rolled onto his back and made a noise of discomfort that gained the attention of Snape who glanced over the top of his book.

In his dream, Harry continued till he was at a door and he knocked on it before it opened in front of him by itself and he walked in. Inside, the house looked old and unused but Harry thought he knew better and kept walking until he came to the living area and the fire roared into life. He felt safe here, something about the space was making him relaxed and he smiled before turning around when he heard a floorboard creak. His jaw went slack and his eyes went wide in disbelief when he saw Snape standing at the bottom of the stairs on only a towel wrapped around his waist and he moaned at the sight. Not only did he moan in his dream, but he moaned out loud in reality and Snape put his book down as he watched Harry obviously having a dream.

He put his book aside and leaned forward as he studied Harry's face and he saw a look of pleasure flit across it before he rolled over and put his face into the fur rug, moaning again but not loudly and Snape raised his eyebrow in interest. He was curious to know what Harry in such a state, especially when Harry flipped back over so he was laying on his back and Snape saw the bulge in his pants. Snape felt that he himself wanted to moan at the sight and he had to do his best not to touch himself as the boy lay in front of him.

Suddenly he picked up his book and opened it to a random page as Harry gasped and moved into a sitting position. Harry was about to groan but remembered where he was and looked to his right where Snape was sitting in front of him, clearly engrossed in his book and this he was grateful for. His dream had had him in the throws of pleasure and if he made any sound at all whilst he lay on the rug he would be mortified. Looking down at himself his eyes grew wide and _Jade_ was laying on the rug in less than a second as he transformed and then slinked from the room. He needed to sort something out, and he wasn't going to do this down here.

After Harry exited the room, a flushed looking Snape sat on the couch, letting his book fall beside him and his head hit the back of the couch. He knew there was only one reason for Harry to act that way, and if his own arousal was anything to go by he knew what the boy would be doing right about now. _No, don't think that_, he berated himself and he closed his eyes before placing a hand on his tightened pants. He sighed and looked over at the time, it wasn't too early so he decided to head to his room as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope we are all still enjoying this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to give a spoiler or anything, but chapter 23... ;)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

**#shadowfurie:**

**My apologies for the image, really wasn't my intention to scar you :)**

**#Tlcatlady:**

**Very educational ;)**

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe he'd had a wank the first night and in <em>Snape's<em> house, of all places. He was mortified and hoped that Snape hadn't heard him, or worse _seen_ his erection straining to break free when he was laying in front of the fire. He cringed and rolled onto his side the next morning as he lay in bed. He'd heard the man shuffling round earlier and guessed it was about six thirty, which meant that he was going to get up soon as well whilst hopefully not walking into the man in the process.

He was in luck as he opened his bedroom door carefully and peered down the hall before looking over at the bathroom door and seeing it ajar. Dashing across the landing with his towel in hand he shut the door to the bathroom and turned the shower on. The hot water feeling amazing on his sensitive skin after waking from yet another dream even though it wasn't as steamy as the one previously. He didn't have a long shower, just one long enough to wash himself and he found that yet again he had forgotten his clothes, so carefully wrapping the towel around his waist he darted between rooms and locked himself away.

Snape was sitting at the table currently sipping on some coffee when Harry came down the stairs with his eyes cast down and he had to smirk to himself when he thought back to that night. He focused back on the letter that he was reading and took another sip of coffee as Harry sat in front of him.

"Good morning, Harry." He said casually, putting the letter aside and leaning back in his chair.

"Uh, morning, sir." Harry replied blushing and looking down at his plate.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, and when Snape realized that Harry wasn't going to eat anything he leaned forward, his right arm that was holding the coffee leaning on the table and his left forearm sitting on the table edge. He narrowed his eyes and then raised an eyebrow purposefully when Harry looked up to get his attention before he handed Harry the letter than he had been reading.

"This is from the Headmaster, you should read it." Snape said carefully and placed it on Harry' plate as he clearly wasn't going to reach out and take it.

Snape leaned back in his chair again, looking a little smug at Harry's actions before he grabbed himself a piece of toast as he secretly watched as Harry read the letter.

"Am I allowed to go?" Harry asked, biting his lower lip and Snape's eyes widened ever so slightly at the action, however he tried to cover it up with a cough before nodding.

"Of course you are, Harry. We will need to be there at two this afternoon. You may take as long as you like."

"Okay… thank you." Harry smiled as he re-read the note and Snape nodded.

It was a letter informing them that there was going to be a remembrance ceremony for Remus although it didn't say where in the section that Harry had read but he guessed that Snape would be apparating them there so he didn't need to worry about that. Although something that _did_ worry him, hit him like a herd of Centaurs and he snapped his head up to look at Snape.

"Who's going?" He said abruptly and Snape eyed him carefully and raised his eyebrows.

"I am not sure, however you needed worry."

"Not worry? No one knows about us!" Harry said in a panic and then rolled his eyes, blushing fiercely when he realized what he'd said.

"And I'd hope not." Snape said with an air of amusement that made Harry glare at him.

"If anything is spoken about why you are there, all you need to say is that you were collected." Snape said evenly, and looked at Harry purposefully.

Harry nodded, his heart was in his throat as he thought about the prospect of him being there with Snape. He knew that people would be asking questions and he almost considered showing up as _Jade_ so only the key people knew he was there. He sighed and put a hand around the back of his neck as he haphazardly massaged it before pushing his chair back and standing with the intention of walking outside for some air.

"Where are you going?" Snape said accusingly and Harry turned around frowning at him.

"Uh, outside… is that okay, sir?" He asked confused but the man indicated towards the table with his coffee and before turning to another letter.

"You haven't eaten anything." He said and Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"But I'm not hungry." Harry replied but the man looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not." He said defensively and Snape put everything down before looking over at Harry.

"Eat, or I will force you to." He threatened and Harry slunk back to his chair and grabbed a piece of toast biting into it ungracefully and Snape picked his coffee and letter back up with a smug look.

"Better." He said quietly and smugly behind the letter as he took a sip of coffee and Harry glared at him.

After breakfast, Harry asked if he was able to go outside, which Snape agreed and he went into the backyard to get some fresh air so he could think things through. His mind, as always, was a jumbled mess and he found he was feeling many different emotions. Excitement when he interacted with Snape but then ashamed that he had these growing feelings for the man, guilty because he was thinking of Snape rather than Remus as it was the funeral for the close friends and relatives and on top of that he was anxious because he didn't want to face his friends.

All of this was playing on his mind and he thought he was going to go insane or even that his brain was going to explode. He hadn't realized it but a tear rolled down his cheek and he hastily wiped it away, there was no room for tears today, he had to remain strong for his friend and ex-professor. He had to remain strong because he was going to be facing people who were going to ask questions and he had to remain strong because he didn't think Snape would want to have to deal with a cry baby. No he was done with tears, he was done with hiding away.

"Harry?" Snape called from the door and Harry turned to look at him as he leaned against the doorframe.

He stood and made his way over to the man, taking a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Lunch is ready." He said and Harry nodded.

Harry wasn't really that hungry but he was getting some irritating looks from Snape when he saw the empty plate so he forced some sandwiches down his throat and looked at the man as if to say 'happy now?' but all he did was smirk back and Harry couldn't help but look in awe as the man's face simply lit up when he wasn't scowling. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he thought ahead to the funeral and he closed his eyes as he thought about what he wanted to say to the man, all the positive things that had happened between them or that had happened.

"Right, are you ready?" Snape broke the silence as he stood and Harry shook his head.

"Just let me change." He said and sprinted up the stairs.

When he came back down he was wearing a black button up dress shirt with his black jeans and black dress shoes and nodded at Snape as he came to stand next to him by the front door to signal he was ready. Snape nodded in understanding and then opened the door before he grabbed Harry's waist from behind and apparated them away. Harry had initially gasped as he felt the man's hands grab his waist, however once they arrived it was clear why the man had done it because Harry went to fall forward but was stopped by Snape tightening his grip. It sent a wave of hot, pure pleasure through his body when he felt himself pressed solidly to the man but he had to shake his head and get his thoughts right before he did something stupid.

"Thanks." Harry said blushing and ducking his head and the man nodded and watched as Harry looked around him.

He didn't know where he was but the town seemed familiar somehow but he thought that he must be dreaming. Looking around he saw some people gathered in the cemetery and he looked to Snape as he inclined his head and with his hand indicated that Harry should proceed him and he did, slowly, but remembered the vow he made himself back at Snape's house. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders looking rather striking as his face was, he thought impassive, rivaling even Snape's one. He faltered a little in his step when he saw the tear stained face of Hermione who was standing by the grave and she turned to see him, obviously roused by the movement coming from her right and she ran over to him.

"Oh, Harry." She said, sobbing a little.

"I know, Hermione." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders and looking over them to see the newly placed grave for Remus and his heart constricted.

"Sir." She said as Snape came up behind Harry and he nodded before joining the others, namely McGonagall and Dumbledore as well as a few members from the Order.

"Did he collect you?" She whispered and he looked her in the eye before glancing at Snape and nodding.

"Come on." He whispered and they made their way over to the group.

The Weasleys were there, much to Harry's dismay but Ron never approached him and he was glad for this. However he wasn't so lucky with Mrs. Weasley and she cuddled him endlessly until he almost snapped at her and walked back over to where Hermione was. The service wasn't much, it was more a few words of respect and remembrance for Remus before Dumbledore placed a few charms over the grave and the area hummed with magic briefly before it glowed purple and disappeared. After this, everyone either approached the grave or left and before long it was just Harry and Snape standing in the cemetery as snow began to fall in the town and Harry looked up at the grey sky.

Looking back down at the grave he closed his eyes and mentally threw thoughts and memories at the grave knowing that it would do nothing, but it at least gave him a sense of peace for the man. There were no tears however, he refused to let anymore fall and he stood tall before taking a breath and turning towards Snape who was watching something further in the cemetery with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Harry said and came to stand in front of the man who was still looking off into the distance.

"Not yet." He said and then turned to Harry who was frowning.

"There is something I want to show you." Snape continued and walked further into the cemetery and Harry followed.

Snape came to a stop in front of another grave, however with it being covered in snow Harry couldn't see who's it was until Snape looked around before raising his wand and the snow melted away showing the names of his parents. He gasped and dropped to his knees, suddenly overcome with the enormity of this and he leaned forward, placing his hands on the cold stone.

"Is this…"

"Godric's Hollow." Snape finished and Harry nodded mutely as he stared at the names etched into the stone.

"Mum… Dad?" He said quietly and he leaned forward further to rest his forehead on the stone in an attempt to get closer to them.

As he did this, Harry was sure he heard the echo of his mothers voice and he pulled back and looked around to see if there was anyone else about but there wasn't, Snape hadn't said anything either so he thought he must be hearing things. He smiled sadly at the tome stone and traced a finger over the names of his parents, memorizing what it looked like and trying to etch this moment into his mind forever.

He didn't know how much time had passed but he started to shiver and then felt something warm drape over his shoulders and he sniffed from the cold. Looking down he realized that Snape had given him his coat and he stood, brushing the fresh snow off his now wet jeans and looked to Snape facing him and looking into his eyes. There was earnestness when he gazed into the chocolate brown eyes and the need to be close to him, not just for warmth hit him hard so he stepped forward and rested his head against Snape's chest. He was surprised when warm arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly but then he felt the pull of apparition and they left with a crack.

The first thing Snape did when they arrived back at his house was pull Harry inside and dry his clothes before shoving him in front of the fire and lighting it then calling Karsha. Harry couldn't believe what he'd just seen, his parents, _his_ parent's grave stone no less and suddenly the world didn't seem… what? He didn't know what word that would describe how he felt at this moment but it was something he had never felt before and it was intriguing.

"Here, drink this." Snape said pushing a steaming mug into his hands and he looked down at it smiling a little.

He remembered the last time Snape had given him hot cocoa, which had been laced with a Nutrient Potion because that's how much the man cared about him. He looked up at the man who was still standing next to him and thanked him before taking a sip, of course there was something else in there but he didn't know and right now he didn't really care. He'd visited his parents.

"I want you to remember that your parents and Remus have been reunited in death. Remember that yes, the only connection to those Marauders has gone but that they are now together again." Snape's voice was coming from behind him and he shuffled around so he was looking at the man, his back was to the roaring fire.

"I will. Thank you." Harry replied, a small smile appearing on his face and renewed purpose in his life ignited.

_Renewed purpose, that's what it is_, he thought as he sat there and regarded Snape as he cocked his head to the side. He took another sip of his cocoa and then stood, making his way over to Snape who was sitting on the couch with his right leg crossed over his left and his right elbow resting on the arm of the couch. He watched as Harry came over to him and sat on the couch as well, his eyes were looking down as he looked into the mug and he sensed that the boy had something on his mind. He didn't say anything though and Snape moved over a little so he could put an arm around his Harry's shoulders, not really sure why but there seemed to be a comfortable silence between them and he thought it the right thing to do. As he did this, he remembered what Harry had said a few days ago about feeling empty, and he was curious to know if this was still the case.

"May I ask you something, Harry?" He asked quietly and Harry shifted so he was looking up at him, his now empty mug being placed on the coffee table.

"Sure." Harry replied, he was aware of how close they were at this current moment and he couldn't help but lick his lips as he glanced down at Snape's mouth, which seemed so close.

"You said the other day you felt empty. Do you still feel that way now?"

"No." Harry whispered, his heart rate increasing a little and the warmth from the man's hand on his shoulder sending shivers through his body.

"How do you feel now?" Snape asked, his head coming closer towards Harry but stopping a few centimeters away but he could still hear the hitch in Harry's breath and see his cheeks flushing.

Harry didn't want to say; he also didn't know how true the man wanted him to speak. If he was truly honest he would say, extremely aroused and that he wanted to kiss the man; he was certainly making it very difficult for Harry to restrain himself. He looked down and tried to quash the thoughts, his crotch however was reminding him what he wanted most and he looked back at the man and took a deep breath.

"Not empty." He tried unconvincingly and the man smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I'm afraid that's not specific enough." He said trying to egg Harry on. He could tell what the boy wanted, the desire was written across his face and flashed dangerously in his eyes.

"Uh…" Harry mumbled and looked into Snape's eyes, feeling his face flushing.

It was now of never, he knew that it the man rejected him now there was never going to be a chance between them and he could live with that. _What am I thinking?_ He thought confused, if he kissed the man right now he'd have to go and pack his trunk, he doubted the man would want to look at him. _But every time this happens he doesn't pull away… Then there was Blaise, why didn't he like us together?_ There were so many questions and uncertainties screaming through his head however they stopped in an abrupt moment of clarity and he looked at Snape with hope as desire pooled in his stomach and he took the chance.

He felt a hand on his knee, the warmth being felt through his jeans and his eyes locked onto Snape's lips as he leaned forward and closed the distance between them. He felt nothing but pure lust for the first few seconds that their lips met. Those lips, the thin, moist and silky lips that were molding with his own felt so good that he thought they were going to be the death of him but like last time he freaked out when he realized who he was kissing.

He pulled away suddenly and his fingers went straight to his tingling lips before he jumped up and ran out of the room, his heart beating at a dangerous pace and his breathing erratic. As soon as he slammed to door to his room he started pacing and buried his face in his hands as he relived the experience. His lips had felt like they were on fire when he'd been kissing the man and he had really hoped that they could continue… but no, he wasn't going to face the ridicule and the anger that was going to come from the man.

"Gaahh!" Harry said frustrated and kicked his trunk that was under he bed in frustration before face planting onto the bed.

Snape, who was still sitting on the couch looking at the spot where Harry had been sitting took a deep breath and smiled. The kiss hadn't really been much, just a little slow moving action but the emotion that he had felt in that kiss had made him feel a number of different emotions and all of them were good. He'd wanted this for a while now once he realized he'd wanted Harry for more than just his company and yes he knew that he could get into some serious trouble for this but who did Harry have left? He'd said it himself, there was no one left apart from Snape, which he realized was a stretch but he was there for him nonetheless and wanted to fill a void for the boy. He'd been there for Harry at his lowest point, and he wanted to be there for him at his peak, so with this in mind he stood just as he heard a growl of frustration coming from upstairs and he headed towards the boy's room.

Harry heard a knock at his door and his heart jumped into his throat, stopping in the process and he gave a choked out 'no' in response.

The door opened anyway and Harry jumped off the bed and made for the window as he realized this was his only escape route. The man however, slowly walked into the room, void of any emotion other than understanding and came to stand at the end of his bed.

"Wh-what do you want? I'm sorry okay? I'm so, so sorry, sir." Harry said scared but Snape looked at him with a frown.

"What makes you think that I'm angry?" He countered and Harry looked at him lost. They still stood a good two meters from each other, neither of them moving.

"You're my teacher and… and it's not allowed. Plus, why would you think that some _snotty_ kid is any bit attractive or – or…" Harry trailed off as Snape had started advancing on him.

Harry backed into the wall and Snape came to stand directly in front of him, his right hand resting on the wall beside Harry's head.

"Hmm, you might be right. Although, is it really that hard to believe that I may want you to do it again?" Snape was playing with him, getting him to initiate it again because he didn't want Harry to feel pressured into doing something that he _really_ didn't want to do. He knew that's what he wanted though, he was too easy to read.

"You – You feel the… the same?" Harry's voice wavered as he said it, but was rewarded when the man gave a small nod.

That was all he needed and like lightening Harry's hands grabbed the back of Snape's neck and pulled their lips together in a searing kiss. Snape moved forward pushing Harry into the wall with his hips and his hands moving to cup Harry's face holding him in place. His flicked his tongue along Harrys top lip and it made him moan, opening his mouth ever so slightly, but that was all Snape needed to then plunge his tongue into Harry's mouth to map and explore every inch of it and to make Harry feel pleasure. Snape could feel Harry's hard erection pressing into his own equally hard erection and he ground their hips together to which Harry moaned again in Snape's mouth and Snape worked hard to not let one slip out himself.

Snape broke the kiss hesitantly and Harry opened his eyes as he saw then felt Snape resting his forehead against his own. He was happy to note that he wasn't the only one slightly out of breath as he could hear Snape's breathing was a little ragged. They stayed like this for at least a minute before Harry felt Snape move his hands down his sides with his thumbs gliding over his nipples and abdomen.

"Yes, Harry. I feel the same." Snape said as his breathing evened out a little and he pulled his head away but maintained eye contact with Harry.

Snape was becoming quite hot, and if his own flushed cheeks were anything to go my, he had to get rid of his heavy robes. He continued to pin Harry to the wall with his hips but his hands reached up to his collar where he started to undo the top buttons on his thick black robe and he felt Harry tense with wide eyes.

"I'm hot, Harry." He said as way of explanation and he felt Harry's tension lessen.

As he shook of the thick robe, Harry moved his hands and rested them on the man's chest. He was surprised to feel the white shirt that the man was wearing was as soft as it was and because it was hidden under the thick layer it was very warm. Harry then felt two warm hands gripping his hips and he looked up to see a dangerous flash in the man's eyes before the man moved his head forward and kissed him on the lips. The kiss didn't last long however as Snape kissed his way along Harry's jaw and found a sweet spot on Harry's neck that had him squirming and moaning with his hands almost clawing at his shoulders.

Harry felt like his legs were about to give out but Snape ground him further into the wall to stop this happening and tightened his grip on his hips. The whole experience was surreal and he couldn't quite believe that this was happening right now, not that he was complaining however because right now Snape was licking his earlobe and taking it between his teeth making him mewl. Suddenly Snape moved his hands and pulled Harry up by the backs of his thighs and instinctively he wrapped his legs around the man's waist as well as his arms around his neck as he was moved away from the wall and turned towards the bed.

Snape lay Harry down carefully and quickly toeing off his shoes and ripping Harry's off he crawled up the length of Harry and pushed his weight lightly on top of him so he could continue his torture. This gave Harry access to Snape's upper area now too as they were at the same level so lifting his head as best he could he started to kiss and lick one side of the man's neck although he didn't really know what he was doing. However the jutting of the man's groin into his stomach was a good indication that he enjoyed it so he didn't stop until Snape repositioned himself so he was straddling Harry before putting his hands on the top of Harry's black shirt.

Harry stared up at Snape as the man started to undo some of his buttons before Snape leaned down and started kissing his chest, laying soft light kisses all over it as he undid a couple more buttons so he could get to Harry's nipples. He felt a jolt of intense pleasure rip through him when Snape licked and began sucking on one of Harry's nipples and he weaved a hand into Snape's hair with the other one fisting the duvet moaning in the process.

"So responsive." Snape said softly as he pulled away from one nipple and took the other one in his mouth.

Harry's moaning got louder and he started to wriggle around under the man as the feelings he were experiencing were clouding his mind and he couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he didn't want the man to stop and he raised his hips to get some more friction, which he was rewarded with as the man ground himself into Harry as well and he heard the man grunt. Getting desperate for release, Harry's hand that was fisting the duvet went straight to his groin and he palmed his rock hard erection and closed his eyes when he heard a deep chuckle from the man on top of him.

"Oh…" Harry managed to mutter as the voice curled around him and he thought that he was going to die if he didn't get some release.

Snape moved away from his nipples and went back to Harry's mouth with their tongues battling and Harry moaning. Snape reached down between them and Harry could feel him pulling at the button and zip on his jeans then pulling them down slightly so he could get to his throbbing member. The effect that his hands had on Harry's cock was instantaneous and Harry cried out into Snape's mouth when a warm hand wrapped around it and gently squeezed. Snape took that as a sign that Harry was okay with this and tried some experimental strokes before Harry tensed and cried out again as his orgasm flushed through his body and had him seeing stars.

Snape smiled as he gently broke away from Harry and pulled his hand away, muttering a quiet cleaning spell before pulling Harry's jeans back up. When he looked up at Harry's face, the boy was smiling goofily even though his eyes were still closed and Snape leaned down to give him a chaste kiss before pulling away and getting off him. He had to stop himself moaning as he moved because he still had a massive hard on from the lack of attention but he didn't want to scare the boy off, not after what he just managed to do. He picked his black robe off the floor and put it back on as he came to sit on the edge of the bed and Harry rolled onto his side to watch what he was doing.

"How do you feel _now_?" Snape said in amusement and Harry gave him his gorgeous lopsided grin.

"Amazing." He replied a little hoarsely and Snape had to smirk.

"And a little sleepy." He admitted and closed his eyes before opening them in an attempt to stay awake.

"Then sleep, Harry. I will be downstairs when you wake." Snape spoke softy and ran a hand down Harry's cheek, which made Harry sigh in content before his eyes shut completely and his body went limp.

After this, Snape made a hasty exit to his own room where he ripped off his outer robe and white shirt, along with his pants, which left him standing in his silver briefs, which also didn't stay on for much longer as he flung himself onto his bed and grabbed his raging erection in his hand. He let out a primal growl as his hand made contact with the hot piece of anatomy and he wasted no time in stroking it hard and fast. As he did this, he reflected back on what he and Harry had just done; the way Harry's body keened and responded so eagerly to his touches and the way his kisses made his lips tingle.

"Agh." He groaned as the images spurred on his assault.

Next he imagined what it would be like to see the boy bent over the desk that he was currently looking at from his bed. He knew that the dark wood would compliment the boy's skin tone and, imagining that the boy's arse was in the air in front of him as he stroked himself in preparation for impaling him he closed his eyes as he felt the telltale tightening of his balls and the pleasure hitting him like a whip as it shot throughout his body.

He didn't care how much noise he made in the process of his orgasm and he assumed that Harry would have fallen asleep anyway. He gave his cock one last stroke as the last drops of come sprung out and he sighed letting his head fall back against the headboard. It had been a while since he'd felt like this, it wasn't that he never indulged himself in this kind of act but it was the fact that he now had someone to share this with, someone who was going to fuel his pleasure in a way that he could not do alone and this thought made him smile briefly.


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

**#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:**

**I'm glad you liked it. Ready for round two? x**

**#AnimeMandi22:**

**Interesting thoughts. Haha, but unfortunately I don't see any frogs in the future. Sorry.**

**#Merlenyn:**

**As always, appreciate your comments. Interesting questions, I will think upon them once we get to that bit :)**

**#Jassxx3:**

**Snarry has most certainly landed. Thanks for the patience, I think I held out for as long as possible ;)**

* * *

><p>When Harry woke, he panicked and his eyes went wide, <em>that dream seemed too real<em>, he thought as he looked about the room disorientated. There was a fear in his chest like he'd done something extremely stupid and he had to shake his head. Last he remembered he was downstairs, sitting on the couch with Snape and he… _Oh Merlin, I kissed him again_, he slapped himself in the face, _how could I be so stupid_. He stared at the ceiling as he thought through what he was going to do, he doubted the man would want to speak to him. _Was that dream real? _He sat up. _No, he would never… do… what he… did?_ The fear in his chest grew and he shuffled to the side of the bed with the intention of opening the window for some fresh air however, when he set his feet on the floor something caught his eye.

"Those aren't my shoes." He said shocked and looked around the room.

He stood, although his legs felt like they'd been cast with a Jelly-Leg spell as he made his way to the window and opened it. He leaned on the sill and took a long deep breath to try and calm his rapidly beating heart. _So if that _did_ happen… where is he?_ He wondered as he looked around the still empty room. There was a loud pop and he spun round to see Karsha standing by his desk bowing respectfully.

"Mr. Potter, Master Snape would like me to inform you that dinner is ready." She said in her high voice and Harry nodded.

"Thanks."

He walked over to his door once she had left and he took a large breath as he considered every possible reaction the man could have when he went down. This was unchartered territory, the man, unpredictable could do anything and he was gearing himself up to run back to his room to pack his trunk. He slowly put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, hearing the click his heart jumped in his chest and he had to take another deep breath. _Perhaps I should just stay in here… I could tell Karsha that I'm not feeling well and stay in here… No I'm not a coward._

Sighing again, he opened the door and tentatively stepped out into the corridor turning towards the stairs. His stomach was knotting and his mouth dry as he moved forward to go down the stairs, it was a long and slow process but he finally made it and took a couple of steps down before hesitating. _Pull yourself together_, he berated himself and without thinking, just letting his feet move for him, he ran down the stairs and as best he could tried to look indifferent as he spied Snape sitting at the table watching him take a seat.

"Hey." Harry said coolly and helping himself to the roast vegetables not looking at Snape once, but could definitely still feel his gaze.

"Evening." Snape replied evenly after a second.

He sat there taking in Harry's appearance and his actions smirking to himself as it was clear that he seemed in denial of what had happened, or was it that he was trying to act sophisticated about it. He shook his head before continuing with his own dinner and decided to talk after dinner so he didn't make Harry lose his appetite, the boy was still far too skinny.

Harry was finding it difficult with the silence during dinner and he started fidgeting and trying to covertly sneak peeks at the man in front of him. A couple of times he made eye contact and he could tell that his face was a bright shade of red each time they locked eyes. It was infuriating and he didn't know how much of this he could take, he had to make sure he most certainly was not dreaming so slamming his knife and fork down he looked up at the man with determination.

"What happened?" He didn't think, he just spoke and only after he said it and the man looked up at him with a cool face did he realize how stupid it sounded.

"Are you referring to the abuse you just placed on my cutlery and table or the events that transpired three hours ago?" Snape said in a playful tone with a raised eyebrow as he picked up his goblet and took a sip.

"Uh…" Harry hadn't been expecting the man to be so passive about it and it had thrown him off balance a little.

"I would very much like my shoes back." Snape continued with a smirk and put his goblet down as he picked his fork up.

"Uh…" Harry really didn't know what to say to that and couldn't find it in him to be smart back, his mind was completely void of any thought.

"Finish your dinner, we will talk after." Snape said sighing and Harry nodded mutely as he picked his cutlery back up.

When dinner had finally finished, Snape stood at the same time as Harry and walked round to take his hand and pull him over to the couch. As they sat, Snape positioned himself so he was facing Harry as Harry just sat looking down at his lap feeling a little bewildered by the events.

"What's on your mind?" Snape started and Harry brought his feet up, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees.

"I… I kissed you… _again_… And you… you…" He trailed off, he knew he sounded pathetic but it was what he was resorting to at this current point in time.

"I reciprocated because I have realized I feel the same way about you." Snape finished for him and at this Harry turned to look at him.

"It wasn't a dream." Harry replied softly and Snape shook his head.

"It most certainly wasn't, Harry. I would do it again as well."

Harry didn't respond to this although he looked at Snape with an odd expression that even _he_ wouldn't have guessed what it was because all he could think right now was to lean over and kiss the man next to him. So he did. It wasn't exactly a comfortable position he got himself into and he was relying on his hand placed on the arm of the couch to support him as he met Snape's lips for a slow but passionate kiss. As they kissed, Snape's left hand cupped Harry's cheek and his thumb stroked his cheekbone that had Harry melting into the already sensual kiss. He then felt a hand on the back of his thigh and with Snape's free hand he pulled Harry over his lap so he was straddling the man. This position was a lot more comfortable and Harry snaked both hands round the back of the man's neck pulling them closer.

Harry was feeling euphoria at this current point in time and he could feel himself twitching as he steadily grew more aroused. He still couldn't quite believe this was happening and would surely have to pinch himself later to ensure it was real but for now he was going to let himself enjoy the sensations that were flowing through his body. As he was sitting on the man's lap he felt the man shift slightly and Harry gasped as he pulled away and looked down between them. Snape was hard, _very_ hard and Harry felt himself blushing because he knew and could see that he was the same.

"Something wrong?" Snape teased and Harry looked back up and met Snape's eye.

"No." He breathed out and shook his head to emphasize his point.

"Good. Now, we were getting somewhere…" Snape continued and put both hands on Harry's face before pulling him forward and kissing him again but Harry pulled away after a few seconds and the man frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Harry asked. He was just plain confused by the man's actions.

"If that is what you require, then sure." Snape replied and moved his hands to Harry's hips.

"Look, I'm sorry but last I knew, you were looking after me _and_ were my teacher." Harry said bluntly but his breath hitched when he saw something intriguing flash across the man's eyes.

"I am and will continue to do so."

"Then why – "

"Harry, stop thinking about this too much. Simple fact is I have grown to feel the same way for you, as you have discovered for me."

"And how do you – "

"Know this? Every emotion is connected to a thought and you are like an open book when it comes to this." Snape cut him off again, but his voice was soft unlike his teaching voice.

"Oh."

"Yes. Now, aside from this fact how do you feel about this?" Snape asked and Harry leaned forward to kiss him but was only granted a few seconds.

"You need to tell me what it is that you are feeling, Harry. I refuse to force you into something that you are either not ready for or do not want. I am, as you say, your teacher and caregiver at this current point in time therefore I have a certain responsibility that you are safe and not in harms way." Snape continued still speaking softly and his thumbs pressing gently into Harry's pubic bone causing him to gasp quietly.

"I… I feel…" He stopped and frowned as he thought of an acceptable answer.

He wanted this, boy did he want this, but he just couldn't get over the sudden change in their relationship. Unexpectedly his mind thought back to all the times he'd fantasized about the man and he blushed scarlet at the prospect that they might actually come true.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" Snape probed and Harry gave him a nervous smile.

"I feel, nervous… excited… a little light headed… and…" He paused for a second before locking eyes with the man and breathing the last word, "aroused."

"Good." Snape said leaning forward and kissing Harry's neck.

"So do I." He continued before Harry cocked his head to the side so the man had better access.

The onslaught of pleasure from that moment on was immense and Harry was moaning and keening softly after a few minutes of licking and nibbling at his neck and ear lobes. Harry had leaned forward and because the man wasn't wearing his heavy black robe he was able to nuzzle the man's neck underneath the collar of his white dress shirt and do a similar thing as Snape was doing to _him_. He thrust his hips forward as the man licked over a sweet spot on his neck and he moaned at the sensation that was caused by his tight jeans rubbing on his sensitive erection.

He was briefly aware that one of the hands on his hips had moved and when he pulled back a little he saw Snape's hand go to the bulge in the mans pants and was rubbing it. Harry's eyed went wide when he heard the man moan and he thrust his hips forward again, the hardness from the man's hand that was in the way made him moan too and before Harry knew it, Snape's mouth was on his and his other hand was wrapped around the base of Harry's neck puling him forward.

After a few minutes of kissing that was getting heated and hands were moving all over the other's body, Harry felt hands on the backs of his thighs and he had to grip onto the man's shoulders as he felt himself being lifted. Snape had stood and as he continued to kiss Harry started ascending the stairs. There was a bang as a door was kicked open and Harry soon found himself looking at the ceiling and his legs being drawn up as Snape kneeled between them and looked down at Harry.

The man moved forward and Harry closed his eyes as lips were on his again, a tongue flicking his upper lip and that same tongue delving into his mouth, licking his teeth and battling with his own tongue making him moan and wriggle. That same mouth then traveled down Harry's jaw, neck, and collarbone as hands started undoing the buttons on his black dress shirt exposing his chest and abdomen. As Harry opened his eyes, he saw Snape looking down at his body with desire and saw the man lick his lips before taking a hard nipple in his mouth and rolling it between his teeth gently.

"Oh." Harry gasped as the feeling shot through his body and he arched his back as he took in the feeling.

Even though Harry was feeling nervous about this whole thing, pleasure and arousal were driving his actions as he reached between them and caught Snape's shirt buttons in his fingers and started undoing them. Harry's hands were replaced with Snape's after a couple of buttons as the man tore at his own shirt, ripping it and throwing it beside them not seeing the surprised look he received from Harry as he failed to look at Harry's face before sinking his teeth into Harry's neck. Harry groaned at this action and his hands went to Snape's hips to pull him into his groin, he wanted some friction, he wanted… he wanted his cock freed and touched. So without delay he unzipped his jeans and was about to delve into his underpants when he felt a hand on his wrist effectively stopping him, he groaned in frustration and was rewarded with a deep chuckle.

"All in good time." Snape purred into his ear and Harry wriggled beneath him as his warm breath tickled the shell of his ear.

"Mmmno." Harry mumbled and tried to wrangle his wrist free but the grip only tightened as it was pulled away and Snape pushed it into the mattress.

"Yes." He purred again, quite pleased at how he was making Harry writhe beneath him.

He decided to be merciful towards Harry though and releasing his wrist he moved both hands to the boy's jeans and pulled them down a little before palming Harry's throbbing erection which was greatly received with Harry moaning. Gently, he pulled the material back and he heard Harry hiss as the cool air was felt on his erection, however warm fingers wrapped around it creating an electric combination from cold to hot and Harry moaned again at the sensation. He seemed to last longer than their first encounter and Snape was able to start working on his red member, moving his hand up and down, giving it a twist at the top bringing Harry up to breaking point but then stopping.

"S-Snape… please!" Harry begged as the man pulled his hand away, smirking down at Harry who had his eyes closed bracing himself for his orgasm.

"Hmm, what do you want, Harry?" He said crawling down Harry so his head was hovering over Harry's weeping erection.

Harry mumbled something, not quite game enough to come out and say it, but the longer he stayed silent and didn't voice his desires then the longer he would be in this state and he didn't know how long he could last before going insane.

"You don't want anything then?" Snape teased and went to move back up Harry when he was stopped by hands on his shoulders and Harry staring right into his eyes.

"Let me come! Please! Sir, please!" Harry begged and was rewarded with a smirk.

Maintaining eye contact, Snape lowered his head and gave an experimental lick on the end of Harry's cock but Harry wasn't satisfied with that and tried to move his hips upwards so he went into the man's mouth. He was unsuccessful as Snape gripped tightly onto his hips to keep him there and Harry wriggled around moaning incoherently with pleasure. Harry suddenly felt something wet and warm engulf his entire length and he gasped as it took him by surprise, crying out as well then snaking a hand into Snape's hair so he could push the man further. Snape took all of Harry and then hummed, creating a vibrating sensation to which made Harry cry out again and splutter that he was going to come. Snape didn't need to be told, he could tell that the boy was close and managed to pull his head away just in time to narrowly miss the white stream erupt from Harry's cock and land on the boy's stomach.

Harry was a panting and sweating mess by the time he came and he was taking long deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. He was briefly aware of a tingling sensation on his stomach from a spell, his pants being pulled up and the weight on the bed shifting and dipping to his right. He still had his eyes closed but as he came to his senses he could feel a shaking movement from beside him and Snape's breathing changing to become more erratic and fast.

Turning his head towards the man, he looked into the chocolate eyes and saw the flushed face, however his attention was drawn below where he saw something moving. It was Snape's hand, and he was gripping onto a very hard, red and dripping cock that, in Harry's opinion needed some attention but he didn't know if he was able to go through with what Snape had just done for him. He'd never even got past giving kisses to someone but it seemed that Snape wasn't going to push him into anything, so he did the only thing he thought he _could_ and that was to lean over and kiss the man. He was soon pinned down onto the bed as Snape climbed on top of him as they kissed and Harry moved his hands, running them over the man's bare chest and taking his face in both hands to deepen the kiss.

Snape suddenly tensed on top of him and then let out a primal grunt that had Harry's cock twitching again as he found his own release. He let some of his weight push Harry into the bed as he regained his breath and then rolled off Harry, neither of them moving for a minute or so. Harry turned his head so he was looking at Snape, who in turn was deeply breathing and staring at the ceiling as he did up his pants.

"There any confusion over how I feel about you now?" Snape said as he rolled over, his head propped up by his hand as he regarded Harry.

"I think it needs to be a little clearer." Harry said with a smirk, but then blushing at his boldness.

"Cheeky brat." Snape said lightly before using his free hand to cup Harry's cheek.

"Although, we need to make something clear." Snape continued and Harry frowned, not liking where this could go.

"Okay…" Harry said softly.

"I think we've gone beyond the 'student and teacher' relationship, therefore instead of screaming _oh, please sir_ mid coitus you may call me, Severus." The man said matter of factly and Harry smiled, he thought it was going to be something serious.

"I can live with that." Harry said and the man nodded.

"Excellent." Snape said and sat up and looked around for his shirt.

Finding it he slipped it on and went to do up the buttons to find that there weren't any there and he looked up at Harry who was currently checking him out and smirked.

"May need a new shirt." He said and Harry snorted.

"Perhaps, but as I recall… Aren't you a Wizard?" Harry replied sitting up himself and he saw Snape's eyes go down and focus on his chest.

"Hmm, that I am." The man mused and grabbed his wand and waving it over the two of them, their clothes fastening together as Snape walked round the bed and found his shoes.

Harry looked at him and frowned, _was he leaving?_ The man looked up, having sensed the change in mood and came to kneel on the bed, his hands holding him up as he came up to Harry and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm going downstairs." He said and Harry nodded.

"C-Can I come?"

"Twice not enough?" He joked and Harry swatted his arm before the man got off the bed and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Not going to lie, but this chapter even had <em>me<em> hot and bothered. Hope you enjoyed.**


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

**Before you read on, I would like to take a moment to wish our dear friend Alan Rickman a:**

**..::HAPPY BIRTHDAY::..**

**He is 69 today, and well as my username states **_**Rickmaniac69**_**, I feel rather honoured that I can share this moment with my ultimate fav actor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for such overwhelming feedback in the last chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:<strong>

**Oh my, when they **_**do it**_** I don't even want to think about the effects. However, I promise to make it extra special ;)**

**#AnimeMandi22:**

**Agreed, twice is **_**never**_** enough hehe :3**

**#TheOnyxSnake:**

**Lol, **_**even a straight man**_**, I appreciated this comment. A LOT! :)**

**#Merlenyn:**

**All I can say is there's going to be some serious drama coming up. I have some awesome plans for the future!**

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next morning feeling refreshed and excited even though he was still convinced the past two days were a dream and Snape, well it was <em>Severus<em> now, could still snap at any moment. He rolled his head from side to side as he lay in bed, listening out for the shower but it was a struggle to hear it from across the hall. He thought about the last couple of days and realized that Snape had many different personalities, he snorted at this thought, thinking that he could almost pass as a schizophrenic. He had witnessed Severus's teacher side, his caring side and now his romantic side and wondered how many more he was going to discover over the course of the year.

He turned towards his door as he heard another door open and then close and he wondered if that meant the man was out of the shower. Only one way to figure that out and he jumped out of bed, no longer caring that he was only in his boxers and opened his door to find the bathroom one open. He didn't know why he felt disappointed that he wasn't going to see the man half naked, he supposed that he shouldn't get ahead of himself even though it was like the man had awakened some sexual beast within him and he desperately wanted to have a repeat of the day before.

He had been standing in his doorway staring at the bathroom goofily for a while without realizing and suddenly Severus appeared from his bedroom wearing his black pants and white shirt, said white shirt Harry decided looked rather good on him, but he preferred it off him even more. He smirked.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." Severus said coming towards Harry and he instinctively took a step backwards.

Severus stopped in his tracks and cocked his head at Harry as if wanting an explanation of why he backed away, but all he got was Harry's head ducking and blushing beautifully. He smiled, it seemed as though Harry was still a little shy when it came to this and he stepped forward, this time Harry didn't move and Severus put a couple of fingers on his chin to lift his head.

"You needn't feel shy, Harry." He said and Harry locked eyes with him.

"It's all so new." He said quietly and Severus nodded in understanding.

"I know." He gave Harry a small smile and then cupped his face.

"Go and shower, then breakfast. You need to eat." He continued although a little more authoritative and Harry sidestepped him and made for the shower.

It had been nearly half an hour before Harry emerged from the shower and Severus looked at him in interest as he came to sit in front of the man. His cheeks looked flushed and he had a wry smile on his face as he grabbed some toast and started eating it.

"Have I missed something?" Severus commented as he flipped through a letter and Harry looked up.

"No, sir?" Harry said questioningly, he wasn't too sure what the man was meaning.

"I thought you had drowned in there." He said offhandedly and this time he met Harry's gaze but Harry blushed hard and looked away.

"Ahh." Severus said with understanding and he then heard the scraping of Harry's chair as the boy bolted from the room.

Severus sighed, he wasn't going to go after Harry and the boy had eaten something at least. He shook his head in somewhat amusement as he visualized the boy's face and came to the conclusion that he was going to be teaching the boy a lot this break, and it wasn't tutoring for his classes.

Harry had disappeared for the rest of the morning to his room to do his homework and Severus had retreated into his study. There was a pop in the study around noon and Severus turned to see Karsha bowing in front of him announcing that lunch was ready. He thanked her and she popped away as he stood and walked out into the landing before turning towards Harry's door and knocking gently.

"Yes?" Severus heard from the other side of the door and he walked in to find Harry at his desk that was covered in bits of parchment and books.

"What are you doing?" Severus said coming to stand beside him and Harry looked back down at his work.

"Potions." He said simply and tried to cover up his essay he was working on.

Severus slapped his hands away and pulled the piece of parchment up so he could read it and his eyebrow arched as he started reading it.

"It's just a draft, really, you don't have to…"

"Shh." Severus said smirking and then gave it back.

"It's good, Harry, I am merely curious. Now come, lunch is ready." He continued and Harry stood to follow the man out.

They sat eating lunch in silence and Harry was deep in thought as he had the information for his potions essay jumping round his head as he tried to make connections with things he'd read. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Severus speaking until he felt a presence in his head and he tried to shake his head to get rid of it. It was only then that he'd realized that Severus had tried Legilimency on him and he frowned.

"You didn't." He accused.

"My apologies, but you were so far in your mind you couldn't hear me." Severus replied arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Harry said and Severus snorted.

"I should be honored that it was potions taking up your attention however, I was asking what your plans for the afternoon were. I am heading into town, so if you would like to come you are more than welcome."

"I was just going to do homework, so yeah I'll come with you." Harry smiled and the man nodded.

"Very well." Severus said and stood with lunch finished.

Harry stayed at the table as the man disappeared into his lab and looked down at his plate. His stomach was doing some interesting things, flipping to be exact, as the man had spoken to him with such civility and casualness. He'd been a little disappointed that the man hadn't initiated anything since the day before and he was wondering if Severus was having second thoughts. He hadn't mentioned anything either, just been ridiculously handsome and amusing to which Harry found frustrating.

He stood suddenly and went up to his room to grab his hoodie, it was cool outside so tee and jeans wasn't going to cut it. When he re emerged from his room and looked down the stairs, Severus was coming out of the lab and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Ready?" He said as he ascended and Harry nodded, looking down.

"Let me get my coat and we'll go." Severus continued and walked past him.

They walked in silence as they neared the town center and Harry had his hands in his pockets. He wanted to be close to the man, maybe hold his hand, have him put his arm around his shoulders and pull him close. He didn't dare do such things however in town in fear of the man getting upset with him. Again, he was so lost in thought that he failed to see that Severus was watching him from the side but he didn't do anything about it and continued towards the shops.

They walked into a store and it was the first time since they'd left the house that Harry looked around at his surroundings. He frowned as he looked around, if he wasn't mistaken the shop looked like an Apothecary and he looked over to Severus to say something when a man came out and he started talking to him. Harry walked over to hear what they were saying and guessed that he had in fact been right, but he couldn't understand how this could be, Severus had said that this was a Muggle town.

"Severus?" He whispered when the store worker had disappeared into the backroom.

"Hmm." Severus said looking at a catalogue.

"Is this a Wizarding shop?" He whispered again and Severus nodded.

"It is, quite handy for someone like me." He replied not really paying attention and Harry nodded walking back around the shop as he waited for the man.

He was looking out the window as he stood in the shop and took note of the other shops around. He decided to venture outside so he could get a better look and was surprised to see that it was actually rather busy considering they were in a small township. He frowned as he looked around to see if there was anything of interest, but there actually wasn't and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he continued down the street.

It was at the end of the block when he stopped and came to a little Muggle park that had swings and a seesaw and he went over to sit on the swings as he watched everyone busying themselves with their shopping. _Well, it is Christmas_, he remembered and then something hit him, he needed presents for his friends.

"Shit." He said aloud and he heard a lady behind him gasp as she pulled away her child. He'd sworn he was alone.

Then he thought of something else, a present for Severus, although he had no idea what to get the man but he knew it had to be something good seeing as the man had given him such a special birthday present. Speaking of which, he pulled the necklace up from inside his tee and held the pendant in his hand. He found it oddly comforting to squeeze the pendant in his hand and now that there was something more to their relationship other than student and teacher he felt that it meant so much more. He sighed, then he looked around, he couldn't see anyone although he spied a tree not too far from where he was, so looking around as he neared it he transformed into _Jade_ and padded off towards the town center again to look for Severus. He hoped the man wouldn't be angry for walking off, but as he came to the store he noted that the man was still scanning through the same catalogue and talking with the shop worker. He snorted, as best as a cat could snort and rolled his eyes before wandering across the road to the other stores and exploring.

It was another half an hour before Severus re emerged from the store and Harry wandered over to him as he could see him frowning and looking in all directions. He butted his head against the man's leg and saw Severus bend down and pick him up from around his middle then bringing him close to his chest. Harry meowed and rubbed his head against the man's chest and heard a little chuckle coming from the man.

"Thought you'd wandered off." He said quietly and Harry made eye contact with him and cocking his head to the side.

Their walk home was uneventful and when they were inside Harry changed back and made for the stairs with the intention of going to his room. This action made Severus frown and look on with interest, as Harry had made no move to initiate contact or even speak of what was happening between them. He'd given Harry space for the morning, so he thought that he should go and see what was eating him, as he'd been awfully quiet on their walk into town, and then of course Severus couldn't speak cat on their way back. However he decided against it and thought to mention it at a better time, perhaps even after dinner when they retired to the living room like they always did. He smiled, it was simple actions that showed Harry's naivety to this kind of thing and he wondered if there had been any occasion apart from the boy's in London and potentially Blaise where Harry had been intimate. He shuddered when he thought about Blaise, he didn't know why but the student gave him an odd vibe.

The rest of the afternoon ticked by, Severus was in the study and Harry was doing his homework but he was stuck on a combination of ingredients for a potion and he wasn't sure how they connected. He was getting to the point where he was running out of ideas and options on how to look for the answer so, standing he took his textbook and knocked on the door to the study. Severus called that he could enter and he stood awkwardly in the doorway as the man spun round in his armchair to look at him.

"You may come in further, Harry." He said amused and Harry blushed as he took a couple of steps into the room.

"What can I do for you?" He continued and Harry looked up at him holding his textbook up as well.

"I'm stuck." He said and the man turned in his seat putting his quill down and looking back at Harry expectantly.

"If it is potions, you should realize that I cannot give you the answers." He started and Harry nodded in understanding.

"However, if you were looking for something to read," he raised his eyebrow at Harry suggestively, "then I would recommend _Potions: Meddling with the Unknown_, that may help you find what you're looking for."

Harry looked at the man in disbelief, _is he trying to be so obvious?_ He thought, a smile slowly creeping across his face.

"Okay, and where would one find such book?" He asked and the man pointed to the door. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, sir." He said and went to leave.

"Wait." Severus said and when Harry looked at him he made a come hither motion and Harry walked slowly over to him, placing the book on the man's desk.

Taking his wrist, Severus pulled him and he ended up sitting sideways on the man's lap, his arm grabbing Severus's shoulder so he wouldn't fall off and they locked eyes. Harry felt a hand on his knee and suddenly he felt his stomach knotting and something pleasant bubbling inside him.

"Is everything all right, Harry? You seem awfully quiet today." Severus spoke softly, and Harry had to stop himself shuddering at the jolt of pleasure that he felt in his back.

"F-Fine." He stumbled and blushed looking away.

"I don't believe you." Severus whispered and applied pressure to Harry's knee.

They locked eyes again but Harry had to look away, he couldn't understand why he was feeling so shy about this, although he supposed he was nervous about mentioning anything about it. How was he supposed to go about it? Ask for a kiss? Ask the man to work his sweet spots and bring him to the brink of an orgasm? He just didn't know, and seeing as he'd never done anything like this before, he was relying heavily on Severus initiating contact. Although, the fact he was currently sitting on the man's lap, he suspected that he would be fine to kiss the man…

"Harry?" Severus's softly spoken voice coming through his overthinking brain and he shook his head, before focusing on the man he was sitting on.

"Sorry." He mumbled and the man narrowed his eyes.

"Talk to me." Severus sighed and turned Harry's head so they were looking at each other. However at Harry's look of confusion he clarified.

"I said before that we must be honest and you _have_ to let me know what you're thinking and feeling. I refuse to take advantage of you and if you are feeling uneasy about this, you need to communicate that with me. There is no judgment here." He finished and stroked Harry's cheek with his thumb.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded that he understood.

"I feel upset." Harry said and Severus frowned, looking genuinely concerned.

"Why do you feel upset?" He asked and Harry knitted his brows together as he thought about his answer.

"I feel upset, because you haven't kissed me today." Harry looked away and blushed fiercely when he realized how it sounded but Severus didn't seem to mind and he chuckled a little before turning Harry's head back.

"My apologies, let me fix that." He said and then leaned up to capture Harry's lips in a soothing kiss.

When they pulled away Harry was smiling and he nuzzled Severus's neck breathing in his scent. This is what he'd wanted, to be close with the man and to feel the yummy feeling in his stomach whenever the man was being nice towards him. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and he was given a little squeeze before Severus patted his knee and he moved his head away to look at the man.

"Better?" He quipped and Harry nodded.

"Excellent. Now, as much as I would enjoy to continue this I have work to do." Severus continued and Harry went to get off but found Severus holding him back.

"Later though." He smirked and Harry grinned at the prospect before nodding and jumping up and walking towards the door.

_Later though_, promised so much, and the way Severus looked at him, his body felt like it had almost caught fire. There was excitement building within Harry, so much so that he forgot to go and find the book Severus had mentioned and crashed down on his bed, grinding his hardening erection into the duvet. He was surprised, he hadn't realized that so little time with the man could have contributed to such strong physical reactions, but he wasn't exactly complaining and with a cheeky smile he put his hands into his jeans and wrapped a hand around his hard member.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Harry couldn't help but smile and he was extremely nervous. Severus had picked up on this change in Harry's magic and he was very much interested in the way the boy was acting around him. It seemed as though the anticipation was growing and it was turning him on greatly, knowing that Harry was more than willing to submit to his attention. There was always that doubt in the back of his mind however because he knew that he shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be sucking Harry in like he was and making him craving his touch. Harry had a chance at a happier life now that he wasn't with his relatives and yet here Severus was, complicating it for him and making him keep secrets.<p>

Taking a large mouthful of red wine he looked across the table at Harry who had his head down trying to suppress a giant smile, and he could tell that the boy was getting fidgety. He had to smile to himself, putting all negative thoughts to the side and standing. This action causing Harry to look up with wonder and excitement clearly etched into every pore on his face and Severus held out his hand for Harry to take it. He wasn't going to venture to Harry's bedroom tonight, he thought that they could spend some time getting to know each other first, or at least resist the temptation to go further than Harry could handle at this stage.

Severus had to chuckle lightly at Harry's actions when he went to sit down and Harry all but leaped onto his lap straddling him, but he didn't mind at all and he let his hands rest on Harry's hips. There were only a couple of seconds between them sitting and Harry leaning forward with the intention of kissing him so he let it happen and encouraged Harry to lead. It was quite clear that he was inexperienced and after a minute Severus took control and snaked a hand around the back of Harry's neck pulling him close. It had the desired effect as Harry let out a soft moan and his hips thrust forward a little.

It was amazing how quickly Harry became hard but then again, Severus knew that it was because he was a young and hormonal teenager so it really should have come as no surprise. However he _was_ genuinely surprised at his own reactions and he almost felt that he needed to reprimand himself for such lack of control. He had to squash that thought right then and there because with Harry he knew it would be a fruitless task, the boy was simply addictive and with his lack of experience it made him even more attractive.

He was drawn from his thoughts when he felt Harry's hands on the buttons of his shirt and he went about doing the same, but more slowly so Harry could think about what was happening. They broke away from the kiss when Harry pulled away and Severus scanned his face as he watched Harry's eyes raking over his now exposed chest. Harry reached a hand towards Severus's chest as his eyes scanned every detail and he combed his fingers across the light splattering of hair that was on his chest. Harry blushed and looked away when he realized Severus was watching him and he went to nuzzle his nose on the crook of the man's neck before Severus stopped him and they locked eyes.

"Do not be embarrassed. I don't mind you doing this." He smiled and Harry's eyes shone with hope for a split second.

"It's actually rather calming." Severus continued, whispering this time into Harry's ear and he felt a shiver go through Harry's slender body.

Harry put his hands on Severus's chest and using the closeness he started giving the man little kisses on his neck, trying to achieve what Severus had done for him yesterday. As he did this he could feel the man's hardening erection twitching every now and then making him feel a little more confident but it was getting more difficult to stay still and he wanted to whip out his cock and stroke himself. He suddenly felt Severus bite him on the neck and he moaned loudly and decided that he couldn't hold out any longer so he leaned back and fiddled with the button on his jeans feeling no shame in taking hold of his throbbing erection and stroking it as he looked into the man's eyes.

Severus took hold of Harry's head with both hands and pulled their lips together as they kissed, getting steadily more heated the longer they sat like this with Harry pumping his cock hard. Both of them were moaning, although Harry more so and he gasped when Severus moved a hand, placing it on Harry's one that was stroking his erection.

"You want to do that with mine?" He purred in Harry's ear and Harry closed his eyes, thrusting forward at the man's words.

He took a couple of deep breaths to try and compose himself before he even thought about pulling back so he could look at Severus as nerves suddenly got the better of him and the excitement he was feeling increasing dramatically. He did pull back though eventually and then looked down between them, licking his lips at the thought of touching Severus's erection. He'd only seen it briefly the day before so the prospect of seeing it again and now touching it made him incredibly nervous.

"You don't have to." Severus continued but Harry locked eyes with him and shook his head.

He moved his hands, one from Severus's chest and from his own erection and set about undoing the man's pants. His hands were shaking a little from both excitement and uncertainty but he figured that Severus would put him in the right direction. He gasped again when he Severus's erection popped out from the confines of the man's pants and his eyes shone with eagerness to give pleasure like he'd been receiving. He heard Severus's breath hitch as he wrapped an unsure hand around the base and when he looked at his face, his eyes were hooded and lips parted. They locked eyes and Harry was given a quick nod that everything was okay, so he slowly moved his hand up and then back down. It felt weird doing this to someone else as he'd only worked his own gear for the entirety of his life and the feeling was hard to explain. He didn't realize that giving someone else pleasure could create more pleasure for ones self, and he was already had a dribble of come forming at the tip of his penis as he stroked the man he was sitting on.

He was rewarded with a low growl from Severus and Harry couldn't stop himself wrapping his other hand around himself and stroking both of them off. For Harry who was somewhat clumsy and uncoordinated, he thought he was going pretty well and he was rewarded with a moan from Severus before the man snaked a hand around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss, one that was not sensual and soft but primal and aggressive. However, both of them responded to the kiss and it wasn't long before Harry tensed and moaned loudly, his kiss getting slow and sloppy as he rode out his orgasm. This was what sent Severus to the brink and thrusting his hips up into Harry's hand groaned as _his_ orgasm ripped through him.

Neither of them moved after their climax and both of them were panting as they regained their composure. Harry pulled back however when he felt Severus's cock softening and he put his own away before looking into Severus's eye with a hazy smile plastered in his face. Severus let his thumb ghost over Harry's lower lip before he put righted himself and zipped up his pants.

"Who knew you were so good with your hands." Severus mused as he pulled Harry close and moved him over to sit beside him.

"W-was it, okay?" Harry said unsurely and looked up at Severus to gauge his reaction.

"Did it not have the desired outcome?" Severus quipped back and Harry smiled as Severus smirked.

"And there's your answer." He continued and kissed the top of Harry's head as they settled into a comfortable embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

.

The next couple of days passed much the same with Harry and Severus doing their own thing during the day and being intimate during the evenings. Harry had mentioned on the second day that he wanted to head into Diagon Alley much to Severus's annoyance because that meant having to get someone to take him, which would implicate their arrangement but he could see no other way. Harry had fought hard to be allowed to go out alone, claiming that he needed to buy Christmas presents although after he said it he realized that it probably wasn't the best argument to have. However, in the end Severus had caved and had agreed to take Harry to the alley but he wasn't too impressed about it.

"I'm warning you, Harry if you dare think about disappearing it will be the last thing you ever do." Severus snapped as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Cross my heart." Harry quipped back and smirked.

"Hey." Severus said grabbing Harry's arm.

"I'm being serious. I will wait for you here, so don't think you can sneak past me." Severus continued and Harry nodded his understanding, even if it was with slight amusement.

Once Harry was in the alley he shook his head at Severus's actions; he didn't dwell on this any further however and started going into all of the shops luckily not meeting anyone he knew on his way. There were presents to buy for Hermione and Blaise, then he guessed that he would get Ginny something as well seeing as they were getting on quite well at the moment. There was also Severus but he was totally out of ideas for what to get the man, he seemed to have everything like his books, he wasn't going to get him another one of those because the odds of the man already in possession of a book he were to buy was high. He thought about getting the man some clothes but he had to laugh at how absurd that sounded as he had only ever seen Severus in his teaching robes and the white shirt that lay underneath.

Out of habit he found himself in the Quidditch shop and was perusing the isles when he realized that he really had no need to be looking in here as he wasn't shopping for Ron like he always came in here for. He giggled to himself when he thought of Severus on a broomstick as he eyed up the new Whiplash 2000 but he had to clear those thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

He sighed as he came back out onto the main strip and went into the next shop, which happened to be the local jewelers. He looked through the cabinets but doubted he'd find anything there. _What would he like anyway?_ He sighed again and leaned on the counter with his purchases sitting on the floor at his feet as he looked at the rings and bangles in front of him.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." The shopkeeper said coming to stand in front of him.

"You're looking a little lost, what was it you were looking for?" He asked and Harry smiled wistfully up at him.

"I'm not really sure, that's the problem." Harry replied honestly and the man nodded at him.

"I'm going to guess that it's a Christmas present," Harry nodded, "so who are we buying for?"

Harry thought for a second, it was a good question, who was Severus to Harry? Was he a boyfriend? Friend? He humored himself by thinking teacher but he didn't think the man would find that very funny.

"A very, _very_ close friend." He settled with and the man nodded before walking over to another cabinet and Harry followed him.

"How about these, the bracelets come in a medium sized chains or you have the bangles here as well. It is a male you are looking for?"

"Uh, yes, yes it is. I like the solid bangle, the one with the flat bit across the top." Harry said as he eyed the different pieces.

He was out to get something special, so when he picked it up and looked it over in his hands he felt a little disappointed in the choice; it was a nice bangle but wondered if there was any chance he could personalize it.

"This has a brother." The shopkeeper said and Harry frowned a little when he said it.

The man bent down and then produced another one, exactly the same and held it out for Harry before he leaned on the counter.

"They make a pair if you are interested, because it has special magic associated with it." The man began and Harry nodded looking intrigued.

"Now, what happens is a link forms between the two bangles and it allows them to communicate with each other. There are a couple of things that you can make it do. One is that you can place a charm on them to alert the other wearer if you are in danger and you will know because it heats up, the stronger the heat the more distress the other is in. Another charm, which is a little more complicated, you can spell these to communicate thoughts between each other. See this flat bit?" Harry nodded.

"When you send a thought to the other bangle it will flash across here but only the two wearers will be able read the messages that appear. The bangles will tingle when a message is sent through and will last until you have acknowledged the message so you do not miss a thought."

"Wow, this sounds really cool. So how do I send a message? Do I just think it?"

"You will need to cover the bangle with your other hand and squeeze gently for your thought to be recognized." The shopkeeper replied and Harry nodded it.

"Is there anyway that I can personalize the look of these bangles? Like, they can do awesome things but can I set some gems into the silver or engravings?" Harry said thumbing the two points on the underside of the bangle.

"You can, did you have something in mind?"

"Well, would it be possible to have two green gems set into these two end points on this one," he said pointing to the one he would be giving Severus, "and a serpent etched into the underside of the other?"

"That could be arranged. It will take me a whole day to do these, is that alright?"

"Of course, uh would it be possible to have it sent to me? I doubt I will be able to swing by before Christmas."

"This is fine, Mr. Potter. What would the address be?" The shopkeeper asked and Harry wrote it down on a piece of parchment.

He bid the man goodbye and feeling a lot better about the situation now walked out into the strip confident in his choice. He looked both ways and looking inside his shopping bags he double checked he had everything before setting off towards the Leaky Cauldron. He would have laughed at the expression on the man's face as he walked towards him if he wasn't afraid of the man chucking him out as he scowled heavily and grabbed Harry's wrist dragging him over to the floo. Harry tumbled out and landed in a heap on the floor when they arrived back at the house whilst Severus stepped out coolly brushing himself down. He helped Harry up by extending his arm and then looked at him sternly.

"I sincerely hope you got everything you needed. You took forever." Severus almost whined and Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise to the tone the man used. It wasn't severe but it wasn't amusing, a confusing mix.

"Sorry, the last shop took a little longer than expected." He said shrugging lightly and looking away.

"Karsha," Severus said not breaking eye contact with Harry and a pop was heard from behind him. "Please take these bags to Harry's room."

"Yes, Master Snape." She replied bowing and Harry handed her his bags.

Harry went to apologize for the time he took but found a finger on his lips silencing him before Severus leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips.

"It is quite alright, Harry." He purred in Harry's ear before nipping at his neck and pulled away.

"If you need me, I'll be in the lab." He called over his shoulder and Harry watched his retreating form in disbelief.

Once the door was closed, he groaned in frustration as he palmed his jeans to find an erection developing. _This really isn't fair_, he thought and shook his head. He had presents to wrap and it would get his mind off what was developing in his pants.

* * *

><p>The next day, Christmas Eve, Harry was panicking as he hadn't received the owl with his package from the jewelers and he was starting to get anxious that it wouldn't arrive on time. Even in the Wizarding world, shops didn't open on Christmas day and he didn't want to have to wait till boxing day to receive the gift he was going to give Severus. Another thing cropped into his mind as he went to sit at the dinner table that night and it was whether or not Severus would like the gift. He bit his lower lip as he helped himself to potato and frowned, he didn't want the man to think it was something childish or pathetic, <em>Merlin if he thinks that it's too much… oh no what have I done?<em> His appetite vanished with that thought and he looked up to see the man looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry, I'm not very hungry." Harry said and went to leave the table.

"No." Severus asked quickly and Harry stopped still seated and looked up at the man who was giving him a look that screamed _you're going to tell me why_.

"I feel like… I don't… Please can I just go?" He asked and the man shook his head.

"No, you can eat what you just put on your plate. Then you can." Severus offered and Harry nodded slowly as he pulled his chair back in and picked his fork up.

He had just put the last forkful in his mouth when Karsha popped next to Harry, making him jump and announcing that he had a package. His eyes went wide and he looked to Severus before jumping up and taking the box before darting upstairs. Severus watched him with a mix of intrigue and worry as he watched Harry disappear, he wondered if he had been waiting all day for this and had been the reason for his quietness. He supposed that he would find out soon enough when Harry came back down… if he came back down. Severus sighed and agreed with himself that Harry was one confusing individual.

Sitting on his bed, Harry ripped the brown paper off the box and opened it to find the pure silver bangles perfectly personalized. Hope bubbled within him as he inspected them and he was very pleased with the results, although the next question was, did he put his one on now and give Severus only the one tomorrow or did he give him both and explain what they did? _Yeah, I'll do that,_ he thought and put them into the black box that had silver ribbon around it and stood to place it in his drawers to hide it from the man. He'd already sent the other gifts off that morning so he only had Severus's one to worry about. He grinned as he shut the drawer and finally felt happy and relaxed for the first time that day.

"Harry?" Severus said as he knocked on the door and Harry went over to open it.

"Yeah?" He replied casually and gave the man a smile.

"Is everything all right?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes."

"Hmm, I think that remains to be seen." Severus mused and walked towards Harry.

Harry backed up and felt hands on his hips as Severus guided him over to his bed and gently pushed him back onto it, coming to lie on top of him and covering his entire body. Harry found lips on his own and he responded eagerly to the soft lips as he placed his hands on Severus's hips to grind them together a little however Severus didn't let this get any further and he pulled away and rolled onto his side. Harry mewled at the loss and turned his head to look at the man who had a weird look on his face.

"Why did you stop?" Harry asked quickly, then blushed.

"I just realized it's Christmas Eve." He said almost to himself and Harry frowned before rolling onto his front, still looking at him.

"Yeah." Harry said and watched the man's face.

"I… I suppose you wish to celebrate Christmas?" Severus said and Harry looked at him in disbelief but unfortunately he wasn't surprised at all by the question.

"N-Not if you don't want to." Harry replied cautiously and suddenly felt stupid that he'd spent all that money buying the man a gift.

"Hmm." Was all the man said before he stood and walked out of the room without further conversation.

Harry sighed, just when it was going well the man had to get all weird. He'd been doing things like that ever since they got to Spinner's End and if baffled him as to why. It was almost like the man didn't want to reveal certain things or was hiding something but he really had no idea because even though he'd spent a lot of time with him he still couldn't work him out. Harry looked around his room, he really didn't know what to do with himself now, he usually would be sitting on the man's lap downstairs about this time or they would be doing unspeakable things to each other on his bed. He glanced over at the door, which was sitting a jar and he sighed before stripping his clothes off until he was in his boxers and jumped into bed. He decided just to keep the door open for the night so he could hear when Severus went to bed and when he had a shower in the morning.

Without realizing it, he managed to fall asleep not long after he turned the lights off and he missed the look of concern Severus gave him as he peeked into his room to see what he was doing. Severus had hoped to continue what they had started but he guessed he was out of luck, so he went to his own room where he had a very interesting book waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Harry was having a dream. A very erotic dream. It was set at Hogwarts, well Severus's office to be exact and Harry was standing in front of the man's desk to receive the detention he'd just received. He was looking down at his feet however he was smiling, almost like he knew what was coming. Of course he didn't though and Severus came up behind him and smacked his ass as he rounded on him and stood in front pulling his head up by the chin.

"What am I going to do with you, Harry?" Dream Severus asked and Harry's eyes were shining with mischief as he replied.

"Fuck me." Harry said smirking.

Severus grabbed the backs of Harry's thighs and turning he threw Harry onto the desk making papers and quills fly everywhere but Harry didn't care and started grabbing Severus's robes in an attempt to rip them off so he could feel skin. Harry was pulled towards the edge of the desk as Severus positioned himself between Harry's legs and their groins rubbed together making them both moan. Severus growled in pleasure at the feeling and Harry felt his clothing disappear due to a spell and he looked down at himself feeling very self-conscious and was trying to hid his body but found his hands pulled above his head and Severus leaned over his body and leaned down to kiss him.

Harry woke up as he gasped for air and felt very disorientated. There was a little bit of light coming from the hallway and when his eyes refocused he realized that Severus was sitting on the side of his bed, his hand resting on his abdomen.

"You were having a dream, are you okay?" Severus asked and Harry nodded.

He was glad the man couldn't really see his face at the moment, he was sure that he was bright red as he remembered the compromising position he'd been in whilst he was dreaming.

"Yeah, I am now." Harry said a little out of breath and he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus offered.

"Uh…" Harry wasn't sure if the man _wanted_ to hear what he had to say but he sighed when he remembered what the man said about being open and honest.

_Who knows? You might even have your dream come true?_ He thought and his already hard cock twitched at the thought and he moaned turning away from the man. Severus's hand went to Harry's shoulder and turned him back around.

"Tell me." He said a little more forcefully.

"It was about us… well yeah, us." Harry said burying his head into his pillow.

"Oh really?" Severus replied with amusement and he moved so he was propped up against the headboard of Harry's bed.

"Do continue." He continued playfully and Harry made a move to sit up as well and found a hand wrap around his shoulders.

"Really?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Of course, how else am I to get a better understanding of what you want?" He whispered seductively in his ear and Harry shivered.

"I… Okay, so I was in your office for detention then I… I asked you… Are you sure about this?"

"Harry." Severus said before leaning down and nipping his earlobe and kissing the side of his head, Harry letting out an unguarded moan as he was already aroused from the dream.

"Ahh, so it was _that_ kind of dream. Now you _have_ to tell me." Severus teased and Harry buried his head in the crook of his neck.

"You threw me on your desk after I told you to… you know." Harry said; he wasn't confident in saying that bit out loud, not yet anyway.

"Play your cards right, Harry and I might just enlighten you." Severus purred in his ear before shifting and letting his hand creep up the inside of Harry's thigh from under the covers.

"You… Y-Huh?" Harry stumbled, not really understanding what was happening but didn't want the man to stop with his hand movements.

"Relax, Harry. Not tonight. However, we can do something else in the mean time." Severus clarified and Harry moaned as he felt Severus move under the covers and then lay on top of him.

Severus's hands roamed Harry's almost naked body and it wasn't until this moment that Harry realised what the man was wearing because it certainly didn't feel like his normal robes. Instead the material was smooth and silky as it slipped easily over his skin. Harry moved his own hands and snaked one around the back of the man's neck to pull him down for a heated kiss as he jutted his hips upwards so they connected with Severus's and they both moaned at the feeling. They both had very little in the way of clothing and the feeling from this and their groins was more intense. Severus thrust forward and then leaned back so he could take Harry's erection in his hand and began pumping it fast. As he did this, Harry took advantage of the man's lack of heavy clothing and thrust his hand into the silk pants to wrap his hands around the large throbbing erection buried within.

Severus let out a growl as he felt Harry's cool hands on his hot member and he rushed down to claim Harry's mouth with his own. As Harry worked his erection, he tried to imagine what it would be like to take Harry over his office desk although he was reminded of the other day when he visualized having sex with him on his desk in his bedroom. Without realizing it, he was panting and grunting through his lack of self control and before long he was groaning out Harry's name as he rode out his orgasm. If he wasn't feeling such a high at this current point in time he would have bee disappointed in his quick release, but it actually worked in his favor as it meant that Harry hadn't finished, so quickly he moved down the boy's body, and because there was hardly any light the feeling Harry received from his mouth around the weeping cock was more intense.

He soon had Harry whimpering and moaning as he brought him towards his climax. Applying pressure to the sensitive spot behind Harry's balls he felt his muscles tense so he moved his head away with Harry all but screaming in pleasure as he reached his climax. He cleaned them both up and then moved so he was sitting back against the headboard again as Harry came to his senses.

"Wow." Harry was able to say after a while and Severus smiled in the darkness.

"Let's hope you have sweet dreams from now." He whispered and went to stand.

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry said slightly panicked.

"To bed." Severus said calmly and Harry frowned, the little bit of light coming through from the hallway allowing Severus to see his facial expression.

"Why won't you sleep with me?" Harry said bluntly and Severus cocked his head but didn't say anything.

"Please stay?" He asked hopeful but Severus only walked up to the bed and leaned down to kiss Harry on the forehead before whispering good night and stroked his cheek.

Harry watched at the man walked from his room, his orgasm forgotten and the sadness of being left along after their late night romp crept into his heart.


	27. Chapter 27

**.**

**I am SO sorry my lovelies. I have just gone back to college so haven't been able to update so frequently. Further apologies in advance for the end of this chapter :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Tossing and turning for the rest of the night, Harry woke the next morning, Christmas Day, feeling rather drowsy and his eyelids felt rather heavy. He knew Severus wasn't the type of person to celebrate days such as this but that wasn't what upset him, it was what had happened that night, the man leaving him. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, as he thought about everything, he wondered if he was being too demanding wanting the man to sleep in the same bed. Although, if he was going to have a relationship with the man, he wanted to know where he stood and at this current point in time he felt like the man was being distant from him. He sighed and rolled onto his side to look at the door however something on his bedside table caught his eye and he sat straight up with wide eyes.<p>

_Merry Christmas_

_-Severus_

Harry read the note that was attached and he smiled, warmth spreading through him as he looked at the large box. He was curious and picked the black box up and placed it on his lap as he sat resting against the headboard. Looking down at the box he hesitated before he lifted the lid and saw the dark grey material. Feeling it, it felt quite coarse so he picked it up and gasped as he jumped out of bed and held it up against his body. It was a jacket; a thick winter one to be exact and he slipped it on before running over to the mirror and checking himself out. He'd be lying if he said he didn't look good in it and he grinned, the drama over the night before forgotten as he went to his drawers and pulled out the small box that had the bangles in it. He didn't bother dressing or showering as he bolted from his bedroom still wearing the coat and ran down the stairs holding Severus's gift.

The man looked up with a raised eyebrow as he saw Harry running towards him and his eyes were full of surprise as he scooted his chair back in anticipation of Harry jumping onto his lap. Harry straddled him smiling and placed Severus's gift on the table before turning to him and planting a firm kiss on his lips, again taking the man by surprise.

"Merry Christmas, Severus and thank you." Harry said softly after pulling away from the kiss.

Severus placed his hand on Harry's cheek and regarded him with a soft expression and a very small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Harry. I presume you like your gift." Severus said with amusement and the hand that was on his cheek moved and he traced his fingers down Harry's bare torso until he reached the pendant.

"I-I have one for you, as well." He stuttered and reached behind him to get it.

Severus frowned a little before accepting it and looked at Harry with a little uncertainty before opening it. When Severus saw what was in the box his eyes shot up to meet Harry's before darting back down to the box. Harry took the box as Severus pulled one of them out, Harry's one, and turned it over in his hands, inspecting it and raising an eyebrow when he saw the serpent engrave on the underside.

"One for each of us." Harry said and then held out his wrist to which Severus slipped Harry's wrist through the gap.

Severus then picked up the other one and looked in awe almost as he ran a finger over the two green stones at the tips of the metal. Harry took it from him after placing the box on the table and slipped it onto the man's wrist and then smiled, Severus definitely suited this.

"Harry I –"

"They're not just bracelets." He interrupted and Severus cocked his head to the side.

"They… uh how did he put it?" Harry said to himself as he tried to remember what the shopkeeper had told him.

"Oh, yeah. So basically, these are brothers and when they are both worn create a means of communicating with each other." Harry started, looking off to the side as he tried to remember what they did.

"We can communicate thoughts to each other." Harry said locking eyes with Severus and gave the man a wry smile before covering his bracelet, squeezing it gently and thinking something.

Severus's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before looking down at his own wrist and looking at the green writing that appeared.

_Good Morning Severus_

The message said but Harry couldn't see anything on the bracelet and that's when he remembered what the man said.

"Only you can read the message, like _I_ can only see what's on mine." Harry continued and Severus looked back at him with a smile, a genuine smile.

"This is… too much, Harry." Severus said in a light scolding way but Harry frowned at him and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"No, Severus. No it's not." Harry said defiantly and the man narrowed his eyes at Harry's tone.

"Seriously, after everything you have done for me this year? It's hardly enough. Please just accept it, sir." Harry continued.

"Fine. Now tell me," he pointed to the green gems and then the underside of Harry's, "what do these mean?"

"Uh, well the serpent is because you're… you know… a Slytherin and the green stones are for… well, my eyes?" Harry said blushing and looking away.

"Clever." Severus mused and this caught Harry's attention, he hadn't meant it to be clever, just symbolic.

He was about to ask the man what he meant when a hand curled around the base of his neck and another on his backside as he was pulled forward for a heated kiss. Severus licked Harry's top lip and gasping at the motion, Harry opened his mouth for Severus's tongue to plunge into it, running his tongue over Harry's and creating delicate moans from Harry in the process. Harry placed his hands on Severus's shoulders, wanting to get closer to the man, although it wasn't physically possible and his hips jutted forward involuntarily.

"You have breakfast to eat." Severus said as he pulled away but not before taking Harry's lower lip between his teeth.

"You're no fun." Harry pouted and Severus snorted as he half heartedly pushed Harry off his lap.

"Oh, you don't know anything yet." He mused as he picked up a letter that had arrived for him.

Harry eyed him suspiciously as he helped himself to toast, there certainly was much more to the man than he knew, not to mention confusing.

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon when Harry came downstairs from unwrapping the presents from his friends. He felt uncomfortable doing so in front of Severus for some reason so had locked himself away in his room for the rest of the morning. When he entered the living room he found Severus sitting in his armchair with a book in one hand and tumbler of Firewhiskey in the other, the light from the fire creating a relaxed atmosphere and warm as well seeing as the weather outside looked like a blizzard.<p>

"Do you want to ask me something?" Severus said not taking his eyes off the page he was reading.

Harry hadn't realized he'd stopped and was watching the man from the entranceway.

"Can I have some of that?" Harry then asked after a minute of silence and this time the man looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Firewhiskey? I think not." He snorted and turned back to his book.

"Oh, come on you've given it to me before." Harry said walking over to him.

"Yes and that was because you were upset, the other time however you drank in excess and looked what happened." Severus said in amusement as Harry helped himself to sitting on the man's lap.

"But it's _Christmas_." He tried with his best puppy dog face and the man looked at him unamused.

"No." He said simply and then looked to his book that was held out to the side since his lap was now occupied.

"Fine." Harry sulked and went to reposition himself so he was straddling the man.

Not caring that Severus wasn't paying him any attention he leaned forward and nuzzled his neck placing feather light kisses as he went. He felt Severus shift slightly underneath him and he smirked into his neck, it was clearly having the desired effect and this made Harry rather pleased with himself. Harry was trying to put aside what had happened that night and decided that if he wanted something, he was going to have to go out and get it. He hadn't been very confident in initiating anything over the past week, but he thought it was time he started. He just hoped that the man would correct him and guide him still if he was doing something wrong.

Without stopping the attention on the man's neck, he reached between them and put his fingers on the fly of Severus's pants and undid them. He felt Severus shift again and this time Harry felt that it had been to help him get better access to his target. Slipping his hand between the fabric of Severus's briefs and his pants Harry palmed the growing erection and heard Severus trying to muffle some noises which Harry suspected to be of pleasure.

Harry started to shift backwards as he kissed down Severus's neck to his collarbone and down the top of his chest. He broke away when he couldn't go any further due to the buttons done up on his shirt so slid off his lap backwards and knelt between his legs. Harry smirked when he saw the man spread his legs as he continued to read his book and as Harry looked up at him he took a sip of his drink; it seemed as though Severus was trying to ignore that this was happening and for Harry he found this strangely erotic.

Licking his lips and shuffling forward on his knees he peeled back the fabric of the man's briefs and pulled out his erection, which by this stage was steadily growing and Harry wrapped a hand around the base. He tried to remember back to when Severus had done this to him, so he gently squeezed the base of the cock and moving his head forward, licked the tip of the man's penis that was gathering with precum. It was an interesting taste of salty and watery but this didn't faze him and he licked the tip again before putting his lips around the tip and gently sucking.

From above, he heard Severus's breath hitch and because his forearms were resting on the man's thighs he could feel him tense slightly as if to retrain himself. He smiled best he could with an erection in his mouth and edged a little further down the shaft and making use of his tongue that darted all over the erection. He did this for a few minutes before he heard Severus moan and whilst still sucking on the tip he looked up to see Severus let his head drop back onto the back of the chair. Harry looked back down at what he was doing and started to move his hand that had been around the base, moving it slightly up and down but not far and that's when he heard the book fall of the floor and his body shifting a little. Looking back up at Severus the man was looking down at him with pleasure written all over his face and soon found a hand on the back of his head. He had to look back down as the seductive look Severus was giving him was unnerving.

Harry's eyes went wide all of a sudden when he felt pressure on his head as he was pushed down onto the man's erection and he tensed, trying to stop himself from gagging. He then heard a rugged grunt from above and his head was pulled away almost painfully as Severus threw his head back to ride out his orgasm. As this was happening, Harry watched with fascination whilst sitting on the floor and he palmed his own now raging erection but pulled his hand away when he saw Severus starting to move his head to look at him.

Severus took one last long breath and then put himself away, doing up his pants and waving his hand to clear the mess before leaning forward and taking Harry's jaw in his hand.

"I see you are becoming more confident." He said and Harry looked at him with lust filled eyes, his erection pressing uncomfortably in his jeans and he mewled softly, shifting on the floor.

An evil smirk appeared on Severus's face and he leaned back in his chair as if to be thinking about something and Harry went to stand, the obvious bulge in his pants causing Severus to look down and he cocked his head to the side. He looked behind Harry at the mantel above the fire and saw that it wasn't too long before lunch so he thought he'd let Harry sweat for a while. He made a come hither motion and Harry's eyes flashed with excitement as he came to straddle Severus's lap, jutting his hips as he did.

"I thought you were new to this?" Severus asked softly and Harry blushed.

"I am." He replied and looked away only to have his head brought back round so they were looking at each other.

"You must be a quick learner." He purred leaning forward and taking Harry's earlobe between his teeth, hearing Harry's breath hitching.

"_You_ are a good teacher." Harry forced out in a husky voice, he was sure that if his erection didn't get any attention soon he would have a wet patch from the weeping.

"Pity you can't seem to apply it in class." Severus said pulling away and indicating for Harry to stand, to which he did and was trying his hardest not to reach into his pants.

Severus came to stand in front of him and put his hands on Harry's waist, pulling him forward causing Harry to moan and close his eyes. Severus leaned down and kissed Harry for a few seconds before pulling away smiling.

"I think I might brew something." He mused and went to turn away when he heard Harry make a noise so he stopped and regarded Harry.

"I might need some help." He said smirking and Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"Uh… Can I help you in just a minute, I uh… I need to use the bathroom." He said lamely and Severus smirked harder and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Hmm, I think not." He said and took Harry's wrist to lead him into the lab by the stairs.

"Severus, _please_, I really – "

"Oh I _know_ you do, Harry. That's why you can wait." Severus said rather happy with himself and Harry groaned, he couldn't help it but rub himself through his jeans when the man had his back turned.

* * *

><p>It was a tense hour that Harry had to endure, and when he helped Severus pour the potion into a large jar he was about to kill someone he was so hyped up. He couldn't understand why the man was being like this, well, if he was honest there really wasn't anything stopping him from running out the door and locking himself away in his room. However, he knew that there was always a reason for Severus to do something; it was never pointless so he supposed that he would be rewarded for his efforts. He hoped anyway.<p>

When they left the lab, Harry was hit with the mouthwatering scent of a roast with all the trimmings, his eyes told him that what he smelt was indeed a roast and his mouth dropped as he eyed the table that was simply groaning with food. Severus came to stand next to him and watched his expressions before Harry looked at him.

"That looks amazing." Harry said and Severus nodded, getting suddenly very serious and somewhat unsure.

"I am glad you think so. Merry Christmas, Harry." He said and waved his wand over in the corner of the kitchen.

A small Christmas tree appeared in the corner just by the door and Harry smiled, his throbbing erection being forgotten about and he looked back up at Severus almost wanting to cry.

"Thank you, Severus. This… Is… Merry Cristmas." He said just before an unguarded moan slipped out as his groin made contact with Severus's hard thigh as he turned to hug him.

He was then guided towards the table and Severus, ever the gentleman pulled out his seat for him and he sat down. Harry looked over to Severus as he gracefully sat down and he looked about the table almost awkwardly before his eyes settled on Harry.

"Enjoy." Severus said after he cleared his throat and Harry smiled at him affectionately before digging in.

By the time he finished dessert he was stuffed and he slouched back in his chair, much to the amusement of Severus who was looking at him with interest.

"You know, Harry. I have said that you need to eat, but you needed try and kill yourself with over feeding." Severus said with amusement and Harry smiled back at him.

"Yeah, but apparently it's what you're supposed to do for your Christmas feast." He replied almost tiredly.

"Supposed to do?" Severus questioned.

"Yeah?" Harry replied a little confused before shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back against the chair.

As Harry did this, he missed the look that Severus gave him, a look that said 'you have to be kidding me' as he suddenly realized something. He had to know if he was right.

"Harry?"

"Mmm." He said, his eyes still closed.

There was a pop and Karsha appeared and looked at her master expectantly before asking if they were finished and he nodded then stood, the noise causing Harry to open his eyes and look at Severus who was walking towards the lounge and he followed.

"You okay?" Harry said coming to sit next to him on the couch.

Severus hesitated before he replied.

"Just out of curiosity, where have you…" He cleared his throat, "You sound as though this is the first Christmas feast you've ever had."

Harry was thrown off by the statement and he looked down at his lap. Of course it _had_ been the first actual feast that didn't include the ones he had at Hogwarts and because he hadn't gone to the Weasley's this year for Christmas like he had been planning he hadn't had one there either. The Dursley's didn't count; he'd always be the one to be cooking it or even just left in his room for the whole day, not seeing a crumb of food. Harry looked back at the man and shrugged, it was a shrug that Harry hoped Severus would understand as confirmation that this was truly his first proper Christmas.

"At least I can say that this has been the best one." Harry said with a small smile and Severus looked at him sympathetically but stayed silent.

"Is there anything else that I can do to make it… more?" Severus asked unsure and Harry frowned as if he didn't know what he was meaning but then an idea hit him.

Feeling bold, Harry moved his hands to his pants and started to undo them, he was still a little wound up from their activities before dinner and Harry knew that his body was begging for release.

"You could always… pay me back." Harry smirked as he slipped a hand in his jeans and looked up at Severus.

"Could I now?" Severus replied and he stood, grabbing Harry's free hand and dragged him over towards the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the cliff hanger… I wonder what will happen?<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so I considered the reviews... Not going to spoil it you'll just have to read on ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>#Wolfisis:<strong>

**Feedback noted, just trust me on this chapter okay?**

* * *

><p>Severus pulled Harry into the bedroom, Harry's bedroom to be specific, and dragged him over to the bed. Harry looked up to Severus with hope in his eyes and his heart was pounding with anticipation as they stopped at looked at each other. Severus stepped forward and took Harry's face in his hands before leaning down and giving him a searing kiss that then slowed to a sensual massage of lips and tongues. Harry's hands went to Severus's hips and he pulled their groins together so he could get some friction. He couldn't help but let a moan slip out at the feeling but then Severus pulled away to then whisper in his ear.<p>

"Get undressed. Slowly." He purred and Harry shivered.

Harry looked up at him as the man took a step back and Harry, with slightly shaking hands went to his tee and he pulled it off over his head, letting it drop to the floor beside him. As he did this, Severus started to unbutton his white shirt and it was then that Harry realized he'd never actually seen the man completely naked. He suddenly became very excited to see the man without any clothes and he knew that he'd be disappointed if he stopped at just the shirt.

Harry, still maintaining eye contact with Severus went to the button and zipper on his jeans, and achingly slowly undid and unzipped them before slowly slipping the tight material down his thighs, past his knees and then shaking them off. He hadn't been wearing shoes this day so he was able to shake away his jeans and strip off his socks quickly before standing straight again, clad only in his boxers with a not so small tenting at the front.

Looking over at Severus the man was toeing off his shoes and ridding his socks before going to the waistband of his trousers. Harry's heart skipped a beat and he felt that it quite possibly lodged itself in his throat when he saw Severus's hands start undoing his trousers and he licked his lips subconsciously. He watched as Severus let his trousers fall to the floor and he stepped out of them before kicking them to the side, this left them both dressed in only their undergarments and Harry's eyes flicked down towards Severus's groin to see a bulge appearing and it was growing.

Suddenly Severus stepped forward and cupped Harry's cheek with his hand, looking into his eyes with honesty and seduction before he gave a chaste kiss and speaking.

"What are you feeling, Harry?" Severus said somewhat seriously and Harry frowned at him.

"Honesty remember? We haven't done this before, so I'm asking if you want to continue." Severus elaborated and Harry nodded in understanding.

"I feel… excited and frustrated."

"Frustrated?" Severus cocked an eyebrow and Harry smirked.

"Yeah, frustrated that you won't hurry up." Harry replied quickly and pushed his hips forward so he made contact with Severus although it wasn't much distance to cover, Harry's erection made sure of that.

"In that case, please do continue." Severus said playfully and took a small step back.

Harry's nerves then went through the roof and he swallowed before moving his hands to the waistband on his boxers. He hesitated, which didn't go unnoticed by Severus before he slipped them off and let them fall to the floor. He closed his eyes and could feel his face flaming with embarrassment as he stood in front of the man naked but forced himself to open his eyes. When he did he gasped at the naked Severus standing in front of him, obviously Severus had used that time he had his eyes closed to rid himself of his own briefs. Harry's eyes raked over Severus's body and he licked his lips again as he eyed the large erection standing proudly from the small amount of black curls. Harry followed the trail of hair up over his abdomen and over the light spattering of chest hair before finally making eye contact with the man.

"Enjoying the view?" Severus teased.

"Very much." Harry replied and dared himself to step forward, just enough for their erections to brush each other's stomachs and snaked his hands through the hair on the man's chest.

"Good, so am I." Severus said softly before leaning down and capturing Harry's lips in a sensual kiss.

They continued with this for a few minutes with Harry's hands running over Severus's chest and around his neck; Severus's hands exploring Harry's back and ghosting over his backside before gripping Harry's cheeks forcefully and pulling him up. Harry gasped at the motion and held onto the man's shoulders and neck for support as he was turned towards the bed and laid down carefully with Severus's body covering his own.

This was somewhat new territory for Harry, he'd never been naked with someone before and it was strangely exciting, not wanting the touching and the feelings to stop. However, it seemed that Severus wasn't about to stop and kept hold of his ass as he leaned down and kissed his way down Harry's jaw line and neck. Harry moaned and tried bucking his hips forward but found that he was stuck between Severus's hands and his body, which made him moan again but this time in frustration. He heard Severus chuckle at this as he continued down Harry's body, kissing and licking as he went until he was hovering over Harry's nipples and he took one between his teeth, gentle biting it and making Harry gasp.

Harry felt a hand sliding up between the sheets and his back as Severus hugged him close before flipping them over so Harry was on top. Harry didn't need to be told what to do and quickly leaned down to kiss the man on the lips before moving to his chin, his Adams apple and down towards his chest. Harry was beginning to think that he had an unusual obsession with the man's chest and felt like nuzzling his face into the spots of hair. He _did_ do this before thinking better than to stay there and kissed his way back up towards Severus's collarbone and his neck; as he busied himself with this he hadn't noticed that Severus's hand was slowly making it's way towards the crack between his cheeks until it slipped downwards. Harry gasped when he felt Severus push on his tight puckered hole, tensing in the process and pulling away from Severus to look down at him.

"You okay?"

"I wasn't expecting it." Harry said not moving.

"You want me to stop?" Severus asked quietly making sure he could make eye contact with Harry.

"C-Could you do it again?" Harry mumbled and Severus nodded, one hand holding Harry's chest towards his own and the other making it's way between his ass cheeks towards its destination.

Harry didn't flinch this time when he felt Severus's finger rub over his hole, strangely enough he found it somewhat erotic and he involuntarily bucked his hips forward making their erections rub together.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Severus asked and Harry shook his head.

Severus nodded then leaned up to kiss him as way of reassurance and as he did this he felt Harry's muscles relax. He decided that he wouldn't push Harry further tonight; it was, after all Christmas and he knew that it meant something to him. With his mind set, Severus flipped them back over so Harry was laying on his back and he took back control of what was happening. He did this by grinding into Harry and he heard a low groan coming from Harry's mouth as he did so.

Harry was getting desperate for release by this stage, considering this was the third time Severus had made him ridiculously horny, so ignoring the fact Severus was creating havoc on his neck he grabbed his weeping cock with his hot hand and started to violently stroke himself off. With the weight and heat coming from Severus, Harry felt like he had a fever and it was getting sweaty and rough quickly. Harry was vaguely aware that Severus had stopped kissing him but he had his eyes closed to absorb the sensations that he was experiencing therefore missing the sight in front of him.

Severus had one hand on the bed just by Harry's head to support him and the other was pumping his own erection feverishly. He was watching the emotions flitting across Harry's face in fascination and it allowed him to see another side to Harry, one that was completely unguarded, unafraid and not caring. This fact warmed him and he felt another wall in his hard exterior crumbling away, but only, _only_ for Harry.

Severus was drawn from his thoughts with Harry's voice reaching his ears and Severus focused on Harry's face as he exploded with pleasure and let the orgasm take him. Severus finally gave in himself as he watched Harry underneath him and almost growled with the intensity of his own orgasm. He had to stop himself from collapsing on top of Harry with exhaustion, twice in one day wasn't something he was used to and it took a lot of energy out of him.

Harry was panting raggedly as he came down from his high and his eyes were still closed, however he did feel the tingling sensation of a cleaning spell and it was enough for him to open his eyes and see the mess clearing away. He looked up to see Severus's face and he guessed that he had found his release as well if his flushed face was anything to go by, this thought made him smile even if it was a sleepy one.

Severus smiled softly down at Harry as he saw the drowsy look and the hooded eyes he was receiving and decided that he would put Harry to bed. He shifted them and Harry managed to get under the covers by himself; Severus on the other hand lay on the duvet and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry looked up at him with a questioning look and he knew what Harry was going to say, much like Harry was towards having sex, he had his reservations about sleeping in the same bed as someone. He realized though that they would have to at some point, he knew he couldn't not do this if they relationship continued like it was.

"Sleep, Harry." Severus said and kissed the top of his head.

"Are you going to stay with me?" Harry asked tiredly but looking up at him.

Severus sighed and hugged him tighter.

"I will stay. Go to sleep." He replied, if not slightly hesitantly and felt Harry shift.

Harry motioned for him to slip under the covers and he did so before speaking.

"Turn around."

Harry did so, laying on his side and felt Severus move behind him and arms coming round and resting on his chest so they were spooning. The warmth from the man behind him was calming to his already tired state and he could feel himself slipping into a deep sleep. Something about having arms around him, keeping him safe, made him feel something in his chest but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Goodnight, Severus." Harry mumbled snuggling down.

"Goodnight, Harry." Severus said softly and gave Harry a quick squeeze.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled when he woke the next morning, his dreams that night had been filled with naughty romps with Severus in multiple locations and this had caused a morning hard on. He had been hoping that Severus could help him out with his problem but when he rolled over he found the other side of his bed empty and cold making him frown. Severus had said that he would stay so he had assumed that the man would have been there when he woke up. However he heard a door open and then close and he realized once he looked over at the time it was the time Severus usually had a shower so he didn't jump to conclusions on this one.<p>

He moved his hand and felt the bangle on his wrist and then he remembered the present he had given the man and he smiled as he covered the bangle with his other hand.

_Morning Severus._

Harry grinned and was giddy at the prospect of being able to talk to the man whenever he wanted during the day, especially when they went back to school in a couple of days time. His grin widened when he felt a tingle on his wrist and he held the bangle up to read it.

_Good morning, Harry._

After reading this there was a knock at the door before it was opened and Severus appeared in the doorway, his crisp white shirt and dark pants making him look striking as ever.

"Hey." Harry said sitting up.

"Hey." Severus mimicked and came towards the bed and sitting on the edge.

"I see these work. Could be dangerous." Severus smirked as he held up his wrist and Harry smiled at him.

"Why do you think I gave them to you?" He teased and reached over to lay a hand on the man's thigh.

Severus placed his hand over top of Harry's and gave it a squeeze before making eye contact again and letting his thumb run over the top of Harry's hand.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"Homework." Harry said making a face but at Severus's stern one he gave a fake smile to try and appease the man.

"Hmm, sounds thrilling." Severus said sarcastically and went to stand.

"You didn't stay the whole night did you?" Harry asked suddenly and Severus halted in his step. He got out of bed and stood next to Severus who was still facing the door.

"I… I didn't think you were ready for that." Severus said finally, he wasn't proud of lying to Harry.

"Why not?" Harry countered, a little confused as to why the man would say something like that. If he wasn't ready he would have said.

There was no reply for a few seconds and Severus stood stiffly. Clearing his throat he replied.

"You should shower, you have – "

"You made me feel safe." Harry interrupted and he saw Severus close his eyes.

"Finally I felt something that made me feel normal. Feel… I don't know! Like I have NEVER FELT BEFORE!" Harry was losing control and he was losing it quickly.

"Don't try and play this off, Severus. You have given me something worth fighting for now. You've given me… Purpose again and you make me happy." Harry continued forcefully not realizing that Severus had taken a step away from him and gripping tightly on to his wrist.

When Harry stopped and looked at the man's face he could see that he was in pain and he frowned, there was nothing…

"Oh no… I'm sorry. I – "

He stopped himself and took a few deep breaths before he took a large step to hug the man tightly as he tried to calm himself. He took the man's wrist and looked at the bangle to find a light red mark around his wrist, the same shape as the bangle and bit his lower lip.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to say…" Harry trailed off as he looked into the man's eyes, there was no humor or happiness, no love or lust, only confusion and sadness and Harry decided he didn't like this look.

"What – "

"It's the bangle, when the other is in distress it burns up depending on how worked up the other is." Harry rushed out not taking a breath and looked up at Severus worriedly.

Severus's features softened a little at his words and seeing Harry getting worked up again he took Harry in his arms and held him tight, he could feel the bangle warming a little and he didn't want a repeat of what had just happened. Straight away he could tell that this feature in the bangles would be very useful and he had to smile at the thoughtfulness that Harry had gone to with his Christmas gift.

"It's alright, Harry. It's okay." Severus said soothingly and started making circular motions with his hand on Harry's back.

"I hurt you, I'm sorry." Harry mumbled in Severus's shirt.

"Apparently not as much as I hurt _you_." Severus said and took Harry's head in his hands to look into his eyes before he kissed him briefly.

They stayed in this embrace for a few minutes before Harry broke away and said he was going to have a shower. Severus seemed a little hesitant to let him go but nodded before following him out of the room and turning to walk down the stairs. As Harry disappeared into the bathroom be turned back and looked at Harry, then turned to walk down the stairs.

As he sat at the table eating breakfast he thought about his actions and Harry's actions as well. He felt like he was losing control, like his emotions were all scrambled and he didn't like it but he wasn't about to shut everything off just because he didn't know what was happening in his head. Harry had been right when he'd said he'd been given something worth fighting for, or at least feelings other than sadness and depression or even feeling lonely and now he didn't know if it had been the right thing to do. Not for Severus though, for Harry, because now things were happening that they shouldn't and he didn't want the boy to be let down again.

He sighed. It was too late to change the course of his actions, he was going to have to be careful and hope for the best because he had let Harry get under his skin, he felt something for the boy. Harry only had another year of school after this anyway, _slow and steady_, he thought but even as he thought it he knew that sooner or later they were going to progress, whether he liked it or not.

"Earth to Severus?" Harry said as he sat in front of the man who had his mug midway to his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Severus said suddenly and Harry dropped the piece of toast he'd just picked up looking at Severus in utter surprise.

Severus's eye refocused and he looked at Harry.

"You've been through enough." Severus continued and Harry reached across the table to take Severus's free hand but Severus pulled his hand away and went to stand.

Harry watched as he came around the table and with one hand on the edge of it leaned forward over Harry so their noses were almost touching. Harry could see a storm of emotions flashing through Severus's eyes and he could have very happily fallen into those chocolate eyes but he was drawn back to the present with a hand on his cheek.

"I mean it." Severus said.

"I know." Harry said in a whisper and tried a small smile.

"I'll be in my lab if you need me." Severus said and then gave Harry a peck on the lips before standing and walking over to the door for the lab.

Harry watched him go and he felt a warmth in his chest, just like he had felt that night when Severus was spooning him. He didn't know what it was but he was willing to have that feeling again. He smiled, even though Severus was a hard man, it seemed that he was capable of loving. _Loving_, Harry thought and narrowed his eyes at his plate. _Loving is a strong word_, he decided and took a bite of his now cold toast. _Does Severus love me?_ It was a good question, but he doubted that love Severus felt was truly romantic, most likely love as in close friend or... Harry sighed, his life was never going to be easy, that much he knew for sure.

* * *

><p>After Harry had finished breakfast he had gone to his room where he sat to do his homework. He had been working solidly for the whole morning and was interrupted when he felt his wrist tingling. Looking down at the bangle he read Severus's message.<p>

_What are you doing?_

Harry smiled to himself and tried not to giggle, _is he trying to be civil?_ He wondered and covered the bangle to send a message back.

_Finishing my Charms essay. What are you doing?_

Harry sat and waited a couple of seconds before his wrist tingled and he looked down.

_Waiting for you in the kitchen._

Harry frowned and then looked at the time to find it was lunchtime and realized the man must have been sitting at the dining table. He thought this was weird because either Karsha came into the room or Severus would come and get him. Nether the less he stood up and left the room, heading downstairs and found Severus sitting at the dining table, leaning back into the chair and his leg crossed over his knee.

"Couldn't come and get me yourself?" Harry quipped coming to sit at the table and Severus put both forearms on the table to lean forward.

"Now why would I do that," He started and held up his wrist, "When we have these?"

Harry snorted, _laziness_, he thought but kept it to himself as lunch appeared in front of them. They sat in silence for a few minutes as they started on lunch before Severus spoke.

"How's that homework coming along?" He asked casually and Harry looked up.

"Just got Astronomy to finish then I'm done." Harry replied.

"Hmm." Severus said and then went back to his lunch.

Harry observed him for a few seconds and guessed there was something on his mind. He seemed like he was thinking something through rather intensely and he supposed it was concerning him a little, though he knew he shouldn't worry, Severus was a grown man.

Harry was right though, after breakfast when Severus had isolated himself in his lab it wasn't to brew anything in particular, it had been to think things through, give himself some space. Whilst seducing Harry had been fun and exciting, it wasn't until the last few days that he had really come to terms with the implications of what was happening. It didn't bother him exactly, it was more the idea that Harry could get hurt again. He had taken this time to think and to categorize his own feelings towards the situation and Harry, coming to the conclusion that he was going to _try_ and open up with Harry because he cared about him. He knew the boy had basically bared all to him with every aspect of his life so it was only fair that Harry knew what he was getting himself into.

"Hello?" Harry said from across the table and Severus refocused and looked up.

"I fancy going for a walk after lunch, do you wish to join me?" Severus said suddenly and he saw Harry blink a little confused.

"Yeah… sure." Harry replied and gave the man a strange sort of smile before finishing off his plate of food.

Finishing the rest of lunch quickly, Severus stood and helped Harry up before they both departed upstairs and into the respective rooms. Harry slipped into his new coat and smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, he really did like this coat and what's more it was Severus that had given it to him. He met Severus downstairs by the front door and the man looked at him hesitantly before opening the door and leading Harry out onto the street.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked falling into step with the man.

It felt really good to stretch his legs after what felt like days being cooped up in the house, even though it was winter and the air had an edge to it, it still felt nice and he looked down at the snowy ground as they walked down the street.

"No where in particular." Severus replied looking forwards before turning a corner.

They walked a little further and Harry could see a dense forest in the distance, he hadn't noticed this before and he hadn't realized that Severus lived so close to it. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't found this earlier because he knew that he would have had a field day running through the trees as _Jade_.

"I didn't realize you lived so close to the forest, Severus." Harry said as they walked closer.

"I don't really come here often, usually just to think." Severus replied almost distantly and Harry had to frown at the man's odd behaviour.

Someone who seemed so in control was lately turning into someone who was losing their head and it concerned him.

"You sure everything is alright, Severus?" Harry had to ask.

Severus looked at him sideways and gave him a small smile before nodding.

"Because, you know… Honesty and everything." Harry said trying to use the man's words against him.

It didn't work.

They stepped into the forest and Harry was a little surprised to feel that it was a lot warmer than outside the tree line. He didn't dwell on this however and followed Severus deeper into the trees.

Harry was looking around, taking in the beautiful scenery when he felt something warm brush against his hand and he looked down just as Severus took his hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and held it as they walked. Harry had to smile, this little action meant so much, he just knew it and he gave Severus's hand a little squeeze to let him know that he didn't mind this kind of contact.

They walked in silence for, how long Harry didn't know, and he didn't really care because he was with Severus. They did however come to a clearing, somewhere Harry got the feeling no one really came to and he felt oddly safe, like a bubble had been placed over the two of them. He looked up to Severus and he could see the man looking around them before he turned towards Harry and pulled him close and placing his hands on Harry's hips.

Harry reached up and placed his hands on Severus's chest and made eye contact with the man, there was something in his eyes and he felt something pooling in the bottom of his stomach the longer they locked eyes. Severus then moved a hand so he was cupping Harry's cheek and ran a thumb over his lower lip, Harry was going to say something but the thumb pressed into his lips effectively silencing him. Harry closed his eyes when he saw Severus move his head forward in anticipation of a kiss however it never came and he found that Severus had pressed his forehead against his own and was looking into his eyes like he'd never done before.

"I really care about you, Harry."


	29. Chapter 29

**.**

**#emmalilly21:**

**Thanks for the feedback. I've sort of strayed from the main Harry Potter story. You'll notice that I don't really focus on Voldemort and I have kept Sirius out of it and still in Azkaban. Does this answer your question? :)**

**#Thorilian:**

**Oh my goodness, I would never be that cruel to you… not yet anyway ;)**

**#Merlenyn:**

**As always, I love your comments. So many questions, so many chapters to go :)**

**#shadowfurie:**

**Yeah college should be important but honestly first few weeks of classes are always boring so hence the last couple of chapters :)**

**#navieblue:**

**Sorry, but I do love a cliffhanger. Muahaha.**

**#AnimeMandi22:**

**I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hermione and Ron's reactions won't be the only ones included (this chapter doesn't count).**

**#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:**

**Theo, Theo, Theo. I enjoy SO much reading your comments, this one in particular I enjoyed so thank you. Oh and I'm not really sure when bones will be jumped just yet… could be soon, or could be in a few chapters (who knows?).**

* * *

><p><strong>I love you all. Thank you for the feedback :)<strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Harry's mind immediately cleared of any thought and emotion; he just stood in front of the man stunned beyond belief.<p>

Well, that was until Severus cleared his throat and Harry realized he'd been staring at Severus's lips so he quickly locked eyes with the man to find him looking a little worried. Harry tried to quickly remedy this by snaking one of the hands on the man's chest around the back of his neck and angling himself so he could kiss Severus.

Severus didn't let it go on for long and he pulled away, holding tightly onto Harry's hip with one hand and his cheek with the other so he could look into his eyes. Being silent for a while Harry was starting to think the man wasn't going to say anything and he would have been more than happy to break the silence but he was too stunned to say anything. The man was opening up, he was showing feelings and emotions… it was surreal and he realized he didn't know how to handle it. What he did know however, was that it was starting to sink in and it wasn't a bad feeling, it was a feeling that made him feel safe and loved. A man of so little words had said something and there was an enormous amount of meaning and emotion behind those words.

"Say something." Severus whispered hoarsely looking into Harry's eyes.

"Same." Harry said quickly but then thought that it didn't really sound right and he cleared his throat to try again.

"I-I mean, I really like you, Severus and you mean a lot to me." Harry corrected.

Severus smiled softly and then closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was like nothing Harry had experienced before and it was causing havoc on his body, especially in the lower region and it spurred him on to kiss the man back. They went on like this for a while and Harry began to feel himself being pushed backwards and he took a step backwards to stop himself falling over, but the movement did stop and soon Harry realized he'd been backed into a large rock that was sticking out of the ground, taller than both of them. He was now trapped between Severus and the rock and he bucked his hips forward following his natural impulses. He was rewarded with the man pushing back and he clutched onto the man's coat to pull him close.

By the time they broke apart they were both panting and Harry noticed that Severus's cheeks were flushed.

"I wanted you to know this because when we go back…" Severus hesitated because Harry nodded.

"Just because I don't pay attention to you, doesn't mean everything that has happened is forgotten." He continued.

"I understand."

"Do you though?" Severus replied quickly.

"Yes, Severus I do." Harry said passionately and the man nodded back.

"Okay, then."

Harry, who was still grasping tightly onto Severus's coat pulled him forward and they kissed again, not as passionately as before but the intention behind it was clear.

"Son? Are you all right there?"

They both whipped round and Harry looked over at an old lady who was standing a few meters away from where Harry was pinned against the rock. Harry swallowed hard and he could feel a burning sensation on his wrist, which meant that Severus was clearly afraid of the situation.

"I think you should come with me, love." The lady repeated and started to walk towards them holding out a hand.

"He is fine, you need to mind your own business." Severus barked at the lady but she didn't look afraid and was looking straight at Harry.

"Perhaps he would be the best judge of that." The lady snapped back at him and Harry struggled to find his voice.

"I'm fine thanks." Harry said softly but the lady didn't look convinced.

The lady pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips, a look that rivaled even Mrs. Weasley as she regarded Severus. The two of them continued to eyeball each other before Severus asked if she was with anyone and she denied that she was, causing him to smirk. Harry didn't like the look in his eyes but at this stage he didn't really care, he wanted the lady to leave because he knew exactly what it looked like. A boy, a teenager no less, in the forest with a man that was the same age as his father… it didn't look good and as he stood behind Severus he wondered why the man hadn't blasted her away for interrupting them.

Harry's eyes went wide when he saw Severus draw his wand and he pushed himself into the man's back when he heard the _Obliviate_ charm never having witnessed it cast _successfully_ before was a little shocking but he held himself together and popped his head round Severus's body to see the effects of the charm. The lady looked as if she was confused and looked around before settling her gaze upon the two of them

"You were out for a walk and now you are heading home." He heard Severus say and she nodded before turning and walking away.

"We need to leave." Harry said quietly and Severus turned to face him looking a little grave but nodded nether the less and started to walk away.

He didn't take Harry's hand this time like he had when they first entered but he understood why even though it slightly upset him. So, instead of ignoring the man he grabbed his hand after looking behind them and held on tight even though he could feel the man looking round a little paranoid. He let go when they got back to the street and they walked in silence back to the house.

Once inside, Severus went straight over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. Harry followed him into the lounge and transformed in _Jade_, waiting for the man to take a seat before he jumped up onto the man's lap and curled into a ball. He was ignored for the good part of five minutes before a hand came to rest on his back and the warmth made him feel like purring in content. He could understand why the man was a little upset, if upset was the right word to describe how Severus would be feeling. _Then again, she was a Muggle… would the Wizarding world frown on this as well?_ It was a good question and one that he was interested in asking Severus but he didn't know how the approach the question so he decided to leave it. He then wondered what Hermione would say if she found out, _do I really want to know? I am happy with Severus, she might try and convince me otherwise…_

Harry felt the hand gripping onto the back of his neck and he looked up at the man with a questioning look, well the best that a cat could do anyway because he didn't know why Severus had done it.

"What's on your mind?" Severus asked and Harry went to move, only then did he realize he had his claws out and pressing into the man's thighs.

He changed back and Severus pulled him down onto his lap sideways, putting a hand around his waist comfortably.

"That's why you were hesitant? Because people would act like that lady?" Harry just came out with it. The man had been focusing on honesty so he would give the man just that.

There was silence as Severus looked at his drink and swirled it around in his glass before speaking.

"It is. However, it is not important to me." He said carefully and looked up at Harry with determination.

"Do not dwell on this. Please, Harry. Leave it for me to worry about..." Severus trailed off as he continued in his head, _it will fall on my head anyway if anyone finds out._

Unless what we are doing bothers you?"

"It doesn't bother me. I haven't… I haven't felt this way before but I know that this is a good feeling." Harry replied softly before nuzzling his face into the man's neck.

"Good." Severus said before resting his chin on Harry's head.

* * *

><p>It was after lunch and Harry was up in his room laying stretched out on his bed, his head faced towards looking out at the grey sky formed by the clouds. After their stint in the forest, Harry was finally aware of why Severus had been so slow about their relationship developing further and he respected the man for the way he had gone about everything. Speaking of the man, he wondered what he was doing but he couldn't really be bothered going to find him, so he clutched his wrist and sent the man a message.<p>

_Hey what are you doing?_

There was nothing for a minute or two and Harry frowned, he thought that the man would have felt it straight away.

_The Headmaster is here._

Harry's eyes went wide and he immediately feared for the worst but took a deep breath and told himself that he was over reacting. He was just about to get up when he felt the tingling sensation again and he looked down at his wrist.

_I suggest you come downstairs_.

Harry didn't reply but stood up and walked over to the door to go downstairs, his stomach doing flips and knotting as he clutched the doorknob. He could hear the Headmaster talking as he descended the stairs and he felt a lump forming in his throat that he couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Ah, there you are my dear boy. How are you?" Dumbledore said as he stood and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm good thank you, sir." Harry said and was given a bright smile from the Headmaster before he turned around and sat back down.

"Good, good. And the two of you seem to be getting on fine." It was more of a statement to himself so Harry didn't feel the need to reply so instead went to sit in front of the fire, his back to the two men.

The Headmaster and Severus talked for a little longer about school related issues and Slytherin matters but Harry wasn't really listening until he heard his voice and he turned around to look at Dumbledore.

"I will be in my study." Severus said standing and looking to Harry before leaving the room.

Harry nodded at the man before he stood when the Headmaster motioned for the armchair and he sat down looking over to him expectantly. He had a bad feeling but he needn't have felt it because Dumbledore gave him a sympathetic smile as he asked how he was doing after Remus's funeral.

"Professor Snape has been really understanding, sir. I think it has helped a lot." Harry said honestly and he was almost blinded by the amount of sparkle that erupted from the Headmasters eyes.

"Hence the reason for placing you with him in the first place, dear Harry. I hope you understand now." Dumbledore said happily and clapped his hands together before standing.

"I do." Harry replied.

"Good, now I must be off but I will see you in a few days." He said cheerily and Harry nodded, smiling a little before he watched the man disappear out the door.

Harry shook his head in amusement and after a beat went in search of Severus who he knew was in his study. Ascending the stairs he carefully knocked on the study door before going in, he didn't think he needed to wait for permission this time. When he walked in the man was bent over his desk and Harry went up to him, leaning with his hip on the back of the chair as he tried to see what he was doing.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked and Severus stopped scribbling something down before turning his head to Harry.

"Everything is fine, Harry." He said softly before turning back to the paper and continuing with what Harry could see to now be a list.

"A 'to do list'?" Harry commented almost disbelievingly and Severus stopped before continuing but he could see a smirk on the man's face.

"A bit below my level is it?" Severus snorted in amusement and finished his list with a flourish before turning back to Harry.

"Well… you know?" He hadn't really thought the man would be a list kind of person.

Severus sat right back in his chair and then grabbed Harry's wrist to pull him across his lap sideways and wrapped his arm around Harry's lower back.

"Even _I_ find my mind a little stretched some days. Do you want to help me?" Severus asked pointing to the list and as Harry actually read it he realized they were potions.

"Can't the Headmaster make his own?" Harry said without thinking and he earned a slap on the back of the head.

"Ow."

"Don't be cheeky." He reprimanded, but there was amusement in his voice.

"Surprisingly, the Headmaster isn't brilliant in _all_ areas. Potions just happens to be his downfall."

"Oh." Harry said in understanding.

"Now, if I hear word that you've told others this piece of information you'll seriously regret it." Severus said, failing to be serious as he rested a hand on Harry's knee and squeezed it gently.

"Is that a promise?" Harry quipped back without thinking and Severus's eyes widened a fraction at the meaning behind the words.

"I'm sure I can think of something." Severus chuckled and then pushed Harry off his lap before standing and leading him out of the study.

"So you need an assistant?" Harry asked and once he received a nod from Severus he smiled and followed the man into the lab.

Harry quite enjoyed spending time with Severus in the lab. There were times when he was actively involved and was in charge of an element by himself, and then there were other times where he could sit and watch Severus in his own little world. He had discovered that the man would mutter things to himself and it made him smile. He'd never heard this before but then again he realized that he'd never spent this much time in the lab with him before now.

"Can you pass me – " Severus didn't get to finish as Harry knew what he needed and had it ready.

"And – " Harry handed him the powder.

"Good, now take these roots and dice them for me?" Severus asked handing Harry another ingredient.

"Sure." Harry said happily and settled next to the man with his knife and chopping board.

"Hmm, I think a little finer. Like this." Severus said coming to stand behind Harry and putting his hands on top of Harry's.

Harry's breath hitched at the closeness as the man was effectively giving him a bear hug from behind and the warmth from the man plus his scent was taking Harry to a place he knew he shouldn't be going right now. His semi hard erection said otherwise however as the man pressed him into the table.

"You understand?" Severus purred in his ear.

"Y-Yes." Harry stuttered, completely thrown off that Severus was trying to seduce him in the middle of brewing.

_Merlin, he better not do this at school_, Harry thought as he imagined the man doing the same thing in class. However it wasn't the fact that everyone would see this interaction that was bugging him, it was getting an erection in the middle of class that bothered him and he found this thought amusing.

"Something funny?" Severus said from beside him, he had moved away about a minute ago but Harry hadn't even noticed.

"Just imagining something." Harry said honestly as he began to dice the way Severus wanted the roots.

"Oh? And what were you imagining, hmm?" Severus asked interested.

"Not appropriate." Harry said matter of factly then pouting as he tried to look like he had the upper hand.

"You forget I have methods of extracting such information from you." Severus said playfully as he carefully stirred the blue substance.

"I'd like to see you try." Harry muttered under his breath and was happy to note that the man hadn't heard him. He was sure he'd be in trouble for that.

Just as Harry had a potion simmering and Severus putting another into a vial, Harry turned for a second to put the knife into the sink. Once the knife left his hand he was grabbed roughly on the hips from behind and thrown onto the bench, Severus coming to stand between his legs that dangled high above the ground and he was pulled so his groin was flush against Severus's body.

"Like to see me try, hmm?" Severus teased and he lunged forward to kiss Harry passionately.

Harry moaned, the sensation taking him off guard in his already sensitive state and his hands went to Severus's neck pulling him closely into the kiss. Harry felt Severus's hands move until they were under his backside and he was pulled off the table, dropped onto his feet, spun round and then pinned front first into the bench. Severus came to position himself behind Harry and lay him across the table so Severus's chest was to Harry's back. Harry wriggled but he couldn't move and that's when he felt Severus's erection pushing into his backside.

"What should I try first?" Severus whispered seductively in Harry's ear and Harry shivered as he felt the warmth of the man's chest across his back disappear but a hand move so it was holding him down onto the table.

Harry felt the other hand fondle his backside before it disappeared and there was a soft smack as Severus slapped Harry across the backside and Harry yelped in surprise before Severus covered him again with his body again, the buzzing feeling from the smack forgotten.

"Would that be effective?" Severus said and Harry mewled, his voice gone. He was incredibly turned on at this current moment.

"Hmm, that won't do." Severus said even though it was to himself and then pulled Harry up turning him around and claiming his mouth with his own, his tongue darting into Harry's mouth as it opened in surprise from being handled so quickly.

"Take me upstairs." Harry said quickly finding his voice as Severus pulled away.

Severus regarded him for a second before he smirked and picked Harry up, pulling him up as he gripped his backside and walked them towards Harry's room where he lay Harry out before climbing on top of him and starting his torture down his jaw and neck before heading south.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me for stopping there... Don't want to spoil you now :P<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**.**

**#shadowfurie:**

**All will be revealed. Patience :)**

**#AnimeMandi22:**

**Unfortunately yes, you will have to wait ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone else, thank you for all the awesome feedback.<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the Christmas break had gone by quickly, much to Harry's reluctance to go back but now here he sat as he stared glumly into his breakfast. Today he was going back to Hogwarts and his time with Severus cut to whenever they could spare a moment, if that. They hadn't really progressed any further over the four days, although Harry was growing in confidence around Severus and he didn't find the idea of having his backside prodded too frightening. Severus had experimented the night before with putting a pinky finger in but Harry tensed and after the pain, Harry said no more. Severus understood though, he knew he really should have used something more lubricated than a licked finger but after the way Harry had been keening for him it had seemed like the most natural progression. Harry hadn't really minded but Severus knew not to push too hard in case he lost Harry completely.<p>

Severus had decided that last night he would stay the _whole_ night, even though he found the experience quite weird he was surprised that he was physically comfortable and that he'd had a good nights rest. Harry was certainly happy to see him in the morning as well and knowing that the man was serious about what he had said over the past few days gave him that warm feeling inside. Severus had also come to the conclusion that waking up next to someone made for an easy morning exploration of each others bodies and with Harry's new confidence in the bedroom department it sure meant an explosive morning for the both of them.

Now, however Harry and Severus were sitting in silence at the table and after Harry sighed again Severus put down the newspaper and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He said and Harry locked eyes with him.

"I won't see you as much." Harry replied, it was almost a whine but not quite.

"I know. But we have these remember?" Severus said reaching across the table and gripping onto Harry's wrist.

"Yeah, but it's not the same. You know that." Harry said turning his wrist so he could hold Severus's hand.

"There's nothing really I can do." Severus said a little gravely but then sat up straight as he looked at the time.

"Right, we need to leave in an hour. I will drop you off at the station and you can get the train with you friends." He said before standing and Harry nodded watching the man retreat up the stairs.

"Great." Harry said sarcastically to himself before he pushed the chair back and went upstairs himself.

At nine thirty, Harry had his trunk all packed and passed Hedwigs cage to Karsha who whisked it away to Hogwarts for him. He had already changed into his robes, even though he knew that he would be questioned by his friends but he really didn't care and it meant less hassle when they were on the train. He sat in front of the fire as he waited for Severus and didn't have to wait long for him to emerge from the lab.

"Ready?" He asked and Harry stood nodding.

Severus walked up to him and gave him one last kiss before pulling away and Harry hugged him.

"I've had an awesome time here, Severus. Thank you." Harry said as he clung onto the man.

"It has been a pleasure, Harry. Perhaps another time?" He suggested and Harry's eyes widened against the man's clothing before he calmed himself and pulled away.

"I'd like that." Harry said smiling and received a small smile in return.

"Good. Now, ready?" He asked again and Harry stood straight looking him in the eye.

"Yes, sir." Harry said in a stiff voice, his face passive and he saw a little light in the man's eyes dim before he stepped back and gripped onto Harry's forearm to apparate them to the station.

* * *

><p>When he arrived, he was the only one there, only by seconds, and he made his way to the carriages and found one towards the front so that his friends would see him. Considering everything, he actually didn't have to wait long and Hermione came bounding into the compartment and gave him a giant hug, refusing to let him go until he claimed he couldn't breathe.<p>

"It's good to see you too, Hermione." Harry said as she sat next to him beaming.

"You look well, Harry. Say, how long have you been here for? You're already in your robes."

_Perceptive as always_, Harry thought but smiled.

"Yeah, Dursley's… Remember – "

"I remember. At least you're not late though right?" She interrupted not wanting Harry's obviously good mood to dampen. Little did she realize it already had with the departure from Severus's house.

"Yeah, not late." He mused before he noticed Ron walking past the compartment, hesitating and then continuing onwards towards the back.

"So anyway, how was the break? How's your mum and dad?" Harry asked politely and she went into a full-blown story about how her parents surprised her with a trip away.

He was happy for her, he really was but again like the last time he was in this situation he found his mind wandering to Severus.

An hour had past quickly and before long Harry was aware that the train was moving with Ginny, Luna and Neville joining them in the compartment.

The train ride was long and boring, for Harry anyway who ended up tuning out of the conversations around him and opting to look at the scenery zipping past him. They were three quarters of the way to Hogwarts when he couldn't help himself and he gripped onto the bangle and sent Severus a message.

_This train ride is so boring, what are you doing?_

He pulled his feet up onto the edge of the seat before resting his arms in his lap so he could read the message that he felt arrive without acting suspiciously.

_This meeting is so boring. Not long to go, Harry._

Harry smiled and tried desperately hard to cover it up. Severus was trying to be funny, and he could just imagine the man sitting in a meeting looking stiff and bored. This vision made him feel a little better and he was going to guess that Severus wished they were still together as well. He tried not to dwell on this idea though, at the end of the day, Severus was still his teacher and Harry was a student. He still had a sneaking suspicion that the man could turn away at any moment but he was giving the man benefit of the doubt.

_Sounds thrilling. I know it's not long but I can think of better things to be doing right now._

Harry knew it was dangerous to send such a thing, and just the idea was getting his cock twitching. Again, he didn't have to wait long and he pulled his sleeve up to read the message.

_Oh I can too, Harry believe me. However, your nosy Head of House is looking at me oddly. Should probably focus._

Harry smiled again at the message. Reading that Severus was in this situation made the man seem so much younger and he felt like he was relatable, not the student – teacher situations that he was used to experiencing with the man. He humored himself by thinking that teachers were sometimes students as well when in a meeting with the Headmaster and his deputy. The thought was warming.

_Sorry, I'll leave you to it. Merlin forbid you get a detention for not paying attention_.

Harry hoped the man found the humor in his message. He wasn't disappointed.

_This coming from the King of distraction. See you at the feast, Harry._

"Harry why are you grinning like a lunatic?" Ginny piped up and his face fell as he saw everyone looking at him.

"Oh, uh just remembered something funny a friend said." Harry lied and it was pretty unconvincing judging by the expressions on everyone's faces.

He went back to looking out the window and squeezed the silver.

_See you soon_.

Harry didn't feel anything after that, he didn't expect to as the man was in a meeting but he would have liked to have talked for longer. He supposed he had his friends, that's why he was sitting with them so he turned his head to engage in the conversation and he found that the remaining time seemed to go a lot quicker.

Once they arrived, he stood with his friends and they slowly made their way towards the carriages. He saw Blaise off in the distance and he realized that he hadn't even seen him on the train. He felt a little sad that the boy hadn't sought him out, although if he was honest he could have gone and found him but he didn't. It wasn't until he looked at who he was walking with that he decided that he wouldn't approach unless Blaise was alone, Malfoy and his side kicks were walking with Blaise and they seemed to be in animated conversation so he could wait until later.

Harry's eyes immediately found Severus towards the middle of the head table as soon as he entered the Great Hall with his friends. He gave the man a small smile and the man nodded in return before Harry lett it fall from his face as he sat with his friends, it wouldn't do well to make any sudden engagement with the man in the hall. The thought was depressing but he shoved it from his mind and sat ready to hear what Dumbledore had to say for the start of term notices.

It was a good five or so minutes after the feast appeared before Harry really acknowledged the fact that there was food in front of him and he took a couple roast potatoes and put them onto his plate. He had finished them and put his knife and fork together to signal he'd finished when he felt a tingling on his wrist and he pulled his robe up to see the green letters flitting across the bangle.

_I do hope you are going to eat more than that._

Harry rolled his eyes, of course the man would badger him about eating even on the first day back. He'd been good over the break and he could feel a difference in himself, he had a lot more energy, or was that because of all the 'physical activity' they had engaged him? He smiled as he thought about this before he grabbed a chicken drumstick and ripped it apart before taking some carrots and eating those as well.

_Better._

He read after glancing at the bangle that was tingling but he didn't acknowledge it. He could already see Hermione eying up the piece of jewelry and he could tell he was going to get a million questions when they were back in the common room. _Better start formulating my story now_, he thought as he stared into the pile of peas he now had on his plate as well.

After he finished, he looked down the table and spied Ron, he must have sensed someone looking at him because he looked up and Harry frowned when he saw the look. Ron didn't have that many facial expressions but he knew regret when he saw it and it intrigued Harry but he didn't acknowledge it and he turned away where he happened to look over at Blaise. The boy was looking at him already and he smiled at Harry to which Harry smiled back until he saw Malfoy looking at him as well and as soon as they made eye contact Malfoy sneered at him before whispering something to Blaise who then frowned and looked away.

Harry was starting to get the impression that Blaise wasn't all he was cracked up to be, and being a Slytherin he really wasn't surprised. _Severus is a Slytherin_, Harry's subconscious reminded him and he worried his lower lip as he turned up towards the head table to risk a glance at the man who seemed to be in deep conversation with Flitwick who was sitting next to him.

As soon as they were dismissed for the evening, Harry shot out of the hall with Hermione in toe and they made their way to the Tower.

"Christmas present?" She asked taking his wrist and looking at the silver bangle.

"Yeah." He said taking his hand back and she looked a little put out at his reaction.

He sighed and apologized before saying that it was personal and she nodded linking arms with him and holding him until they were in the tower. She pulled him over to a corner away from everyone else and she looked at him expectantly before sighing and asking what she had been trying to nudge Harry to explain.

"So? What's the story? You never really did tell me how _your_ Christmas was." She prompted and he looked down at his lap before his eyes darted across the room to make sure no one was in ear shot.

"Yes, Christmas gift but it's kinda personal… Like relationship stuff." He said and her eyes went wide.

"Oh Merlin. Do you have a boyfriend? What? How? Details!" She said excitedly and then got a dreamy look on her face.

"Hey!" He snapped and she looked at him seriously.

"I don't really want to talk about it, okay? It's still a little… sore." He said trying to make something up on the spot.

"Is it from Blaise? I saw how he looked at you during dinner." She noted and he shook his head.

"A Muggle." He said.

"From the neighborhood." He added to avoid further questions but he wasn't so lucky.

"Ooh, what does he look like?" She asked getting excited again.

"Hermione?" He whined and she rolled her eyes huffing.

"Fine." She said putting her nose up.

"You can tell me when you're ready." She continued and then gave Harry a hug.

"I'm sorry, I won't pry." She then smiled at him and he smiled gratefully back at her.

"Not that I'm trying to change the subject, but have you seen the looks Ron has been giving me since we've been back?" Harry whispered as he caught Ron looking away from him again.

She didn't answer and he immediately knew that something had been said about the two of them and he was suspicious.

"Tell me." He said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, Harry. I think he really misses you." She said and he could see she was being honest with what she was saying.

"Oh." Was all Harry could say before he looked down at his lap.

"Ginny said she'd spoken to him about it… well I told her you were gay and I think she might have said something to him."

"And that's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"There was no fuss or anything? He just accepted it?" He said not believing what she was saying.

"Well… yeah." She said shrugging again and he raised both eyebrows in surprise.

This was followed by a yawn and Harry told her he was going to go to bed. He bid her good night looking slightly miffed and ignoring the look given by Ron went up the stairs to get ready for bed. He was alone in the dorm and he stripped down before slipping between the covers and gripped the pendant around his neck. He was still wearing the bangle and now that he was alone he felt no issues in gripping it tightly and sending Severus a message.

_Goodnight, Severus._

He waited a few minutes before he felt the tingling and he moved his wrist so he could read the message.

_Goodnight, Harry_.

Harry smiled, it really was going to be a rough couple of days.

* * *

><p>Rough was indeed how Harry described it as he walked towards the potions classroom on Tuesday afternoon with Hermione. He saw the other students lining up outside the class and smiled at Blaise as he came to stand at the back of the line. Blaise came up to him and looked at him awkwardly before saying hello. Harry replied and was about to say something when Malfoy came up behind Blaise and put a hand on his shoulder before pulling him back towards the Slytherin's. Harry looked at Malfoy distastefully and wondered what had Malfoy's wand in such a knot… <em>Is Malfoy trying to claim Blaise? <em>He thought suddenly and he eyed them both suspiciously.

The whole concept was bizarre and he tried not to think about it and was gladly interrupted with the familiar slamming of the Potion classroom's door and the booming voice of Severus, _Snape – Professor Snape_, who told them all to go in. Harry passed him with a quick glance but the man didn't acknowledge him and he felt a little put out but then again the man had said this to him over the holidays so he should have realized this was coming. He found a seat right up the front and Hermione came to sit next to him, Blaise and the rest of the Slytherin's took the other table at the front with the rest of the Gryffindor's taking the back tables. They sat quietly, no one daring to make a sound as Snape walked to the front of the room, his arms crossed against his chest and a face like thunder.

"How wonderful it is to see all your excited faces for this terms first lesson." Snape said sarcastically and Harry looked at him with interest.

"Homework is to be placed on my desk as you collect you ingredients," there was a squeak of indignation at this and Harry turned around to see Ron rather red faced, "you should all be aware of what you are brewing today so get to it." Snape finished and Harry went to pull out his homework.

He had been glad that he talked to Severus over the holidays about what he was stuck on because now he was sure he aced the assigned work although he knew he shouldn't hold his breath. There was probably _something_ he forgot. Nether the less he placed the paper with the others on Snape's desk as he walked past and made eye contact with the man before walking towards the cupboards.

"… not a valid excuse Weasley! You will report to me for detention tonight. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Harry heard Snape yelling from the classroom and when he came out of the storeroom he looked over to where the other Gryffindor's were sitting to see an angry Ron and an even angrier Severus.

This image didn't exactly make him feel the joy it had the term before when Ron was in trouble and he wondered if that was because Ron seemed different coming back. He was suddenly drawn from his thoughts when he heard his name in the same low voice that he'd heard telling off Ron and found himself face to face with Snape.

"Stop gawking and get to it, Potter."

"Uh, yes sir." Harry said very quietly and hurried to his chair.

Hermione looked at him sideways as he joined her but he shrugged it off and got to work prepping his ingredients.

Over the course of the lesson, Harry was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. He hadn't realized that it would be this difficult trying to act like he didn't know Severus, _Snape goddamn it!_ He growled in frustration and threw his shaved unicorn hooves into his cauldron and Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Are you _trying_ to blow it up?" She hissed and Harry scowled at her before softening his face and apologizing.

"Honestly, you've been so out of it ever since you got back, I wish you'd tell me why." She commented before turning back to her cauldron and Harry felt his wrist tingling.

Looking down he saw the green letters appearing.

_Turn your cauldron down and stir twice anticlockwise._

Harry frowned but as he glanced into his cauldron and could see it bubbling furiously and he turned it down immediately before taking his stirring rod and following the man's instructions. He peered over the rim of the cauldron and saw his potion was ruined so he rolled his eyes_, not the best start_, he thought. He sighed and followed the rest of the instructions but his mind wasn't really in it and he could tell that Severus had noticed as well if the sideways looks were anything to go by.

"Right, time is up. Bottle your potions and place them up here." Snape said sounding rather bored from his seat behind his desk.

Once everything was packed up and everyone were back at their seats, Snape stood from his desk and came round the front crossing his arms over his chest to look threateningly across the class.

"From what I have read on your assigned Christmas work so far, I can safely say I am _disappointed_ in the lack of diligence most of you have taken. You will receive these back next class and I strongly suggest you read the assigned chapters for the next couple of lessons."

The class groaned collectively apart from Harry and Hermione who were sitting down writing down the homework.

"Class dismissed." Snape barked and the two of them scuttled out of the class but not after bumping into the Slytherin Prince himself and Malfoy scoffed at them.

"Honestly, Potter. Keep your hands to yourself will you." He mocked as they walked away but Harry ignored him in favor of trying to catch up to Blaise.

"Hey!" Harry said walking quickly up to him, Hermione hot on his tail.

"Oh hello, Harry." He smiled and glancing forward.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Of course." He replied trying to play it cool but Harry frowned. _Something isn't right_, he thought.

"Okay. Do you want to study in the library or catch up about the holidays?" Harry asked hopefully but Blaise said he had something else to do and then walked off.

"That was so weird." Hermione whispered as Blaise walked away.

"Tell me about it. What's his deal?" Harry said, the question really directed at himself.

"Makes two of you." Hermione said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just leave it okay. I don't want to talk about it." Harry sighed.

"You've said that and I'm not going to pry but I'm worried about you."

"You're always worried about me." Harry pointed out and this time Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well. At least I care." She huffed and dragged him off to the library.

A couple of hours later and the pair packed away their things and headed towards the tower before dinner. Harry had been glad for the distraction, if homework could be called a distraction because otherwise he would have been thinking about Severus… like he was right now because he wasn't doing anything.

As he sat on the couch he realized how he really missed laying in front of the warm fire or on Severus's lap and he looked about for Hermione but couldn't see her in the crowd of people so he stood and walked out of the portrait before changing into _Jade_ heading down the corridor.

Severus was busy in his office still completing the marking from assigned holiday work when he stopped and looked down at the little bit of silver showing from under his robe cuff. He was tempted to see if Harry was all right as he seemed to be a little distracted in class before although he could tell why he wasn't able to concentrate because he was feeling the same right now.

He looked up when he saw something move from the corner of his eye and before he could do anything else something touched his leg and jumped onto his lap. _Jade's_ head popped up from under the desk and he wormed his way up so he was snuggling against Severus's chest.

"I was just thinking about you." Severus said quietly before making the door shut all the way and locking it.

_Jade_ meowed at Severus and looked up at the man, butting his head against his chest trying to provoke Severus into touching him. He got the message and a hand patted his head and made its way down his back. The sensation was amazing and _Jade_ purred in content before crouching back down so he was hidden under the table, his front paws crossing over.

"As much as I would like you're company, Harry you know you shouldn't be here." Severus said keeping a hand on _Jade's_ back whilst the other picked his quill up to continue marking.

Severus got a surprise when he felt his wrist tingling and he frowned looking down at the exposed silver bangle.

_Hmph, I miss you too_.

"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?" Severus said pushing his chair back so he could see the ball of grey fur properly.

_What's he on about I didn't say anything._

Severus read the message when he felt the tingle and he arched an eyebrow then looked down at _Jade_. He looked at the position of the paws that were crossed over and he smirked, he was contemplating telling Harry about this but he didn't want to spoil the fun. Then again if something happened to him and he was in _Jade_ form he should know that he could still communicate. So testing this theory, Severus touched his own bangle and sent a thought.

_I can still get your thoughts in your Animagus form_.

The cat cocked it's head and then jumped off Severus's lap before Harry appeared and looked down at his wrist.

"How does that work?" Harry asked puzzled and went round the table to sit on Severus's lap but was stopped.

"You had your paws crossed over, apparently when you do this I can still read your thoughts." He replied arching his eyebrow again in reference to the smart comment Harry had sent him.

"Now, I'm sorry Harry but you're going to have to leave. It's almost dinner anyway."

Harry sighed dejectedly.

"Okay." He said and walked off, even though it pained him because he really wanted a hug right now.

"Can I see you after dinner?" He asked hopefully but the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Give it till the weekend, then I'll think about it."

Harry's lower lip wobbled a little but he took a deep breath to hold back the tears and then walked out of the room after hearing the door unlock and walked towards the Tower, he didn't feel like dinner anymore.


	31. Chapter 31

.

Harry's stomach growled angrily when he woke the next morning. He had regretted his decision to not eat dinner that night when he woke up at three in the morning with the same problem but he didn't have anyone to blame but himself. He had of course been on the receiving end of several of Severus's messages via the bracelet for not showing up and Hermione had barged into the boy's dorm that night as well. He refused to neglect his stomach again for the rest of the year, not because everyone was on his case but he didn't think his stomach would be very happy. Like now, for example.

So getting himself ready earlier than everyone else he slung his bag over his shoulder before heading out into the corridor. It was a cold and quiet walk down to the hall for breakfast but when he arrived his mouth watered and he sat at the first available seat grabbing bacon, eggs and toast before shoveling them in his mouth. He had managed to eat what was on his plate when he heard footsteps in even strides coming towards the hall and his heart skipped in recognition, it was Severus. He turned his head to see the man walk in and Severus glared at him when he was spotted and came over to stand behind him. There was only a handful of people in the hall at this time so there was hardly any audience and it was typical for Harry to get into trouble therefore their cover was in tact.

"Skip another meal and you'll be sorry." He hissed placing his hands on the table beside Harry as he towered above him.

"I know. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't or I'll give you detention and force you."

"What? You can't do that?" Harry said without thinking about it and the students sitting just in front of him to the side at the other table looked up.

"Watch me." He said and then stalked to the front of the hall to take his seat.

Harry looked back at the two Hufflepuff's who's attention was on him and they gave him a sympathetic look regarding Harry's frown. He sighed and then started picking at the rest of his eggs that were on his plate before pushing the plate away and crossing his arms in front of him on the table.

"Harry." Blaise said quietly and quickly sitting down in front of him.

"Hey." Harry replied softly still frowning from his interaction with Severus and Blaise mistook it.

"Look I'm sorry about the last couple of days." He said with his brows knitting together to show he was sorry.

"Yeah, well… What's going on anyway?" Harry said pulling his plate back, his appetite coming back a little.

"I don't really know to be honest with you, Harry." He said taking a piece of toast.

"You don't know?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Malfoy?" Harry asked and Blaise nodded slightly.

"He's been quite… weird the last couple of days. He came over to visit over the Christmas break for a couple of days and that's when I noticed it."

Harry frowned again and then his mind got working.

"Does he know that _I_ know he's gay?" Harry asked all of a sudden and it took Blaise by surprise.

"Uh, no? I don't think so. Why?"

"He could be jealous." Harry said smirking and it made Blaise smile.

"But we're friends." He pointed out and Harry smiled.

"He doesn't know that." He offered and Blaise narrowed his eyes as he mulled over what Harry was implying.

"Morning you two." Hermione said stiffly coming to sit down next to Harry.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said and Blaise nodded.

"So has he told _you_ what's got him distracted?" Hermione said to Blaise just as Harry saw a flicker of black robes pass them and he saw Severus walk out of the hall when he turned around.

"There's something wrong with you?" Blaise directed at Harry and he shrugged.

"Honestly, I thought I was your friend." She said suddenly and Harry focused on her.

"You are." He said seriously and she huffed.

"Whatever." She said as she buttered her toast and picked up the Daily Prophet.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked to Blaise, he saw Blaise looking at him as if to say 'tell me' but Harry shook his head and looked down. He wanted to curl up into a grey ball right about now and ignore the world around him. With that in mind he covered his wrist with his hand and sent Severus a message.

_Have a good morning._

He knew it was lame, but he just wanted a little bit of conversation with him seeing as they couldn't spend any time together. As always, he didn't have to wait long for a reply and he smiled sadly at the message.

_And you, Harry. I will see you in the Great Hall at lunch._

Even though they couldn't see each other, it was still obvious that Severus cared about him so he was glad that that hadn't changed. His head whipped round to see an angry Hermione and she grabbed his wrist pulling the sleeve so she could look at the bracelet.

"You keep smiling distantly when you are holding this. Are you sure a _Muggle_ gave it to you?" She accused and he tore his arm out of her grasp.

"Yes. Yes it _was_ from a Muggle. You very well know that I was at my relatives for the summer so who else would have given it to me?" He snapped and stood before stomping out of the hall.

He walked straight into Ron as he turned towards his first class and he tripped, falling to the ground only to be pulled back up. Ron patted his shoulder and went to ask if he was okay but Harry pushed past him and briskly walked down the corridor.

When the first class started, Harry found that he was sitting alone. Hermione and Ron were sitting at the front, much to Ron's protests and Harry sat up the back. In a way he was glad to be alone, it meant that if he had a message from Severus, even though that was highly unlikely, he could answer without scrutiny and he could forgo paying attention in the lesson. He was able to get away with it for the first twenty minutes.

"Mr. Potter? I asked you a question." McGonagall's voice reached his ears and he cringed when he saw the whole class was looking at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." He said quietly and Hermione shot him a look from up the front.

"See me after class, Potter." She said before she moved on and he sighed, resting his head on his table as he listened to her.

After class, Harry delayed his packing of his books as he waited for everyone to leave and once he was alone with his Head of House he walked up to her desk and looked down at his feet as she sat behind her desk.

"I'm disappointed, Potter. You were doing so well last term what's changed?" She said as she sat watching him and he looked up.

"Nothing, Professor." He said and she pursed her lips.

"Did something happen whilst staying with Professor Snape?" She asked concerned but he shook his head confidently.

"No, Professor. It's just something between my friends. Nothing really." He said quickly and she narrowed her eyes before nodding.

"Fine, however your lack of attention in class needs to be addressed therefore you will report to me after dinner for detention." She said and Harry sighed before nodding.

"Good. Off you go, here's a note for Professor Sprout."

"Thanks." Harry said taking the piece of parchment and walking briskly off to class.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime rolled round and Harry had bumped into Blaise on his way to the hall. They were chatting for a few minutes with Blaise asking Harry what Hermione had been talking about but he refused to talk about it. It's not that he didn't want to talk about it, it was just that because he was effectively seeing his teacher in a less than appropriate way. Not only would they not understand but he knew that Severus would get into serious trouble and he would probably be expelled. As he reminded him of this thought he didn't really see it being that big of a deal, being expelled from Hogwarts that is, because the only reason he was here was because he had to and Severus was there as well.<p>

Harry looked up to the Head table when the two of them walked into the hall and Harry begged Blaise to come and sit with him even though he could see Blaise was a little tense when he spotted Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table.

"I'm sorry, Harry but I really should sit with the Slytherin's." He said and Harry nodded.

They split off and Harry spied Hermione and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table but Harry walked straight past them and found a familiar spot at the head of the table by where the staff were. He could see the looks from the both of them but he ignored it in favour of slyly checking Severus out, he wasn't disappointed. Severus eyed him as he walked towards him and leaned back in his chair, a couple of fingers coming to rest over his lips as he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, his look complete with an intrigued eyebrow lifting. Harry sat down and was only able to grab a sandwich before he felt his wrist tingle and he smiled as he pulled back his jersey.

_And what pray tell has landed my Harry in isolation away from his friends?_

Harry snorted but at the same time his heart warmed as he read over the words. _His Harry_, the recurring warmth started to spread through him like it always did when Severus was being caring and dare he think it, loving.

_Hermione is asking too many questions._

He sent back and he glanced at Severus as he waited for the man's reaction. When Severus read it, he frowned and Harry knew that wasn't a good reaction.

_What kind of questions?_

It was a blunt question and Harry knew that the man would be thinking that she'd put two and two together.

_Relax, she doesn't know anything. She just can't accept my story about Christmas_.

Harry could feel a mild heat emitting from the bracelet which meant Severus was on edge so he tried to calm the man with his response. It seemed to work because the bracelet cooled and he took another couple of sandwiches.

_Good. Although I am curious…_

Severus was fishing, Harry could tell and he smirked. He clearly had piqued the man's interest and he knew he'd want to know what the cover up story was.

_Well it's kind of a long story, so I guess you'll have to wait till the weekend_.

He felt satisfied that he'd played the man at his own game, although he knew Severus wasn't playing with him when he spoke about the consequences of being found out.

_Touché, Harry. See you in class._

Harry smiled and then saw Severus walk past him, his cloak clipping him as he walked past and Harry decided he would go to class early. He waited a few minutes so it wouldn't look suspicious and then he left the hall, turning towards the Dungeons with Severus at the front of his mind. He wasn't joined by Hermione, not that he was really surprised, and walked from the hall.

When he got to the classroom, the door was locked and he realized that he hadn't thought about this before hand so he was now extremely early for class and was going to look like an idiot. He sighed and went to take a seat against the wall in front of the door whilst he waited.

He waited for at least ten minutes before the first students started arriving and he stood when he saw them forming a line outside the Potions classroom. Hermione and Ron came not too long after but he was ignored by Hermione, much to the confusion of Ron and Blaise as well who was standing next to Harry as Malfoy hadn't shown up.

"Move it, poofter." Malfoy said barging past him and Harry stumbled as he lost his footing.

Harry sighed, he didn't want to have to deal with this right now, but as always, Severus opened the door at the right time and barked at them to enter. Harry made a beeline for the front of the room and again found that he was alone. He couldn't understand why Hermione was so put out by his reluctance to share something personal, it was a little uncharacteristic of her to hold it against him so much but he told himself to stop thinking about it as Severus stood in front of the class and started to lecture.

Harry managed without incident in this day's lesson unlike the day before, but it still bugged him and was starting to get on his nerves how much his reactions had changed towards Severus. He had to now be careful that certain looks weren't sent between them because someone was bound to notice, Slytherin's and Hermione noticed everything and if he wasn't careful someone could say something.

He did however thank himself for the times that he sat with Severus brewing because there were some tricky elements to the potion today and he knew that had he not spent time in the private lab his potion would have failed today. He smiled as he bottled it and when he went to put it up the front, Severus looked at him pleased before Harry turned back round to take his seat.

"As always, a dismal effort from all of you on the assigned work." Severus said standing at the front of his desk.

With a wave of his hand he sent all the scrolls shooting around the room and Harry looked at his in apprehension, he thought he'd done above average on his assignment. He sighed and shoved it in his bag without looking at it and packed away his other books.

"Class dismissed." Harry heard and he stood to make a quick exit.

He found himself walking towards the library and setting himself up in a corner so he could do his homework. He'd never been in such a dark corner of the library before and he found it oddly comforting to be away from everyone else. He had just settled into his homework when he felt his wrist tingle and he looked down.

_I take it you haven't read your assignment?_

Harry frowned and then pulled out his Potions work he'd had returned and slowly unrolled it. He had wondered why the man had mentioned it but once he scrolled to the bottom his jaw dropped to the desk as he saw the mark. Top Mark to be exact and Harry was astonished, he never thought the day where he got top marks would ever happen and here he was with an Outstanding scrawled at the bottom of his paper. He smiled and sent a quick message back.

_Thought I'd failed._

Harry sent back and the reply was immediate.

_I don't know why, I would have told you before you went back after I read it._

Harry snorted; of course he would have read it when Harry wasn't looking. He then rolled his eyes, the man was rather predictable once you worked out his little habits.

_Thank you_.

Harry sent back.

_It was all you. Now stop talking to me and get to work, McGonagall tells me you have detention tonight._

Harry cringed, he wasn't proud of getting a detention on the third day back but it had happened and he now had to face the consequences. Then he thought about what the man said and wondered how the man knew he was studying, was he really that predictable? He turned around, conscious of the man that could be standing behind him but he saw no one there and turned back around.

_She told you about that?_

Harry bit his lower lip, he didn't know why he was nervous about the man being angry with him about it.

_She did. See you at dinner._

Harry pulled his sleeve down and picked his quill up to start writing.

* * *

><p>Harry made his way to detention after dinner, his feet dragging. He didn't feel like detention tonight not that he had a choice and could have done with laying in front of the fire. He hadn't done this in a while, but he realized it was some kind of substitute because he couldn't be with Severus. Choosing to ignore his thoughts about Severus he went back through what had happened at dinner where Ron had sat in front of him, not saying anything but making the move to be with him. He suspected that an apology may be coming in the next couple of days but knowing Ron, he'd just hang out and then blurt something out totally random and hope they would be friends again. Harry shook his head, his friend really was stubborn but then again, he was as well.<p>

His feet stopped him walking into the door to the Transfiguration classroom and he pushed the door open quietly and walked towards McGonagall's desk.

"Evening, Potter. There is paper on the desk there for your lines."

"Yes, Professor." He said and took a seat, choosing from one of five places set and he realized that she must have been covering the detentions for that night.

He sat quietly for ten minutes and a couple of Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's walked in and took their places. They were then assigned lines to write and Harry groaned at the task, his hand was already sore from the intense writing he'd done for his Herbology homework so writing lines seemed so arduous.

Harry blocked everything out and was about halfway through his line writing when the door opened and someone walked in. Harry didn't see who it was, he didn't even know someone had walked in until black robes flicked past him and made their way to the front of the room. Harry looked up and seeing it was Severus looked back down again, but his line writing basically came to a halt as he tried to hear what he was saying to his Head of house.

"Yes, I need some help and seeing as you have five willing participants for your detention I thought you could spare one." He heard Severus say but didn't dare look up.

"Fine. Potter?" McGonagall said and Harry's head snapped up.

"Go with Professor Snape, you will finish your detention with him."

Harry just looked at her in surprise. He would have thought that she would choose anyone but him, although perhaps she was being lenient. _Never_, he chided himself.

"Uh, yes Professor." He said quickly and stood waiting for Severus to walk in front.

When he walked past Harry followed closely behind and he could see the envy in the other students, he knew that he wouldn't be writing lines and the students would have thought he'd be doing something hard like cauldron cleaning. _That_ was always more exciting than writing lines anyway.

They walked in silence and Harry was getting excited, he was sure the man pulled him out so they could spend some time together and this pleased him immensely.

"Change." Severus said and Harry frowned before clicking to what the man meant and he changed into _Jade._

He was picked up at that point and he closed his eyes at the feeling of the man's warm hands on his belly.

His excitement grew as they passed the classroom and then the office, not stopping until they reached the man's quarters.

Severus put him down on the rug in front of the fire and Harry immediately changed back and turned towards the man who was taking a seat on the couch. He felt a sudden urge to jump on him so in a one large step he straddled the man's lap and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him into a heated kiss.

He had almost expected the man to push him away and say no more but it never came and Harry jutted his hips forward, grinding their groins together and creating friction. Harry took the lead and licked the man's lips, provoking him to part his lips so they could battle tongues. He pulled his hands away from the man's neck but they went straight for the buttons on Severus's black robes and he went about undoing them quickly. He left the last three or so buttons and broke away from the kiss to attack Severus's neck and his hands pushed the clothes off the man's shoulders so they sat at his biceps.

Whilst Harry was doing this, Severus had grabbed onto his ass and was kneading it with his hands and gently pulling Harry closer to him. They soon moved though once he felt Harry pushing his robes off his shoulders and he set about pulling Harry's uniform off him as well. It meant that they had to break away for a second so he could take Harry's jersey off but once the offending piece of clothing was off Harry's lips were on Severus's collarbone and sucking gently on his way down to a nipple.

Harry had learnt this from Severus during his stay at the man's house and he found that one was more sensitive than the other so he used this knowledge to his advantage and soon he had Severus moaning at his touch. He was so caught up in this action that he had failed to feel Severus playing with the zips on both their trousers until he felt the warm hand wrap around his erection and this time it was he who moaned, sitting up straight, his head falling backwards and his mouth open a little.

He then felt a sharp pain on his chest and when he looked down he saw that Severus had taken one of his nipples between his teeth and was working it gently. He moaned and growled in sexual frustration and took Severus's erection in his hand, pumping it hard and fast.

Their moans and their breathing got louder until Harry couldn't hold back any longer and he tensed whilst nuzzling into Severus's neck to ride out his much needed orgasm. Severus wasn't far behind as Harry's orgasm had caused Harry's grip to tighten around his erection harder than he should have and the sensation had pushed Severus over the edge. He growled into Harry's ear before his head fell back against the top of the couch as he then set about trying to catch his breath.

Surprisingly, Harry was the first to recover and he sunk into Severus's body, sighing in content. He felt a tickling sensation as a cleaning spell was placed over them and Harry moved back a little so he could put himself away and start doing up his buttons whilst Severus did the same.

"I needed that." Harry said as he started on his shirt buttons.

"Couldn't agree more." Severus said smirking and Harry kissed him gently before pulling away.

He moved Harry so they were sitting side by side and Harry rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"So… what happened to waiting until the weekend?" He asked casually and Severus snorted.

"I guess I missed you." Severus replied absentmindedly and casually to which Harry turned to look up at the man.

"I guess I missed you too." He said dreamily, still coming down from his high and Severus smiled down at him.

"I guess I have to go now, don't I?" Harry said after a beat and he found an arm around his shoulders.

"It is getting late, however I would not be adverse to you staying a little longer." Severus said softly and Harry snuggled down further.


	32. Chapter 32

**.**

**#PrincessBetty01:**

**Hey, thanks so much for the feedback. I am trying to stay away from notions towards 'the chosen one' and 'the boy who lived' just because this story doesn't mention anything about Voldemort. But I will definitely take your suggestions on board and will endeavour over the following chapters to mix it up. :)**

**#The Unknown and Guest:**

**Thanks you guys, I wish I knew who you two were but thanks for the comments.**

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the delay in update... just couldn't figure out what to write next.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy this little dramatic chapter... [oops, that was _so_ not a spoiler] **

**;)**

* * *

><p>Harry had stayed with Severus until curfew and was then escorted to the tower as to not get caught. Slipping inside, he found the common room basically empty with a few stragglers doing homework and a couple making out in the corner. He smiled at the pair as he thought back to his romp with Severus an hour or so ago and he thought how easy it was for his mood to change with just a little bit of contact with the man.<p>

"Detention finished ages ago, where were you?" Hermione said as she stopped him from ascending the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"Excuse me?" Harry said, he still wasn't happy with her new obsession over him.

"What have you been doing for the last hour and a half?" She asked and he brushed past her not in the mood to deal with her issues.

When he got into the dorm he ignored everyone and set about getting ready for bed. He sighed when he sunk under the covers and he sent a goodnight message to Severus before he thought about closing his eyes for sleep. He knew he was going to have do something about this situation but he couldn't for the life of him come up with anything that didn't involve potentially implicating himself in one way or another.

When he woke in the morning, he was first up and dressed as he headed downstairs and walked quickly to the Great Hall. Again there weren't many people up at this hour however Severus was and he looked up as Harry entered and sat at the Gryffindor table.

Severus could tell Harry looked troubled, agitated even, given the look that he had on his face and he wondered what the problem was today. He knew that his friends were giving him some issues, well Granger was, so he wondered if it was the same thing. He tried not to dwell on it however because he wasn't going to coddle the boy, he could stand up for himself.

As Harry sat at the table, he glanced at Severus a couple of times and both times the man looked at him. He knew he should probably talk to Severus about what Hermione was doing but he didn't want the man to worry. He was suddenly shoved playfully in the side as Ginny came to sit next to him with Ron in front and a couple of the other Quidditch players and she announced that they were having training that night and the next day before their game on Saturday. It was the first game of the season for Gyrffindor, it just happened that way with the draw, and Harry was suddenly excited. He'd almost forgotten about his most favourite sport with everything else going on and he sat up excitedly as she started going on about regular training sessions during the term.

Harry left the hall that morning feeling refreshed and didn't care that Hermione was still being sour towards him. He was able to successfully dodge her for most of the day and was glad to escape to the Quidditch pitch that night with the rest of his team as it gave him a distraction. He was getting sick of thinking over the same stuff day in and day out so with the little golden ball being at the forefront of his mind, there was no room for thinking about anything else.

When Saturday arrived, Harry was humming with excitement, it was their first game and then afterwards he was going to be seeing Severus. That had been the deal and he was very much looking forward to it, he just needed to make sure Hermione didn't get her claws on him before he left the tower after the game otherwise there would be more questions, this, he was sure of.

Harry walked into the hall that morning dressed in his Quidditch gear and sat with the rest of the team. He couldn't help but glance up at the head table to see Severus but was disappointed when he didn't see the man and he wondered if he had been late arriving for the man to have left already. He shrugged and turned to the food in front of him, he knew he was going to need all the strength he could muster for this game. Ginny had said that even thought they were playing Hufflepuff and they were usually a weak opponent they had definitely held themselves over the game against Slytherin in the first term.

As Harry was eating breakfast, a note was dropped into his lap via and owl and he opened it carefully not recognizing the handwriting. It was a letter from Blaise with the Slytherin wishing him luck for the game. He turned around in his seat so he could look over at the Slytherin table and he caught Blaise's eye, winking at him and then turning back round.

"Ooh, Harry there something you want to tell me?" Ginny cooed in his ear as she noticed the exchange and he glared at her playfully.

"Not particularly." He replied and she giggled before finishing off her breakfast.

When it was time for the game to start, the Gryffindor's were in their changing room with Ginny going over a few last minute tweaks to her plan. Harry eyed the game plan in front of him and noted where he should be positioned, usually it was high up in the air but today they were going to try something different and he found himself hovering low to the ground by one of the goal posts.

"You know the plan, Harry?" She said coming up to him and he nodded not taking his eyes off the chart.

"Keep an eye out for the Seeker and the Snitch at all times whilst waiting for your signal." He said turning to her and she nodded as the whistle blew and they got into formation under the stands.

Harry and Ron stood at the front of the line, being Seeker and Keeper, the two lone positions they were rewarded with the front row to lead the team onto the pitch. The boy didn't say anything to Harry though and he was grateful because he would have lost his concentration. Although as he thought about this, he hadn't heard from or seen Severus this morning and he was feeling the loss. He snorted to himself a moment later when he felt his wrist tingle and thought the man must have read his mind, although he _did_ check that he hadn't been holding the bracelet as he thought that. He was relieved he hadn't been.

_Good luck, Harry. I will be watching._

He read and smiled, not seeing the sideways look Ron was giving him and he sent back a reply.

_Good morning to you too. Do I get a reward for winning the game?_

Harry knew it was risky to sent such a suggestive and playful message as it could easily be misinterpreted by the man but he was relieved when he saw the reply.

_Depends on how impressive the catch is. Just don't hurt yourself._

Harry smirked and was then blinded by light as the gate drew up effectively stopping him from replying to the message. He mounted his broom and then he and Ron sped off up into the sky. The Hufflepuff team were already in their starting position so Harry did a lap around the Seeker and eyed him carefully before coming to a stop in his own position high above the other players.

When the whistle blew, Harry stayed where he was for a moment or two inspecting the play and he saw the other Seeker shooting off towards the stands and darting behind it. Harry was positive that he hadn't actually seen the Snitch so he stayed where he was and slowly moved towards his position under the Hufflepuff goal.

He had been right about the other Seeker and now he had a perfect angle of spying on him without being watched himself. As he sat there, hovering above the pitch he saw the flash of gold out of the corner of his eye and he glanced over to see it disappear into the lover part of the stands that surrounded the pitch. He looked up at the other Seeker and was glad to note he hadn't seen it.

He saw Ginny hurtling towards him as the other two Gryffindor Chasers played with the Hufflepuff defense and she winked at him just as his wrist tingled. He growled in frustration but he wasn't going to let Severus distract him now and he hurtled off across the grassy pitch millimeters away from catching his footrest in the dirt as he did.

He just so happened to find in his travels that the Snitch had been following him and he stopped before darting upwards to follow it. He looked behind him and saw he had a couple of seconds lead in front of the other Seeker and he gunned it to try and put more distance between them. The Snitch changed direction and went higher, Harry twisted and sped off in the other direction and climbed higher into the sky. It seemed to Harry that the Snitch was being rather sneaky today as it stopped and Harry held out his hand to catch it when it dropped under him and sped towards the ground. Harry was getting frustrated and his wrist continued to tingle which was distracting him to no end but he didn't have time to stop and see what the man had said as the other Seeker was hot on his heels and was gaining on him as they plummeted towards the ground.

They were getting dangerously close to the ground and Harry knew that if he didn't pull up in the next couple of seconds he could very well land head first in the ground but he didn't pull up like the other Seeker and took the risk. He was partially aware that the atmosphere in the stadium had changed from electric to anxiousness and to add to the tingling, Harry could feel a mild burning sensation making him grip the handle of his broom tightly and pulling up with all the strength he had. He reached out once he was almost horizontal as he could see the Snitch in front of him when he blacked out not before he heard a sickening crack.

Severus was up and out of his seat when he saw Harry hit the ground whilst he tried to remain as visually calm as he possibly could from the teachers stand but it was difficult and he had to take a large breath, closing his eyes as he did so. His eyes snapped open however when the silent arena suddenly exploded with noise and he looked down to see Harry sitting up holding the Snitch in his hand and smiling. Relief flooded his body and he shook his head at Harry's antics, he'd never admit this to anyone but he definitely had the knack to showing off like his father did when he was the Gryffindor Seeker.

Once celebrations had been done, Severus stood with the other teachers and made their descent towards the pitch. As Severus was walking down the stairs he felt a very angry tingle on his wrist and was a little surprised when he saw Harry's message in bright red letters instead of the green that he was so used to.

_Never, ever send me a message during a game again!_

Severus's eyebrows rose and his eyes narrowed, he didn't appreciate Harry's tone and he was interested to know why Harry felt so strongly about the simple message he had sent him before. He was also curious to note that the bracelets could change the colour of their messages but he supposed with Harry being so wound up it was strong enough to influence the bracelet's power.

_Come and see me._

Severus ended up sending back but he received no reply. It wasn't until he reached the bottom of the stairs that he knew why Harry hadn't replied and that was because the crowds of students had surrounded him and he was currently sitting on the shoulders of a seventh year.

Harry glanced up when he saw the black robes in a sea of red and gold. He eyed Severus carefully before his attention was taken over by the fact he was falling to the ground and the group walked him towards the tower. Everyone was praising Harry for his efforts and Ginny came over to kiss him on the cheek before slapping him on the back. He smiled if not wincing slightlyin pain, he hadn't felt this elated in a while even though he was sure he'd just about died when he face planted into the ground, his broom giving out on him at the last moment. He was going to have to get a new broom, the thing had snapped in half with the force of changing direction.

Once the group reached the castle they dispersed towards their intended destinations leaving Harry and the team walking towards the tower. With the safety of the group, Harry was able to sneak through the common room and find refuge in the boy's dorm before he headed for the showers. He groaned when he went to take off his gear and when he twisted he felt a sharp pain in his side. _Shit_, he thought as he prodded his left rib and sighed when he realized he was going to have to get Severus to fix it. There was no way he was going to the Infirmary because he knew the Medi-Witch would keep him there over night and he had somewhere to be.

He decided to forgo the shower and kept his Quidditch gear on, only taking the outer layers off before changing into _Jade_ so he could escape the tower. He carefully crept through the common room and spied Hermione over by the couches talking with Lavender so he saw his chance and darted as fast as his injury would take him and slipped through the gap in the portrait.

Severus had just made himself comfortable on his couch after having lit the fire when he heard a scratching noise and his portrait shrieking in horror. He smirked and went over to the door to let Harry in and a grey blur shot past him before changing by his feet and Harry screwed his face up in pain as he stood.

"Help." He rasped out clutching his side as he stood up straight and Severus looked at him carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"Rib. Hurts." Harry said, talking a little hard and now that he'd changed into his Animagus and back he'd moved the bones so they were pushing sharply into his lungs.

"Alright, stay still." Severus said in his teaching voice and pulled out his wand.

Harry felt the coolness of the room on his skin when Severus vanished his top half of clothes to the couch as he went to inspect the damage. He heard the man cast a couple of spells and he felt a sharp twinge, grunting in pain before he took a deep breath, able to breathe again and he was grateful. Severus pulled him round so he was in front of the fire and told him to lay down before he walked away, disappearing into the lab and re-emerging moments later with a jar of something.

"This is going to be cold." Severus said and Harry nodded before hissing at the cool gel being placed on his now fixed ribs.

"Thanks, Severus." Harry said taking another deep breath and looked over to Severus who was kneeling beside him.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Harry taking long and slow breaths.

"You're an idiot." Severus said suddenly referring to the game and Harry grinned like a mad man.

"Impressive catch though." Harry said and Severus looked at him in disbelief but then he took stock of Harry's facial expression and he narrowed his eyes.

"That may be, however you got your self injured. Not part of the bargain." Severus said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine now, really!" Harry said defensively and tried sitting up but scrunched his face up before he was pushed back down by his shoulder.

"I'll be the judge of that." Severus said and went to stand to put the jar back in the lab.

Harry closed his eyes as he savored the warmth coming from the fire and smiled as he lay there relaxing. Severus hadn't come back out of the lab and Harry could hear various bottles clinking around so he tuned the man out in favor of the roaring fire.

He resurfaced about ten minutes later and Harry rolled his head to the side so he could watch Severus sit down on the couch. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Harry smirked, rolling over so he could stand up and making his way over to the couch. He sat next to the man and found an arm around his shoulder before scrunching his face up.

"You need a shower." He said and Harry looked at him mildly offended before sighing.

"Only if I can have one here." He said and Severus rolled his eyes.

"How else are you going to stay here?" He quipped back and Harry grinned before getting up too quickly and wincing before limping over to have a shower.

The hot water felt amazing and by the time he got out he felt thoroughly relaxed and smiled smugly at Severus when he re-emerged with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Severus looked over to him and Harry shrugged as he came to sit next to him.

"I have no clean clothes." Harry said and Severus smirked.

"That's too bad." He said before pulling Harry across his lap, careful that he didn't bump Harry's ribs that were now no more than a bruise and soft throbbing.

Harry leaned forward and kissed the man, he had been waiting for this for what seemed too long even though it was a couple of days and he took advantage of the situation. Harry started unbuttoning Severus's robes and shirt exposing his chest and raking his hands through the small spattering of hair as their lips remained locked. They were both thoroughly worked up and Harry had found that he was now naked with no towel as Severus had stripped it off. The feeling of skin on coarse robes was an interesting one, one that he hadn't felt since they first got together like this and he hissed at the pleasure.

"Severus? Are you there? I need to speak with you." A female voice came from the fireplace and they both froze, Harry pulling away suddenly and feeling his wrist burning.

Harry stood as Severus pushed him out of the way, doing up his buttons and Harry grabbing the towel. They looked at each other for a split second before Severus growled at him to hide and Harry ran over to the one door he knew was his and shut it before sliding to the floor behind it, his heart racing and his ears blocked with the thumping sound.

Severus on the other hand took a deep breath and calmed himself before answering the Witch and he told her he would come through and meet her. Once he was in her office, he looked at her stiffly and grumbled about being interrupted on the weekend but it fell on deaf ears as she prattled on about a sick student that needed extra potions that she didn't carry on hand. He grumbled again about the inconvenience but she simply threw him an unamused look before passing him a list of Potions that he needed to make before the day was out.

Harry heard the floo flare again, he had used this time to stand and pace his old bedroom wondering what in Merlin's name was happening when he heard the door open and he turned, frightened that it wasn't Severus. It was, as it happened and the man looked tense, agitated even.

"Severus – "

"Harry, stop!" Severus interrupted and went over to Harry, giving him a hug to calm him.

Severus himself wasn't exactly in a docile mood right now but he couldn't have Harry losing it so he set about trying to make things right. His arms went around Harry's shoulders and he clung onto him tightly, making a soothing motion with one of his hands.

"It's fine." Severus then whispered in his ear and he felt Harry calm a little, certainly the burning sensation on his wrist disappeared.

"She could have seen us." Harry said in a soft voice and Severus rested his head on Harry's head.

"No, she couldn't have. Everyone here knows to ask before entering, it's a Potions related type of thing." He tried, it was a lie of course but he didn't need Harry worrying.

"Oh, okay." Harry sighed and tightened his grip around the man briefly before letting go and stepping back.

"Now, as much as I want you to stay… I have potions to brew." Severus said in an apologetic way and Harry looked at him sadly before slowly nodding and walking away from him.

He went into the living area and grabbed his top before walking to the bathroom to get the rest of his clothes and hastily pulling them on. He was disappointed that he couldn't spend the afternoon with his Potions Master, but there really wasn't much else he could do about it and by the looks of things, Severus had a list of Potions he was required to brew.

Once dressed, he finally looked up to find Severus standing by the fire watching him and Harry sighed, putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"I guess I can't stay and help you?" Harry asked hopefully and Severus shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know – "

"It's okay." Harry was the one to interrupt this time and he gave a small smile before walking towards the portrait.

"Wait." Severus said walking towards him and Harry stopped, turning to see Severus stand so their chests were touching.

"I will see you later." He said as a way of promise and putting a hand on his cheek.

Harry looked into his eyes and he saw urgency and compassion but he couldn't bring himself to return it and simply gave the man a small smile before reaching up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Goodbye, Severus." Harry said before disappearing in front of the man who sighed, putting a hand on the wooden door to let Harry out.

Once the door was closed he growled in frustration and picked up the nearest object, an ink pot no less, and hurled it across the room. He knew he'd hurt Harry by telling him to leave but he couldn't not do these potions. Sure, he could have had Harry help him but what if the Medi-Witch had decided to drop by and see how things were going? No, he couldn't do that. He sighed as he leaned against the back of the portrait and slid to the floor, still clutching the list of potions he needed to brew. He wanted Harry, he knew Harry wanted him back, but he also knew that if he wasn't careful things would turn out terribly and this was what was frustrating him. He longed for the days where he was lazing about with Harry in his presence, either laying in front of the fire or on the couch next to him.

He was about to grip the bracelet to ask if Harry was okay, but he thought better of it. He knew Harry was upset, he could see it in his eyes. He had let the boy down.


	33. Chapter 33

**.**

**#Tlcatlady:**

**I actually forgot to mention what was said, to fill you in he was teasing Harry about not doing anything. Sorry to confuse you.**

**As for Hermione, you'll see :)**

**#Thorillian:**

**Appreciate the feedback, thank you :)**

* * *

><p>The following weekend was a Hogsmead weekend and Harry was walking down the path towards the town by himself. That was until Ginny and the Patel twins fell into step with him and Ginny engaged him in conversation about Quidditch. It was refreshing talking about something so carefree with her and it made him smile. He felt that over the week he had done a lot of dodging with the rest of Gryffindor and it was taking its toll on him. Not to mention that Blaise was keeping his distance and only communicating through owl, that whole situation just seemed bizarre to Harry and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.<p>

Coming into the town he let Ginny pull him into the joke store and she went off towards the back effectively leaving Harry to roam around by himself. He went around the corner of a shelf and bumped straight into Hermione who huffed at him and walked past him.

"What's your deal, Hermione? I'm sick of this." Harry said getting frustrated and she whirled round, face looking thunderous.

"Friends tell each other what's going on." She hissed at him.

"Yeah, they do don't they." Harry shot back and she looked offended.

"Then why don't _you_." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because there is nothing to tell." He replied and she looked at him skeptically.

"Hermione you _know_ I would. We've been friends for how long now? Six years, that's how long and we've always been honest with each other."

"Most of the time." She huffed, clearly not convinced.

Harry was lying through his back teeth, he knew that, but he just wanted them to be friends again. He was starting to feel quite lonely after a week of going to class, studying in the library and going to meals by himself. He had the feeling that even Severus was getting annoyed through the messages that he was sending because he was so bored and wanted to chat with someone.

"Hermione?" He whined and she finally pulled her arms from her chest and huffed before leaning forward and taking him in a tight hug.

"Yeah, I know." She said and he smiled, relief flooding his system as he thought he'd finally beaten the 'know-it-all'.

When she broke the hug she smiled and Harry smiled back, then the talking started. Turned out there was a lot to catch up on over the week and a bit they hadn't been speaking and she voiced her concerns over Blaise, who, in her opinion was certainly acting weird and acting worried.

The two were soon joined by Ron and this effectively stopped Harry from speaking, still not confident in the fact that Ron was okay with him and he turned the other way. Hermione led Harry out by his arm with Ron at her side and things were tense but at least they were in each others company. Harry was still waiting for Ron to say something to him, he wasn't going to apologize for something that wasn't his fault.

He cringed as they walked out of the store and out into the street and slyly lifted his cuff so he could read Severus's message. He didn't manage to get a look however because Hermione 'oohed' all of a sudden and dragged Ron and Harry towards a store. Because Harry had acknowledged the message, even though he hadn't read it the tingling went away and the message was gone. He sighed as he looked at Hermione perusing the shelves and tried to turn away so he could ask Severus what he wanted but to no avail because they were soon joined with Ginny and the girls who took his attention for the rest of the afternoon.

It wasn't until they got back to the castle and Harry managed to escape to the bathroom that he was able to message Severus and this was several hours after he'd sent the message.

_Hermione is keeping an annoyingly close watch. Missed your message, what did you say?_

Harry waited for at least five minutes and was starting to lose hope in the man replying when he felt his wrist tingle and his heart sped up.

_I waited for as long as I could. Chance missed._

Harry's heart that had skipped a moment ago was now in his throat and he couldn't work out if the man was angry with him or not.

_What do you mean? I'm coming now._

Harry fixed himself up and then shot out of the dorm and the common room ignoring the calls from Hermione and Ginny behind him. He had managed to make it to the ground floor and was heading towards the dungeons when he ran past Malfoy and his gang who threw a hex at him and he tripped, smashing his face into the concrete. Their cackling was loud but was cut short when he heard the familiar drawl coming from up ahead and he found his hoodie choking him as he was hauled to his feet.

"Mr. Potter may I suggest walking in future to avoid such disfigurement of your face. Go and see Madame Pomfrey." Severus said in a bored tone before walking off.

"But…" Harry stopped himself when Severus threw him a warning glance and turned away, towards the Great Hall.

Harry felt his nose and he could feel that it was broken, so he went to the nearest bathroom to clean himself up before he headed to the Infirmary seeing as Severus wasn't going to help him. He looked at his reflection and felt tears pricking in his eyes but confused as to where they were coming from. He was getting frustrated with everything and everyone over the course of the week and he knew it was because he hadn't seen Severus. He frowned into the mirror, _perhaps that's why he is cold towards me… He's annoyed too,_ Harry thought and wiped the rest of the blood from his face.

_Are you mad?_

Harry sent to the man, he knew he wouldn't be able to properly communicate when he was in the hall with his friends so he stayed in the bathroom a little while longer.

_Frustrated._

Harry had been right and he suddenly felt a little better about the situation. He took a calming breath and then sent a message back.

_I'll come down after dinner._

Harry sent and when he received a reply his heart sank again.

_I doubt Granger will let you out of her sight. She is looking for you._

Harry sighed, he knew he should go to the Hospital Wing, but he didn't want Hermione to think something was up again, then again if he went to the Infirmary then he wouldn't get dinner… _I could see if Severus could give me some._ He thought for a second before running a hand through his hair and deciding on just going to the hall, _who knows? Hermione might even fix my nose for me._

When he arrived, Hermione found him and waved him over, he reluctantly sat down in front of her and she started waffling on about how worried she was about him and fussing over his crooked nose, he was glad he washed the blood off although some was making it's way down his nose, he was sure.

"I had a run in with Malfoy." He said pointing to his red and swollen nose.

"Oh, Harry." She said worriedly and pulled out her wand.

Harry didn't have any time to argue or ask what she was going to do when he felt a wave of coolness spread across his nose and face. He realized then that she must have worked a healing spell on his face and he thanked her.

"That's better." She said.

Harry heard a growl coming from beside him and when he looked over at Ron the red head looked furious as he stared at the Slytheirn's.

"Slick git." He muttered and Hermione scolded him.

"Violence will get you no where." She chided and he turned back to his meal.

_Strange,_ thought Harry and turned to his on meal.

* * *

><p>Once dinner was over, Harry stood with the intention of going down to see Severus, but the Potion's master had been right and Hermione wasn't going to let him go that easily.<p>

"I need to go for a walk." He said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why? Going to meet someone?" She snapped and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, to clear my head. But I guess laying in front of the fire would do as well." He slipped out before he realized Ron was behind him and he walked off towards the tower with a calmed Hermione.

Once in the common room, Harry went up to the dorm and found a book. He knew he was going to be there a while and he needed to message Severus at the same time.

_You were right. After curfew?_

He asked and he waited a few seconds for a reply.

_You'll have to make sure you are back before everyone wakes up tomorrow_.

Harry could live with this and it meant that Severus was going to let him stay the night. He hoped that Severus would even let them sleep in the same room… _his_ room to be precise, he didn't want to stay in the room that had been made for him when staying over the summer. Now that he thought about it, he found it odd as to why it was still there if Harry wasn't intending on living with the man.

_I can do that. Does that mean I'm staying the night?_

He decided that he should double check.

_It does._

Harry grinned. Result.

He walked back down to the common room and found Hermione having an in depth conversation with Ginny and the boy's so he sat himself down in a corner with a book keeping up the pretense that he was studying. It worked and Hermione left him alone, that was until he made a moved to the dorm and before she could say anything he said he was going to bed. It wasn't particularly late, nor was it early so he thought he would be safe. However once he was there he went straight to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak, he knew Hermione would recognize him straight away if he tried to sneak past in his Animagus so he thought this method would be best for leaving the tower.

He grabbed his backpack and shoved some fresh clothes in it before shutting the curtains around his bed, he hadn't really done this much but he thought that it would fool Ron into thinking that he was actually there when he wasn't. He smiled sadly at the situation before throwing the cloak over him and his bag, heading towards the door and the common room.

Severus was in his lab, he had to keep himself distracted. He was annoyed at Harry for making him wait, but he could understand why he hadn't answered. The 'ever-perceptive' Miss. Granger had been at the back of his mind ever since the school year started and he knew that Harry was going to have to be careful around her. He was interested to see how he managed to escape her this time round and he decided that they would need to talk about how they were going to handle this.

He was drawn from his thoughts when there was a knock at his door and he frowned before going over to it and pushing it open. He found nothing there and he narrowed his eyes looking to the floor but also seeing nothing there, but then he felt something brush his arm and he knew it was Harry.

"Sorry, she would have seen me in _Jade_." He said and Severus nodded.

"We're going to have to be careful." Severus said as the door closed.

"I know." Harry sighed but then threw his bag and cloak on the floor behind the couch and started attacking Severus with kisses and fondling.

He needed something, he needed release and he needed to now. Judging by Severus, the man needed it too. Talking could wait till later, but unfortunately Severus wanted to talk now and broke apart hesitantly taking Harry's face in his hands to hold him in place.

"Later, for now we need to talk." Severus said seriously and Harry sighed before walking round the side of the couch and flopping ungracefully on the couch.

"This is serious, Harry. You _do_ realize this, yes?" He said again as he noted Harry's attitude and sat gracefully next to the Gryffindor.

"I know, Severus. I just…" Harry had to think, what did he want? To be held closely each night? To just be in the man's company? He knew that's what he had liked back in the beginning but that was when Hermione wasn't being overly observant of his behaviour.

"Tell me about Miss. Granger. What is she saying?"

Harry looked over to Severus cautiously but he knew he had to tell the man, _honesty, _he reminded himself. That's what Severus wanted, it's what he always wanted.

"She's noticed the bracelet, but she still has no idea who has the other one… although I've tried telling her that I got it from a Muggle over Christmas."

"Clearly not a solid excuse." Severus mused aloud and Harry huffed.

"Duh, I realize that now… I mean, there _is_ someone who could lie for me…" Harry said very, _very_ quietly as he thought of Blaise and he knew that it would be a viable one.

Although he knew that Severus wouldn't be too keen on getting Blaise involved even if he didn't know about him and Severus and there was also the fact that he would have to admit lying to Hermione. He frowned at this, he'd rather be devoured and ripped to shreds by Fluffy than admit that to her.

"No. No one else is getting involved, Harry. We will just have to keep the messages to a minimum and only for emergencies." Severus reasoned with him and Harry turned to look at him with a sad look, but nodded anyway.

"Okay. So what about meeting like this? Is the weekend the only time?"

"Weekend for now, until I am happy that no one suspects. Harry, I'm sorry for all this, truly I am," he paused, "I should never have got you involved with this." He finished with a sigh.

"But you did, and I wouldn't change that." Harry replied confidently and moved so he was sitting close to Severus, pressing himself into the man's side.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and Severus kissing the top of his head and he leaned into the touch, it was special moments like this that made him feel infinitely better about everything. Passionate and rough situations were always good when he needed that primal and urgent feeling, but at the end of the day, something as low key as this was nice.

"Come." Severus said standing and Harry held out his hand so he could be helped up.

Severus grabbed his bag and cloak by the couch, taking it with them and led Harry into his bedroom. Harry paused mid-step only to be pulled further into the room, he had never been in Severus's bedroom before, neither at the house nor here and he looked around with wide eyes even though his had been what he wanted a few hours ago. This meant that he would not only be staying the night, but the usually stiff and awkward man in these situations was offering his bed, to be shared… This made Harry feel all squishy inside but then a slight feeling of dread and anxiousness crept into his heart, his throat and even his vital organs as he thought about the man stepping up their relationship. It made him think that perhaps Severus was wanting to have sex with him, or even soon. He had felt safe when he asked Severus to stay when he was at his house because they were in _his_ room there, so he hadn't thought that with the man offering his own room this time round that he would feel so nervous about it.

Severus picked up on this when he turned round to see Harry looking around with hesitance and he stepped forward to hug Harry, trying to sooth him.

"What's with the change in aura, Harry?" He asked softly and Harry buried his face into the heavy black robes.

"No-Nothing." He stuttered and he felt Severus shake his head.

"Liar." He tried light heartedly and pulled Harry back so he could look at him, cocking an eyebrow in the process.

"W-Why your room?" He asked before blushing furiously as he realized how stupid the question was.

"You want to stay in the other one?"

"I… No, I just… Never, we – I mean _I_, haven't been in here before." Harry stuttered stupidly and he continued to blush.

"I know." Severus said with a small smirk.

"Okay." Harry replied softly and went to move away but found Severus gripping onto his arms tightly.

"Tell me what you are thinking. Please?"

Harry looked up at him because of the soft tone he used_ and_ because the man had said please, this tone was one he was most familiar with as it reminded him of when he first started living with his Potion's Master over the summer and Christmas break. Feeling a little stupid, he replied to the man holding him.

"Does this mean… further?" Harry tried to articulate and blushed again.

"Nothing will happen you don't want. No sex, if this is what you're meaning." Severus said looking at Harry meaningfully and Harry smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay." He was completely embarrassed about the situation now.

"Good, now are we getting into bed?" Severus said light heartedly and Harry relaxed a little before carefully going to sit on the edge of the bed, Severus coming over to him and pushing him lightly to get on top.

* * *

><p>Harry was woken early the next morning with Severus shaking him. He grumbled and went to roll away but found arms tightly holding him in place before a seductive whisper was heard in one ear sending a shiver down his spine.<p>

"Mmno, don't want to." Harry said, his voice muffled by Severus's bare chest.

Severus chuckled at Harry's actions even though he was being completely serious about Harry needing to leave, not that he wanted him to leave though. It was a Sunday and he had nothing planned, only sitting by the fire and most likely sipping Firewhiskey and definitely reading something.

"Come on, this was the deal." Severus said squeezing Harry gently before letting the teen go and rolling over to set his feet on the floor.

It was his usual time to get up, which was definitely earlier than anyone else in the school, save the Headmaster, so he knew Harry should get going to arrive back in his tower before his friends woke up and noticed his lack of presence.

"Fine." He grumbled and went to roll over so he could get out of bed as well.

He looked over at Severus sleepily, taking note of the fact he was only wearing black pajama pants due to Harry's obsession with Severus's chest, this thought made him smile. It faded quickly however when he looked at Severus's face from across the bed and the man was smirking before his eyes shot downwards and Harry looked down to see what the issue was. He blushed and frowned before stalking around the bed towards the door.

"I'm a teenager, what do you expect?" He huffed petulantly, but not taking the man's gaze as offensive.

However to get the man back he shot out of the room and ducked into the bathroom so Severus had to wait. He wasn't sure how the man was going to take to this, his routine being ruined but he was willing to take the risk; he wasn't going to be seeing the man again anyway today so he knew he could dodge a bullet.

Severus stood in the bedroom and when he heard the shower running he sighed, he both adored and loathed Harry sometimes with his antics, this being one of these times that irritated him because he was very set in his ways. Although if he reasoned with the situation, Harry needed to leave… Again, he didn't want him to but that's how it had to be.

He was tempted to go into the bathroom and tease Harry a little, but he didn't think Harry would be too keen on that idea seeing as he had gone funny over the prospect of staying in Severus's bedroom. The whole idea behind that had been purely innocent and Harry's reaction had intrigued him more than anything because it hinted at the fact that Harry had obviously considered the idea of having sex. _Confusing teen_, he thought as he shook his head but even as he thought it, he realized that Harry must have been thinking ahead in their relationship if he was hinting at going further, well he had thought that they were going to go further with being in the one place he'd never been before, Severus's bedroom.

"All yours." Harry remarked casually as he sauntered into the bedroom seeing Severus still standing in the same spot as last time.

His words brought Severus out of his thoughts and he narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"How nice to be given permission for the use of my own bathroom." He said sarcastically and Harry rolled his eyes at the man's tone.

He knew Severus wasn't being serious and the early morning banter _did_ make him feel a little better but he still felt put out about leaving.

Harry got himself dressed and then packed his bag before walking into the lounge and sinking down onto the couch whilst he waited for Severus to finish showering. He idly wondered what he would get up to today, he doubted he'd be coming back here at any stage during the day so he could really get up to anything he wanted. _Anything_, he thought and then remembered back to the night before at dinner with Ron muttering about the Slytherin's. He wondered if today was going to be the day for an apology but he knew that it wouldn't coming from himself, he hadn't done anything wrong as far as he was concerned.

He heard the shower turn off and when the door opened he turned so he could look at Severus, he had noted the man hadn't taken any clothing with him so his hopes were high that he'd get to see Severus one last time half naked before he left. He wasn't disappointed and he smirked at the man as he walked out.

"I do hope you're enjoying the show." He said off handedly and Harry's smirk widened.

"Hmm, it's o_kay_." Harry said in a bored and teasing tone as he sat smugly.

Severus glared at him half heartedly before shutting himself in his room only to emerge minutes later looking immaculate as he always did and Harry idly wondered if he spelled himself ready.

Coming out of the room and walking straight over to Harry he grabbed the teen's wrist and pulled him up.

"Right you, time to go." He said but there was a sadness to his voice.

"Jeez, you're persistent this morning." Harry huffed but grabbed his things nonetheless and walked towards the door, Severus stopping him before he wrapped the cloak around himself.

"No goodbye kiss?" Severus asked in a strange voice and it was one that made Harry's heart melt.

Leaning up, he kissed the man who was currently wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him forward. Weaving a hand behind the man's neck, he pulled them close and intensified the kiss, he felt himself twitch which was odd considering he'd just satisfied his hormones when having a shower, he was rewarded however with a responding twitch from Severus who was right up against him. They broke away and Harry smiled before speaking.

"See ya." He said cheekily and Severus leaned down to nip his lower lip before giving him a quick peck.

"See… ya." He echoed back and Harry looked at him in surprise, determining that that kind of slang didn't suit him one bit but it was nice to see him try it anyway.

They looked at each other for a brief second before Harry pulled the cloak over him and he pushed the door open, disappearing down the corridor. His departure this weekend was a little better than the last making both of them feel slightly happier about the situation. Whilst Severus settled himself in his chair with a book before breakfast, Harry was making his way up the stairs to the boys dorm silently and pushed the door slowly open trying not to make any noise.


	34. Chapter 34

.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he opened the door to the boy's dorm to find everyone asleep. He had been slightly worried that he was going to be met with an angry Hermione if Ron had said that he wasn't there.

He walked over to his bed and opened the curtains before hiding his bag in his trunk along with his cloak. He looked around and decided that being early on a Sunday morning really _did_ suck when you had no plans or weren't with anyone. This led him to sigh and looking over at the time he saw that breakfast would be served in a few minutes. In the mean time he decided to wander round in _Jade_ form for a little while, he smiled when he knew he could lay uninterrupted in front of the fire.

He had fallen into a light sleep when he felt a hand petting him and he shot up onto his feet in fright until he saw it was Hermione and he relaxed a little.

"Thought you'd gone walk about again." She said and went to sit on the couch.

"No ones here." She said again and he stood into a full sized Harry before joining her on the couch.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I'm hiding something from you, Hermione but I'm really not." Harry said. He knew they had cleared the air but he wanted to make sure that she really was pacified.

"Yes, it does seem like you're hiding something. You're my friend, Harry so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt on this one." She replied and he smiled at her in relief.

"Just so you know, if there was any time where you needed to speak to someone, I wouldn't judge, you know this right?" She continued and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He replied but even as he said it he knew that she'd have kittens if she found out _who_ he was seeing.

She suddenly jumped up and announced she was going to breakfast so Harry joined her. It was nice to be with someone today, he didn't think he'd be able to cope if he was by himself again.

They walked down towards the Great Hall in silence and when they arrived made their way to the center of the Gryffindor table. Harry had opted to sit facing away from the Slytherin's today; he didn't think he could deal with Malfoy's remarks about that night in the corridor.

It seemed however, that this was to no avail as ten minutes later when the hall was starting to fill, including Ron, Malfoy sneered across the room and started joking about Harry having a nose that stood out. Harry's head snapped up when he heard Severus's name associated with a big nose and he turned angrily to face the Slytherin only making the situation worse and they all laughed at him.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said coming to sit next to Harry and across from Hermione.

"Ooh, Harry's boyfriend finally speaks out." Malfoy laughed along with the rest of the older Slytherin's.

"Ron just ignore it." Hermione tried but the red head was up and out of his seat, advancing on the Slytherin table.

"I said; Shove. Off." Ron hissed angrily as he approached the blonde and landed a punch straight at his nose.

Harry and Hermione were up and out of their seats and Harry ran to grab Ron, pulling him back just as McGonagall and Severus came striding up to the group.

"Ouch, bloody inbreed! Look what you've done!" Malfoy cried holding his nose, his voice muffled by the blood and his hand.

"Mr. Weasley, explain yourself." McGonagall shrilled and the hall went quiet as they all watched on with interest.

"You leave, Harry alone, ferret!" Ron spat, fighting Harry's hold but he couldn't move.

"Is this you finally coming out, Potter?" Malfoy snarled and this time Harry it was him who advanced on Malfoy and gripped him by the collar.

"Are you, Malfoy? You seem to take an immense amount of pleasure in calling me out. You trying to tell me that you're into me? Hmm, I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle will be most upset that they won't get to suck you off anymore not to mention Bl – "

"Enough." Severus bellowed and dragged Harry off Malfoy, leading him out of the hall, pulling Malfoy's arm as he went.

Once Harry, Malfoy, Ron, McGonagall and Severus were all standing in the corridor out of prying eyes and ears McGonagall started on telling Harry and Ron off for their lack of self control and indiscretion. During this speech, Harry looked over to where Severus was telling Malfoy off as well. He heard Severus tell Malfoy to go to the Hospital Wing before he turned towards him and give him a most disapproving look that made Harry's heart sink. He knew he'd done the wrong thing, hell, he'd even vowed not to sink to this level during the summer, yet here he was.

"As for you, Mr. Potter. I will not tolerate such foul language in this school again. You understand me? I am disgusted and embarrassed by your actions this morning." His Head of house directed at him and he nodded, looking downwards.

"Right, now the both of you need to consider your actions. Severus, have you seen Mr. Filch in your travels this morning?" McGonagall asked.

"I have not, however," Harry looked up at this, "I do believe I have an extremely dirty classroom that could do with a clean." Severus finished and Harry looked up at him to see his glare seemingly penetrating straight through him.

"Perfect. Twenty points each from Gryffindor, now detention, the both of you." She snapped before walking off shaking her head.

Severus turned and stalked towards the Dungeons with Ron and Harry following some distance behind him. Harry couldn't really work out what he was feeling currently, although he supposed he was glad to be spending time with Severus, even if he was going to be washing the floors or cauldrons. Then again, he felt foolish for nearly outing Blaise in front of everyone, but definitely not for outing Malfoy, however he wondered what the consequences for that would be. He was sure there would be pay back, now all he had to do was wait.

They came to a stop outside the Potion's classroom and Harry followed Severus inside before he found himself with a large bucket in his hands with a brush. Looking to his left, Ron had been lumbered with a pot scrubber and he did _not_ look happy.

"Potter, you're scrubbing the floor, Weasely, wash that pile over there. There will be no magic, no talking and no communication of any kind until this classroom is spotless, you hear?"

Harry stood there just staring at the man somewhat stunned.

"Are you deaf, Mr. Potter?"

"Uh, n-no, sir." Harry squeaked and went to fill the bucket from the sink that was off to the side.

When he went back past Severus the man was reading a book, from where he got it, Harry didn't know but he didn't wait to find out and dropped to his knees by the door to the room and started scrubbing. He knew he was going to have red raw knees by the end of this and he risked a glance over at Ron who turned his head slightly to look at Harry and gave him an annoyed look, but it was about the situation, not angry at Harry.

It kind of reminded Harry about the past and how the three of them would serve detentions together for something they'd been caught dong after curfew and he had to smile as he sunk the brush into the warm water, he definitely missed those days, but he didn't miss the rough detentions such as this one.

About an hour had passed and Harry had done half of the room, now he was heading towards the front where Severus was sitting and he was a little nervous about it. He'd been doing too much thinking about what had just happened over the course of the hour and he definitely regretted his actions. He looked up at Ron again and could see his fellow Gryffindor was on the last cauldron. This made Harry's heart speed up a little and he wondered if he would soon be left alone with Severus, he hoped so because then he could speak with the man.

Another ten minutes later and Ron turned around and announced he was done. Severus then stood and walked over to him before giving him the all clear to leave.

"What are you looking at Mr. Potter, you haven't finished." Severus commented as he saw Harry watching the two of them.

Harry ducked his head in relief and tried very hard not to smile as he saw Ron leaving the room and Severus coming to walk in front of him before going to sit behind his desk. Harry kept up the pretense of scrubbing for another minute before he sat back on his heels and looked up at Severus, who in turn looked up from his book giving him a hard look. Harry heard the door slam close and he gulped not liking the look on Severus's face.

"I'm disappointed in you, Harry." He said and Harry's hopes were dashed for not having to complete the task.

Harry shoved the brush angrily into the bucket and went about continuing to scrub the floor with a little more force than before. He heard Severus's chair scraping backwards but he didn't stop what he was doing, not even when he saw Severus's polished black shoes in front of him.

Severus knelt in front of Harry and then took his chin in his hand forcing Harry to look at him, what he saw was sadness and regret so he took pity and helped Harry stand. Harry brushed himself off and then looked up at Severus hopelessly.

"What you did was uncalled for no matter how much Mr. Malfoy teases you." Severus said and Harry nodded.

"Come here." Severus said again and took Harry into a strong hug for a few minutes before breaking the contact.

"I'm sorry." Harry said softly looking away.

"I know, but you cannot undo what has been done." Severus said evenly before waving his hand to the side and the bucket with disappeared over to the sink with the brush.

Looking back at Harry, he put a hand on the back of his neck sweeping down to give Harry a soft kiss. It didn't last long with Severus conscious of the fact that someone could walk in at any moment and bust them.

"Your detention has been served. You may go." Severus said pulling away and Harry nodded but didn't move.

Instead he moved to get closer to Severus and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, squeezing tightly before letting go and giving him a tight smile and walking away.

"Harry?" Severus called when Harry was by the door and he turned around.

"Try and stay out of trouble." He tried to lighten the mood by sounding amused and Harry's face softened a little.

"I can't guarantee that, but I'll try." He said before disappearing through the door.

Harry didn't go back to the tower straight away, he made his way outside and wandered around the grounds to clear his head and to sort himself out. He couldn't let Malfoy's jibes get in the way of his recent good behaviour. He just so wanted to get the boy back but he didn't know what to do…_ There's always the Charms book_, he thought as he remembered the gift from Flitwick that he had been given. He thought that he might give it a read and see if there were some harmless things that he could do to get back at the blonde. It was certainly worth a try.

After about an hour, Harry arrived at the tower and found Hermione sitting over by the window with Ron sitting in front of her, she looked pissed and Harry sighed. All he wanted was for them to get back together and be the Golden Trio once more… being a Golden solo wasn't much fun.

"Hey." Harry said as he sat down and Hermione looked over at him sadly.

"Oh, Harry." She said sadly and took him into a hug but screwed her nose up as she pulled away.

"Phew, you need a shower but that can wait." She said again sadly and Harry frowned, what had he missed?

"What's going on?" He said looking at her in concern.

"You need to thank Professor Snape for stopping you uttering that name, Harry." She said and he had to stop his jaw hitting the floor.

"Excuse me?" He settled for and she shook her head.

"You were about to drop Blaise in it. I think you should apologize, he was quite upset when you guys left the hall."

"Dragged you mean." Ron muttered angrily and Hermione hissed at him.

"Honestly, I feel like we're back in first year again with the two of you behaving like you did." She scolded both of them and Harry looked over to see Ron looking at him.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Ron cleared his throat and turned so his whole body was facing Harry. Harry looked up at this movement and looked straight into the remorseful eyes of his once best friend.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He started but Harry nor Hermione made any move to say anything.

"I know that… Well, you know…" He sighed and messed his hair up by running a hand through it before he started fidgeting.

"Look, I'm trying to say sorry because I know you're gay and I haven't been the most supportive friend this year and I want us to be friends again." Ron finally rushed out and Harry sat there with a pained look on his face whilst he tried to figure out what had actually been said.

"I don't care you like blokes. I want my friend back." Ron said again and it snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

"Took you long enough." Harry finally said and Ron looked crushed.

"But apology accepted." He continued and Ron looked up like he'd just won the Quidditch game.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Hermione huffed before standing and walking away to find someone to talk to.

Harry and Ron smiled at each other for a few minutes before Ron started verbally abusing Harry's ears with his non-stop chatter about the latest Quidditch gossip and the rumors circulating around the school about various things. Harry wanted to stop him and remind him that he _had_ in fact been there when he heard such rumors but he let the red head continue.

"So are you into this Blaise guy? Zabini I mean?" Ron suddenly asked and it took Harry by surprise.

"Oh, uh… He's not… bad." Harry said unsurely.

Sure Ron had apologized but he wasn't sure he could openly talk about such things with the teen. He certainly wasn't going to flaunt it in front of him anyway.

"Okay." He said and then it got awkward so Harry trudged forward trying to make him comfortable.

"I know this is weird for you." Harry said and Ron nodded his agreement.

"It is… but you're my friend and I want to support you." Ron said and it made Harry smile.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said and was surprised when Ron leaned forward and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Boys are so weird." Ginny whispered off to the side with Hermione who was sitting next to her.

"Agreed." Hermione whispered back nodding.

* * *

><p>The trio were making their way to dinner that night and for the first time all year he felt accepted by his friends and it relaxed him a little. After lunch Ron and Harry had gone outside and played around on their brooms mucking round until it got too cold and they headed back inside to play some chess.<p>

Now though, as they walked into the hall for dinner, Harry spied Blaise sitting with the Slytherin's but noted Malfoy wasn't with them. He decided to go after him when dinner had finished and talk to him as he hadn't had a chance that afternoon with spending time with Ron.

Once he was seated, Harry then looked over to the head table and saw Severus watching him with interest. He realized the man must have been wondering why Harry was smiling happily walking next to Ron so putting his hands under the table he gripped his wrist and sent a message to appease Severus's thoughts.

_Ron apologized, guess we are friends again._

Harry then set about piling his plate full of food as did Ron and when he looked up at Hermione from across them she was smiling madly at them.

"What?" Harry said defensively but she simply shook her head and went about getting some food for herself.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and Harry saw Blaise standing without the entourage of Slytherin's following him so he knew this was the best time to talk with the teen.

"I'm going to catch, Blaise. I'll see you guys upstairs?" He didn't know why he was asking but he felt a lot better when Hermione nodded and he jumped up following Blaise out into the corridor.

"Blaise?" He called out and jogged to meet up with him.

"Harry." He said stiffly and continued walking.

Harry knew then and there that he was obviously upset so he grabbed the Slytherin's arm and stopped him going any further, looking at the hurt eyes that were gazing through him.

"You're upset with me?" Harry asked and he nodded.

"I am. Outing Draco is one thing, but using my name like that isn't okay."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Blaise. I was angry and reckless by not thinking. Please forgive me." Harry tried with his best puppy dog face and he saw Blaise considering his comment.

"Draco is furious." He said and Harry nodded in understanding, he knew the blonde would be.

"I guessed he would be." Harry said softly.

"So I'm going to need your support, and Hermione." He said and Harry was a little surprised at the admission.

They both turned when they heard voices coming towards them and Harry was led down the corridor towards the Dungeons, he didn't resist though and let Blaise lead him away.

"Draco is interested in me. That's why he's been rather weird lately. He said to me that when he came to visit he just saw me in a different environment and liked what he saw." Blaise said when they were in a little alcove by the Slytherin common room.

"Is he going to take this out on you?" Harry asked cautiously but Blaise shook his head.

"No. He's angry at you, and only you but he has kept his distance from me all day."

"I hope he doesn't hurt you." Harry said suddenly, not really knowing where it came from.

"I hope not too."

Next thing Harry knew, they were hugging and Blaise held on to him tightly and Harry welcomed it not even flinching about the fact that if Severus caught him right now he'd probably be in trouble.

"Thanks, Harry." He said and Harry smiled at him as they let go.

"You're more than welcome to sit with us. Ron and I had a talk and he will be okay with it, not that I need his permission but the atmosphere won't be awkward like it was before."

"Oh, okay. I'll keep that in mind." Blaise said and gave Harry another quick hug before he stuck his head out into the corridor.

"I better get going, but I'll see you tomorrow." He promised and Harry agreed before the Slytherin disappeared down the corridor.

Harry stayed where he was for a little while before he transformed into _Jade_ and snuck out into the large corridor with the intention of making his way up to the tower. He was glad that he transformed because he passed several suspect Slytherin's on his way and it was at this moment that he wished he were a fierce lion or something to the same effect so he wasn't picked up and tortured. Luckily for him though nothing like that happened and he found himself in the main entrance hall with many people dispersing into their different directions. He happened to look up and found Ginny walking with Lavender and he jumped on her foot to get her attention. He knew she'd seen him in the tower before and he was glad when she cooed and picked him up.

"Hello little guy." She smiled and Harry purred with the warmth of her hand on his

belly.

"Aww he so cute." Lavender piped up and Ginny held him close to her chest as they ascended the stairs.

"I have no idea who's it is, he just appeared one day." Ginny explained and refused to pass him over to Lavender who wanted to hold him.

"No, he chose _me_." She said petulantly but smiling and they giggled as they walked the length of the hall to the Tower.

"Oh, hey." Hermione said coming up to Ginny who was making a beeline for the couches.

"Haven't seen you in ages, _Jade_." She cooed patting him and then took him from Ginny who looked a little put out.

"Jade?" Lavender asked and Hermione nodded.

"Suits him don't you think?" She said and took him upstairs opening the door to the boys dorm and putting him down.

She waited a few minutes before Harry came back out and he thanked her before they sat on the stairs to have a chat.

"So what did he say?"

"Malfoy's pissed, but I already knew that and he said he was upset with what I said so I apologized. I said that he should sit with us at meal times, I know Ron won't mind will he?" Harry asked her and she shook her head.

"No, he came to terms with him being your friend ages ago. It's just taken him till today to fess up." She smiled and Harry laughed.

"Oh good. It's really good to be the three of us again." Harry admitted to her and she agreed as well.

"Feels like old times. You guys eating like pigs, getting detention whilst I study in the background… oh yeah, great." She said sarcastically and he swatted her arm.

"Hey! It wasn't _all_ my fault." He tried but she wasn't buying it and stood up.

"Whatever." She sung as she descended the stairs and he had to shake his head at her actions.

_Definitely feels like old times_, he thought to himself.


	35. Chapter 35

.

**Gosh, I'm such a tease... Please don't hate me, the time will come ;P**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed without much incident with Harry and Ron becoming close like they had before and sharing their passion for Quidditch whilst trying to stay out of trouble. Of course being friends and thick and thieves like they used to proved to be hard for Harry to stay within the boundaries of acceptable behaviour especially seeing as Severus had mentioned his lack of grace in the week that had just passed.<p>

Blaise had come to sit with the trio some days and it was nice to interact with him, especially seeing as he was keeping tabs on Malfoy for Harry. Harry hadn't asked him to do this, he'd done it willingly and Harry was more than grateful because he knew something was being planned but he didn't know what because Blaise wasn't really being talked to at the moment.

Currently however, Harry had said to his friends that he was going to see Blaise and not to panic if he wasn't back by curfew as he had his cloak with him. This of course had been a lie because he was going to see Severus but nonetheless they hadn't questioned him and he was free on his merry way to see Severus.

He had received a message that afternoon, the Saturday that is, for him to come down and he was more than happy to oblige. He rapped on the door quietly, but enough for the man to hear and it opened a few seconds later with a nervous looking Severus. Harry walked past the man then felt the cloak being pulled off him and he smiled goofily up at Severus.

"Hey." Harry said quietly and Severus gave him a small smile.

"Hey." He echoed and Harry cocked his head to the side.

"What's up?" The Gyrffindor asked and Severus moved his head upwards to the ceiling before looking back at Harry smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not what I meant." He sulked and Severus walked towards him taking him into a hug.

"Then you may want to use proper English then." He said in amusement and pulled away before leading Harry over to the couch.

They talked for a little bit before Severus stood up and went to his liquor cabinet where he poured himself some Firewhiskey before coming to sit back down. Harry snuggled down into Severus's arm that wrapped around his shoulder and he sighed in content. He felt so happy at this moment and he felt that nothing could go wrong. Of course it _could_ go wrong and knowing Harry, it _would_ go wrong.

Harry didn't know if he was staying the night tonight, although if he was honest, if he stayed in this position for much longer he was going to fall asleep and then there would be no way he was going to leave. He inwardly smirked to himself as he thought this and made himself comfortable with his head on Severus's lap. At some stage the man had grabbed a book, or was it marking? He wasn't sure, to fill the silence and the turning of paper was quite relaxing, not to mention the hand that was carding through his hair. He found himself very drowsy and before long he could feel himself falling into a deep sleep.

Harry was dreaming, Severus knew this because every now and then he would twitch and his head would move. This wouldn't have been an issue if it weren't for the placement of his head in his lap.

As for Harry, he was dreaming about Severus, well not just Severus but both of them as they lay on Severus's bed. Harry was on top of him and was leaning down kissing Severus's lips passionately as the man kneaded his backside with both hands. Dreaming Harry was moaning and absorbing all the sensations he was feeling with Severus's hands pushing their hard erections together. Harry happened to look down and he saw that they were both naked, the skin on skin contact making him pull back from the kiss and make a hissing sound as their hot skin made contact once more.

Physical Harry moaned and Severus smiled, still brushing a hand through Harry's hair.

Dream Harry was bucking his hips, he could feel the pleasure pooling in his stomach and lower regions but he wanted more, he wanted to _feel_ more. As if dream Severus read his mind, he ran a finger down Harry's crack and pushed gently on the tight hole and was begging for attention. He pushed a little harder and his finger breached the ring and wormed its way deeper. Dream Harry groaned loudly in pleasure and pushed back on the finger that was wiggling around inside him.

"You like that, you little devil?" Dream Severus whispered and Harry keened for those words, submitting to them.

He let himself be rolled over so he was laying on the bed as Severus moved off him, scratching round for something in his bedside table before coming to cover Harry with his naked body. Dream Harry could see a tube that Severus was holding and when the man poured some onto his hand he watched in fascination as he moved to coat his weeping erection with the gel. Harry lay there with lust filled eyes as he watched dream Severus stroke himself a few times before lifting Harry's legs and placing them on his shoulders.

Dream Severus smiled passionately as he lined himself up between Harry's raised legs and Harry felt something trying to push against his extremely tight hole. He didn't feel pain however, all he felt was white hot pleasure that shot through him.

Harry woke with a start and could feel his heart beating erratically. He was momentarily disorientated, not knowing where he was until he felt Severus's hand on his forehead, pushing him back down.

"Bad dream?"

"Uh…" Harry didn't really know _what_ to think of the dream.

He moved so he was sitting up and looked deep into Severus's eye, seeing something flash across them as he did freaked him out a little. His stomach dropped and he moved back before standing.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked and Harry's eyes snapped over to him as he watched the man stand.

"Oh, uh nothing. I, uh… I need to go, my friends are waiting for me." He said in a rushed voice and went over to the side of the couch where his cloak was and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Severus was over to his side in a flash and looked concerned for Harry. He tried to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him but felt Harry tense so he let go and instead placed it on his chin to make Harry look at him.

"Why the sudden change, Harry?"

"I'll see you at breakfast." Harry said quietly avoiding the question and saw the man nod hesitantly before he darted out of the room, putting the hood up over his head.

Once the door was closed, Severus just stared at it. Had he done something? Said something to make him upset? No, they had been silent that evening. _Odd_, he thought and frowned. He came to the conclusion that Harry had dreamt something but from what he had no idea, he had been moaning and twitching for the last hour but that could have meant anything and Severus was at a loss as to why Harry reacted that way. He wasn't about to push Harry, that's why he'd just let him go, but he knew that he needed to get to the bottom of whatever it was.

Harry, meanwhile was a few puffs away from hyperventilating and he needed to cool off somewhere. He looked around at his surroundings and realized he was on the fourth floor so taking a couple of turns and a few flights of stairs he found the male bathroom and locked himself away after making sure no one else was in there. It wasn't until this moment that he realized that his erection was straining in his jeans and he leaned to the side with his head landing with a thump against the hard partition.

He let his thoughts wander and make random conclusions, which probably wasn't the best idea but he couldn't stop himself. He'd been starting to think about going further with their relationship ever since he had stayed in Severus's bedroom a couple of weeks ago, but now that he was dreaming about it… he just hoped that he didn't have another one.

He sighed, bringing his thoughts to the current situation and he found himself palming the front of his pants as his erection was throbbing. He was a little confused, but at the same time he wasn't of the reaction his body had had to the dream, and he was sure that had he not been laying on his Potion Masters lap, then he wouldn't have freaked out like he did.

Forgoing the consequences of what he was about to do, he reached under his clothing to grip his cock to start pumping it. He felt like it was a little juvenile considering he hadn't had a proper wank in ages since he and Severus had started doing it to each other so this added another level of excitement for him. Picturing the feeling from his dream and his already sensitive skin, it didn't take him long to complete and once done he flicked his wand to clean the mess before wrapping himself up in the cloak and making it his mission to get to the tower.

Once there, he high tailed it through the empty tower to his bed. Once he lay down, his mind was a little calmer and he was able to properly assess the situation. It only now dawned on him that if he hadn't freaked out about it, he could probably have had Severus finish him like they had been doing since Christmas and vice versa. He growled softly at himself realizing how stupid he had been, but now that the dream had occurred of he and Severus, _doing it_, which was the first time his mind had even suggested the idea he felt like something had changed within him. It made him question what he knew about the two of them. He knew his dreams were always bizarre but they had always held some meaning behind it and he was now wondering if maybe his mind was telling him to go further.

_But am I ready?_ He thought as he stared at the ceiling in the dorm.

Not a minute after he'd thought this he felt the tell tale tingling and to his horror he'd realized he'd been holding onto the bracelet, for how long, he didn't know and he felt like his stomach made an exit through his feet and was flying out the door.

_I don't know what's upset you, Harry but I think you should talk to me._

Harry didn't know what he'd said and he wondered if the man knew what his dream was about. He needed some clarification because the sick feeling was eating at him and he felt like he could throw up at any moment. However instead of indulging in that activity he rolled onto his side and tried to get some sleep, ignoring the man's message in favour of trying to forget.

* * *

><p>He hadn't gotten much sleep that night, but he was happy that Severus hadn't messaged him again. Harry had been debating whether he take the bracelet off but he couldn't bring himself to do it just in case something happened, which was ridiculous but it was <em>Harry Potter<em> we were talking about.

Harry rolled over so he was looking outside and saw that the sun was starting to rise over the hills. It was about this time, _and Severus's_, he remembered, that he got up and got ready for the day. However, today he refused to go down to the Great Hall by himself and was going to wait for his friends. Seeing as it was a Sunday, he knew that he would only be graced with Hermione's presence and most likely Blaise's aswell but he would have to wait a little longer. So doing something he hadn't done it a long time, he stayed in bed and waited a little while before getting up. It hadn't been a restful half an hour and he had tossed and turned a lot, but now he was ready for a shower to try and calm himself and compose his aura. He knew Severus would see what was up, well he was bound to after what had happened that night.

Harry met Hermione on the stairs with the other girls after his shower and together, without Ron they made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. It was the usual affair when he arrived, everyone looking rather tired and ready to go back to bed, and others who had their nose in a book, much like Hermione during the week.

Harry looked up to the Head table when he walked in and locked eyes with a curious Slytherin Head of House and Potions Professor. Harry's heart skipped a beat and his mind flashed back to his dream making him blush and look away rather foolishly.

As he sat, he tried to ignore the tingling feeling in his wrist but found it being rather persistent this morning and he wasn't sure whether it was because he was tired, not in the mood or Severus was sending the message more forcefully than usual. He sighed in defeat and brought his arm in front of him, laying it on the table so he could carefully read the message without Hermione getting suspicious.

_You look tired, rough sleep?_

Harry huffed quietly, he couldn't imagine how shit he looked this morning as he'd only had a few hours sleep. He _did_ reply though, even though it was a short sharp message but he knew it wouldn't appease the man.

_No sleep but I'm fine._

Harry didn't get an answer to this and he was quite happy that he didn't. Ron came in a few minutes later with the other boys and they sat down talking loudly about something related to the latest Quidditch magazine. Harry didn't tune into that conversation though and he turned around so he could see if Blaise was at the Slytherin table. He was, and he was looking at Harry when he'd turned round. He gave the Slytherin a quick smile before turning back around and Hermione nudged him.

"You alright, Harry? You look a little sick this morning."

"I feel it." He said quietly and she rubbed circles on his back, which he wasn't going to lie, felt pretty nice.

He pushed his plate away and let his head fall onto the table with a soft thud making Hermione tut at his actions, but continued to soothe him anyway. He thought it was weird, as she continued to do this, because he both loved and loathed these traits. Good because at times like these he could use someone for comfort, but when he needed his space there seemed to be no filter or off switch. Something he'd come in too close contact with lately.

He raised his head again and was able to make out the grumblings that Ron was making just as a silky, baritone voice filled Harry's ears and made him shiver.

"Mr. Potter. Do you mind telling me why you are not in my office for your detention yet?"

Harry eyes went wide and everyone who was sitting in front of him looked on with concern. He gulped, flashed a nervous look at Ron, then Hermione before turning round and facing Severus.

"I, uh… I forgot, sir?" Harry started, he didn't realize that he…

_He wants to get me alone_, he suddenly clicked to why the man was speaking in the first place and Harry jumped up.

"Oh, caught in the corridor last night, sure, yeah…" He said before Severus convincingly sneered at him and told him to move it.

Harry looked desperately at his friends and then raced after Severus. He was nervous and scared but he knew he shouldn't be, the man was never intimidating like that. Not since he had started living with him.

Harry followed Severus diligently down towards the dungeons, and looking behind him quickly, Harry checked to see no one was coming before transforming into _Jade_ and running to keep up with the long strides. He was glad that the man hadn't stopped at his office like he'd said in the Great Hall, he knew he would have looked like an idiot if he'd changed when not required.

As if it was totally normal, Severus opened his portrait and let the little grey ball go first before following into his quarters and coming to sit straight down on the couch. _Jade_ on the other hand moved over towards the fire and sat on the rug with his back to Severus as he watched the flames dancing in the stone prison. There was silence for a long time, neither of them speaking and it allowed Harry to gather his thoughts.

"Honesty." Severus said finally and the little cat sighed, loudly for such a small creature.

Before Severus's eyes, the grey furred cat morphed into Harry who was sitting cross-legged looking away from him and he thought this odd. He was about to say something when Harry started so he kept his mouth firmly shut.

"I had a dream about us last night when I was here. It scared me. I'm scared, and a little confused." Harry said in one breath and Severus looked at him thoughtfully.

"And what did this dream entail?" He asked softly and Harry shook his head indicating he didn't want to say it.

"Further." He said instead and Severus thought he knew what he meant.

"Like, sleeping in my bedroom, further?" He knew he sounded like a pillock but Severus wanted to make sure Harry understood and that _he_ didn't get anything lost in translation.

"Yes." Harry finally answered and Severus nodded to himself.

"Please come and sit beside me." Severus said after this but Harry didn't more right away.

He waited another thirty seconds or so to gain the courage to face the man and talk about what he was feeling. Something about this seemed different to before and he didn't know what it was. He kind of felt like he wanted to work this out on his own but the prospect of getting a hug from the man made him eventually cave and crawl over to where he was sitting on the couch. He sat close to the man, not afraid of him, just nervous about the next thing the man was going to say.

However he didn't say anything and just wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and rested a chin on his head. Harry felt safe, he felt like Severus knew this too because his muscles relaxed and he sighed in content as he breathed in Severus's different scents that came off his robes. They were pleasant smells, floral and herb like and it made him feel safe.

"I would never push you into anything. You know this yes?" Severus said softly and Harry nodded.

"Good. What are you feeling right now?" He asked again and Harry swallowed hard before he answered. His mouth going dry.

"Unsure." He replied honestly and felt Severus's head move as if nodding his understanding.

"About what you dreamed?"

"Sort of. I don't know what it means." Harry said evasively and Severus pulled his head away trying to look at Harry's face.

Harry got the hint and he turned his head finding himself getting lost in the open chocolate brown eyes that were staring straight through him, absorbing himself into them. He knew what the man was doing and he let him. The scene from that night flitted across the front part of his mind as he re-watched it but from a different perspective with Severus standing next to him. He didn't even feel the man holding his hand until the scene finished and Severus pulled on it, bringing them both back to the present.

"It wouldn't be like that. I would…" He cleared his throat, "There would be more preparations." Severus said carefully. He didn't want to see presumptuous or steer Harry into thinking that in the end this is what they would do.

"I just don't know." Harry said almost exasperated and found himself in Severus's tight embrace.

"You will know when the time is right, Harry. There is no rush to do anything before then." Severus said confidently.

Harry felt that the worry for the past ten or so hours was a waste and now he felt incredibly tired as relief washed over him. He wanted to go to sleep, but in Severus's bed, although he knew that that would not be okay. He was, in fact, supposed to be in detention currently.

"I feel foolish… and tired." Harry said; his voice muffled by black robes.

Severus chuckled and tightened his hold.

"Never foolish, a little head strong and reckless sometimes, but never foolish. Would you like something to give you a boost?" Severus offered and Harry nodded.

He was pulled up and Severus moved him over to his lab where once inside pushed him over to where a stool was as he searched for the correct potion. He handed Harry the grey slosh, because that's what it looked like, and he downed a little bit of it as instructed. He instantly felt better although he knew his face would still show his tiredness; those black circles under his eyes he felt would always be there.

"You may stay for…" Severus looked at the time, "Another forty six minutes before you should go back to your friends." Severus said and Harry smiled, nodding to him.

"And what will I do in the mean time?" He asked innocently, although now that he felt a hundred percent comfortable with Severus again he was thinking completely non-innocent thoughts.

Severus picked up on this, then physically picked Harry up and brought him over to the couch, placing Harry on his lap so they could reacquaint with each other briefly seeing as they missed out the night before.


	36. Chapter 36

**.**

**#Merlenyn:**

**Ahh, my friend as always a pleasure to read your reviews. Just to clarify, yes Jade can feel the bracelet and send a message but no he cannot read the message unless is Harry. :)**

**#Thorilian:**

**Yes I do like to tease, my bad :)**

**#Guests:**

**Lol, because Cliff-hangers just keep you wanting more... am I right -wiggles eyebrows-.**

* * *

><p>Monday rolled round and it was officially one week and four days until Valentines Day. Harry had to roll his eyes as the girls started getting all hyped up about it with Ron grumbling. Harry had to laugh, he didn't need to worry this year about finding someone to crush over, he already had Severus, not that anyone would ever find out. He wasn't bothered about this fact until a few days later when the secret admirer letters started arriving and Harry found himself in undated with different chocolates and pink letters.<p>

Ron had helped him sort through them and was more than happy to eat the chocolates that were given to him because Harry, in all honesty, didn't trust any of them. He was glad that he _did_ hand them off to Ron as a couple of times his friend was sent to the Hospital Wing, admitted because of very powerful love potions that had been in each. Harry and Ginny were in hysterics when they saw the state of the red head although Hermione was a little more concerned and voiced multiple times that having such potions circulating the school was a violation of the school rules.

Even though Ron was the one being fed the love potions, even he had to agree with Harry on occasion that it was pretty cool having girls wanting you so bad. Harry would have been fine with it all if, of course, it had been Severus sending him these gifts but he knew the man and he doubted that he'd get anything. Hell, they weren't technically in a relationship to the rest of the school and Wizarding community so he didn't really know what he was expecting.

He was able though, in these times that he was looking after Ron or festering about Valentine's Day creeping up, to think about what he was going to do to Malfoy. He had had a quiet look through his charms book and found some low key pranks that he could play on the Slytherin. He didn't want to do something too outrageous though, he knew there was a high chance Malfoy would know it was him, even _if_ Ron was involved as well, which in Harry's opinion he would be because he wasn't going to be doing this alone.

It was another Hogsmead trip the weekend before Valentines Day and the trio found themselves heading down towards the town. The only thing on Harry's mind was buying himself a new broomstick seeing as his had snapped during their last game and he'd been borrowing the school ones for training. However, the day after Valentines, so the next weekend, Gryffindor had a game against Slytherin and he knew that he needed something with a little bit more power if he had a hope of out doing Malfoy, who was their Seeker.

Ron was only too keen to join him when he headed off in the direction of the Quidditch supplies shop. It wasn't as big as the one in Diagon Alley and he was given a catalogue so he could look at what brooms were available and have it sent to him just in time for the game. Money wasn't a problem, but if he didn't hurry then time certainly would be.

"Oh wow, the Air-cracker. They say it can chop round corners like no other broom."

"Handy, but I'm looking for speed as well. Like this one," Harry pointed to a broom much like Victor Krum's that he used for the Bulgarian team, "this has awesome speed _and_ agility." Harry countered; it was almost in awe as he looked at the bright red colouring.

"It's red as well, just spell the tail gold and you'll be the poster boy for Gryffindor." Ron said cheekily and Harry glared at him as they walked out of the shop. He hated being the center of attention.

Well that was half true, he just didn't want to deal with the remarks about it.

"Oh blimey, can't that Dungeon bat go annoy someone else with his presence." Ron hissed as they spotted Severus walking straight towards them, his face impassive and it made Harry smile.

"Don't let _him_ catch you saying that," Harry started then spoke in a whisper, "But bats have super sonic hearing remember." He finished conspiratorially.

Severus glared at them as he walked past and Ron let out a breath once he turned the corner.

"Git."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley." Came the voice from around the building and Harry burst out laughing.

"Blimey, you might be right." Ron groaned as he frowned at Harry's laughter.

Harry shook his head, his mood lifted ten fold with the events that were transpiring today and he followed his friend to the candy store so they could stock up. Harry sent Severus a quick message after their interaction just to make contact with him and his reply made him smirk.

_Not super sonic. You may want to tell Mr. Weasley not to shout it out next time._

Harry didn't reply and instead was assaulted by the different candies and chocolates that were Valentines themed. It almost made him want to vomit but then, he thought of something completely stupid that he could do for Severus just so he could say that the 'uptight, angry and unhumorous' Potion's Master of Hogwarts School received something horribly romantic on a day he was most likely to despise with… _How did he put it, every bone in his body?_ This made Harry smile and something at the counter caught his eye making his smile turn into a grin.

After they all got back to Hogwarts, there were a few hours before dinner and Ron begged Harry for several rounds of Chess before they went down for their meal. Harry was on the fence, he didn't know whether to do his homework or play Chess, but in the end he caved and he figured that he could take his homework down to the Dungeons with him when he went to see Severus. They tended not to sit there and make out for several hours like they used to, and this was fine with Harry. It gave him time to get used to the man and get to know him a little. Although, there didn't really seem to be too much the man was willing to share, but Harry figured that if it were something serious he would have found out about it.

Harry decided to take his catalogue down to dinner with him and because he had been running late with Ron they managed to snag the last few spots down by where Harry used to hang out, in front of the Head table.

"Seriously, Harry. You need something that will pack a punch. Something fast." Ron said through a massive mouthful of food and Harry had to look away it was too disgusting.

"No, I thought I'd get something horribly slow." Harry shot back sarcastically before smirking down at the page he was looking at.

Harry finished his food, not overly hungry as he perused the pages of broomsticks and skimmed over them until he found one that seemed that it might be the best fit. _The Thunderfire_, he read in his head before looking at the specifications underneath the photo. It was made from a Dark Red wood with Gold plated footrests and a slicked tail for aerodynamics. He looked over the speed and it was by far the fastest broom he'd seen and it rivaled the rest at its ability to stop and change direction. He happened to glance over at the wood qualities as well and he noted that the density of the wood was far greater than his Firebolt was. _Hopefully won't break on me this time_, he thought and folded the other page over so Ron could look at it without getting confused.

"Able to withstand immense pressure through pull of tight corners at speeds of over one hundred and fifty kilometers an hour, this broom is the fastest, lightest and most durable broom yet. Bloody hell, Harry have you seen the price as well?" Ron read from the catalogue before glancing up at the price.

His voice, as always had no volume button and they both received some interested looks from the other students.

"I have, but I need something for the game this weekend, or have you forgotten it's against Slytherin?" He said defending his decision and at that Ron shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"This is true." He finally said and Harry gave him an 'I'm not stupid' look from across the table.

Harry sat there as dinner progressed and because they weren't sitting with Hermione he felt no shame in asking Severus via the bracelet if he was still okay to come down after dinner. He was hoping the man would say yes because he really had homework to do and if Ron saw him doing it he would most certainly try and distract him. His heart jumped when he saw the little green letters spelling yes and he smiled as he turned back to the catalogue to the pass the time.

* * *

><p>"Oi, where are you going?" Ron asked as Harry made his exit towards the portrait door, bag in hand.<p>

"You know how I mentioned the other day about pranking, Malfoy?" He whispered going up to Ron.

"Yeah."

"Heard about a book in the restricted section." He continued and Ron got an understanding look on his face and winked.

"Alright then, won't wait up. But you _will_ fill me in tomorrow morning." He said smirking and Harry smiled before ducking out into the corridor.

He didn't worry around concealing himself, there was enough time before curfew to walk down the corridor without suspicion but he wrapped the cloak around him as he neared the Dungeons, not wanting to bump into someone he really didn't want to.

He knocked on the portrait and took a step back as it opened and he disappeared inside.

"Evening, Harry." Severus spoke from behind and Harry turned round, giving the man a quick hug.

"Hey." Harry said pulling away and went to make himself comfortable on the couch.

"Studying and on a weekend, my, my Harry are you feeling alright?" He said as he walked up behind Harry and noted the homework he pulled out.

"I was distracted this afternoon." Harry huffed, pulling his ink and quill out.

"Do I want to know what mindless activity had you so engaged?"

"Probably not." Harry replied quietly and heard Severus snort.

"Hmm. Anyway, I am in the process of brewing, you are more than welcome to study in there with me." He offered.

"Oh, okay then." Harry said as he jumped and wandered into the lab behind Severus.

They worked on their own things in silence for a good half hour until Severus's potion was simmering and he struck up conversation with the Gryffindor across the table.

"I heard you talking to Mr. Weasley about a new broom. Have you made a decision?" he asked.

Admittedly, anything to do with sports wasn't exactly Severus's kind of thing and judging by the look Harry gave him in return of the question, he was thinking the same. However a wide smile spread across Harry's face and he ruffled round in his bag and pulled out the catalogue he had been glancing at over dinner, still on the page that had the _Thunderfire_ and he pushed it over to Severus.

"I think this one is the one I want." He said and watched as Severus looked over the page.

"The only problem is I'm going to have to hurry and order because I don't know how long it's going to take and now that I won't be going into Hogsmead before this weeks game it might not arrive on time." He was a little worried and Severus looked over at him with a smug look.

"You may not leave, but I can." He replied smoothly and Harry's eyes went wide.

"You would do that for me? I'll give you the money – "

"Harry, calm down. I will have it sorted." He said with a placid tone and Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, Severus thank you." He said enthusiastically, sliding off the stool and coming round to hug him.

Severus didn't reply, but he smiled a little.

When they broke away, Harry leaned up and gave Severus a quick peck before bolting back over to his seat to finish his homework. He was over the moon about this and he could feel that Gryffindor were going to smash the Slytherin's that coming weekend.

He found that after twenty minutes of pretending to concentrate he had gotten nowhere with his Charms essay but seeing as he was doing Charms anyway he decided to grab his present Charms book to have a look through it. _Severus won't suspect a thing_, he inwardly grinned, spying the man quickly before ducking his head and reading intensely over the pages.

He had been thinking something small and harmless and he found it quarter way through the book in the colour transfiguration section. He found a great little spell that could change a person's clothing and the colour of it and it seemed like a pretty easy spell to cast. He briefly looked up at Severus and wondered if he should give it a go. He giggled quietly to himself when he imagined Severus standing in front of him in a Gryffindor uniform.

Harry's head snapped up.

_Oh Merlin, Malfoy in a Gryffindor uniform_, he thought evilly and he smiled.

"Should I be worried?" Severus mused from the other side of the desk and Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, uh no…" He tried before looking down at the pages again.

There were a couple of other good Charms that he could try and he made a note of them so he could talk to Ron about it and see if he could get his opinion on them.

"That doesn't look like the Curriculum work." He heard the silky voice from behind him before arms wrapped around his upper half.

"It is, I was just doing extra reading." Harry lied defending himself and Severus snorted quietly before kissing Harry on the side of the neck.

"I'm sure. Now, what are your plans for tonight?" He asked and Harry turned round in his seat to face the man, his legs parting so Severus could comfortably stand between them and be close to Harry.

"Staying with you?" He asked hopefully and Severus raised an eyebrow before lifting Harry up and taking him over to the bedroom.

Harry didn't care that he'd left his things in the lab, he would get them later because right now Severus was taking both their shoes off and making his way up Harry's body. Harry put his hands on Severus's waist and pulled their growing arousals together, which made Harry moan. He couldn't get enough of Severus when they engaged in this kind of activity and it made him constantly sad when he was sitting in classes or in bed alone because he couldn't be close to his lover. He smiled when he felt Severus starting to pull at his clothes and Harry did the same as they slowly undressed each other.

They engaged in hot kisses and sensitive touches for a while and it was getting heated but Harry stopped and pulled away, which made Severus stop what he was doing and looked at Harry carefully.

"Harry?"

"When you said… preparations… what did you mean?" Admittedly, Harry knew it wasn't the best time to bring this up but he wanted to be sure he knew what would be involved.

Severus, who was currently laying on top of Harry with both of them only clad in boxer briefs, rolled off the teen and rested an arm across Harry's stomach as to keep close. As he lay next to Harry, he thought of the best way to answer the question without killing the mood, which in all honesty a silly considering all touching and movements had stopped.

"Well," he started and cleared his throat, his voice was a little hoarse from his arousal, "I would make sure it wouldn't be as painful as you dreamt."

"How?" Harry asked softly.

Severus rolled onto his other side so he could set his feet on the floor and then walked out of the room, he re-emerged quickly after with a vial of clear liquid and Harry then realized it must have been like the gel that he had applied in his dream.

"This is a lubricant gel that I would use. I made this myself so it has a numbing effect in the right places." He explained and Harry took the vial from him and inspected it.

"Can…" Harry hesitated and looked Severus in the eye.

"Can we try it?" He asked tentatively and Severus cocked his head to the side as if contemplating what he was saying.

"How do you want to try it?" Severus asked trying to clarify but he could almost guess what Harry was going to say judging by the blush that crept across his cheeks.

"Like in my dream… with this." Harry said holding Severus's index finger in his hand and the man nodded his understanding.

"Only if you're sure, and you tell me when you want to stop.

"Okay." Harry replied quietly.

Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry for a while before he whispered for him to roll over onto his back, he knew it would be easier to get to from that angle and he wanted to inflict as little pain as possible. Harry felt his briefs being pulled down his thighs and he helped Severus get them off by wiggling a little before he felt the warmth of the man's legs on the back of his thighs and his chest coming to press against his back.

"I'm going to coat a finger, Harry." He purred seductively in Harry's ear and it sent a shiver down his spine as his warm breath tickled the back of his neck.

Severus did just that, coated his finger and then whilst still pressed against Harry to comfort him, he ran his finger along Harry's crack, lubricating the whole thing so it was numbed ever so slightly. He coated his finger again in the gel before placing it at the tight entrance between Harry's cheeks. Harry mewled a little and Severus stopped the movements but then felt the Gryffindor push back on his finger. He let it naturally breach the pink hole and Harry hissed a little at the discomfort but Severus was gently kissing the back of his neck for reassurance.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked.

"Uncomfortable but… good." Harry was able to articulate, the man's kissing and his voice were doing things to him and he could feel the warmth spreading in the bottom of his stomach.

"Do you want me to continue?" Severus asked and Harry nodded.

He gently pushed his finger further and he felt Harry tense as his hole was stretched further. He told Harry to relax and all credit to Harry that he actually did, it warmed Severus's thought to be non-existent heart to know that Harry trusted him this much.

Harry suddenly cried out and Severus smirked, it was the sweet spot he had been hoping to find once his finger was completely sheathed in Harry's backside.

"The white blinding light." Severus said softly in Harry's ear, referring to the dream just before he had woken up.

"Again." Harry moaned even though his voice was muffled by the pillow.

Severus pulled out a little, sliding easily due to the lubricant and brushed the pad of his finger over the bundle of nerves that would produce intense explosions of pleasure for his Harry.

He teased Harry a little more, brushing over the spot a couple more times before Harry tensed and cried out into the pillow, fisting the sheets either side of him as he experienced his first orgasm through penetration. He didn't move however once he relaxed and Severus was worried he'd passed out.

He _had_ in fact passed out due to the intensity and overwhelming nature of what had occurred and woke half an hour later snuggled into Severus's arms and under the covers of his bed. Severus looked down at Harry as he came round and when he looked into those bright green eyes they looked unfocussed and sleepy which made the man smile.

"Welcome back." He said dryly and Harry rubbed his face into the man's chest.

"Mmm, that was…" He trailed off as he tensed with moving his backside.

"There will be a mild ache there for another hour or so. Unfortunately nothing I can do apart from give you a potion."

"Mmno, that's 'kay." Harry said sleepily and huddled closer to Severus.

"Go to sleep, we will talk in the morning… when you know who you are." Severus said amused and he heard a small snort from Harry before the teen completely relaxed and his breathing evened out.


	37. Chapter 37

.

Harry felt like he was floating. He smiled as comforting arms were wrapped around him and at this current point in time he had never felt more relaxed, happy or satisfied in his life. He let the smile drift onto his face as he came to from his pleasant dream and realized those arms were in fact wrapped around him and Severus was behind him, spooning his small frame.

"Morning, mischief." Severus spoke softly and Harry's smile turned into a grin.

"Morning, giggles." Harry replied and was rewarded with an unguarded laugh that escaped his Professor's lips.

"Giggles?"

"Yeah… or smiles. I could call you smiles." Harry offered and felt himself being rolled over.

When he looked at Severus's face, he saw that it was completely relaxed, void of any walls that he placed on it during the day and he saw the soft features looking back at him. This sight he decided he liked the look of and he raised a hand to trace the mans' strong jawline with his finger.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine now." Harry said and cracked a smile at the man who's face was merely inches away from his own.

"Now, Harry…" He suddenly got a little more serious, "Next time… Well, I mean if you wish to go further than that, there is the possibility for more of the same kind of… discomfort." Severus was trying extremely hard not to freak Harry out by this but he seemed to be holding himself well.

"I… I trust you, Severus." Harry said unsurely but then planted a hard kiss on the man's lips to show that he was serious.

"I know." He answered softly and he leaned down for another kiss, this time a little slower and more morning friendly.

Once they were both satisfied, Severus pushed Harry out of bed telling him that he would be needed back in Gryffindor tower. Sighing, Harry knew he was right so he jumped up and had a shower before quickly departing Severus's quarters. It wasn't until he was halfway there when he realized he'd left his bag and homework in the man's lab but he couldn't go back so he continued to trudge up the stars concealed in his cloak and would send Severus a message when he was sure the man was out of the shower.

When he crept into the boy's dorm, everyone was fast asleep and Harry smiled at Ron's position whilst he slept, _surely that must be uncomfortable_, he thought before ditching his cloak and jumping into a change of clothes. He knew it wouldn't do to be seen in the same clothing he had been wearing the day before and he would have taken a change of clothes if he'd remembered that the man said he could stay the night.

Harry looked up at the time and figured Severus would be out of the shower by now so he sent him a message about his bag but didn't receive a reply so he mentally shrugged before standing and walking out into the common room.

"Well this is a surprise. How come you're so diligent lately?" Hermione's voice came floating down the stairs as Harry sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"Just couldn't sleep." He replied turning round and standing.

She came up to him and gave him a hug before linking arms and walking out of the tower.

"Hmm, you do seem a little peaky. Should we visit Madame Pomfrey before breakfast?" She offered but Harry just shook his head.

"It should be okay. I'll just make sure to eat plenty so I keep my strength up." He lied and she smiled at him encouragingly.

The rest of the walk was a silent one as they walked into the almost empty hall that morning. They found their seats about halfway in the middle and they sat as Harry helped himself to the sizzling bacon in front of him. They were soon joined by some fellow Gryffindor's and this time Blaise came to sit next to Harry.

"Hey." He whispered to Harry and he turned his head sideways to say hello back.

"Morning, Blaise." Ginny said batting her eyelids at the Slytherin and Harry rolled his eyes as Blaise gave her a tight smile.

Ginny seemed to sense that he wasn't interested so turned her attention to Harry asking him about his new broomstick Ron had been talking about that night after dinner.

"Yeah, it's called a _Thunderfire_, apparently it's the best of the best at the moment so I'm going to look at ordering one this coming week so I get it for the game. It's going to be fast." He said enthusiastically and Blaise snorted beside him.

"Those Slytherin's," he started, "Gotta look out for them." He continued and the others laughed, of course Blaise was one of the Slytherin chasers.

"I promise I won't hurt you… too badly." Ginny piped up and it caused everyone to laugh again.

"Mr. Potter. A word, if you would." McGonagall stiffly said striding up to the group and he frowned before standing and following her to the end of the hall.

It was only then that he realized she was holding his bag and his eyes went wide when he realized where she must have got it.

"Mind explaining to me why, Professor Snape had this in his possession this morning?" She said sternly and his stomach dropped.

His face drained of all blood and he was sure he looked like ghost because he certainly felt that he was going to pass out. He didn't answer for a long time, afraid of what he could say and he hoped like hell that the Headmaster didn't know about his little rendezvous'.

"Next time I hear that you have been caught in the corridors after curfew you will regret the day you ever stepped foot into Hogwarts. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Potter?" She said loudly and he could hear the volume in the hall quieting a little.

"Huh?" Harry said flabbergasted. He thought she had seen it in Severus's private lab, so if not, where did she get it?

"Words, Potter. Use them and try staying out of trouble will you. I suspect you will hear from Professor Snape regarding your detention this week. You may go."

"Oh, uh… ye – yes, Professor. Won't happen again."

"Not holding my breath." She replied testily as she thrust his bag at him and stalked down the isle towards the head table.

Harry let out a breath he'd been holding.

Not a minute later, Severus walked through the door and was met by a very confused Harry who was rooted on the spot, mouth gaping and very pale.

"Shut your mouth, Potter you look ridiculous." He quipped as he passed him and Harry snapped out of his stupor to find the Slytherin's giggling at him.

He narrowed his eyes at one person in particular and gripped his bag tightly before storming back to his spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Mind telling me what she was talking about?" Hermione said hotly but he shook his head just as Ron joined them and congratulated Harry on the scene.

"That was brilliant, so did you find what you were looking for? You must have come back in the early hours mate."

"Yeah..." Harry said distantly.

Hermione was watching him with interest.

"Uh, yes, I did and I think you're going to love it." He said suddenly excited to get revenge.

He just needed to get revenge on a certain Potion's Professor too at some stage during the day for the stunt he just pulled. What was he thinking getting McGonagall into this, and why did she have to word it that way? He grumbled before his attention was pulled to Blaise who was tapping his forearm.

"So what did you have planned for today? Did you want to go for a walk around the grounds?" He asked hopefully and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Maybe a long walk would do you good?" Hermione offered, eyes narrowed a little and he agreed which made Blaise question what was wrong with him in the first place but he said he'd explain once they were outside.

* * *

><p>Harry and Blaise sat on the edge of the Forbidden Forest overlooking the Black Lake talking about various things. Blaise had also opened up about Malfoy and about his issues in the Slytherin common room lately and it made Harry's heart break to see his friend in such a sad mood but made him determined that he was going to prank Malfoy on Friday.<p>

It was as they sat in silence a few minutes later that Harry remembered his encounter with McGonagall and he gripped his wrist to send a message to Severus.

_I thought Professor McGonagall had busted us, Severus. Why did you have to get her involved?_

He only waited all but two minutes for a reply and it made him understand the man's motives.

_To shift suspicion from your friends. Constantly being in trouble with me would make some suspicious. Your nosy Head of House was suspicious as it was when I approached her this morning._

Harry sent an agreed message back before realizing that Blaise had been speaking and he tuned into the Slytherin's words.

"I mean… I have been with a lot of males, and females for that matter. But sex with a male is just… I don't know, it's different."

_What did I miss?_ Harry thought to himself when he heard the boy talking about sex and then the images of the night before flashed across his mind and he wondered if Blaise could shed any light for him.

"Wait, did you say you've had sex with a guy?" Harry asked and Blaise looked away.

"No I'm serious. Have you?" Harry said a little more confidently and he saw Blaise nod his head.

"What was it like?" Harry asked again and Blaise's head whipped round to lock eyes with him.

Harry too was surprised by the question but he felt no shame in asking his only openly gay friend about this kind of thing.

"I didn't realize you were at that stage, Harry. Are you seeing someone I don't know about?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"No." Harry answered way too quickly and Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"You are aren't you? That's why Hermione was having a go at you during start of term. Who is it?" He asked excitedly but Harry shook his head, blushing.

Blaise gave him a smoldering sideways look and Harry caved, huffing.

"Okay… if I tell you, you promise not to say anything?"

"Cross my heart." He said leaning forward and Harry sighed.

"He's not a Wizard, before you get excited. It's a Muggle, from the neighbourhood where I live."

Blaise's face never faltered at the mention of a Muggle and Harry was pleased, it meant that he believed the story, which made Harry a little relieved. Blaise then picked up Harry's wrist and he nodded, saying that it was a gift from the boy for Christmas.

"That's quite sweet." Blaise said, almost in a jealous way but he knew it was because Harry was _with_ this other guy and not him.

"Hermione won't believe the story and I don't understand why." Harry continued and Blaise agreed that she was a little intense sometimes.

"Well, to answer your question before?" Blaise started and Harry nodded for him to continue.

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world. Are you top or bottom?"

Harry looked at him confused and Blaise snorted in amusement to the look he received.

"Are you doing the fucking, so to speak, or are you being… you know, fucked." He said awkwardly and Harry's eyes went wide when he realized what he was meaning and he blushed.

"Oh, uh he does the uh… fucking, as you call it."

"Okay so you're bottom. That's alright, it just means you're going to go through a little bit of pain before the pleasure. Does he know what he's doing?"

"Yeah, I think he does." Of course Harry knew that Severus was knowledgeable in this but he didn't want to seem like he knew all the answers straight away.

"That's good, but please make sure that he stretches you properly. I don't know how many times I've heard guys say that they were torn during sex because they weren't prepared properly."

Harry paled at this. _Stretched? What does he mean stretched?_ He was starting to freak out.

"It's not as scary as you think." Blaise said taking Harry's hands and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry, I guess I should have explained what that meant." Blaise continued and some of the colour came back into Harry's face.

They both tried to laugh it off but now it was in the back of his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about what it all meant. Was Severus going to pull his hole open or… there was no other option that Harry could think of and he guessed he was going to have to asked Blaise… _screw having that conversation with Severus,_ he thought but then he continued by thinking that maybe Severus _was_ the best person to talk to about it all.

He decided to now stay quiet and go away and think about what Blaise had just said. If it was true and Harry was going to be in more pain, he'd rather continue to do what he and Severus did that night with the lubricated finger because even though it hurt just a tiny bit, it wasn't nearly as scary as the prospect of being _stretched_. He shivered, that word didn't sit well with him.

"So anyway, what's this guy like?" Blaise probed and Harry smiled before describing his _boyfriend_.

As it happened, Harry detailed what Tony, his two minute wonder sexual initiator, from back in London looked like. Blaise seemed enthralled by the description and it made Harry smirk, he was sure he reacted that way towards the boy when they were laying on the bed that time.

As the morning dragged on, Harry and Blaise started to make their way back up to the castle, it was a nice day outside but Blaise said he had stuff to do and Harry agreed. He had a prank to play on a certain Slytherin boy and it needed time for planning and practicing, he couldn't have it going horribly wrong.

They said their farewells at the main entrance before Blaise disappeared down the stairs and Harry started ascending them. Once he was in the common room, Ron ran over to him and dragged him into the boy's dorm.

"Okay, so Hermione is losing it over our prank."

"You told her? Why would you do that?" Harry said exasperated and pulling his arm free from Ron's iron grip.

"Well..." he started, scratching the back of his neck, "I thought she could help us."

Harry sighed and agreed that yes she would know some good spells but Harry knew Hermione hated these kind of things so that's why he hadn't said anything beforehand.

"Okay, just calm down. We'll stay in here and plan what we're going to do." Harry offered and Ron smiled before they took refuge on Harry's bed.

* * *

><p>By the time it was Wednesday, Harry and Ron had their plan all laid out and were just waiting for Valentine's Day on the Friday to implement it. Every time Harry saw Malfoy between classes and in the hall at meal times he smirked, he was pretty sure this would inflict major social embarrassment and he couldn't wait. Of course, Hermione didn't approve but once he reminded her of everything he'd done and what he'd done to Blaise then she loosened up a little and said she wouldn't stop them but she wasn't getting involved. Once Harry mentioned this to Ron he understood.<p>

However right now, they were trudging down towards the Dungeons for their last class of the day, Potions. Harry was feeling rather confident, all his potions over the past few weeks had been perfect. He was starting to appreciate potions a lot too and he was starting to recognize when he'd done something wrong and sometimes how to fix it.

"Get in." A bellowing voice said from in front of them as they approached the Potion's classroom and Harry wondered if they were late.

They weren't late, but the man seemed to be in a bad mood which made Harry a little concerned. _It _is_ almost Valentine's Day_, he reminded himself and smirked with his head down when he reached his desk.

"Due to recent, _events_," he started looking at Ron and Harry raised an eyebrow, "The Headmaster has seen fit to show you a simple antidote for love potions." He finished with disgust etched all over his face and it made Harry snort.

"Something funny, Potter?" Severus sneered and Harry looked up to him, his face now blank.

"No, sir."

"He's remembering when Weasley made out with him." Malfoy chipped in from across the room but Severus didn't say anything and swept across the room to the board, pointing at it.

"Instructions are on the board, you have until the end of the lesson." Severus said and then went to sit behind his desk.

Everyone got to work and twenty minutes later Harry looked at the board frowning at the fourth step as he considered the implications of chopping rather than mincing. He looked up to Severus and found the man looking straight at him expectantly and Harry looked away, not sure if he should say anything. He sighed and thought better of it before sticking his hand up in the air. There was the sound of scraping wood on the stone floor and then a black silhouette coming to loom over him.

"Yes, Potter?" He snapped and Harry met his eye.

"Uh, sir… If I chop the Valerian roots then won't that make the crushed Asphodel toxic and therefore emit a strong odor?" Harry said this so quietly that Severus had to strain to hear it.

Meanwhile the class had gone quiet and were looking at the two of them, most holding their breath. Severus turned and looked at the board, he then flicked his wand and the mistake changed, filling Harry's heart with hope and he felt quite good about himself.

"Seems, Mr. Potter is the only one paying attention today. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"What? You can't them aw – "

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence, Mr. Weasley." Severus said quipping an eyebrow and he squeaked before putting his head down.

There were several sniggers from the Slytherin's and a huff from Hermione before the class got back to work with Harry trying not to smile. Even though he'd had taken points taken from his house for pulling up Severus's mistake it humored him the way he reacted and made him feel confident in his brewing capabilities.

As it turned out, Harry had indeed been right about the mistake as proven by Neville who, by the end of the class managed to cause a mass exodus into the corridor as he had failed to pick up the mistake that had been changed on the board. Severus was fuming and if Harry didn't know him better he would have been afraid like everyone else seemed to be as they stood along the stone cold wall.

"Congratulations, Longbottom. You have successfully managed to put all the students life in danger, including your own and myself because you could not pick up on a simple mistake. Granger, go and get Madame Pomfrey, we will all need to be examined for toxic smoke inhalation." Severus snapped.

Harry watched as Hermione ran off down the corridor and then he heard his name being yelled at.

"Potter! Are you deaf, I said go with her!" Severus bellowed and he nodded, shooting off after Hermione.

He and Hermione ran as fast as they could up the stairs, bumping into Dumbledore as they did and Harry hung back to tell the Headmaster why they were in such a rush.

"Ah, I dare say our Potion's Professor may be a little annoyed then." Dumbledore said winking and Harry smiled.

"I dare say he is furious." Harry replied cheekily and Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder, pulling him in the direction of the Dungeons.

Hermione and Madame Pomfrey came round the corner just as he did so and the four of them quickly made their way down the stairs.

When they arrived, Severus looked warily over at Harry and the Headmaster but Harry gave him a covert reassuring look before going to stand with Ron and Hermione. Madame Pomfrey started fretting over all the students, the only ones that weren't okay were Neville, Dean and Seamus as they had been either side of the Gryffindor when the smoke started pouring out of the cauldron.

"This was all your stupid idea, old fool." Harry heard Severus hissing at Dumbledore.

Harry smirked, as did Ron when they looked at each other but they didn't dare make a sound. However they _did_ turn around when Dumbledore asked for their attention and told them that the rest of class was cancelled. Well he tried to as when he had started to speak there was a loud bang from behind the door and Harry looked over to Severus to see the man pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Alright, everyone you are free to go." Dumbledore then announced and everyone started to shuffle out and down the hall.

"Well that's a real shame about Potions." Ron muttered rather smugly as the trio made their way towards the Tower.

"Honestly, Ronald. Potion's is a pivotal part of Wizarding existence, how else do you expect to be cured one day if you have an illness." Hermione scoffed as she pushed past them to get ahead.

"She's kinda right." Harry said quietly and Ron looked at him with mock disgust.

"Whatever then," Ron started before changing the subject, "oh have you ordered your broom yet?" He asked and Harry stopped dead in his tracks and thought about it.

His heart leaped from his chest but then calmed when he remembered Severus said he was going to sort it.

"Yup, I did it on Sunday morning so hopefully should be here – "

"Sunday? It should be here by now then, Harry. Geez, it's not snail mail." Ron interrupted and Harry frowned.

He thought it was odd he hadn't had it arrived yet and Severus hadn't said anything either. Ron pulled him as he was in the way and they continued up the stairs but as he went, Harry was thinking that he needed to talk with Severus. Perhaps even go and see him that evening or message him. _Yeah, I'll message him later, _he thought deciding it would be best to let the man cool down before talking with him.


End file.
